Menous
by Shinrin
Summary: La dernière année des Maraudeurs à Hogwarts... Et ils s'en souviendront longtemps: nouveaux arrivants, apparitions, baisers... Un peu de slash.
1. Introduction

Pairings : quelques persos à moi qui sont ensemble, mais sinon, que des pairings officiels : James x Lily, Sirius x Rémus. Quoi ? Comment ça, JKRowling a jamais clairement dit que Sirius et Rémus étaient ensemble ? Mais elle l'a quasiment dit !! mais siiiiii !!  
  
Disclaimer : si les persos n'étaient pas à JK Rowling mais à moi, Sirius et Rémus seraient mariés et auraient plein de petits louloups. (nan, je blague.)  
  
Rating : PG13, pasque bon, il y aura quelques scènes un peu yaoï ou yuri, on verra, et puis un peu Angst, aussi, quand même.  
  
Les POV vont changer à chaque chapitre. Au niveau des noms, quelques mots anglais se sont sans doute glissés par-ci par là. Style Serdaigle qui est désigné par Ravenclaw. Ca a quand même plus la classe, non ? Ah, et les Maraudeurs sont souvent désignés par leurs surnoms anglais. On récapitule : Rémus=Moony, Sirius=Padfoot, James=Prongs, Peter=Wormtail.  
  
MENOUS  
  
La musique était fraîche et douce. Un peu triste. Elle réussit à réveiller Sirius.  
  
Trouble les songes Manque ton nom Poursuivre un ange Mourir sinon Danser les rêves De l'autre temps Souffrir la trêve En attendant Boire le ne-  
  
-LA FERME !  
  
Le gamin cessa immédiatement de chanter, et fixa Sirius de ses yeux bleus agrandis par la peur et la surprise. Des yeux très clairs, qui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à Sirius, et pourtant il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu le garçon auparavant ; ça devait être un première année. Il avait l'air petit, chétif, plein d'appréhension. Définitivement un première année. Sa voix tremblait un peu quand il s'adressa à Sirius.  
  
-Pardon.Je ne pensais pas que vous dormiez. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je.  
  
-Je dormais, grogna Sirius, et j'aimerai pouvoir continuer.  
  
Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Sirius aurait cent fois préféré voir débouler un des Maraudeurs dans le compartiment. Mais il était resté seul sur sa banquette après le départ de King's Cross. James Potter l'avait abandonné, lui promettant de revenir 'dans trois secondes'. Il faudrait vérifier l'horloge interne de James, ou son cerveau. Les trois secondes s'étaient métamorphosées en une heure, puis deux. Rémus, de son côté, avait fait promettre à Sirius de ne rien faire de stupide en son absence (comme si ça lui arrivait en permanence.), avant de partir retrouver les autres Préfets.  
  
En attendant de revoir venir ses deux amis, il ne restait plus à Sirius qu'à dormir. Rémus ne reviendrait pas de sitôt, pas avec ses devoirs de Parfait Préfet. James n'allait sans doute pas montrer le bout de son nez de tout le voyage : il devait être trop occupé à faire le beau devant Lily Evans, qui lui avait laissé entendre, en juin dernier, qu'il y avait une minuscule chance pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Du coup, James avait passé encore plus de temps avec la jeune fille rousse, sacrifiant même certaines de leurs expéditions les plus dange. intéressantes. Il avait même essayé d'arrêter de s'en prendre à Snape. Pauvre garçon. D'accord, Lily était belle. Bon, très belle. Et intelligente. Et elle avait du caractère. D'accord, elle était tout ce dont James avait toujours rêvé. OK. Mais franchement, valait-elle la peine qu'il se fatigue à ce point ?... Pffff..  
  
Sirius se calla confortablement contre la banquette et regarda défiler le paysage en soupirant sur sa solitude momentanée. Peter non plus ne s'était pas montré. Sirius se demandait vaguement si l'adolescent n'avait pas raté le départ du Hogwarts Express. C'était tout à fait le style de Peter, avec sa malchance habituelle.  
  
Récapitulons. On avait donc : Peter porté disparu, James abonné aux amoureux transis, et Rémus tenu d'assurer son rôle de préfet. Et Sirius condamné à rester bien sage dans un wagon quasiment vide à l'exception d'un première année à l'âme de cantatrice.  
  
Il aurait pu se flinguer, mais le suicide devait sans doute faire partie des choses stupides dont Rémus avait parlé.  
  
Bref, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : retour à la case Dodo. Il s'installa pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil, mais il eut à peine le temps de fermer un ?il, que la porte du compartiment claquait, pour laisser le passage à une tornade blonde.  
  
-BLACK ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon petit frère, espèce de sale pervers obs.  
  
Il ne chercha pas à entendre la suite. Elyz Battory était rarement à courte d'insultes vis-à-vis de Sirius. Elle appartenait comme lui à Gryffondor, mais elle était en 5ème année. D'après les souvenirs du Maraudeur, Elyz l'avait pris en grippe dès la première semaine qu'elle avait passée à Hogwarts. Sirius considérait cette animosité à son égard comme to-ta-le- ment injustifiée.  
  
Ou presque.  
  
-Sans rire ? C'est ton frangin ? Eh ben ça explique tout !  
  
Occupée jusque là à vérifier que son frère était toujours en un seul morceau, elle se retourna lentement, lui jetant un coup d'?il méfiant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?  
  
Sirius lui servit son sourire le plus désagréable.  
  
-Il a la même voix de c.  
  
-Sirius ! Ca suffit.  
  
Le sang de Sirius se glaça dans ses veines. Il tourna la tête vers la porte toujours ouverte, mais il savait déjà qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement.  
  
Rémus.  
  
Oh , oh.  
  
Quand il avait abordé le chapitre « choses stupides à ne pas faire », Rémus avait promis des punitions diverses si Sirius ne faisait pas un petit effort pour arrêter de s'en prendre à tout et n'importe qui. Le loup -garou lui avait fait promettre d'essayer d'être un peu plus. agréable. avec certaines personnes. Elyz faisait partie du lot. Et à tous les coups, son frère venait aussi de rejoindre le club. Sirius jura entre ses dents et tenta de se composer un sourire innocent.  
  
Vu la moue réprobatrice qui passa sur le visage de Rémus, celui-ci n'était pas dupe.  
  
Bah, tant pis, ils règleraient ça plus tard.  
  
Elyz avait fait mine de ne pas voir leur petit cinéma. Elle lança à Sirius un regard furieux.  
  
-Tu as intérêt à le laisser tranquille, Black, sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles ! Et méfie-toi, parce que maintenant.  
  
Elle désigna l'écusson sur sa robe avec un petit air satisfait :  
  
-Je suis préfet !!  
  
Sirius crut que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Elyz Battory ? Préfet ? Elle ?  
  
Que Rémus ait été nommé Préfet, c'était compréhensible, voire évident. Mais. Elyz. ?  
  
Il devait faire une tête impayable, parce qu'Elyz eut un sourire triomphant.  
  
-Et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas fini ! Mon petit frère sera Préfet, j'en suis sûre !! Hein Beth, tu seras Préfet ?  
  
Le garçon lui renvoya un sourire timide. A présent que Sirius les voyait tous les deux côte à côte, il comprenait pourquoi les yeux bleus lui avaient semblé familiers. Elyz avait les mêmes. Seulement les siens n'étaient pas calmes ; ils étaient comme traversés d'électricité.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent (ou plutôt, Rémus et Elyz discutèrent, faisant comme si de rien n'était ; Beth n'osait pas intervenir, et Sirius avait décidé de bouder). Finalement, Elyz décida de quitter le compartiment, entraînant son frère avec elle, parce que :  
  
-Il vaut mieux que tu ailles avec d'autres premières années, comme ça tu te feras des amis . Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas que tu restes avec cette espèce de tordu mals.  
  
La porte se referma et ils ne purent entendre le reste.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux sur son compagnon, prêt à se faire tancer. Rémus le regardait avec l'expression pensive qui lui allait si bien. Ses yeux noisette étaient semés de paillettes d'or. Sa peau était encore pâle ; la pleine lune remontait à moins d'une semaine. Il y avait deux fils d'argent supplémentaires parmi ses mèches brunes. Le loup-garou semblait être en train de décider s'il devait ou non punir Sirius.  
  
Après quelques secondes, il poussa un soupir amusé, et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Sirius sentit son pouls s'accélérer.  
  
-Ca fait à peine trois heures qu'on est partis. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sirius sourit à son tour, mais son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, avaient subitement quelque chose de très félin.  
  
-Je suis un vilain garçon.  
  
Rémus cessa de sourire. Les notes dorées semblaient vibrer dans ses yeux quand il se pencha, s'approchant plus près. Sirius retînt sa respiration inconsciemment, et.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la tête de Cyparissos Appolinos apparut quelques secondes dans l'entrebâillement.  
  
-Rémus ! Réunion dans le wagon de tête ! Il faut préparer l'arrivée !  
  
Il disparut aussi sec, et Rémus s'écarta à contrecoeur, lançant un 'On se retrouve dans le Hall !' des plus désespérants.  
  
A nouveau seul dans un compartiment totalement vide cette fois, Sirius se laissa retomber en arrière sur la banquette de cuir, résistant à une envie soudaine de se jeter par la fenêtre.  
  
Le reste du voyage passa à une lenteur effarante, mais finalement, ils arrivèrent à Hogwarts, et Sirius n'avait bizuté à sa façon aucun nouvel élève, ni endommagé plus ou moins sévèrement aucun des Serpentards. Il jugea que tout ça constituerait de sérieux arguments en sa faveur, si jamais Rémus maintenait l'idée de la punition.  
  
Il descendit du train et leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette sombre de Hogwarts. Sa septième année et dernière année ici commençait, et il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir n'était pas étonnant, vu qu'il ne remettrait sans doute jamais les pieds dans la demeure familiale.  
  
Il avait à peine fait trois mètres pour essayer de monter dans un des fiacres à destination du château que quelqu'un lui envoya un coup dans les côtes. Il faillit crier de surprise. Comment avait-il pu rater un Serpentard s'approchant de lui pour lui faire la peau ?  
  
-Et alors, on se la joue en solitaire ?  
  
James le fixait avec un sourire goguenard, Peter sur les talons. Apparemment, il n'avait pas raté le train. Mais alors. Où avait-il bien pu passer pendant le voyage ? Sirius haussa mentalement les épaules. Bah ! Peter était sans doute resté avec James et Lily, comme toujours. C'était une des rares choses dont Sirius était incapable, mais que Peter réussissait avec joie : tenir la chandelle .  
  
Ils hissèrent chacune de leurs malles sur un fiacre et s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Peter caressait un peu nerveusement son rat apprivoisé, Pickey, juché sur son épaule. Deux filles de Ravenclaw montèrent avec eux dans la voiture.  
  
La première avait des cheveux châtains, bouclés, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules ; elle s'appelait Marielle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lancer à Sirius des ?illades plus ou moins discrètes, qu'il s'évertuait à ignorer. A côté d'elle, Kallya souriait doucement, apparemment consciente du manège de son amie. Kallya avait un teint mat et de jolis yeux pétillants. C'est elle qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.  
  
-Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?  
  
James préféra ne pas trop s'éterniser sur ce sujet, mentionnant brièvement les quelques semaines passées avec Lily en mer Méditerranée, et insistant sur les looooongues journées passées chez lui, pauvre célibataire. (Marielle lui réserva les coups d'?il aguicheurs à partir de ce moment.)  
  
Peter avait passé toutes ses vacances avec sa famille, en République Tchèque, où il avait un oncle. Ils étaient restés un temps à Prague, pour étudier les travaux laissés par l'un des plus illustres mages Tchèques, le rabbin Lloew, et Peter jurait qu'il était devenu spécialiste en matière d'élémentaux du style golems.  
  
Après le résumé des deux semaines que Marielle avait passées sur une petite île grecque inconnue au bataillon, Sirius se lança dans son propre récit de vacances.  
  
-En fait, j'ai passé les trois premières semaines d'août dans la campagne à l'ouest de Londres, avec.  
  
Kallya le coupa avec un sourire.  
  
-Attends, ne dis rien, laisse nous deviner. Le beau Sirius Black seul au milieu de nulle part pendant deux semaines en charmante compagnie, apparemment. C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?  
  
James réussit à prendre Sirius de vitesse :  
  
-Ca se pourrait bien.  
  
Marielle décida de participer au jeu. Elle devait avoir envie de connaître la réponse, ça ferait un potin croustillant à raconter ce soir aux filles de son dortoir.  
  
-Artémia Greenleave ? Altaïre Dvega ?  
  
Chaque fois, James hocha négativement la tête. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser : son sourire ne faisait que s'élargir. Enfoiré.  
  
-Lily Evans ? risqua Kallya.  
  
Cette fois, James rit jaune. Sirius ne compatit pas pour autant. Ca lui ferait les pieds. Histoire de lui apprendre à se mêler de ce qui le regarde.  
  
-Shannon La.  
  
-Rémus Lupin.  
  
Il avait coupé Marielle en plein dans une nouvelle proposition, et son ton était beaucoup plus sérieux et dur qu'avant. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu paraître agressif. Mais si jamais une seule de ces filles osait faire le plus petit commentaire. Pour se moquer ou quoi que ce soit.  
  
Mais elles n'en faisaient rien, en fait. Marielle le fixait d'un magnifique air de merlan frit, et Kallya avait l'air incrédule, mais réussit à se ressaisir.  
  
-Rémus ?... Oui, je vois qui c'est.Je. Je m'excuse, nous pensions que tu avais passé ces deux semaines avec ta petite amie, pas avec un copain. Tu dois me trouver bête.  
  
Sirius ne répondit rien, trop occupé à menacer James du regard pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre commentaire. La conversation reprit normalement, mais lorsque, une fois arrivés, ils descendirent du fiacre, Sirius avait toujours l'impression que Kallya le regardait bizarrement. Il ne put pas vérifier : en quelques dizaines de secondes, les filles avaient rejoint d'autres Ravenclaw, disparaissant de leur vue. De plus, l'attention de Sirius se porta soudain sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant que l'opinion qu'une pouvait avoir de lui. Il venait d'apercevoir un éclat d'or au milieu de la foule.  
  
Rémus supervisait l'arrivée des élèves dans le hall. Sirius s'approcha de lui dans son dos. Il était certain que Rémus ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se prépara à lui sauter dessus, et.  
  
-Sirius, il y a un première année là-bas qui a l'air perdu, tu peux t'en occuper ?  
  
Rémus n'avait même pas tourné la tête pendant qu'il parlait de sa voix calme. Sirius s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée, maudissant les sens hyper développés du loup-garou.  
  
Moony avait raison. Il y avait bien un petit nouveau, tout seul à l'entrée d'un couloir donnant sur le hall. En s'approchant, Sirius reconnut la tête blonde du frère d'Elyz. Il jura entre ses dents. Bon sang, il était maudit ou quoi ?  
  
Il fronça un peu les sourcils en examinant d'un peu plus près le gamin. Beth n'avait absolument pas l'air de s'être perdu. Ni effrayé, ni agité, il fixait quelque chose à l'autre bout du couloir, en souriant. Entrevoyant une lueur d'espoir, Sirius se dit que le gamin avait sans doute repéré Mc Gonagall ; il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de s'occuper de lui. Il s'approcha, histoire de vérifier sa théorie, et de pouvoir repartir auprès de Rémus la conscience tranquille.  
  
Il se figea. Ce n'était pas Mac Gonagall, à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Dans la pénombre se découpait une silhouette claire, d'un bleu presque blanc. Des cheveux pâles et fins, dansant doucement dans l'air. Une allure gracieuse, éthérée.  
  
Et soudain, l'apparition se volatilisa.  
  
Un ange. Ce fut la première pensée de Sirius ; juste après, il se réprimanda intérieurement. Un ange ? Bin voyons. Et pourquoi pas le père Noël ? Décidément, les débilités humaines étaient en train de le contaminer.Dire que James lui avait répété de ne pas bosser des masses en Etude des Moldus. ! Un ange. Nan mais vraiment. Ca devait juste être un nouveau fantôme, un qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser auparavant. Pourtant.  
  
Il décida de se secouer. A près tout, Rémus lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Beth, non ? Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il s'avança vers le garçon, qui sembla le remarquer pour la première fois. Beth eut l'air soudain très intimidé. Sirius s'efforça de sourire, mais le résultat fut plutôt crispé.  
  
-Beth. Tu t'es perdu ?  
  
Hochement de tête timide.  
  
-Bon, soupira Sirius, suis-moi, je vais te ramener avec les autres.  
  
Il leur fallut à peine dix minutes pour rattraper le reste des premières années. Beth alla discrètement se mêler au groupe.  
  
Sirius fila à la salle commune. Tout le monde était déjà installé, attendant le début de la cérémonie du Choipeau. James agita frénétiquement la main pour faire signe à Sirius : il lui avait gardé une place avec Rémus et Peter. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Sirius vînt s'asseoir à côté de Rémus.  
  
-Mission accomplie ?  
  
Sirius fit mine de se mettre au garde à vous. Encore un truc qu'il avait été pêcher chez les Moldus.  
  
-Mission accomplie, mon capitaine !  
  
Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de se pencher pour murmurer à l'oreille de Rémus :  
  
-Ca mérite bien une récompense, non ?  
  
Il sentit Moony frissonner et sourire.  
  
-On verra ça.  
  
Mais sous la table, les longs doigts fins de Rémus vinrent caresser lentement la paume de la main de Sirius, avant de s'entremêler à ses doigts. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En face de lui, James leva les yeux au ciel, signifiant visiblement qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets, selon lui, mais Prongs avait l'ait plus amusé qu'agacé par leur comportement. Pourtant, James ne devait pas avoir tort : Peter venait de lever les yeux sur eux avec un air intrigué, et si Peter commençait à se douter de quelque chose, alors c'est toute l'école qui serait bientôt au courant de leur relation. « particulière », dirait James. Ce dont, évidemment, Rémus n'avait aucune envie.  
  
Sirius décida donc de lancer un sujet de conversation, histoire de détourner l'attention de Peter.  
  
-Au fait, dites moi, Monieur Potter, vu la position élevée de votre petite amie potentielle dans cette école, vous devez sans doute savoir pas mal de choses sur les éventuels changements survenus pour cette rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
James haussa les sourcils, une grimace amusée sur le visage, et il décida de copier le ton pompeux de son ami. -Eh bien, mon cher monsieur Black, j'ai effectivement été informé de modifications affectant notre système scolaire bien-aimé, mais je doute que.  
  
Peter le coupa avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux :  
  
-Ils ont remplacé la vieille Ugleen par une femme belle et euh. compréhensive envers ceux qui ont quelques petites difficultés avec les plantes ?  
  
James sourit.  
  
-Non. Mais je suis sûr qu'Ugleen prendra extrêmement bien le fait que tu lui suggères de prendre sa retraite.  
  
Peter étouffa un petit cri angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver seul face aux 180 kilos d'une mère Ugleen très énervée.  
  
-Et sinon, Prongs, autre chose ? Un nouveau fantôme peut-être ?  
  
-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on ait un nouveau fantôme ?... Voyons voir. Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de nouveau et d'intéressant ? Mhmmm. Une nouvelle prof pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais c'est pas vraiment une surprise, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs. La seule personne qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, assise à droite de Dumbeldore. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blanc argenté, qui s'accordaient magnifiquement bien avec sa robe bleu ciel. A tous les coups, c'était une ancienne Ravenclaw. C'était pas ça qui allaient les aider à gagner la coupe cette année.  
  
-Elle s'appelle Melle Neurès. Il paraît qu'elle est pas trop mal, continuait Prongs.  
  
A la table des professeurs, Melle Neurès se pencha un peu en avant pour attraper une carafe de liqueur. Elle avait des gestes gracieux, un port assez noble. Elle avait l'air douce et patiente, encore belle, mais usée par l'âge.  
  
Rémus la regardait avec une petite moue.  
  
-C'est dommage. Aïny n'était pas mauvais. C'est même le seul qu'on ait eu qui ne considérait pas les loups-garous uniquement comme des créatures maléfiques.  
  
Il y avait une note amère dans les mots de Moony, et Sirius serra brièvement ses doigts sous la table, maigre tentative pour essayer de le réconforter. Le genou de Rémus vint se coller au sien en réponse.  
  
James poursuivait ses commentaires d'un air fataliste.  
  
-Oui, mais vois-tu Rémus, ton bien-aimé Monsieur Aïny a, semble-t-il, croisé des Mangemorts sur la plage cet été, et ces charmants messieurs se sont empressés de lui offrir un bronzage à leur façon. On l'a retrouvé dans un état proche du raisin sec. Les responsables de St Mugo disent qu'il faudra au moins deux ans avant qu'il ne retrouve un aspect à peu près normal.  
  
Peter le regarda d'un air horrifié, et Rémus semblait toujours un peu attristé ; Sirius n'était pas sûr de partager les sentiments de Rémus à l'égard d'Aïny. Mis à part pour sa position concernant les loups-garous, ce prof n'avait pas été spécialement agréable. Enfin. Si Rémus pensait que.  
  
Le murmure qui parcourut soudain l'assemblée l'empêcha de poursuivre ses réflexions. Les nouveaux élèves s'avancèrent d'un air peu rassuré pendant que Mac Gonagall installait le choipeau sur son tabouret.  
  
Plus la cérémonie avançait et plus James et Sirius donnaient de signes évidents d'ennui. La chanson du choipeau eut l'air interminable et il leur semblait que le nombre des premières années avait bizarrement été multiplié par 10. Heureusement, le discours de Dumbledore fut plutôt court et ils finirent par se jeter sur le différents plats apparus sur la table.  
  
James leva la tête au milieu d'une bouchée de tarte.  
  
-Au fait, le p'tit blond qui a atterri chez nous, c'est bien le petit frère de qui je pense ?  
  
Sirius fit une grimace et laissa Rémus se charger de répondre.  
  
-C'est le frère d'Elyz Battory, oui. Il s'appelle Beth. Et il est déconseillé d'essayer de s'amuser à ses dépens.  
  
James haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour m'en empêcher, Moony ?  
  
Sirius déglutit ; d'accord, James ne craignait rien de Rémus, mais lui. L'abstinence était une menace terrible.  
  
-Moi ? Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu dois te méfier. Mais Elyz. Elle a l'air très protectrice envers son frère.Et elle est préfet.  
  
Finalement le repas toucha à sa fin. Il avait été excellent, comme les autres années. Sirius ressentit un pincement au c?ur, l'espace d'un instant : c'était le dernier festin, la dernière cérémonie d'introduction qu'ils feraient jamais. L'année prochaine, ils seraient lâchés dans le monde, dans le chaos, et ils devraient tenter de survivre. La vague tristesse qu'il avait ressentie passa aussitôt : oui, ça allait être intéressant. De l'action, enfin ! Courir, se battre pour défendre sa vie, pour débarrasser le monde de ces enfoirés de Mangemorts. Il sentait que ça allait lui plaire. !  
  
La main de Rémus sur sa cuisse le tira de sa rêverie ; les doigts fins passèrent sur toute la longueur de la cuisse, caressant, excitant. Sirius jeta un coup d'?il interrogatif au jeune homme, mais Rémus fit mine de l'ignorer. Il se leva même de table.  
  
-Je suis un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais aller installer mes affaires et me coucher.  
  
Peter le regarda avec stupéfaction.  
  
-Déjà ? Mais on n'a pas eu de second service pour les desserts !  
  
Alors qu'il parlait, une nouvelle assiette de choux à la crème apparut. Rémus secoua la tête.  
  
-Non, vraiment, je n'ai plus faim. Bonne Nuit !  
  
Et il quitta la table. Peter le regarda avec dans le regard une surprise mêlée d'indignation. Visiblement, sauter le dessert constituait pour Wormtail un péché mortel.  
  
La masse châtain des cheveux de Rémus s'éloignait rapidement en direction de la sortie. Sirius décida de saisir sa chance.  
  
-En fait. Je trouve ça bizarre que Rémus parte sans goûter les tartes à la rhubarbe. Il doit être malade, non ?  
  
Approbation pensive de Peter. Sirius considéra que c'était bon signe : autant enfoncer le clou.  
  
-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que quelqu'un l'accompagne, au cas où il fasse un malaise, non, non, vous dérangez pas, j'y vais !  
  
Il entendit James étouffer un 'bin voyons', et Peter lancer un 'Et les tartes ?' désespéré, mais il se précipita à la poursuite de Rémus.  
  
Il ne le rattrapa que trois minutes plus tard. Rémus l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur. En l'apercevant, le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri joyeux, presque un jappement, et, avec un regard amusé, s'élança dans les couloirs déserts, l'invitant à le poursuivre. Le bruit de leur course et de leurs rires résonna comme dans une grotte. Sirius avait l'impression de courir avec le loup.  
  
Arrivés devant l'entrée secrète des Gryffondors, ils s'effondrèrent contre un des murs, à bout de souffle, essayant de calmer leurs rires. La grosse dame les regardait d'un air désapprobateur.  
  
-Vous avez l'air très occupés, messieurs, mais allez-vous finir par me donner le mot de passe ?  
  
Cela suffit à calmer Sirius. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Et merde. Ils n'allaient quand même pas rester à la porte ?... Pitié..  
  
Rémus essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, mais ses mots eurent sortirent de manière très hachée.  
  
-Semper. Spero.  
  
Le tableau coulissa et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Sirius se remit à rire : évidemment ! Rémus était préfet ! Il connaissait les nouveaux mots de passe ! Au milieu de la salle commune encore vide, il attrapa le jeune homme par la taille, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille :  
  
-Rien que pour ça, je suis content de t'avoir comme petit copain.  
  
Rémus rit et se dégagea brusquement :  
  
-Rien que pour ça ? Et c'est tout ?... Eh ben puisque c'est comme ça, bonne nuit !  
  
Ils montèrent en courant les escaliers menant à leur dortoir. Sirius se déplaça à tâtons dans l'obscurité ; Rémus, lui, devait y voir comme en plein jour. Il évita facilement les malles qui avaient été déposées là, et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un sourire aguicheur. Sirius vînt le rejoindre sans se faire prier. Il se pencha sur lui, promena un instant ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme. Rémus répondit par des baisers-morsures le long de son cou.  
  
La voix de Sirius était devenue très rauque.  
  
-J'adore t'avoir avec moi. J'adore tes yeux.  
  
Un baiser sur les paupières.  
  
-J'adore ton nez.  
  
Un baiser sur le bout du nez.  
  
Encore un. Plus bas, encore plus bas.  
  
Ils continuèrent le jeu des baisers pendant quelques minutes, luttant parfois pour échanger les rôles ou s'arrêtant pour pousser le jeu plus loin.  
  
Rémus en était rendu à embrasser la chair tendre du nombril de Sirius quand il se rejeta soudain en arrière, les sens en alerte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il saisit Sirius par les épaules, et l'éjecta hors du lit, refermant les rideaux précipitamment. Sirius resta étendu quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le loup-garou l'avait envoyé balader de façon plutôt brutale, et sans aucun avertissement. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que Sirius avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Une sueur glacée courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale : est- ce que c'était la manière qu'avait trouvée Rémus pour le punir ? Noooon, faites que ce ne soit pas ça.. D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ?  
  
La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit toute grande, et Sirius eut la réponse à sa question ; James et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux au ciel et résista courageusement à son envie grandissante d'étrangler les deux nouveaux arrivants.  
  
Peter chuchota prudemment :  
  
-Rémus ? Sirius ? Vous dormez ?  
  
Sirius grogna négativement, mais Rémus ne fit aucun bruit laissant supposer qu'il avait entendu la question.  
  
Il y eut un froissement de tissu, Peter murmura 'Lumos' et une vague lueur éclaira la pièce. James s'avança vers sa malle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il devait sentir le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Sirius. Prongs gardait apparemment son sérieux à grand peine. Quel.  
  
-Désolé, Padfoot, mais Peter s'est inquiété pour notre paaaauvre Moony, et il tenait a-bso-lu-ment à venir voir si tout se passait bien. Je lui ai dit qu'avec toi, il était certainement entre de bonnes mains, mais. Il a préféré venir jeter un coup d'?il lui-même. Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?  
  
Sirius faillit sauter à la gorge de James, mais au moment où il se préparait à bondir, Peter laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise :  
  
-Mais ?! Vous n'avez même pas commencé à déballer vos affaires, Rémus et toi ?!!  
  
Argh. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail.  
  
-Pas eu envie.  
  
James ajouta à voix basse :  
  
-Vous aviez mieux à faire, je parie.  
  
Sirius lui envoya un coup de pied, qu'il évita facilement.  
  
Ils installèrent en silence leurs affaires, chuchotant quelques commentaires. James exhiba un vif d'or dédicacé par Jeremy Fastear, son joueur favori. Il avait profité des vacances pour assister à l'un de ses match. Le vif d'or alla donc rejoindre les posters des Ballycastle Bats et des Montrose Magpies qui ornaient les murs autour du lit de James. Peter, lui, déballa un minuscule Golem qui avançait en claudiquant, portant autour du cou une étiquette déclarant 'Bons baisers de Prague'.  
  
Sirius eut l'impression que toutes ces opérations duraient une heure. Qu'elles ne finiraient jamais. Qu'il avait atterri en enfer. Mais finalement Peter s'écroula dans son lit en déclarant que le voyage l'avait épuisé, et James finit par se retrancher dans son lit, tout en jetant à Sirius un dernier regard amusé.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, on n'entendait plus que des respirations régulières, dans l'obscurité du dortoir.  
  
Sirius commençait lui aussi à s'endormir, quand soudain les rideaux du lit sur sa gauche furent tirés légèrement. Le matelas gémit doucement, et la silhouette de Rémus apparut à ses côtés. Et malgré la pénombre, Sirius était sûr qu'il souriait.  
  
Moony grimpa sur le lit sans un bruit. Il rabattit derrière lui le rideau du lit à baldaquin, les enfermant tous les deux au creux de l'atmosphère tiède du lit de Sirius. Sa baguette se mit à luire légèrement.  
  
-Nihil Exira.  
  
Et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans une bulle englobant tout le lit et ne laissant filtrer aucun bruit à l'extérieur.  
  
Sirius sourit en sentant les mains fraîches de Rémus se poser sur ses hanches. Les lèvres fines vinrent effleurer les siennes tout en murmurant :  
  
-Au fait. J'ai. réfléchi. à ta. punition.  
  
Mais Rémus n'épilogua pas. Ses phrases se perdirent dans des baisers, des caresses et des rires, et ils oublièrent le dortoir, les cours, les nouveaux professeurs et les histoires de fantômes. Ils oublièrent Hogwarts et la vie réelle. Ils partagèrent un rêve.  
  
TBC.  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ? Envie d'avoir la suite ? Besoin d'encourager ou d'engueuler l'auteur (je préfèrerais la première solution.) ? Une seule solution : REEEVIEEEEWWWW !!!!! . 


	2. Septembre

Pairings : quelques persos à moi qui sont ensemble, mais sinon, que des pairings officiels : James x Lily, Sirius x Rémus. Quoi ? Comment ça, JKRowling a jamais clairement dit que Sirius et Rémus étaient ensemble ? Mais elle l'a quasiment dit !! mais siiiiii !!  
  
Je veux bien essayer de mettre un peu plus de Sirius x Rémus, mais les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits. Il faut juste que je les tape.  
  
L'esprit de la fic n'est pas de faire une histoire sur Rémus et Sirius (j'ai d'autres idées pour ça.), mais d'écrire une aventure des maraudeurs. Et de toute façon, il faut garder à l'esprit qu'ils ne peuvent pas être tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. (Me frappez pas !! Lisez les explications de Moony !! C'est tout de sa faute !! Aïeuh !) De plus, quand ce sera Peter qui sera au centre de l'histoire, je vois pas comment je pourrais faire pour les faire apparaître ensemble. Quoique. Viens d'avoir une idée, là.  
  
Disclaimer : si les persos n'étaient pas à JK Rowling mais à moi, Sirius et Rémus seraient mariés et auraient plein de petits louloups. (nan, je blague.)  
  
Rating : PG13, pasque bon, il y aura quelques scènes un peu yaoï ou yuri, on verra, et puis un peu Angst, aussi, quand même.  
  
A priori, je n'écrirai pas de lemon (à moins qu'on ne me menace à coups de cours de Marketing.). Désolée. !  
  
Merciiii à toutes celles qui ont reviewé !!! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en lisant vos messages !! J'm'y attendais vraiment pas (quart d'heure gagatisation : mes premières reviews !!) !!! Alors ça vous a vraiment plu ?? J'suis contente !!! ^_^ !!! Bref, ça fait très plaisir et ça motive pour taper la suite !!  
  
Envo85, merciii beaucoup voici la suite, elle t'est dédicacée (ma première revieweuse !!!... euh. Ca se dit, revieweuse ?). Je ne vais pas encore donner la signification de Menous, je garde un peu la surprise. Mais c'est un mot qui existe, c'est du patois ou de l'ancien français, je ne sais pas trop.  
  
Mpb, merciiiii ! Tes idées sont terribles, celles pour la fic, et les autres ! ! (clin d'?il) Et merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait du bien, vraiment !!  
  
De gros bisous aussi à Tolkiane, kaima1, alana chantelune et Shinia Marina (je n'en croyais pas mes yeux en voyant ton nom !!! Tu es une de mes fanfiqueuses françaises préférées !!!) !  
  
Les POV commencent à changer, ça y est ! C'est au tour de Rémus de donner son éclairage sur les passages qui viennent. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que quand Sirius était au centre de la narration. Mais ça risque d'être un peu différent, vu qu'ils n'ont quand même pas la même manière de réagir, et que j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de OOC. Ca veut pas dire que j'ai réussi, mais bon.  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera raconté par James !  
  
Sinon, que dire ?... Je remets les surnoms anglais des Maraudeurs, juste au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas lu de fics ou de livres en anglais. On récapitule : Rémus=Moony, Sirius=Padfoot, James=Prongs, Peter=Wormtail.  
  
Ah , et ce chapitre se passe un peu plus de deux semaines après le premier.  
  
MENOUS  
  
Septembre  
  
Au final, Sirius n'eut pas l'air de trouver la 'punition' trop désagréable.  
  
Dix souhaits de Rémus à exaucer.  
  
Rémus en avait déjà utilisé cinq, parmi lesquels une modération des violences scolaires (également connues sous le nom de 'distractions nécessaires pour se faire respecter') et une journée de ballade en moto. Il y avait eu aussi un mémorable petit déjeuner au lit, avec musique et fleurs. Il avait fallu tenir Peter et James à l'écart du dortoir pendant toute la matinée ; c'est ce qui avait été le plus dur.  
  
Bref, les souhaits que formulaient Rémus étaient loin d'être désagréables ou irréalisables. Il eut même l'impression que son petit ami n'avait rien reproché au dernier souhait formulé, qui incluait du chocolat et d'autres gâteries .. Evidemment, Sirius n'admettrait une chose pareille à aucun prix. Pourtant. Rémus sourit en se rappelant le visage du jeune homme, la nuit précédente. Il poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction, et Dusty, son Puffskein, vînt gentiment se nicher dans son cou. Le léger gazouillis de l'animal acheva de le détendre. Il s'étira un peu, et détacha un instant ses yeux du livre qu'il étudiait.  
  
Il s'accorda un moment pour ne penser à rien, juste à la chaleur du feu dans la salle commune, au grand fauteuil moelleux, à la musique de la pluie battant les fenêtres de la tour.  
  
Il méritait bien une petite pause ; il étudiait les Serpencendres depuis plus de deux heures, pour terminer le parchemin qu'il devait rendre pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Melle Neurès s'était avérée être une enseignante assez compétente, bien qu'elle proposait trop de 'documentation' au goût de Sirius et James, et pas assez de 'réels moyens de se défendre, elle croit qu'on tue un mangemort à coups d'encyclopédie ou quoi ?'. Rémus, lui, trouvait ces deux premières semaines prometteuses. Melle Neurès avait décidé de leur faire étudier les différentes espèces de serpents les plus prisées des mages noirs : ils s'étaient déjà intéressés aux Runespoors et aux Basilics. Ils devaient rendre un parchemin sur les Serpencendres la semaine prochaine.  
  
Rémus était largement dans les temps. Son travail était presque fini, et, de toute façon, on n'était que Dimanche. Seulement, il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques. A près tout, la Lune serait pleine ce soir. D'après son calendrier lunaire et les premiers fourmillements qu'il sentait dans ses membres, il devrait se rendre à l'infirmerie avant la fin de la journée. Et ce serait une autre nuit de pleine lune.  
  
Il porta la main à son cou, caressa la douce boule de fourrure qui s'y était installée. Dusty gazouilla de plus belle, et lui envoya un petit coup de langue rose sur la joue. Rémus ne put réprimer un sourire triste.  
  
Le Puffskein dut sentir la tristesse de son maître ; il gazouilla une question. Rémus le gratouilla sous le menton pour le rassurer.  
  
-Ca va, Dusty, ça va. Là.  
  
Mais la voix de Rémus resta un peu voilée.  
  
Le gazouillis de Dusty se transforma en un bourdonnement grave et le petit animal ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.  
  
Cet état de félicité dura environ une minute et vingt secondes.  
  
Dusty fut réveillé en sursaut par l'arrivée de James et Sirius, visiblement au meilleur de leur forme. Ils se chamaillaient comme des gamins, Peter sur leurs talons. Dusty tressaillit en les voyant approcher ; il se laissa prudemment glisser en avant, pour venir atterrir sur les genoux de Rémus.  
  
Genoux auxquels il fut brutalement arraché quelques secondes plus tard par la main de Sirius. Le jeune homme joua négligemment avec le Puffskein, avant de l'envoyer à James, qui l'attrapa en plein vol, comme s'il s'était agi d'un Vif d'Or.  
  
Sirius se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils près de Rémus et, la tête appuyée sur la main, entreprit de scruter la salle des yeux. Peter s'installa sur le tapis, près du feu, tandis que James s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de Rémus ; il sourit en apercevant le livre et les quelques notes que Rémus avait prises, puis relâcha le Puffskein. Dusty se dépêcha d'aller se réfugier dans les bras du loup.  
  
Peter regardait Rémus avec des yeux admiratifs et un peu envieux :  
  
-Comment fais-tu pour travailler un Dimanche matin ? Moi, je ne peux vraiment pas.  
  
Rémus haussa les épaules.  
  
-Ce n'est pas dur, tu sais. Et puis les Serpencendres sont fascinants, en fait. Ils ne vivent qu'une heure avant de mourir. Et ce sont de très belles créatures.  
  
Il marqua un temps de pause, avant de se décider à donner la véritable raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait à travailler un dimanche matin.  
  
-De toute façon, il fallait que je fasse ce travail puisque ce soir, je. ne pourrai pas.  
  
Il ne put rien ajouter de plus : Sirius avait grogné et s'était lancé dans une tirade amère à l'encontre de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Un parchemin sur ces aaaadorables Serpencendres. On pourrait apprendre à se débarrasser de ces saletés, mais noooon. Et attendez, d'ici un mois, on passe à « Elevez vous-même votre. » ! Cette vieille fille a raté sa vocation, Dumbledore aurait dû la charger des Soins aux créatures magiques !  
  
L'expérience avait prouvé qu'une fois lancé, Sirius ne s'arrêtait pas.  
  
Heureusement, un groupe de troisièmes années déboula dans la salle, l'interrompant momentanément.  
  
Elles arrivaient des dortoirs en criant presque. L'une d'entre elles était pâle, blanche comme la mort. Ses amies, au contraire, avaient l'air très excitées. Elles piaillaient, bombardant de questions leur amie à l'air traumatisé ; la jeune fille répondait par quelques mots, frissonnant de temps à autres, comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose de désagréable. Si Rémus ne se trompait pas, elle s'appelait Stella.  
  
James se leva d'un air intéressé, et s'approcha du petit groupe. Rémus hésita un instant, mais finit par conclure qu'il devait aller voir ce qui se passait ; en tant que préfet, il fallait bien qu'il intervienne, non ? Il se leva avec un petit soupir et fourra Dusty dans sa poche. Peter s'était déjà précipité pour suivre ses deux amis.  
  
Avant de s'éloigner, Rémus jeta un regard interrogatif à Sirius, toujours sur son fauteuil. Le jeune homme rejeta une mèche de cheveux noire derrière son oreille d'un air ennuyé, mais finit par se lever. Rémus sourit ; c'était tellement. tellement. Sirius. ! On ne le changerait décidément jamais ! Il avait envie de lui sauter au cou.  
  
Sirius dut apercevoir l'expression amusée de son petit ami : il lui renvoya un petit sourire contrit. Cette fois, Rémus craqua ; aussi discrètement que possible, il leva la main pour prendre entre ses doigts quelques mèches, les remettre en place, effleurer la peau au passage. Et puis une des filles gloussa un peu plus fort que les autres, et il se rappela qu'en tant que préfet, il se devait de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. (Stupide rôle de préfet, stupides filles qui sortent de nulle part, stupides Gryffondors qui pourraient au moins les laisser seuls dans la salle commune.)  
  
La majorité des troisièmes années retinrent leur respiration en les voyant approcher. Certaines rougirent brusquement en regardant Sirius ; Rémus se sentit un peu peiné pour elles. Le petit groupe était devenu totalement silencieux. En plus du choc qu'avait causé l'arrivée de Sirius, les filles avaient aperçu le badge de préfet de Rémus.  
  
Il prit une petite inspiration, et demanda d'une voix calme, un peu basse, un peu fatiguée :  
  
-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?  
  
Aussitôt, toutes les filles se mirent à parler en même temps. Rémus regretta presque d'avoir posé la question.  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Rémus finit par déduire de toute cette agitation que Stella était en train de faire une grasse matinée au lit, quand elle avait vu surgir du plafond un fantôme. En s'apercevant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle avait voulu lui poser quelques questions, mais l'apparition s'était contentée de la fixer intensément, sans prononcer un mot. Le sang de la jeune fille s'était glacé inexplicablement.  
  
L'arrivée surprise de ses amies l'avait sauvée. Elles étaient à peine entrées que le fantôme choisissait de disparaître en traversant le plancher de la chambre. Les filles avaient à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir un beau visage androgyne et des cheveux fins que tout était terminé. Et maintenant, elles étaient intarissables au sujet de ce fantôme au visage d'ange.  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient allumés :  
  
-C'est lui ! C'est le fantôme que j'avais aperçu ! Je savais bien que je n'avais pas rêvé !!  
  
James leva un sourcil dubitatif.  
  
-Mouais. Ce fantôme a l'air d'être inconnu au bataillon. Il y a eu des morts récemment ? Cet été ? Le bronzage d'Aïny était plus grave que ce qu'on pensait ?  
  
Peter étouffa un rire et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit, Prongs ? C'est une gravure de mode, ce fantôme. Ca doit être un ancien élève.  
  
Mais ils eurent beau chercher dans leurs souvenirs, ils ne trouvaient aucun élève porté disparu récemment. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, les filles finirent par se lasser et quittèrent la salle commune (le fait que Sirius les ait royalement ignorées pendant toute la conversation n'était sans doute pas étranger à leur départ). Sirius et James, eux, se passionnaient pour ce nouveau mystère, et décidèrent d'aller mener des recherches à la bibliothèque, avec l'aide de Peter.  
  
Sur le point de partir, Sirius se tourna vers Rémus avec espoir.  
  
-Non, désolé Padfoot. Je veux terminer ce devoir sur les Serpencendres avant ce soir. Je te rappelle qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure période du mois.  
  
Sirius hésita à plaider sa cause mais finalement abandonna, d'autant que James lui avait glissé à l'oreille :  
  
-C'est aussi bien, parce que si Moony nous avait accompagné, je suis certain que tu n'aurais pas été aussi efficace.  
  
Rémus, lui, n'aurait rien eu contre de petits échanges discrets entre les rayonnages, au milieu de l'odeur douce, un peu moisie.  
  
Mais Rémus retourna à son fauteuil et à son livre. Il sortit Dusty de sa poche, et le petit animal revînt se nicher contre lui en bourdonnant. Il s'accorda une ultime minute de contemplation du feu, mais finit par se mettre au travail.  
  
Vers 11h30, il avait achevé le parchemin et était globalement satisfait de lui. Il retourna dans leur dortoir, déposa Dusty sur son lit et regarda un moment les jardins et la Forêt Interdite. Malgré la pluie de Septembre, il y avait quelques personnes dehors. Il distinguait la silhouette massive d'Hagrid, et plus loin, celle de Melle Neurès, abritée sous un parapluie, et accompagnée par une élève. Il sourit ; malgré les critiques de James et Sirius, il fallait bien reconnaître que la professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était appréciée par beaucoup d'élèves.  
  
Il s'allongea un moment, feuilleta un livre, mais finit par descendre dans la salle commune. Les tables étaient prêtes pour le déjeuner, mais il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Les tables se remplissaient au fur et à mesure. Il prit soin de réserver des sièges pour Sirius, James et Peter.  
  
Lily Evans passa lui dire bonjour. Ils s'entendaient bien ; la rousse était préfet, comme lui, et il l'admirait pour son courage et sa franchise. Lily, de son côté, avait visiblement noté que Rémus ne participait à aucune des « démonstrations de forces cruelles et stupides » dirigées par James ou Sirius.  
  
Elle regarda les sièges vides à côté de Rémus, et ses yeux s'étrécirent imperceptiblement.  
  
-C'est bizarre. Potter a disparu de la circulation ?  
  
Rémus grimaça intérieurement. Elle allait s'imaginer que James préparait encore un mauvais coup. Et pour une fois, elle se tromperait ; mais Rémus ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour la détromper.  
  
Il essaya le coup du sourire calme et innocent.  
  
-James est à la bibliothèque. Mais. Il va bientôt revenir. Je crois.  
  
Lily resta pensive un instant. Rémus dut reconnaître qu'à la place de la jeune fille, il se serait posé des questions sur la crédibilité de toute cette histoire. L'excuse de la bibliothèque servait généralement à couvrir d'autres sorties bien plus intéressantes.  
  
-Quand Potter réapparaîtra, tu pourras lui dire que je veux le voir ?  
  
Rémus acquiesça lentement. Pauvre James.  
  
-Merci !  
  
Et elle partit dans un éclair roux, pour aller rejoindre ses amies à l'autre bout de la table.  
  
C'était quand même rageant pour Prongs. Il passait des mois à essayer d'attendrir la redoutable Lily, à essayer de lui montrer qu'il valait quelque chose, et à chaque fois, quelque chose venait tout faire rater. Peut-être que c'était le destin. Chacun sa malédiction, à près tout.  
  
Le déjeuner avait commencé depuis cinq minutes quand Sirius, James et Peter se montrèrent à nouveau.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement triomphants en se glissant à tables, mais Rémus demanda quand même ce que les recherches avaient donné.  
  
-On a passé la moitié de la matinée là-dessus et résultat. Rien.  
  
James fit mine de se taper la tête contre la table. Sirius avait une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, et ne semblait pas prêt à prendre la parole. Peter prit donc le relais.  
  
-Il y a Mimi Geignarde, mais ça ne peut pas être elle. Il y a aussi un Andrew Gisky, qui a reçu une bibliothèque entière sur le crâne, en 1957. Il était assez timide, ce qui expliquerait qu'on n'ait pas vu son fantôme très souvent et qu'il n'ait pas parlé, mais.  
  
Sirius finit avec agacement.  
  
-Il était célèbre pour sa tête de babouin. Un ancêtre de Goyle, apparemment.  
  
Rémus retînt un rire devant leurs têtes déconfites. Bon. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de leur remonter le moral, là ?  
  
-Et si ce fantôme était beaucoup plus ancien ? Ce serait normal que vous ne trouviez rien sur lui, non ?  
  
James fit la grimace.  
  
-On y a pensé ; on est allés voir Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Mais d'après lui, il n'y a aucun fantôme à Hogwarts qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la description qu'on lui a faite.  
  
Rémus jeta un coup d'?il rapide au Baron Sanglant, qui planait au-dessus des tables des Serpentards, de l'autre côté de la salle.  
  
-Nick n'a pas tort ; nos fantômes n'ont pas un physique très engageant.  
  
James acquiesça, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.  
  
-Ca manque d'une belle dame blanche. Avec de longs cheveux et en quête de réconfort.  
  
-Je doute que la femme parfaite te soit d'une quelconque utilité si tu ne peux pas la toucher, Prongs.  
  
-Mouais. Mais c'est pas grave. Ca décore.  
  
-Eh ben bravo, c'est du joli. Je suis sûr que Lily sera ravie d'entendre ça. ! Eh, Eva.  
  
-Sirius ! T'es malade ou quoi ! Arrête ça, sinon, j'te tue ! Baisse ta main ! Sirius !  
  
James finit par *convaincre* Sirius de se rasseoir et de ne pas essayer d'appeler Lily, mais il eut du mal.  
  
Rémus se mordit la lèvre. Tout ça lui avait rappelé que.  
  
-James. J'avais oublié : Lily veut te parler. Vite. Je crois qu'elle pense que tu étais en train de brutaliser Snape ou quelque chose dans ce style.  
  
James reposa subitement la fourchette qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche, et regarda dans la direction de la chevelure rousse de Lily. Il y avait de l'angoisse dans ses yeux noirs.  
  
-Merde. Vous croyez qu'elle m'a vu ?... J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle n'était pas dans la bibliothèque..  
  
-Achète-toi de nouvelles lunettes, Jamie !  
  
Sirius et Peter étaient tellement écroulés de rire qu'ils manquaient de s'étouffer avec la nourriture. Rémus, lui, hésitait entre être scandalisé et se moquer de James avec les deux autres.  
  
-Je croyais que vous étiez à la bibliothèque pour vous renseigner sur ce fantôme ?  
  
Le sourire de Sirius était un peu tordu, et il y avait une lueur machiavélique dans son regard.  
  
-C'était l'idée de départ, oui. Mais entre temps, on est tombés sur ce vieux Snivellus, et comme je lui devais quelque chose depuis qu'il m'a fait pousser ces. choses sur la tête jeudi dernier. James m'a gentiment prêté main forte. Et Peter était censé faire le guet.  
  
Sentant le poids meurtrier du regard de James, Peter secoua frénétiquement la tête.  
  
-Eh ! J'ai fait le guet ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas vu Lily !  
  
Mais ça n'eut pas l'air de convaincre James. Rémus décida qu'il devait au moins essayer de venir au secours de Peter. Et pour détourner l'attention de James. Le mieux était de lui mettre sous les yeux un spectacle réjouissant. Il eut quelques vagues remords en regardant Sirius, mais. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard.  
  
Il se tourna vers son petit ami avec une lenteur calculée et entreprit de faire sa plus belle tête de préfet.  
  
-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord et que tu devais y aller plus doucement avec les coups foireux, les duels et les brutalisations d'élèves ?  
  
Sirius avait l'air scandalisé, mais Rémus avait gagné : James ne s'intéressait plus du tout à ce pauvre Peter. Il regardait avec amusement l'échange. Rémus décida d'en rajouter une couche.  
  
-Je crois que je vais devoir durcir la punition..  
  
Le visage de Sirius se décomposa.  
  
-Mais enfin, Rémus, c'était cette saleté de Snape !! Ca ne devrait pas compter !! Et puis je ne faisais que répliquer ! C'est lui qui a commencé !  
  
James souriait de toutes ses dents, à présent. Il était apparemment conscient que Sirius risquait plus ou moins gros.  
  
-On dirait un gamin de dix ans. Assume tes responsabilités, Paddie !  
  
-La ferme, Potter ! Commence par t'occuper de tes fesses avant de donner des leçons aux autres !  
  
Les dix minutes suivantes furent occupées par diverses insultes Blackiennes et autres tentatives d'intimidation Potteriennes. Quand ils finirent par se décider à faire une trêve, leur table était devenu un véritable champ de bataille et Rémus avait vaguement mal à la tête. Le couteau de Sirius avait volé à un mètre, au milieu d'assiettes de premières années, qui du coup surveillait beaucoup plus leurs doigts.  
  
Sirius avait besoin de son couteau pour le fromage. Baguette en main, il pointa un première année et ordonna d'une voix sèche :  
  
-Toi. Donne-moi mon.  
  
Un regard furieux de Rémus suffit à l'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase. Sirius marmonna quelque chose que Rémus fit mine de ne pas entendre, mais se résigna à adopter une attitude un peu plus civilisée :  
  
-Est-ce que. tu pourrais me passer mon couteau ?  
  
Nouveau regard menaçant de Rémus.  
  
Sirius ajouta à contrecoeur :  
  
-S'il te plaît ?  
  
Satisfait, Rémus lui envoya un petit sourire encourageant puis tourna la tête pour voir si le première année n'était pas trop traumatisé. Son c?ur manqua un battement en voyant de qui il s'agissait.  
  
Beth. Beth Battory.  
  
Mais enfin. Sirius le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Beth devait être mort de peur. Ou alors, il allait en vouloir à Sirius, et Elyz se mettrait à le détester encore plus.  
  
Pourtant. Beth n'avait pas l'air spécialement haineux ni d'avoir fait une crise cardiaque. Il fixait Sirius avec des yeux ronds, mais surtout. Rémus faillit éclater de rire ; Beth avait les joues soudain très rouges, et il ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui, comme d'habitude, n'avait apparemment rien remarqué. Le gamin finit par se ressaisir, il cligna des yeux et tendit précipitamment le couteau à Sirius. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Quand Sirius grogna un remerciement, Beth lui envoya un sourire éclatant. Et encore une fois, Sirius n'y prêta aucune attention, mais le première année ne s'en formalisa pas : il arbora un air béat pendant tout le reste du repas.  
  
Rémus trouva ça terriblement mignon.  
  
James et Sirius avaient recommencé à se chercher des poux, à voix basse, cette fois.  
  
-Tu es inconscient, Sirius, ou quoi ? Ne compte pas sur moi s'il va tout raconter à sa s?ur !  
  
-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Ce n'est qu'une sale gamine de quinze ans ! Je suis encore capable de m'occuper d'elle tout seul !  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Et de toute faon,depuis la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu de problème avec cette ogresse.D'ailleurs, c'est très louche, je me demande ce qu'elle prépare.  
  
Rémus avait bien une théorie à proposer, en lien avec un petit frère enamouré, mais cette explication n'amuserait sans doute pas Sirius. Et puis, avec Beth à quelques dizaines de centimètres, mieux valait tenir sa langue.  
  
La fin du repas se déroula plus tranquillement et ils finirent par quitter la salle commune. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors, l'attention de James fut *mystérieusement* attirée par un éclair roux.Rémus le vit pâlir mais amorcer néanmoins un mouvement en direction de Lily. En le voyant s'éloigner, Sirius fronça les sourcils et le retînt par la manche.  
  
-Eh ! On devait préparer la soirée avant que Moony nous quitte ! Je peux savoir où tu vas ?  
  
James essaya de prendre un air comique, mais Rémus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait vraiment l'air ébranlé.  
  
-Mon vieux Paddie, je vais à la rencontre de mon destin.  
  
Il désigna de la tête la silhouette de Lily, au milieu d'un groupe de filles, et leur fit signe de la main en partant. Peter lui envoya un regard anxieux.  
  
-Je te souhaite bonne chance. Tu vas en avoir besoin !  
  
-Mais non, c'est dans la poche. Regardez faire l'artiste..  
  
Le sourire du jeune homme était un rien crispé. Sirius le suivit du regard avec une expression sarcastique.  
  
-C'est la 650ème fois qu'il annonce ça alors qu'il va se faire jeter..  
  
Peter sembla retrouver un peu d'assurance :  
  
-651ème si on compte le dernier voyage en train.  
  
Ils auraient pu rester là à observer James et Lily de loin, mais finalement, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur dortoir. Prongs les rejoindrait là-bas, et le récit de son énième accrochage avec Lily vaudrait sans doute le coup, s'ils parvenaient à le convaincre de se confier..  
  
Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les couloirs bondés (les salles étaient plus emplies que d'habitude, à cause de la pluie qui ne se décidait pas à s'arrêter). Rémus se trouvait placé juste derrière Sirius ; il voyait danser ses mèches noires, les regardait effleurer ses épaules, devinait le mouvement des muscles sous la peau. Il avait une envie grandissante d'aller déposer des baisers sur sa nuque, mais il prit une grande inspiration, et n'en fit rien.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à leur dortoir peu après et se postèrent à leurs places habituelles : Peter à la fenêtre, Rémus sur son lit, Dusty roulé à ses côtés, et Sirius, par terre ; Moony n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que James ne les rejoigne.  
  
Prongs déboula dans la chambre sans prévenir, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et l'air absolument hors d'haleine ; il avait dû courir pour venir. Aussitôt entré, il claque la porte derrière lui, en souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Sirius lui avait à peine lancé un coup d'?il interrogatif qu'il se mit à hurler :  
  
-JE SORS AVEC LILY !!  
  
Il leur fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour le forcer à arrêter de rire comme un psychopathe et dix minutes supplémentaires pour réussir à avoir une version plausible de l'histoire. James leur servit un nombre appréciable d'histoires dans lesquelles Lily se traînait à ses pieds en le suppliant de sortir avec lui, après qu'il l'aie sauvée des griffes d'un Snape libidineux. Finalement, après que Sirius ait menacé de se débarrasser du Vif d'Or dédicacé, James accepta de donner une explication crédible :  
  
-Un bal est organisé pour Halloween le mois prochain ; et Melle Evans m'a demandé d'être son cavalier.  
  
Rémus se mit à sourire.  
  
-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je crois que tu ne sors pas vraiment avec Lily. Ce n'est qu'un bal, James !  
  
Mais James secoua la tête avec une lueur enflammée au fond des yeux.  
  
-Ce n'est que la première étape, d'accord, mais au moins, elle me donne ma chance, c'est ce qui compte ! Elle a dit que cette soirée servirait de test. Si tout se passe bien -et faites-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer- je suis sûr de pouvoir officiellement sortir avec elle ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Je crois que c'est mieux que le jour où Malfoy et toute sa bande se sont mutuellement lancé des sorts de Ratatinage !  
  
Peter regardait James avec admiration, mais quelque chose devait le chiffonner, parce que sa bouche avait un petit pli embêté :  
  
-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'elle te. enfin. tu vois, quoi. Pourquoi elle ne dit oui que maintenant ?  
  
Sirius s'esclaffa.  
  
-Depuis le temps qu'il la gonfle, elle a fini par le prendre en pitié, tiens !  
  
James prit un air offensé.  
  
-Elle savait depuis longtemps que je suis génial, beau, et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il lui a fallu du temps parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez parfaite pour apparaître avec moi.  
  
-Jamie. Tes chevilles enflent. Et je doute que Lily la tigresse donne encore quelques secondes de son temps à un type aux chevilles de cette taille.  
  
James tenta un regard meurtrier, mais la lueur amusée et satisfaite qu'on lisait dans ses yeux gâchait un peu l'effet. Rémus en profita pour remettre le sujet sur la table.  
  
-Sérieusement, James. Pourquoi Lily accepte-t-elle de tenter le coup ?  
  
Le jeune homme évita leur regard quelques secondes. Il joua un peu avec ses lunettes, l'air de juger s'il pouvait ou non leur répondre. Les autres Maraudeurs faisaient de leur mieux pour paraître ouverts, à l'écoute, et, plus dur, innocents. James poussa un gros soupir.  
  
-Vous vous rappelez que d'habitude, elle allait à tous les trucs de ce style avec Frederic Froggins, le mec qui a passé dix ans de sa vie en France ?  
  
Ils acquiescèrent ; Froggins était un brun à l'air un peu trop délicat et sur lequel James tapait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ou plutôt, dès que Lily avait le dos tourné.  
  
-Bon, eh bien Frenchie sort avec Milly Vanquish depuis juin, et il ira au bal avec elle. Du coup, Lily doit trouver un autre cavalier et. Vous avez devant vous l'heureux élu !  
  
James affichait un air triomphant. Ils se regardèrent avec incrédulité, avant que Rémus ne se lance :  
  
-Tu veux dire que. Tu fais bouche-trou à défaut d'autre chose ?.Et tu es. ravi ??  
  
Sirius explosa de rire, et James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Je savais bien que je n'aurais rien dû vous dire.  
  
Quand Sirius finit par se calmer, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de changer de sujet (Sirius aurait bien continué à charrier James, mais Rémus lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se tenir à carreau). Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées à préparer leur sortie de ce soir, la première de l'année. James, toujours aussi euphorique que lorsqu'il était entré, considéra qu'il fallait débuter l'année en beauté. Ils avaient déjà mené des dizaines d'expéditions dans Pré-au-lard et connaissaient presque par coeur la Forêt Interdite. A l'exception de sa partie nord, plus inaccessible et plus sauvage. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis les pieds là- bas, mais d'après l'Histoire d'Hogwards que possédait James, on trouvait dans cette partie de la forêt des crabes de feu, qui avaient apparemment atterri là après le passage d'un professeur venant des îles Fidji (sans doute un ancêtre d'Hagrid).  
  
James voulait ramener quelques pierres précieuses venant des carapaces de ces grosses tortues comme trophée et cadeau pour Lily. Rémus était curieux de voir à quoi ces créatures pouvaient ressembler. Sirius était le plus motivé des quatre, surtout depuis que James avait précisé que ces crabes projetaient sur les intrus des boules de feu. Peter s'était laissé convaincre, malgré quelques réticences liées aux boules de feu précédemment citées.  
  
Bref, la proposition fut adoptée à l'unanimité.  
  
Ils se retrouveraient dans la Cabane, comme d'habitude, et partiraient à la chasse au crabe.  
  
Un moment, Rémus avait sentit monter en lui l'angoisse de la transformation, mais elle s'était presque envolée devant l'enthousiasme de James et le regard brillant de Sirius.  
  
A quatre heures, Prongs s'éclipsa pour se rendre à son entraînement de Quidditch. Ils le regardèrent partir en sifflotant tranquillement. Rémus se demandait si un entraînement sous la pluie, dans la boue, réussirait à venir à bout de la bonne humeur qu'il affichait depuis tout à l'heure. Probablement pas.  
  
Peter quitta le dortoir peu après James ; il avait un parchemin à rendre, pour des cours de rattrapage en Métamorphose.  
  
Finalement, Sirius et Rémus se retrouvèrent seuls.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Rémus quitta son lit et vint s'installer à côté de Sirius. Il sourit tranquillement, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Après tout, il devait se faire pardonner de l'avoir asticoté au repas..  
  
Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogatif, attendant de voir ce que Rémus allait faire. Il se détendit immédiatement quand le loup commença à masser les muscles de son dos lentement, effleurant, appuyant, s'appliquant à décontracter chaque muscle.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Rémus aurait pu jurer qu'il entendait Sirius ronronner. Le massage marchait vraiment bien. Peut-être un peu trop bien d'ailleurs.  
  
Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, avec cet air excité, celui qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il allait suggérer une idée catastrophique.  
  
-Au fait. Ce bal pour Halloween. On y va ?  
  
Rémus interrompit aussitôt son mouvement, incrédule.  
  
-On ne peut pas y aller ensemble, Sirius ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. et on en a déjà discuté, je crois.  
  
Le dos de Sirius se raidit un peu, et la déception était perceptible dans sa voix, mais il se reprit presque aussitôt.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr. Excuse moi, c'est pas grave. On fait comme les autres années, alors ? On se trouve chacun une fille pour la soirée, c'est ça ?  
  
Rémus acquiesça lentement, et reprit son massage. Sirius ne dit plus rien.  
  
Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir dit non à son petit ami, mais. Il avait passé sept ans à cacher sa lycanthropie, parce que révéler un tel secret le mettrait définitivement à l'écart. Et il ne voulait pas d'un tel désastre. Il n'était pas assez fort pour affronter ça. Révéler son homosexualité aurait aboutit au même résultat. Alors là encore, il préférait se cacher.  
  
Il n'y avait que James à être au courant, parce que Sirius ne pouvait pas cacher quelque chose de cette importance à son meilleur ami. Parce que Rémus savait que James ne prendrait pas mal une telle nouvelle. Mais mis à part James Potter, personne à Hogwards n'était au courant. Rémus ne voulait ni attirer l'attention, ni faire face aux moqueries et aux regards en coin. Il valait mieux ne rien dire. Continuer d'agir normalement en public.  
  
Tout ça avait un côté secret, exceptionnel, excitant. Mais en même temps, c'était parfois dur de faire semblant.. Dur de ne pas pouvoir dire ou faire tout ce dont on avait envie. Comme dans le couloir. Comme pour le bal d'Halloween. Rémus observa discrètement Sirius. Les yeux noirs regardaient tomber la pluie. Il laissa un peu de culpabilité ressurgir en lui ; pour se faire pardonner, il chercha le petit point sensible, dans le dos de Sirius, celui qui le faisait frissonner quand on le caressait. Le massage se fit plus doux, et Sirius avait les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait. Finalement, Rémus finit le massage et s'assit à côté de Sirius.  
  
Longtemps, ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils restaient là, à écouter la pluie, et Rémus se dit qu'il aurait aimé rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Juste rester là, ne pas partir, ne pas aller à l'infirmerie, ne pas attendre la souffrance, ne pas s'abandonner au monstre. Il frissonna. Le bras de Sirius vînt s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, et il retrouva un peu son calme.  
  
Il essaya de ne penser à rien. Il ne réussit pas.  
  
Il avait besoin de plus qu'un bras contre lui, il avait besoin de réconfort, de sécurité, de chaleur, pour se rassurer contre la nuit. Il avait besoin d'une fusion, pour n'être plus qu'un, un être invincible, prêt à tout affronter.  
  
Il se pencha légèrement, déposa des baisers dans le cou de Sirius, des baisers comme des ailes de papillon, les baisers dont il avait envie dans le couloir, Sirius émit un petit soupir de contentement qui fit rire Rémus et ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, s'étendant sur le tapis un peu rêche. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le creux entre les deux lits, un autre monde d'ombre rassurante, où la pluie bat comme un coeur.  
  
Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques minutes : ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme deux enfants fatigués. Et puis les mains de Sirius commencèrent à le bercer. Il se raccrocha à lui en tremblant, et Sirius lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille, des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre. Il sentait les premiers picotements naître dans ses membres. Une boule lui serrait la gorge.  
  
Sirius s'était tu. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le visage de son amant. Il n'aimait pas voir Sirius avec cette air de compassion impuissante. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud, si chaud, si accueillant.  
  
Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que Rémus murmure d'une voix rauque :  
  
-Je dois y aller.  
  
Si seulement ce moment avait pu ne jamais arriver. Il dut se décoller de la présence rassurante de Sirius, se lever, seul, pour quitter la chambre. Il sentait tout le poids du regard sombre, les yeux de nuit qui ne perdaient aucun de ses gestes. Il dut faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas se retourner et aller se réfugier à nouveau auprès de son ami.  
  
Il avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de Sirius l'arrêta. Cette voix si sombre.  
  
-Attends, Rémus.  
  
Et aussitôt le jeune homme fut à côté de lui, le regardant avec une infinie tristesse. Il le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, et leurs bouches se trouvèrent, et leurs langues dansèrent des caresses désespérées.  
  
Mais c'était l'heure de partir. Il n'y avait pas lieu de discuter. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.  
  
L'étreinte se fit moins éperdue, et Rémus recula finalement. Ils échangèrent un regard, un long regard triste.  
  
-On se retrouve tout à l'heure, hein ?  
  
Et Rémus lui fit un pauvre petit sourire avant de quitter la chambre pour de bon.  
  
Il écrasa une larme qui voulait rouler sur sa joue, et s'enfonça dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie.  
  
Il n'y avait plus personne maintenant. Les torches brûlaient dans les passages déserts. Il ne croisa qu'une seule personne, Kallya, qui l'arrêta quelques secondes.  
  
-Rémus. J'aurai voulu te voir pour parler du bal d'Halloween, c'est possible ?  
  
-Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir vendredi ? Je vais être un peu occupé, cette semaine.  
  
-Vendredi, c'est d'accord. Rémus, ça va ? Tu es très pâle.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Juste. Juste un coup de fatigue.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda d'un air soucieux mais le laissa repartir. Il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle, dans tout ça : visiblement, il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher une cavalière.  
  
Il attendit quelques secondes devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer. Il n'avait jamais envie d'entrer. Mais il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce. Il y avait déjà deux élèves alités. Mrs Herballty se précipita vers Rémus, l'amena vers un lit à l'écart, derrière un rideau, et commença le cérémonial des questions :  
  
-Pensez-vous que quelqu'un vous ait vu entrer ?  
  
-Je n'ai aperçu personne dans le couloir.  
  
-Les symptômes ont-ils commencé à apparaître ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Avez-vous mangé quelque chose avant de venir ?  
  
-Pas depuis le déjeuner.  
  
-Bien. Tout est donc normal ?  
  
Il s'abstenait toujours de répondre à cette dernière question. Ces quelques mots l'énervaient au plus haut point, sans qu'il en laisse rien paraître.  
  
En fait, c'était Mrs Herballty qui l'exaspérait. Ses manières professionnelles. Son ton froid. Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Un regard glacial, où on lisait du dégoût, du mépris et de la peur. Et puis cette manière qu'elle avait de le traiter, de lui montrer à chaque instant qu'il n'appartenait pas au groupe des humains « normaux ». C'était ce que disait la dernière question. Tu es là, tu sens la mutation qui commence, tu vas être enfermé, tu vas souffrir, mais c'est bien, tout est normal. Tu es un monstre. C'est ainsi qu'on traite les créatures de ton espèce. Tu peux t'estimer heureux que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore t'ait pris sous son aile. Sinon, je t'aurais empoisonné depuis longtemps.  
  
Il la regarda s'éloigner pour aller s'occuper des autres élèves. Il savait qu'elle allait les endormir, puis effacer de leurs mémoires tout souvenir d'avoir vu un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à l'air pâle entrer dans l'infirmerie. C'était les consignes du directeur.  
  
Il avait envie de crier et de frapper, et le loup en lui hurlait pour prendre le contrôle, mais il serra les dents et se glissa dans le lit. Et il attendit que le soleil se couche.  
  
Il garda les yeux fixés au plafond. Ses membres commençaient à lui faire un peu mal. Le fourmillement dans tout son corps s'était amplifié, amplifié à faire mal, vraiment mal, mais il s'empêcha de gémir. Il se concentra sur les images de Sirius, de James et de Peter, qui dansaient dans sa tête, en lui offrant des sourires, des éclats de rire, de l'amitié et du rêve, et la souffrance fut un peu plus douce.  
  
Mrs Herballty vînt le chercher tôt ce soir là. Plus tôt que d'habitude. Prongs, Padfoot et Wormtail ne seraient pas encore arrivés à la cabane. Mais Rémus ne laissa rien paraître ; il se leva et la suivit à travers l'infirmerie silencieuse. Avant de quitter la pièce, ils passèrent une large cape d'invisibilité, semblable à celle de James.  
  
La silhouette d'Hogwards était noire, sinistre, dans le crépuscule. Rémus sentait la faim le tirailler. Il était de plus en plus conscient des odeurs qui flottaient autour de lui, des ombres qui se pressaient sur leur passage. Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit devenait très flou.  
  
Elle le laissa dans la chambre de la Cabane, celle à la porte cerclée d'argent. Elle sortit sans un mot, et il resta là, seul, dans la pénombre. L'absence de lumière ne le gênait pas ; il distinguait chaque chose. Mais il aurait aimé, vraiment aimé, voir encore les couleurs. Il abandonnait les couleurs en prenant les yeux du loup.  
  
La douleur fusa brusquement dans son avant-bras, et il grogna. La Lune devait jeter sa lumière sur tout le paysage, là dehors. Il était plus que temps. Il se déshabilla rapidement, jeta ses vêtements en boule dans un coin. Il s'allongea sur le grand lit gris et frissonna. La cicatrice sur son épaule le brûlait.  
  
Il finit par crier la douleur des muscles et des os qu'on étire, qu'on déforme. Il cria jusqu'à ce que sa gorge et son visage le brûlent et qu'il ne soit plus capable que de hurler. Quand il voulut s'envelopper de ses bras pour se protéger de la souffrance, ses mains ne rencontrèrent pas la peau douce, fraîche ; alors elles griffèrent la fourrure grise, la meurtrirent jusqu'au sang pour l'arracher.  
  
Et cette douleur était si infime par rapport à celle que la Lune jetait dans tout son corps.  
  
Il glissa du lit, tomba à genoux dans la poussière. Il voulut se raccrocher aux couvertures et s'y hisser à l'abri, mais ses pattes ne pouvaient se raccrocher à rien, et c'était comme si la Terre aussi se mettait à le rejeter. La colère lui dévora le c?ur ; il voulait arracher l'âme du monde, tuer chacun de ces humains qui le repoussaient, leur ouvrir la gorge.  
  
Un nouveau spasme le mit à terre. Ses quatre pattes ne suffisaient plus à le porter ; il s'écroula. Il avait du mal à respirer.  
  
Il se mit à gémir, de longues plaintes douloureuses que personne n'entendrait.  
  
Moony renaissait au monde, dans la douleur, encore une fois. Moony était nourri de solitude et de souffrance et d'envie de sang.  
  
Le loup tenta un mouvement, mais tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il ne bougea pas. Il sentait du sang qui mouillait son pelage.  
  
Et puis, doucement, presque timidement, quelque chose de doux passa sur ses blessures. Le loup faillit sauter à la gorge de la créature à côté de lui. Faillit seulement. En un dixième de seconde, il avait reconnu cette odeur de fumée et de vent, il avait reconnu l'Autre, le Compagnon, et il accepta avec reconnaissance les coups de langue affectueux sur son museau.  
  
Padfoot aboya joyeusement, ce petit cri de chiot, ce cri pour inviter au jeu. Moony l'observa aller et venir vers la porte à présent grande ouverte. Il savait que d'autres créatures les attendaient dehors. Le grand cerf aux impressionnantes ramures, et le rat, la petite chose qui pouvait se faufiler partout.  
  
Le chien noir continuait son manège sans se lasser, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.  
  
Finalement, Moony s'aperçut que la douleur l'avait presque entièrement quitté. Il rassembla ses forces et réussit à se hisser en position assise. Padfoot se précipita à ses côtés, comme s'il voulait l'aider. Mais Moony n'avait besoin ni d'aide, ni de pitié ; il montra les dents, et le chien noir s'arrêta. Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, le loup réussit à se mettre debout.  
  
Il jeta un regard au chien, reçut en réponse un jappement réjoui. Ils coururent vers la sortie, vers l'air et les odeurs changeantes, vers la lumière de la Lune.  
  
Ce serait une nouvelle nuit d'errances mémorable.  
  
TBC.  
  
A y est, j'ai mis un deuxième chapitre !!! (En fait, c'est le premier chapitre, celui qui correspond à Septembre. Le chapitre sur la rentrée servait d'intro.)  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si la fin n'est pas très. euh. joyeuse.  
  
Une dernière chose avant de finir. REVIEEEEWWWWW !!! (Histoire que je fasse encore une crise cardiaque, ou que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qui va pas.) 


	3. Octobre

Pairings : James x Lily, Sirius x Rémus. Que de l'officiel, je maintiens. Ceux et celles qui ne sont pas d'accord n'ont pas lu le tome 5. Donc, courrez l'acheter en anglais (vive les VO !!) ou commencez à camper devant une librairie pour l'avoir quand il sortira en français... Quoi ? Comment ça vous l'avez lu et vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Eeeeeeh ! Mais siiiii ! Ca se VOIT qu'ils sont ensemble ! Relisez-le !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Rémus, Sirius, James et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Hogwarts non plus. Mais Beth siiii ! Hahaha !!! Mon p'tit chouchou !! (oui, bon, OK, j'aurais préféré ramener Moony et Padfoot, mais. Mon appart' est un peu trop petit en ce moment, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'animaux de compagnie. Et j'ai pas de matelas supplémentaire à leur offrir, et par terre, ça bousille le dos.)  
  
Avertissement : Angst un peu, Yaoï mais ça dépend de qui raconte, Yuri un micro poil, et pas vraiment pour tout de suite.  
  
MAAARRRCHIIIIIII à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé !!!  
  
Bisous à Envoy85 (^-^), j'suis flattée que cette histoire te plaise (*rougit un peu*), et tu la méritais, la dédicace !!! Rien que pour le coup au c?ur que j'ai eu en découvrant qu'on m'avait reviewé !! Eh ! Tu m'as offert une crise délire d'environ une heure !! Ca n'a pas de prix ! Ca m'a permis de survivre à un amphi atrocement pas passionnant... Alors qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une petite dédicace pour te remercier ?  
  
Merci Charlita pour tes encouragements, et... j'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir... Voilà Jamie ! (Et oui, du courage, il va m'en falloir... Bin... Je me suis dit que j'essaierai de mettre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais.... Pfiou, qu'est-ce que ça prend comme temps, de taper ce fic... Si j'avais pas commencé par la version papier, aussi...)  
  
Alana Chantelune, voilà le nouveau chapitre, et c'est James qui raconte !! Merci de tes compliments !! Et voui, voui, l'histoire est prête... Mais qu'est-ce que ça met du temps à se mettre en place, ces choses là... La prochaine fois, j'essaierai pas de mettre une 'histoire' sur plusieurs chapitres, je me contenterai de faire des scènes qui se suivent, ce sera plus rapide !  
  
Kikou Shinia Marina !!! Oui, je maintiens que tu es dans mes préférées !! Mais d'habitude, je lis tes fics sur ton site, (d'ailleurs, coupure pub : allez faire un tour sur le site de Shinia Marina, Lapin en peluche !!) et je pense toujours à dévorer tes textes, mais je ne me signale pas... Bon, maintenant, j'ai pris une bonne résolution, je vais écrire et laisser des messages pour dire que tes fics sont géniaux !! Et oui, je ferai Peter, à certains moments, mais il faudra attendre Décembre pour pouvoir le voir... (Qui a dit 'on n'est pas pressés' ? Mais Peter était sans doute très... euh... très gentil quand il était jeune... Sinon, pourquoi il aurait été ami avec les autres Maraudeurs ?)  
  
Bisous particuliers à Mpb, merciiii de prendre du temps pour me corriger ce qui va pas dans ce fic !! Et puis, merci d'avoir pris le temps de disserter sur mon Papa-Remmie et mon Seb niisan... Meerciiiiiiiiiiiii !! (Et euh... Je... Je vais finir par penser à ma carte vitale... On y croit tous très fort...) (Notez que cette version n'est pas encore bêtalectée, je la poste en même temps que je l'envoie à ma bêtalectrice, pasque je suis trop en retard dans la mise à jour...°  
  
Coucou aussi à Yumegari (... Sirius ? Malpoli ? naaaaannnn... Bon, OK, un peu quand même.... Un peu beaucoup ?) et à Deedlit, je ne sais pas pourquoi le site vous laisse pas reviewer, mais en tous les cas, ça m'a fait plaisir quand même !!! Vive les reviews !!  
  
Ah, et un bonjour express à Machan Valentine !! Merci merci merciiiiiii !  
  
Je suis un peu rassurée pour Rémus qui n'était pas OOC, mais bon, ça me stresse tout le temps, ça... Risquer de partir dans un délire total...  
  
Sinon, désolée pour ma version pourrie de Dumbledore... J'ai découvert que j'étais incapable de faire un Dumbledore à peu près correct... (D'un autre côté, c'est pas comme si le but de ma vie, c'était d'être élue fan n°1 de Dumbledore, donc je m'en remettrai sans doute..)  
  
Ah, et triiiiick or treeeat !!! (oui, je sais, quand vous lirez ça, Halloween sera passé, mais j'ai fini de taper ce fic le 30 octobre. Le seul problème, c'est que j'avais pas de réseau pour pouvoir aller sur Internet.)  
  
.  
  
MENOUS  
  
Octobre  
  
-Peter ?  
  
-C'est génial, James !  
  
-Rémus ?  
  
-Mais enfin, puisque tout le monde te dit que c'est parfait. !  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-T'as un hérisson crevé sur la tête. A moins que.. Ah non, pardon, c'est tes cheveux.  
  
-Va mourir, Black !  
  
James se serait bien jeté sur Sirius pour l'empêcher de se foutre de lui, mais il avait un peu peur de bousiller sa robe de cérémonie dans l'opération. De plus, il avait à peu près réussi à domestiquer ses mèches noires, quoi qu'en dise Sirius. Se battre avec lui ne ferait que ramener sa tignasse à un état habituel.  
  
Et ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher, pas après toutes ces semaines passées à attendre que Lily lui donne une minuscule chance.  
  
James avait eu l'impression que le bal d'Halloween n'arriverait jamais. Le mois d'Octobre était passé à une lenteur effarante. Il avait bien essayé de s'occuper : double ration de Quidditch, cinq expéditions dans Hogwarts, pas mal de coups en douce visant les Serpentards. . Rien à faire. Le bal avait toujours l'air aussi lointain.  
  
Il avait vaguement eu conscience de se comporter comme un gamin qui attend le matin de Noël pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.  
  
Finalement, le 31 Octobre était arrivé, et Lily lui avait envoyé un clin d'?il en l'apercevant dans un couloir ce matin. Elle avait un sourire éclatant, bien rouge, bien brillant. Il aurait pu dévorer ses lèvres pendant des heures.  
  
Le reste de la journée était assez flou dans sa tête. A partir du clin d'oeil couleur de diabolo menthe, le monde perdit sa consistance. La matinée de Défense contre les forces du mal avait été plutôt calme, et il se retrouva occupé à réfléchir à sa tenue pour le bal, puis à fantasmer sur le dos bien cambré de Lily, assise quatre rangs devant lui.  
  
Le cours de Melle Seurès était un magma informe dans sa mémoire.  
  
Pendant le repas, il ne cessa de jeter des coups d'oeils à la silhouette rousse de Lily, mais elle joua à l'ignorer superbement. Pourtant, plus James l'observait, plus un petit sourire de satisfaction apparaissait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. James était donc relativement content de lui. Elle avait apparemment abandonné définitivement le stade « Du large, Mr Potter, votre vue seule me dégoûte ».  
  
Le cours de potion aurait pu se passer de la même manière que celui de Défense contre les forces du mal, s'ils n'avaient pas eu de travaux pratiques. La réalisation de la potion Sang-Dragon avançait assez bien, jusqu'à ce que James, toujours aussi attentif que dans la matinée, ne verse dix gouttes de rubis acide au lieu de deux.  
  
Il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal en s'apercevant que tous les élèves de leur classe les regardaient avec des yeux exorbités. Sirius s'était reculé, l'air très pâle. La potion s'était mise à bouillonner, puis à virer au bordeaux. Quand elle commença à devenir très noire, elle avait atteint le bord du chaudron, et menaçait de déborder. Deux gouttes tombèrent au sol et commencèrent à se dissoudre sur les dalles noires, sifflant et dégageant une odeur suspecte. L'ensemble des élèves déglutit avec difficulté.  
  
C'est en apercevant Mr Circa qui s'approchait l'air furieux, que James décida de paniquer.  
  
D'après ses calculs, le professeur serait moins enclin à leur arracher la tête s'ils réussissaient à régler le problème eux-mêmes. En un éclair, il saisit sa baguette et essaya de pétrifier la mixture. Raté. Visiblement, le chaudron n'acceptait les sorts de ce style. Il se mit à tournoyer comme s'il était devenu fou, éclaboussant au passage la salle. Les élèves se mirent à l'abri avec de petits cris effrayés. Le chaudron alla violemment s'écraser contre le mur, manquant de peu le crâne chauve de Circa.  
  
Un moment, James craignit d'avoir à passer la soirée en retenue dans les cachots suintants des Serpentards, mais finalement, Circa annonça que la semaine de retenue des deux Gryffondors ne commencerait que le lendemain. En entendant ça, James ne put réprimer un cri de joie, ce qui lui valut un regard incrédule de Circa et un coup d'?il meurtrier de Sirius.  
  
Mais le résultat était là : il pourrait aller au bal ce soir. Dès la fin des cours, il avait foncé au dortoir, ses amis sur les talons, et s'était jeté sur sa malle. L'heure suivante avait été consacrée à se préparer pour la fête. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer les coups d'?il atterrés que lui lançaient les autres Maraudeurs.  
  
James s'envoya un sourire charmeur en se regardant dans le miroir ; son reflet lui fit le signe de la victoire. Il pouvait difficilement s'empêcher de rire comme un maniaque ; la plus belle soirée de sa vie allait commencer, ça avait de quoi exciter, non ?  
  
Bizarrement, les autres ne partageaient pas son enthousiasme. Peter se rongeait les sangs et avait l'air de plus en plus crispé. Il avait rendez- vous avec une Hufflepuff du nom de Grida, et la perspective de l'inviter à danser avait l'air de le stresser au plus haut point, malgré les tous les cours que James avait consenti à lui donner. (James trouvait ça assez vexant, d'ailleurs. Il avait été un prof nul, ou quoi ?)  
  
Rémus, lui, arborait se tête résignée des grands jours, face à un Sirius renfrogné. D'après ce que James avait compris, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé, une fois encore, de se rendre au bal séparément, avec chacun une cavalière ramassée dans un couloir. Sirius avait toujours semblé se satisfaire de cette solution, mais cette fois ci, Rémus avait débarqué dans le dortoir en annonçant qu'il s'était occupé de tout, et que Sirius n'avait plus besoin de chercher de partenaire, il avait déjà la candidate idéale. Sirius avait eu l'air inquiet, James avait haussé un sourcil, mais Rémus avait refusé de leur donner le nom de l'heureuse élue. Padfoot avait supplié, menacé, grogné qu'il était hors de question qu'il sorte avec un cageot, et que si Rémus ruinait sa réputation en le forçant à accompagner une mocheté, il se jetterait du haut de la tour des Gryffondors. Rémus avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais n'avait pas donné de nom.  
  
D'où la bouderie actuelle de Sirius.  
  
James étouffa un rire en jetant un regard en coin à son ami. Non mais vraiment ! Sirius aurait du être acteur, c'était un comédien né. Non mais vraiment. !... . Le seul problème. C'était que James n'était pas certain que Sirius soit en train de jouer la comédie. Padfoot avait généralement tendance à exagérer, dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.  
  
Malgré sa mauvaise humeur évidente, Sirius se préparait. Il avait passé une robe de cérémonie coupée dans un tissu noir, aux reflets bleutés, qui paraissait aussi soyeux que ses cheveux. De l'or était brodé sur les bords du vêtement, rehaussé de pierres rouges, aussi brillantes que des gouttelettes de sang. Et malgré son air agacé, ou peut-être, justement, à cause de cette expression sur son visage, il avait l'air d'un seigneur de la nuit..  
  
Cette beauté et cette prestance naturelle avait souvent tendance à énerver James, même s'il était tout à fait conscient d'avoir du charme, lui aussi. Beaucoup de charme, même..  
  
Et puis, heureusement pour James, si Sirius pouvait l'éclipser sans même y prendre garde, les autres Maraudeurs rééquilibraient la situation. Peter, par exemple, était très souvent nerveux et n'arrivait pas à se mettre en valeur. Et puis, même dans sa robe de cérémonie brune, il lui manquait l'élégance, le profil racé, la silhouette.. Presque tout, en fait. Sans vouloir être méchant avec ce pauvre Peter.  
  
Et Rémus ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, Rémus aurait pu être un concurrent sérieux. Les tons chauds et doux de sa robe de cérémonie lui allaient particulièrement bien ; on avait l'impression qu'il était drapé dans un soleil couchant, ou dans une lune rousse. Les couleurs du tissu variaient légèrement à chaque mouvement du jeune homme, et jetaient un éclat fauve sur ses cheveux châtains. Il n'avait l'air ni baraqué, ni viril. Mais James savait que beaucoup de filles craquaient pour les visages d'ange, les membres fins, les teints délicats. Oui, Rémus aurait pu tirer parti de sa voix calme, de ses traits doux. Il aurait pu faire des ravages. Aurait seulement.  
  
Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, trois choses le mettaient hors course. D'abord, son côté raisonnable ; ça ne l'empêchait pas de participer aux délires des Maraudeurs, mais ça ne l'aidait pas non plus à se faire remarquer des filles. Ensuite, son caractère effacé ; évidemment, avec la situation 'spéciale' de Moony, on pouvait comprendre qu'il n'aie pas envie de se faire remarquer, mais bon.. Enfin, Rémus était.. Eh bien.. Rémus semblait de toute façon ne pas s'intéresser aux femmes du tout. Sirius, lui, était sorti avec plusieurs filles avant que sa.. euh.... relation.. avec Rémus ne commence, mais pas Rémus. Pédé comme un phoque, comme dirait le père de James.  
  
Bah ! Ca en laissait plus pour les autres, au moins ! Tant mieux pour lui ! Ce soir, il pourrait....  
  
Il se frappa intérieurement.... Ce soir il ne pourrait rien du tout. Point à la ligne. Ce soir, il sortait avec Lily, et, si tout allait bien, ce serait le début des meilleurs mois de sa vie. Il devait arrêter de draguer à tout va. Rester concentré sur Lily.... Lily.... Lily et ses lèvres ensorcelantes.... Les seins et les hanches de Lily, qu'on devinait sous le tissu de sa robe....  
  
Mhmmm.... Moins concentré, là, ce serait mieux.... Il préférait éviter autant que possible d'être recalé pour 'comportement indécent'. Il ne voulait pas rater sa chance après tous les efforts faits pour arriver jusque là.  
  
Il se jeta un enième coup d'oeil dans le miroir, histoire de vérifier sa tenue. Il avait choisi une ample robe noire, entièrement ornée de motifs rouges représentants les armoiries de sa famille. Classique, mais efficace. D'autant que la licorne au centre du blason avait été enchantée de manière à menacer avec hargne la moindre personne se permettant un commentaire désobligeant à son égard. (Autant dire que la créature brodée sur le tissu n'était pas particulièrement amicale avec Sirius.) James était curieux de savoir si quelqu'un parmi les élèves serait assez insultant pour amener la licorne à sortir de la robe pour charger l'importun.  
  
Il se pencha un peu en avant, face à la glace, observant son reflet qui exultait. Il avait une envie grandissante de passer la main dans ses cheveux domestiqués avec peine. Il serra résolument les poings. Il ne fallait pas..... Et puis, à près tout, il pouvait bien s'empêcher de tripatouiller ses cheveux pendant une soirée, vu qu'il s'était presque débarrassé de sa manie de les ébouriffer vingt fois par jour. Oui, il en était sûrement capable.... Le tout, c'était de trouver quelque chose à faire à la place....  
  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.  
  
-Il est huit moins dix !  
  
Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent, il jura entre ses dents et se précipita hors de la chambre. Il avait rendez-vous avec Grida à huit heures moins le quart, dans le grand hall. James éclata de rire. Sacré Peter... ! On ne le changerait jamais !  
  
Etant donné que les rendez-vous des autres Maraudeurs approchaient dangereusement, et qu'ils avaient l'intention, contrairement à Peter, de ne pas être en retard, ils se décidèrent à quitter la chambre. James descendit en tête. Il devait se retenir de ne pas dévaler les marches en courant ; déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à virer ce grand sourire... Rémus était sur ses talons et il avait à nouveau ce petit sourire forcé sur le visage, qui trahissait qu'il n'était pas spécialement ravi ; rien de comparable avec Sirius, quand même. Padfoot avançait à reculons, et, vu son expression, James sentait que son ami aurait des pulsions meurtrières envers toute personne s'en prenant à lui ce soir.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et James scruta la pièce du regard, à la recherche de la silhouette familière de Lily. Niet. Mais Rémus, lui, semblait avoir reconnu quelqu'un. Il venait de faire un petit signe amical à une jeune fille en robe bleue, qui s'avançait vers eux. Du coin de l'oeil, James vit le teint de Sirius devenir cireux.  
  
La jeune fille qui s'approchait d'eux n'était autre qu'Elyz Battory. Elle sourit gentiment à Rémus, hocha la tête en direction de James, et parvînt presque à saluer Sirius de façon naturelle.  
  
-Mon cavalier se sent-il d'attaque ?  
  
Rémus s'inclina légèrement avant de lui prendre le bras.  
  
-Avec une si charmante partenaire, je suis prêt à tout affronter... Je pourrais même survivre à cette soirée...  
  
Ils se mirent à rire. James jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius, apparemment en pleine crise cardiaque. Elyz aussi sembla se rappeler son existence.  
  
-Au fait, Black, Kallya t'attend dans cinq minutes, dans le grand hall. Et je te conseille de ne pas la faire attendre...  
  
Sirius ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il l'avait entendue et elle haussa les épaules.  
  
Rémus voulut se détourner pour se diriger vers la porte mais elle l'arrêta. Elle avait l'air soudain sérieuse, inquiète.  
  
-Je n'ai pas vu Beth depuis ce midi... Est-ce qu'on pourrait attendre pour que je sois sûre qu'il est bien rentré ?  
  
Rémus lui fit un sourire apaisant.  
  
-Après les cours, je l'ai aperçu en train de discuter avec Melle Seurès ; la conversation a du s'éterniser... C'est une femme très gentille et elle aime discuter avec les élèves. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes autant... Il est grand maintenant... Il peut se débrouiller tout seul...  
  
Elyz ne parut pas entièrement rassurée, mais consentit à quitter la pièce pour aller au bal. Dès que le couple fut sorti de la salle commune, Sirius retrouva ses esprits. De blanc, son teint passa à rouge brique. Il était sur le point d'exploser, et James jugea prudent de se reculer, histoire de se mettre en sûreté.  
  
-Je rêve ! Il va quand même pas sortir avec cette pouffiasse ?!! Cette folle !! Cette gamine est complètement dérangée ! Elle veut me tuer ! Et lui, il se balade avec elle, tout sourire ! Elle a du l'obliger, c'est la seule explication... J'vais la tuer ! Je vais...  
  
James le saisit avec précaution par le épaules, et manoeuvra pour l'amener près du tableau de sortie.  
  
-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. La... Kallya avec qui tu as rendez-vous t'attend... Tu n'es pas impatient de la voir ?  
  
Sirius lui lança une volée d'insultes en guise de réponse, mais James n'en entendit pas la moitié. Il avait poussé Sirius à travers l'ouverture et avait rapidement refermé le tableau derrière lui. Là ! Un problème de réglé !  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Toute pensée déserta soudain son cerveau.  
  
Lily Evans était apparue au pied de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.  
  
Sa robe de velours vert sombre dégageait ses belles épaules rondes. Sa gorge était fine et pâle. Ses cheveux roux retenus en une queue haute cascadaient dans son dos ; quelques mèches effleuraient son front.  
  
Elle l'aperçut et lui sourit. Et James trouva incroyablement dur de détacher son regard des lèvres pleines, des yeux étincelants...  
  
Elle s'avança tranquillement vers lui. Il se demanda si elle prenait son temps uniquement pour qu'il puisse admirer se démarche élégante et les mouvements de sa taille si mince... Après un tel spectacle, c'était sûr : il pouvait mourir sans aucun regret.  
  
Lily s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, et le toisa de bas en haut avec une moue critique, mais amusée et assez impressionnée, à la grande satisfaction de James.  
  
-Mmmh... Bel effort, Monsieur Potter...  
  
Il se pencha légèrement en avant, dans une parodie de courbette.  
  
-Je vous en prie, très chère, appelez-moi James.  
  
Ses yeux noirs se rivèrent aux émeraudes luisant dans le regard de Lily.  
  
-Et puis... Rien n'est trop beau pour une demoiselle aussi belle que vous...  
  
Elle réussit à maîtriser son rire.  
  
James exultait intérieurement. Bon Dieu, c'était encore mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé !  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans le grand hall déjà bien rempli, James eut la satisfaction de sentir les trois quarts des regards se poser sur eux. Il chercha Sirius des yeux, histoire de voir la tête que son ami tirait, mais il ne réussit pas à l'apercevoir dans la foule. Dommage, il aurait adoré voir Padfoot crever de jalousie... Inconsciemment, il avait ralenti l'allure, le temps de repérer Sirius, et Lily dut lui envoyer un coup de coude pour qu'il revienne à sa hauteur.  
  
La grande salle était toute tendue d'orange et de noir. Mme Chaemera, qui s'occupait des soins aux créatures magiques, avait lâché quelques chauves- souris et plusieurs Augurey dressés, qui tournoyaient gaiement au-dessus des élèves. De longues tables avaient été placées sur les côtés, le long des murs ; elles étaient couvertes de plats à grignoter et de boissons. On les avait décoré de citrouilles. Certaines des cucurbitacées orangées chantaient à tue-tête des chansons traditionnelles, tandis que les autres regardaient les élèves d'un air agressif. James nota pour plus tard qu'il valait mieux éviter cette dernière catégorie de citrouilles ; il était sûr qu'elles mordaient.  
  
Sur sa droite, une élève se mit à hurler : une main squelettique avait surgit du saladier plein de chocogrenouilles, quand elle avait voulu en attraper une. Bon... Se méfier *aussi* des saladiers... Décidément, les profs ne s'ennuyaient pas quand ils préparaient une fête.  
  
Dumbledore allait ouvrir le bal d'un seconde à l'autre. Il était déjà sur l'estrade, entouré des professeurs, prêt à commencer son discours. Les murmures excités allaient grandissants dans la foule des élèves.  
  
Au premier geste du directeur, la salle fut plongée dans le silence. Dumbledore sourit d'un air satisfait et ses yeux bleus pétillaient comme d'habitude, mais il avait des cernes plus marquées, ces derniers temps, James s'en était déjà aperçu auparavant.  
  
-Chers élèves... Je sais que la tradition à Hogwarts n'est pas d'organiser un bal pour l'Halloween... Pourtant, je me suis laissé dire que beaucoup parmi vous avaient envie de fêter l'évènement... Mon discours va donc s'arrêter là : le reste de la soirée est à vous et à vos partenaires ! Profitez de l'Halloween !  
  
Le directeur fit mine de se rasseoir, mais releva soudain la tête.  
  
-Et souvenez-vous : l'abus de Bièraubeurre est recommandé pour la soirée !  
  
James rit sous cape, mais il avait bien vu l'espèce d'éclat triste qui était passé dans les yeux du directeur quand il avait parcouru des yeux les élèves assemblés là.  
  
Il poussa un soupir mais décida de laisser tomber. Dumbledore avait raison : on oublie tout et on s'éclate !...  
  
Le coup d'envoi du bal d'Halloween venait d'être donné. Deux éclairs de lumière, et le groupe des Living Limbes avait commencé à jouer. Et au grand désespoir de James, le répertoire du groupe n'avait pas l'air très moderne... D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre aux derniers tubes à la mode, de la part d'un espèce de mec à cheveux longs, qui avait sacrément l'air d'être un vampire, et un vampire dépressif, vu la tronche qu'il tirait... Il devait pas sortir de son caveau pour faire la fête très souvent... Les autres membres n'étaient pas plus folichons : la chanteuse était un fantôme qui ressemblait assez à une goule, le pianiste avait des airs de créature de Frankenstein ; le dernier membre était une contrebasse enchantée pour jouer toute seule.  
  
Tous les fantômes d'Hogwarts, et même quelques spectres des environs, s'étaient assemblés pour l'occasion. Les couples fantomatiques avaient débuté la première valse. James apercevait la tête un peu branlante de Nick, à l'autre bout de la salle. Le fantôme des Gryffondors avait visiblement toutes les peines du monde à danser tout en empêchant son crâne de basculer et de percuter la tête de sa cavalière, une femme squelettique, au visage creusé. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la femme fantôme esseulée qu'il s'était imaginé, mais bah... Tant pis pour ses fantasmes... A près tout, actuellement, il avait mieux sous la main qu'une apparition, si divine soit-elle...  
  
Les fantômes tourbillonnaient tranquillement sur la piste de danse, emportés par une brise imaginaire, et ne faisaient pas plus de bruit qu'un murmure. Certains des couples s'étaient élevés au-dessus du sol et continuaient de valser alors qu'ils s'élevaient toujours plus haut, vers le ciel étoilé qui tenait lieu de plafond. Petit à petit, les élèves, d'abord un peu nerveux mais rapidement plus confiants, vinrent rejoindre les fantômes sur la piste. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la salle grouillait de couples enlacés, et tous les fantômes avaient migré en hauteur. Sans doute à cause des têtes franchement dégoûtées des danseurs imprudents, qui n'avaient pas regardé où ils mettaient les pieds et étaient passés à travers un spectre. Ca foutait en l'air l'ambiance romantique... Pour les deux couples.  
  
Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais... C'était peut-être le moment de se lancer, non ?  
  
James toussota et fit mine d'entraîner Lily sur la piste... Puis fronça les sourcils : sa cavalière n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger... Pourtant, elle dansait, d'habitude ! James avait enragé pendant des heures en la voyant dans les bras de Frenchie...  
  
Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, histoire de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Lily observait la foule des danseurs d'un air absent ; elle ne souriait pas. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle dut se sentir observée. Elle cligna des paupières, et ses yeux verts retrouvèrent une étincelle de vie. Mais elle avait l'air si triste soudain...  
  
-Ils font tout ça pour qu'on oublie ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Mais ça ne change rien, tu sais ?... Les gens continuent de mourir... Et tous les enfants qui sont ici.... Beaucoup d'entre eux ne survivront pas à la guerre... Et nous... Nous...  
  
Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment ; c'était une impulsion subite. Il l'attira à lui, la serra dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux roux. Il ne fantasmait plus. Il avait Lily dans les bras, et la seule chose qu'il était capable de penser, c'était qu'il voulait la protéger.  
  
Lily ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait plus. Elle se détendit, laissa son visage se nicher dans le cou de James, et ça paraissait si naturel d'être comme ça. Elle trembla un peu, et il se demanda si elle était en train de pleurer. Pas beaucoup, quelques larmes seulement, parce que c'était Lily la tigresse, l'indomptable, l'invincible ; mais en train de pleurer quand même. Alors il se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.  
  
Elle eut l'air surprise, un peu incrédule et presque fâchée, et James se demanda si elle allait le planter là, refuser le bras qu'elle lui tendait.  
  
Mais elle sourit, un sourire très doux, très tendre, et elle fit un pas vers lui. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe, comme enveloppée dans une forêt sombre qui faisait ressortir la pureté de ses yeux et le feu de ses cheveux roux. Lentement, elle noua ses bras autour du coup de James, et leurs deux corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Il sentait ses seins qui caressaient sa poitrine, son sourire contre sa peau, et, là encore, ça avait l'air naturel. Normal. Comme s'ils avaient passé leurs vies comme ça...  
  
La danse dura des heures. En fait, il y avait sans doute eu plusieurs morceaux qui s'étaient succédés, mais James n'y avait pas fait attention. Il était resté concentré sur la forme du corps de Lily contre le sien, le son de son rire dans son oreille, à chaque fois qu'il sortait une blague pour la faire se détendre. Il avait essayé de se moquer de Snape, mais visiblement, le sujet était toujours interdit : elle lui avait marché sur les pieds. Pffffff....  
  
Ils finirent par faire une pose, et Lily alla rejoindre des amies, après que James lui ait fait promettre de revenir vite.  
  
Et maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire en attendant que sa poupée rousse revienne ?  
  
Il aperçut Sirius, appuyé contre un mur, près d'une table un peu à l'écart. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de son meilleur ami, il ralentit l'allure. Oh la... Sirius avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Bon... Tentons la carte de l'humour...  
  
-Eh ben, Black, qu'es-ce que t'as fait de ta cavalière ? Tu l'as noyée ?  
  
Regard meurtrier. D'accord... On laisse tomber l'humour...  
  
-Elle est partie se chercher un truc quelconque. Et je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle revienne.  
  
Sirius retomba dans un silence obstiné, fixant la piste de danse comme s'il voulait tuer quelqu'un rien qu'avec les yeux. James suivit la direction de son regard et eut un sourire sarcastique.  
  
Rémus valsait à l'autre bout de la salle, Elyz serrée contre lui. De temps en temps, la jeune femme lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, et le jeune homme riait doucement. A chaque fois, Sirius grognait et son regard se faisait plus agressif. Il gardait la main enfoncée dans sa poche, et James se doutait qu'il était en train de tripoter sa baguette.  
  
James jeta un coup d'oeil à la table, où s'étalaient quelques verres vides. Il revit Dumbledore et son « abus de bièraubeurre recommandé ».  
  
-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
  
Sirius leva un sourcil, détachant à peine ses yeux de Rémus et Elyz.  
  
-Et boire quoi ? Ce jus de pomme gazéifié ?... Hn, fais moi rire !... Pourquoi ce vieux crétin de directeur nous file pas du Firewiskey ?..... Si on en avait, je pourrais me saoûler suffisamment pour aller décrocher Rémus de cette grognasse et l'emballer devant tout le monde... Au moins on n'aurait plus à s'emmerder pour que personne nous surprenne...  
  
-C'est dans ce genre de moments que je bénis l'extrême sagesse de Dumbledore...  
  
James sirota un verre de Bièraubeurre. Dommage que Sirius continue de bouder et refuse d'en boire... Le liquide chaud et ambré faisait des merveilles dès qu'il s'agissait de remonter le moral de quelqu'un... Mmmh... A défaut de bièraubeurre, James pouvait toujours essayer de détourner l'attention de Sirius...  
  
-Et ton fantôme ? Tu l'as aperçu parmi tous ceux qui sont ici ?  
  
Sirius hocha négativement la tête mais ne dit pas un mot, et James se retrouva à faire la conversation tout seul.  
  
-Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la compagnie des élèves... Et puis j'ai pensé à un truc : et si il ne pouvait apparaître qu'à certains endroits, bien précis ?... Non, tu as raison, ça ne tient pas debout, si il était vraiment bloqué il aurait essayé d'appeler à l'aide en voyant des gens. Ou alors... Et si c'était pas un fantôme ? Mais tu sais, quelque chose d'autre, je sais pas quoi, mais...  
  
Aha ! Gagné ! Sirius avait laissé tomber le couple et observait James d'un air vaguement intéressé. Prongs voulut enfoncer le clou, mais...  
  
Un léger toussotement se fit entendre derrière lui, et James se détourna pour découvrir Kallya, plus belle que jamais dans une magnifique robe bleu nuit. La soie gainait sa poitrine jusqu'au décolleté. Ensuite, de la dentelle bleue tressée de perles couvrait sa peau mate. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux brun sombre et souligné ses yeux d'un fin trait de khôl.  
  
-Je suis désolée de vous interrompre...  
  
Elle avait un sourire presque aussi joli que celui de Lily.  
  
-Non, non, c'est pas grave... Et puis... Tu dois avoir envie de récupérer ton partenaire, hein ? A moins qu'il ne t'aie déjà mordue ?... Il avait juré d'être bien sage, pourtant...  
  
-Non, il n'a pas encore essayé de me mordre... Et puis j'avais envie de retourner danser un peu.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius.  
  
-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air...  
  
-Ca va très bien, merci.  
  
Sirius lui fit un sourire froid et s'éloigna sur la piste, sans attendre qu'elle le rejoigne. Eh ben... James plaignait sincèrement la jeune fille. Elle devait passer une soirée vraiment géniale. Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si elle avait été moche ! Mais bon... Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, non ?  
  
Il scruta la salle des yeux ; Lily était toujours en train de discuter avec ses amies.  
  
Mhmmm... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire... ? Il réfléchit un moment... Reprit un verre de Bièraubeurre ; puis se rendit compte qu'il commençait à avoir une envie pressante.  
  
Il s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle et remonta un couloir jusqu'aux premières toilettes qu'il put trouver. La petite pièce était déserte ; il était encore trop tôt pour qu'on y trouve le cortège habituel d'élèves qui se sont rendus malades ou ridicules.  
  
Il avait à peine fini de se soulager que la porte des toilettes claqua. Son c?ur manqua un battement. Deux garçons se précipitèrent dans la pièce, refermèrent la porte ; James entendit un sort de verrouillage et la serrure cliqueta.  
  
Un peu revenu de sa surprise, il dévisagea les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
Puis cligna des yeux pour s'assurer que son cerveau ne lui jouait pas des tours.  
  
Sirius se tenait en plein milieu des toilettes, cheveux un peu ébouriffés, comme s'il avait couru. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un feu glacé, et ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne sur son visage. Il tirait par le poignet un Rémus à l'air scandalisé, se retenant à grand peine de s'énerver. Moony dégagea son bras d'un geste.  
  
Sirius sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de James, le regarda, l'air un peu agacé, et finit par demander :  
  
-Il y a du monde, ici ?  
  
James secoua la tête.  
  
-Personne. Paddie... ? Je pourrais savoir ce qui te passe ? Y a deux secondes, tu avais l'air... Presque calme, comparé à maintenant...  
  
Rémus choisit ce moment pour faire valoir son droit à la parole ; et sa voix vibrait de colère contenue.  
  
-Oui, ça m'intéresse aussi... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu déboules sans prévenir pour moitié assommer Elyz et me traîner dehors ? Et s'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ?  
  
Sirius grogna et renvoya un regard furieux et blessé à Rémus, qui sembla soudain un peu moins énervé. Beaucoup plus fatigué, par contre...  
  
-Cette conne n'arrêtait pas de... De te...  
  
-Sirius, c'est ridicule... Laisse-moi retourner là-bas.  
  
Sirius fit volte-face, serrant les dents.  
  
-Pour que je laisse cette chatte en chaleur te mettre le grappin dessus ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
  
James retînt un soupir. Dans la collection 'Sirius exagère toujours tout'...  
  
Il se demanda si ça allait durer toute la soirée. Nan parce qu'il avait quand même autre chose à faire que regarder leur petite scène de ménage...  
  
-Dites, les mecs, cette crise de jalousie est très attendrissante, mais... euh... y'a Lily qui m'attend, et...  
  
Ni Rémus ni Sirius ne semblèrent l'entendre. Le loup secouait la tête de droite à gauche d'un air désolé, et un petit sourire était en train d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Tu n'as absolument *aucune* raison de me faire une scène pareille...  
  
-Tu peux le prouver ?  
  
James n'avait pas, pour l'instant, fait attention à la manière dont Rémus s'était approché de l'autre garçon, ni à la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Mais Sirius, lui, venait de s'en apercevoir...  
  
-Donne-moi un quart d'heure...  
  
Et puis tout à coup, sans que James comprenne ce qui s'était passé, ses deux amis se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre, occupés à se bécoter allègrement.  
  
Et merde... Rémus aurait pu trouver un autre moyen de rassurer Sirius, non ?  
  
-Rémus ?... Sirius ?... Eh ?.... EEEEEH !  
  
La main de Rémus avait commencé à descendre beaucoup, beaucoup trop bas au goût de James, abandonné sur le côté par ses deux amis. Prongs commença à vraiment s'affoler quand la main de Moony disparut dans le pantalon de Sirius.  
  
-Laissez-moi sortir, au lieu de vous sauter dessus ! Sirius ?!!... Rémus, pitié !! Au secours !! Laissez-moi partir !  
  
Au milieu de quelques gémissements de plaisir, une voix murmura un sort et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. James se jeta à l'extérieur avec l'énergie du désespoir. Dès qu'il fut sorti, la porte se referma et la serrure joua à nouveau. James s'effondra au sol et essaya de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.  
  
Nan mais quels pervers ! Entre Sirius le dominateur parano et Rémus qui cachait bien son jeu sous ses petits airs délicats... On pouvait vraiment faire confiance à personne, de nos jours...  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, James réussit à retrouver assez d'assurance pour se relever et retourner dans la salle de bal. Il fila droit à un pichet de Bièraubeurre ; après un verre, il était à peu près remis. Il était même de très bonne humeur à nouveau. (Il venait de trouver diverses manières d'embêter Sirius à propos de l'incident de tout à l'heure.)  
  
Il intercepta Peter qui passait à quelques mètres de lui. L'adolescent souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, une part de tarte à la citrouille dans chaque main.  
  
-Dis, Peter, tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ? Il faudrait que je la retrouve, là...  
  
Le sourire du garçon se crispa un peu et il évita soigneusement le regard de James.  
  
-Je... Je crois qu'elle est dans le coin là-bas... Je l'ai... Je l'ai vueparleravecSnape et...  
  
-QUOI ?!!!  
  
Peter avait prononcé les derniers mots très vite, mais James était sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Snape... La sale petite vipère... Il allait lui payer ça... Ahrrr.... Dire que ce con aux cheveux graisseux et au nez plus gros que la tête avait approché Lily... Du calme... Du calme, James, tu réagis comme Sirius, là... Allez.... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...  
  
Peter vérifia que James était bien calmé avant de déclarer avec un sourire satisfait :  
  
-C'est la meilleure soirée que j'aie jamais passée !  
  
La colère de James disparut complètement. Il aimait voir Peter content, plus confiant que d'habitude. C'était tellement rare, aussi...  
  
-Où est ta cavalière ?  
  
Peter montra fièrement du doigt une fille de petite taille avec un carré de cheveux blonds, une robe d'un rose pastel, un peu fané, et un châle bleu pâle sur les épaules.  
  
-Grida est d'Hufflepuff et elle dit que je lui fais penser à une petite souris !  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
-Tu conclus ce soir, alors ?!!  
  
Le visage de Peter tourna à la couleur pivoine et le garçon battit en retraite. James le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Bah... Il se débrouillerait bien tout seul...  
  
Et pour l'instant, il avait plus urgent à régler : retrouver Lily et la soustraire à l'atroce influence Snivellusienne.  
  
Mettre la main sur Lily s'avéra plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et dès que Snape aperçut James en train d'approcher, il disparut soudainement. Le trouillard... D'un autre côté, il préférait que Lily ne soit pas juste à côté de lui quand il exercerait sa vengeance. Pour l'instant... Autant feindre l'ignorance. Et se laisser plonger dans les grands yeux verts... Et le sourire envoûtant...  
  
-J'ai ramené ça... Ca te tente ?  
  
Elle tenait une pleine poignée de Dragées Surprises. Il choisit un bonbon vert, marbré de violet, et attendit quelques secondes pour identifier la saveur. Mhmm... De l'angélique... Bonne pioche... James sourit. De son côté, Lily n'avait pas grimacé non plus. Elle avait du s'en tirer avec un parfum sympa. James décida que les Dieux étaient de son côté, vu qu'ils se débrouillaient pour que tout tourne merveilleusement bien.  
  
Ils allèrent s'installer un peu à l'écart pour manger le reste des dragées. James attrapa un pichet de Bièraubeurre au passage.  
  
A chaque verre, leurs esprits devenaient un peu plus légers. Lily riait plus que d'habitude, et elle avait l'air magnifique quand elle était à ce point heureuse. Il faillait s'étouffer quand elle tira un peu sur sa robe pour lui dévoiler un morceau de dos où était tatouée la rune Lagu, entrelacée d'un lys. C'était apparemment le résultat d'un après-midi du mois de juillet où sa s?ur Pétunia l'avait particulièrement agacée avec ce qui était convenable, et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il tendit une main hésitante, frôla des doigts le tatouage. Cela suffit à envoyer des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
La musique avait l'air très loin, tout à coup.  
  
Comme s'ils étaient au milieu d'une bulle où seules existaient les lèvres rouges de Lily.  
  
Il amena sa main près du visage de la jeune femme, et les yeux verts remontèrent sur lui. C'était la couleur d'un diabolo menthe, un diabolo frais, pendant un après-midi brûlant.  
  
Il se pencha en avant, et elle n'eut aucun mouvement pour le repousser quand la main de James vînt caresser son cou, jouer avec le col de sa robe. Les lèvres de Lily étaient moelleuses, un peu sucrées. Il laissa sa langue se perdre dans la bouche chaude, en mémoriser chaque forme. James ne s'était pas trompé : il aurait pu continuer à l'embrasser toute la soirée...  
  
Mais elle se recula, le dévisageant de ses beaux yeux verts. Et finalement, avec une espèce de petit sourire, elle se leva, et, avec un regard amusé, partit vers la piste de danse, James sur ses talons.  
  
En se frayant un chemin à travers la foule de danseurs, James aperçut au loin Sirius, Kallya dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait l'air à peu près calmé. Il fallait croire que Rémus avait un don...  
  
James et Lily ne parlèrent pas du baiser. Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout, en fait. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à danser. Mais James laissa ses mains descendre plus bas qu'avant, les laissa effleurer, toucher... A défaut d'autre chose. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller plus loin ; il avait fait le premier pas, à elle de voir si ça lui plaisait ou pas.  
  
Mais elle ne fit aucun signe, ni quand elle dansait dans ses bras, ni quand il la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune, à la fin de la soirée. James commençait à s'inquiéter, mais elle se tourna vers lui, et elle avait apparemment du mal à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Eh bien... C'était... une soirée très enrichissante !  
  
La lumière du feu enflammait ses cheveux roux, alors James céda à une envie subite. Sa main alla jouer avec les mèches de sa queue de cheval. Elles étaient douces, mais pas autant que la peau de sa joue, il s'en apercevait au fur et à mesure que ses doigts exploraient son visage. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, mêlant leurs souffles, jouant avec la langue de l'autre, jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air, jusqu'à...  
  
Jusqu'à ce que le tableau dissimulant l'entrée secrète des Gryffondors ne claque et que des pas se fassent entendre.  
  
Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour tourner la tête vers l'intrus.  
  
Sirius les observait, bras croisés, un sourcil haussé.  
  
-Evans, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal... Jamie, tu lui as fait boire une potion illicite pour qu'elle devienne ton esclave sexuelle, c'est ça ? Bravo, mon vieux, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le cran de faire ça...  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de James. Un murmure pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et elle avait disparut dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.  
  
-Bon sang, mais tu pouvais pas attendre une demi-heure avant de débarquer ?  
  
-Eh oh... J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de la courge que m'a refilé Rémus, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'attarder, non ?  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers menant à leur propre dortoir. James aurait aimé enfermer Sirius dans le premier placard venu et retourner avec Lily près du feu... Ou alors faire regretter à son meilleur ami d'avoir fait fuir sa petite amie (après une soirée comme ça, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter de sortir avec lui... Il s'était bien conduit, n'avait pas brutalisé Snape (pour l'instant, du moins) et il savait qu'il embrassait comme un dieu...).  
  
-Dis donc, Prongs, comment tu as réussi à convaincre Lily de...  
  
Sirius n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il s'était immobilisé.  
  
Un bruit leur parvenait, venant des escaliers au-dessus d'eux. Des sanglots. Faibles, fatigués.  
  
Ils s'avancèrent pour découvrir, prostré sur les marches, un gamin à la tête blonde, à l'air misérable. Beth posa ses grands yeux purs sur eux et un éclair de peur passa brièvement dans son regard. Il eut un mouvement pour fuir, avant qu'il ne les reconnaisse. Alors, il se releva, lentement, avec peine, et se jeta contre Sirius. Son visage disparut dans la robe noire, ses mains se raccrochèrent désespérément au jeune homme.  
  
Padfoot jeta un regard un brin paniqué à James, qui ne put qu'hausser les épaules en retour. Une grimace impatiente passa sur le visage de Sirius, mais il entoura le garçon de ses bras, lui massant légèrement le dos pour l'apaiser.  
  
-Lààà... Qu'est-ce que tu as Beth ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
Le garçon se raidit, arrêta de pleurer un instant, et agita la tête comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien...  
  
James grommela... Si Beth était souvent comme ça, pas étonnant qu'Elyz passe son temps à s'inquiéter et à être hyper protectrice...  
  
Ils insistèrent encore, mais Beth ne voulut rien dire. Il restait dans les bras de Sirius, et ça avait l'air de lui faire du bien : au bout d'un quart d'heure, il était à peu près calmé. Finalement, ils le ramenèrent à son dortoir ; les autres premières années dormaient déjà profondément.  
  
Quand ils retournèrent vers leur chambre, ils tombèrent sur Rémus, qui revenait de la fête avec un air ravi.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
  
-Oh rien, les trucs habituels... Paddie se lance dans une carrière de briseurs de coeurs de jeunes Gryffondors naïfs et purs...  
  
-La ferme, Monsieur le futur marié...  
  
TBC...  
  
Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre !! (Là, je m'épate, parce que je pensais que je ne l'aurai jamais fini pour l'Halloween... Pfiouou !!)  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est pas franchement dépressif, par rapport à avant, non ? D'un autre côté, ça doit être déprimant pour Paddie... Je crois que je vais arrêter de l'embêter... (ou peut-être pas... Pov' Paddie... Sourire sadique...... Bin quoi, y a pas de raison, il a qu'à pas être aussi marrant quand il est en colère.... Dans les bouquins, mes passages préférés sur Sirius, à part quand il est avec Rémus, c'est quand lui et Snape manquent de se bouffer le nez...)  
  
Avant de partir, n'oubliez pas le guid... euh... l'auteur... Une p'tite review ? A vot' bon c?ur m'sieur dame ! 


	4. Novembre

Pairings : Hagrid x Peter, Mac Gonagal x Si... ..  
  
.. J'vous ai fait peur, hein? Oui, bon, j'arrête avec mes blagues pourries... Donc, on reprend toujours les mêmes : Sirius x Rémus, James x Lily... Et je peux peut-être ajouter Peter x Grida (c'est sûr que ça doit pas être le couple préféré de tout le monde, mais bon...).  
  
Disclaimer : Mme Rowling est l'heureuse maman de tous ces bébés batifolant joyeusement. Je ne fais que du baby-sitting de façon bénévole. Et puis comme ça, mes bébés à moi rencontrent des nouveaux copains... Ca met de l'ambiance, quoi.... Bébé Beth chignouse tout le temps et Bébé Elyz a à moitié dévasté ma chambre en se battant avec Bébé Paddie...  
  
En parlant de Bébé Beth, je vais essayer de donner plus d'informations sur lui dans un ou deux chapitres (plus deux que un, mais bon...)  
  
Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser platement... Si on ne pouvait pas laisser de reviews anonymes, c'est pasque... Bin... Pasque je suis pas très douée et que j'avais pas vu l'option 'reviews anonymes', qui était bloquée sur mon profil... Pas tapeeeer !! Je tiens à remercier Alana Chantelune qui m'a expliqué ça et m'a permis de résoudre ce problème !! ^_^ ! MARCHI ALANA !  
  
Et puis merci pour toutes tes informations !! Je corrigerais ce qui ne colle pas avec l'histoire originale dès que je pourrais ! Et puis comme tu m'as donné plein d'idées (^_^), j'ai inclus quelques Serpentards ici et là, dans ce chapitre... ! A la base, Snape devait être tout seul... Voilà, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas développés, mais quand même !! (J'me suis même forcée à faire venir Bellatrix !!)  
  
Tiens, au fait, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire et que vous voulez découvrir des doublages amateurs excellents et des parodies d'animes géniales, allez faire un tour sur le site de Gotohwan !! J'en parle parce qu'Alana en fait partie et qu'ils font des trucs géniaux !!  
  
Dans la série des merci, attention, gros, gros merci à Shinia Marina : d'abord pour les updates de ses fics (vivement la suite !!) mais surtout, pour le magnifique dessin qu'elle a fait pour Octobre !!! (re-regarde le dessin, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et des larmes d'émotion qui coulent sur ses joues...) Vous pouvez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil sur Lapin en Peluche, son site, allez-y, y a plein de perles, entre les fics et les fanarts !!  
  
Kikou Kaima1 !! Voilà la suite ! Et on n'est même pas encore en décembre !! (En fait, j'avais dit que Peter passerait en Décembre, parce qu'il va faire le chapitre de Décembre...) Je sais que Beth n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moral en ce moment, mais je promets que je vais essayer de le consoler, parce que qu'est-ce qu'il consomme comme mouchoirs, c'est pas l'idéal pour faire des économies... Et je suis contente que Rémus te plaise !!  
  
Jenali, merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu... ! Je fais de mon mieux pour réussir à poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais en ce moment, on a plein de projets sur lesquels il faut bosser, et du coup, c'est un peu dur de gérer tout ça... Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas vraiment si Sirius et Rémus vont décider d'afficher leur relation... Une auteur anglaise a expliqué que si Peter avait su que Sirius et Rémus sortaient ensemble, il l'aurait dit dans le tome 3, et je suis assez d'accord... Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Envoy 85... Je suis contente que tu sois contente... ! Moi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme les tiennes ! Ca m'encourage à continuer, et c'est comme un bonbon... (J'aimerais bien être une grande 'écrivateuse' (^___^), mais, dixit un des types qui nous encadrent en économie « mais enfin, quand est-ce que vous allez vous mettre dans la tête que vous n'êtes pas là pour faire ce que vous aimez ? »... M'en fous, je continue à lire et écrire des fics, na !) Bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant plaisir que les précédents !  
  
Bonjour Urumi ! Bon, OK, je sais qu'il est pas noté texto dans le tome 5 que Sirius et Rémus sont ensemble... Mais j'espère que maintenant, je t'ai convaincue : c'est *presque* un couple officiel... Il y a des pages internet très bien où les fans ont relevé tous les 'indices', comme Remus- Lupin.net, dans les Forums (la partie 'Diagon Alley sous la cape d'invisibilité Remus/Sirius their love is so canon') ... Je conseille à tous ceux qui ne sont pas convaincus ET qui ont lu le tome 5 (bah voui, faut pas spoiler l'histoire quand même...) d'aller y faire un tour !!  
  
Last but not least, Mpb, qui continue de corriger patiemment cette fic ! Marchii ! Je me rends compte que la bêtalecture est *vraiment* indispensable, que ce soit pour les fautes d'orthographe, de frappe ou de style... Et donc merci ! Et je compatis, pour les cours inintéressants, je comprends parfaitement... (Et puis j'adore les réactions sur le vif !! ^_^ !)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
MENOUS Novembre  
  
.  
  
Après cet épisode, les Maraudeurs se sentirent plus ou moins obligés de veiller sur Beth Battory discrètement. Pour être tout à fait exact, *Rémus* s'était montré très touché par le petit première année, et avait motivé les troupes. Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils se débrouillaient pour garder un oeil sur le garçon. Mais la surveillance était assez... relâchée, parce que Sirius et James avaient un autre sujet de préoccupation.  
  
La semaine de colle promise par Circa avait commencé. Et ce n'était pas l'une des plus agréables qu'ils aient eues. Manquer de se prendre un chaudron en pleine tête n'avait apparemment pas fait rire le professeur de potion.  
  
Pour les premiers soirs de colle, il leur avait donné les pires corvées qu'il avait pu trouver. Sirius et James durent classer des boyaux séchés, selon l'animal d'origine, ce qui se révéla atrocement ennuyeux : ils devaient consulter toutes les deux minutes un grimoire rabougri pour vérifier que la longueur, la forme ou la texture du boyau indiquait qu'il provenait d'un kappa et non d'un verlieu.  
  
Ensuite, Circa leur fit peser tous les yeux de salamandre stockés dans un chaudron énorme, pour les classer en fonction de leurs poids. Cette activité, d'abord écoeurante, se révéla très intéressante une fois que Circa eut le dos tourné : ils découvrirent que les yeux de salamandre rebondissaient de façon étonnante, et, encore mieux, explosaient contre les murs si on les lançait assez fort.  
  
Circa revînt au milieu de la Mémorable Bataille des Yeux.  
  
Sirius crut que leur professeur de potion allait faire un infarctus, mais finalement, Circa réussit à se maîtriser. Pas de cours annulé pour absence du prof, donc.  
  
James et Sirius récoltèrent un soir supplémentaire : trois yeux étaient restés collés au plafond, et s'écrasèrent devant le nez de Circa avec un bruit spongieux.  
  
Après les yeux, Circa avait décidé de s'en tenir à des corvées plus 'habituelles', au grand désespoir des deux maraudeurs, à présent forcés de récurer des chaudrons ou de réduire en poudre de la corne de licorne. Sirius crut qu'il allait mourir d'ennui, d'autant que Circa avait redoublé de vigilance et ne les quittait plus des yeux.  
  
Cette semaine de colle était un véritable supplice ! Elle était inintéressante au possible, et, horreur suprême, les empêchait de faire... leurs petites affaires. En revenant des dortoirs, Sirius était trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que se laisser tomber à côté de Moony, tirer le rideau du lit au cas hautement improbable où Peter se réveillerait avant eux et rejoindre son petit ami au pays des songes.  
  
Et James... Eh bien, les colles l'empêchaient de profiter de l'officialisation de sa relation avec Lily. Elle avait d'après James, adoré la soirée, et lui donnait sa chance : ils sortaient ensemble depuis lundi. En théorie, en tout cas. En pratique, ils avaient à peine pu se tenir la main depuis le début de la semaine. Pauvre James... Si près et pourtant si loin...  
  
D'un autre côté, Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de plaindre Prongs : à près tout, c'était entièrement SA faute s'ils étaient collés cette semaine !...  
  
Heureusement, quelques centaines de bocaux visqueux plus tard, leur dernière soirée de colle prit fin et Circa les autorisa -enfin- à retourner à leur dortoir. Sirius avait l'impression que ses poignets étaient devenus aussi durs que du béton, ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter... James n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme : ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer à chaque seconde. Du coin de l'oeil, Sirius guettait le moment où son meilleur ami, à moitié endormi, raterait une marche et descendrait un escalier sur les dents.  
  
Ils avancèrent comme des zombies pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash noir attire l'attention de Sirius. A quelques dizaines de mètres, une silhouette arpentait silencieusement le couloir. Il stoppa net, soudain plus réveillé, saisit James par une manche pour l'attirer brusquement dans l'ombre. La tête de James s'en alla cogner dans le mur, il étouffa un cri de douleur et s'apprêta à râler, mais le mot que prononça Sirius au travers de ses dents serrées suffit à le calmer.  
  
-Snivellus...  
  
Prongs poussa Sirius sur le côté pour mieux voir.  
  
-Tu as raison... Ce vieux Snape... Comme on se retrouve...  
  
James avait l'air particulièrement hargneux soudain, sans que Sirius ne comprenne pourquoi. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif et tendit l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre la réponse que le jeune homme lui chuchota.  
  
-Je lui avais dit de se tenir à distance de Lily, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Et il n'a même pas le courage d'assumer : il s'est barré quand je suis arrivé...  
  
Le sourire de Sirius était aiguisé comme un couteau.  
  
-Ta Lily ne craint rien : il serait plutôt branché loup, en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
-Snape ? Avoir des vues sur Rémus ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère, ce serait...  
  
Sirius eut envie de rire en voyant la grimace outragée de James.  
  
Bon, d'accord, il n'avait aucune preuve tangible de ce qu'il avançait... Il avait simplement surpris une conversation stupide d'Evan Rosier, qui se moquait ouvertement de Snape, en lui prêtant diverses tendances... Et ce n'était pas à proprement parler une preuve.  
  
Seulement... Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...  
  
-Jamie, je sais ce que je...  
  
-Sssshhhh !  
  
Ils se turent le temps que Snape passe devant eux sans les voir. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire, en tirant leurs baguettes de leurs poches.  
  
-A toi l'honneur, Paddie !  
  
-Non, je n'en ferai rien, voyons !  
  
-Bon, ensemble, parce que le serpent graisseux est en train de se tirer !  
  
Deux jets de lumière, l'un violet, l'autre dorée, partirent simultanément de leurs baguettes. Snape n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il fut soudain entouré de boules de lumières par centaines, qui explosaient comme des pétards, le forçant à faire des bonds de côté plutôt ridicules. Une multitude de petits boutons bleus fluos commençait à couvrir son visage.  
  
Les deux Maraudeurs s'approchèrent du Serpentard d'un air menaçant. Snape avait l'air prêt à les tuer. Il les fixait avec haine, tentant de retrouver un air digne et méprisant, ce qui se révélait plutôt dur, entre les pétards lumineux, les boutons et la baguette de Sirius pointée droit sur lui.  
  
James l'observa un moment en souriant :  
  
-T'as l'air moins fier, Snivellus, c'est bizarre... Tu ne fais le beau que quand Lily est dans le coin, c'est ça ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle...  
  
James et Snape se foudroyaient mutuellement du regard.  
  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter !... Ton cerveau de dégénéré part dans des délires ridicules... Et tu pourrais le regretter...  
  
Sirius vit la main de James se crisper sur sa baguette, et pria pour que son meilleur ami ne décide pas de se charger de Snape tout seul. A la différence de James, Sirius ne pouvait pas expliquer directement à Snivellus que Rémus était une propriété privée, mais il voulait quand même participer aux réjouissances.  
  
-Ecoute-moi bien, sale serpentard sournois, tu te tiens éloigné de Lily, compris ?  
  
Sirius envoya un coup bien placé dans les côtes de James, tout en restant le plus discret possible. James comprit le message ; ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis depuis près de 7 ans pour rien : parfois, ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de parler...  
  
-Euh... Tu te tiens éloigné de Lily et de Rémus, OK ?  
  
Il y eut un petit temps de silence bizarre.  
  
Snape haussa un sourcil, oubliant un moment les pétards qui continuaient d'exploser tout autour de lui. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur le visage du serpentard.  
  
-Tiens donc... C'est nouveau, ça... Intéressant....  
  
Sirius vit Prongs rougir légèrement. Il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur pendant que James bafouillait précipitamment :  
  
-C'est juste... Enfin... On est amis et donc... C'est pas du tout ce que.... Juste amis, quoi... et... Je veux pas qu'il soit embarqué dans des trucs louches, c'est tout... Je...  
  
C'était un désastre. Prongs ne réussirait jamais à rattraper le coup.  
  
Finalement, Sirius craqua, saisit James par la manche et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, plantant là Snape, tout sourire malgré les explosions de couleurs. Sirius aurait pu forcer James à avaler son balai brin par brin. Il essaya en vain de se calmer ; sa voix sonna très amère, dans le silence des couloirs vides.  
  
-Bien joué, Prongs, non, vraiment...  
  
James préféra se retrancher dans un mutisme embarrassé. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot en rentrant à la tour des Gryffondors. Sirius finit par se calmer, à force de marcher à grandes enjambées sur le coup de l'énervement. Alors, quand James lui envoya un sourire maladroit et un peu désolé, Sirius fit signe que l'affaire était presque oubliée. Une nuit de sommeil et tout serait pardonné. A près tout, ce n'était pas la première bourde qu'ils faisaient, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.  
  
Cette nuit encore, quand ils arrivèrent aux dortoirs, Rémus dormait déjà. Avec précaution, Sirius se glissa à côté de lui, mais le loup dans le jeune homme dut sentir sa présence : il l'avait à peine effleuré que Moony tournait la tête pour pouvoir le fixer de ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Sirius lui déposa un baiser à la naissance du cou, et l'attira contre lui. Quelques caresses, un soupir de contentement, et Rémus se rendormit. Sirius ne tarda pas à l'imiter, un bras posé sur les hanches de son petit ami.  
  
Il rêva qu'il était un mage surpuissant, un mage des temps anciens, perdu dans une immense forêt, une forêt qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle bordant Hogwarts. Il était suivi par de petits reptiles vifs et sournois, des créatures envoyées par un sorcier qui sortit soudain de l'ombre. Un sorcier qui ressemblait étrangement à Snape. Evidemment, il réussit à se débarrasser sans trop de problèmes de l'affreux. Le sorcier s'évapora. Il se retrouva seul, dans une clairière ; au centre, se dressait une étrange construction toute faite de racines et de lianes et de feuilles. Comme un trône. Sur ce trône se tenait un jeune homme à l'air calme, qui ressemblait à Rémus, mais avait l'air beaucoup plus froid. Tout se couvrit de noir. Ne restaient au milieu des ténèbres que deux yeux d'ambre qui le clouèrent sur place, frissonnant.  
  
Il sentit comme des crocs sur sa gorge.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, cligna des yeux pour bien se rappeler qu'il était à Hogwarts, en sûreté. Il laissa encore passer quelques secondes, et les derniers lambeaux de rêve disparurent.  
  
C'était le petit matin. Le soleil perçait gentiment à travers la pièce. Il écouta les respirations des autres Maraudeurs, qui continuaient de dormir.  
  
Il faillit se réinstaller confortablement contre le corps chaud à côté du sien et se rendormir. Mais finalement, il décida de rester éveillé pour observer le visage de Rémus endormi. Moony dormait toujours plus que lui. Comme si combattre le loup tous les jours, sans rien laisser paraître, l'épuisait. Sirius tendit la main et se mit à jouer avec les mèches brunes étalées sur l'oreiller. Il effleura les quelques cheveux couleur de cendre. Rémus murmura dans son sommeil.  
  
Il décala sa tête, de manière à n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de son petit ami. Moony avait l'air tellement apaisé, quand il dormait ; il n'y avait plus cette étincelle craintive qui passait parfois dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus la distance, l'éloignement, comme s'il était à des lieues de l'humanité. A des lieues de Sirius.  
  
Rémus avait l'air vulnérable aussi. Il baissa la main vers la peau douce du cou, massa un peu l'espace découvert de la gorge de Moony. Les cils du jeune homme papillonnèrent un peu, ça faisait des petits éclairs couleur de miel sur son visage. Sirius s'avança lentement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rémus.  
  
Il n'y eut rien d'abord. Puis il sentit les lèvres sous les siennes s'ouvrir doucement, répondre au fur et à mesure que Rémus s'éveillait. Sirius aurait bien aimé que Rémus n'aie pas autant besoin de se reposer : il aurait adoré être réveillé au lit par son amant, un matin. C'était une agréable manière de revenir à la réalité ; et puis ça mettait en appétit, mine de rien. Quand le baiser s'interrompit, Rémus lui fit un petit sourire tranquille.  
  
-Bonjour...  
  
Nouveau baiser. Très agréable. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Moony y mette fin pour demander :  
  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
  
A contrecoeur, Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 9 heures. Oups.  
  
Il valait mieux empêcher Rémus d'apercevoir le cadran s'il voulait qu...  
  
-Neuf heures ??!!!  
  
Trop tard.  
  
-Mais enfin, Sirius, pourquoi tu es resté dans mon lit alors qu'il était si tard ?  
  
-Réééémus... Juste une petite grasse matinée....  
  
Rémus fit la grimace.  
  
-Et si Peter s'était réveillé ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi... ?  
  
Le loup fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, et sourit.  
  
-En fait, correction, tu *es* inconscient. Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ne sortirait pas avec un loup-garou...  
  
Sirius commença à rire, avant que son petit ami n'entreprenne de le jeter hors du lit. Il résista autant qu'il put, mais Rémus avait plus de force qu'on pouvait le penser.  
  
-Mais enfin, Moony, c'est Dimanche, Peter ne se lèvera pas avant 10 heures !! Mooooooonyyy... S'il te plaîiiiit...  
  
Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas attendrir. Sirius atterrit par terre, et les rideaux du lit de Moony se refermèrent sous son nez. Arrrrhhhh.... Pourquoi fallait-il que Rémus soit si raisonnable ?!!  
  
Il envisagea vaguement de faire le siège du lit, voire de le prendre d'assaut, mais il y eut un bougonnement derrière lui, et James se leva d'un air grognon.  
  
-Vous êtes obligés de vous exciter même quand les autres essaient de dormir ? Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous tue ?  
  
Sirius continua à fixer les rideaux fermés. Il avait envie de bouder.  
  
-Rémus m'a foutu dehors....  
  
-Je peux comprendre pourquoi.  
  
Sirius lui fit un bras d'honneur que James, trop occupé à baîller, ne vit même pas.  
  
-Au lieu d'harceler Rémus, tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu ? J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch, tu pourrais venir faire quelques passes qu'est- ce que tu en dis ?  
  
Mhmmm... Rémus avait décidé de se rendormir *seul* et il n'y pouvait rien... Enfin, pas s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'énerver son petit ami.... Donc... Autant aller s'aérer la tête, histoire de ne pas ressasser tout ce qu'il *pourrait* être en train de faire avec Rémus... Et puis le sport lui permettrait d'évacuer toute cette énergie qu'il ne pourrait pas dépenser autrement...  
  
Il n'y avait encore pas grand monde dans la salle commune. Pas étonnant, à neuf heures du matin, un dimanche... Sirius sentit monter une nouvelle vague de dépit en pensant que tous les élèves devaient être couchés en ce moment, occupés à savourer le début de la matinée...  
  
Ils prirent un petit déjeuner rapide. Après tout, mieux valait ne pas trop manger pour aller faire des loopings sur un balai.  
  
Sur le terrain de Quidditch, par contre, il y avait déjà deux personnes. Sarah Bines et Evan Colum, les deux Batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Bon, apparemment, James n'était pas le seul à être assez dingue pour consacrer la moitié de son temps à ce jeu.  
  
James enfourcha son balai, et vola en direction des deux joueurs déjà présents. Le reste de l'équipe arriverait au fur et à mesure.  
  
Sirius le regarda s'éloigner avec un brin de jalousie. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, il avait eu le même balai que James. Un comète 260. Rapide, maniable, léger. Ce bon vieux comète 260... Sirius avait vendu le sien cinq mois plus tôt ; il avait besoin d'argent pour fignoler les derniers petits détails sur la moto qu'il avait récupérée dans une décharge.  
  
Il avait racheté le balai le moins cher qu'il avait pu trouver. Une étoile filante. Mais c'était mieux que rien. James avait regardé le balai avec horreur quand Sirius l'avait déballé pour la première fois.  
  
Il soupira mais enfourcha son Etoile Filante et s'éleva au-dessus du terrain. Il observa un moment les joueurs évoluer sur le terrain. James criait des ordres ou des encouragements.  
  
Sirius commençait à trouver le temps long. Il essaya de réaliser deux ou trois mouvements qu'il avait vu faire par des joueurs professionnels. S'ils y arrivaient, pourquoi pas lui ?... Il tenta une Roulade du Paresseux. Il ferma les yeux, visualisa mentalement un Cognard lui fonçant dessus. Il fit un mouvement pour changer brusquement de trajectoire et...  
  
Si il y avait vraiment eu un Cognard, il l'aurait pris en plein dans les dents. Condamné au thé concocté par Moony pour le restant de ses jours. Sirius bénit James de lui avoir interdit de jouer dans l'équipe avec un balai aussi lent... Lent et peu maniable...  
  
-Sirius !!... Partant pour un petit jeu ?  
  
James avait apparemment fini de haranguer ses troupes. Il arrivait avec l'air rayonnant qu'il arborait dès qu'il était monté sur un balai. Il tenait à la main un Vif d'Or. Où est-ce qu'il avait encore réussi à choper ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Mac Gonagall le surveillait de près pour qu'il ne réussisse pas à en voler un nouveau, même pour de l'entraînement. Il fallait dire aussi que James avait dû embarquer 54 Vifs d'or depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Hogwarts, sans jamais les rapporter... Ca avait fini par se voir...  
  
-Le premier qui attrape le Vif d'Or fait les devoirs de l'autre pendant toute la semaine prochaine, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
  
-Haha. Tu me prends pour un crétin, Prongs ? Il n'y a que Peter qui accepterait un truc aussi stupide. Tu es l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et de mon côté, j'ai un balai pourri, comme tu me l'as si délicatement fait remarquer il y a quelques mois...  
  
James fit une grimace déçue, mais son visage redevint rapidement rayonnant.  
  
-Bon, bah j'aurai essayé, au moins... Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup... Quelques passes ?  
  
Il exhiba un Souafle flambant neuf. Sirius acquiesça à contrecoeur.  
  
-Mêmes enjeux ?  
  
-Tu peux rêver, Jamie...  
  
Sirius rattrapa la première passe que lui fit James sans trop de problèmes. Il fallait dire que James avait sans doute tenu compte du handicap que représentait l'Etoile Filante. De plus, coup de chance suprême, le balai lui avait assez bien répondu. Bon... Il avait réussi à sauver l'honneur... Et si James loupait la prochaine passe, Sirius pourrait peut-être gagner !! Avec une Etoile Filante ! Hahaha ! Il pourrait se foutre de la gueule de Jamie pendant au moins deux semaines !!  
  
Il rassembla ses forces et lança le Souafle à l'extrême gauche de James, le plus fort qu'il put. Le Maraudeur dut se pencher jusqu'à presque basculer sur le côté, mais il rattrapa le Souafle de justesse. Argh. Match nul.  
  
Et en plus, vu le regard de James, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la dernière passe qui l'avait pris en traître...  
  
La deuxième passe de James fut donc nettement moins sympa que la précédente. Un peu haute. Très haute, en fait. Pour l'avoir, Sirius aurait du réussir à redresser son balai en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Ca n'aurait pas posé des problèmes avec un Comète. Seulement Sirius était monté sur une Etoile Filante. Le pire balai pour les montées en flèche. Et James le savait pertinemment, le sale petit c...  
  
Le Souafle lui glissa entre les doigts, et entama sa longue descente vers le sol. Il ne fut bientôt qu'un petit point rouge sur la pelouse verte.  
  
James avait toutes les peines du monde de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et tous les joueurs de l'équipe qui étaient présents avaient interrompu leurs exercices pour voir ce qui se passait. Sirius serra les dents.  
  
-Bon, ça suffit, j'me casse... !  
  
Il avait horreur de se ridiculiser en public. James pouvait aller se faire voir, avec son Quidditch pourri ...! Il allait rentrer, retrouver Moony au lit ou dans la salle commune pour le brunch, et il passerait une fin de matinée agréable. Il se laissa flotter vers le sol, sauta de son balai et quitta le terrain à grandes enjambées.  
  
James ne le suivit pas. C'était pour ce genre de détails que Sirius savait que leur amitié durerait toujours.  
  
Les pelouses autour du château étaient baignées de soleil. Il n'y avait presque plus de rosée pour les faire étinceler.  
  
Pour rentrer, il décida de longer la Forêt Interdite. Juste histoire de sentir un peu les odeurs qui sortaient des bois. Le parfum mouillé et sombre. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il cherchait les ombres entre les troncs.  
  
Il ne vit Beth qu'à la dernière seconde. Il se figea aussitôt. Mais qu'est- ce qu'il fichait là, encore, ce gamin ?  
  
Le première année était assis dans l'ombre d'un chêne, au milieu des fougères. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes, cachaient sa tête. Il était complètement replié sur lui-même. Ses épaules frissonnaient doucement. Il y avait des bruits de sanglots. Ses cheveux blonds luisaient comme des étoiles très pâles, au milieu du noir de la forêt.  
  
Beth n'avait pas fait un mouvement à l'arrivée de Sirius. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il était resté prostré.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Pfff... C'était bien sa veine... Bon alors... Il pouvait éventuellement faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu Beth, il lui suffirait de repartir en arrière et de faire un petit détour... Oui, mais Rémus n'allait pas apprécier s'il l'apprenait.  
  
Option n°2, donc, consoler le gamin... Mais il refusait de passer encore une demi-heure avec un gosse en pleurs dans les bras. Surtout que Beth ne répondrait encore à aucune question, c'était couru d'avance.  
  
Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Personne. Ils étaient un peu cachés de la vue d'éventuels observateurs se trouvant aux fenêtres du château. Parfait.  
  
Il fit le vide dans son esprit. Se concentra sur son corps. Ferma les yeux. Les changements habituels commencèrent. Le picotement d'abord, et puis l'impression bizarre que vos os et vos muscles se fondent en une pâte malléable.  
  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le monde était devenu gris, vert et bleu. Un million d'odeurs vint le titiller ; mais il se força à rester concentré sur Beth, avec son doux parfum d'enfant et les bruits salés qu'il émettait. Padfoot sentait la fourrure noire sur sa peau. Il avait envie de se gratter.  
  
Il s'assit comme un toutou bien sage et poussa un petit jappement, oreilles vers l'avant, pour attirer l'attention du garçon. Beth releva instantanément la tête. Ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, s'écarquillèrent ; mains sur la bouche, il réussit à contenir un cri de frayeur. Il fixa le gros chien noir d'un air épouvanté. Sa peau était très pâle. Il avait l'air pétrifié.  
  
Sirius eut un soupçon d'énervement, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir au garçon : d'après James, sa forme animagus était un croisement entre un chien et un ours. Il aurait du s'attendre à ce que le gamin soit un peu effrayé... Maintenant, pour réparer ça...  
  
Il inclina la tête sur le côté, faisant bien attention à dissimuler ses dents sous ses babines, laissant sa langue pendre. Il avait déjà essayé ça plusieurs fois, quand il avait envie d'aller se promener dans les rues avec Rémus. Ca marchait surtout avec les jeunes filles ; elles prenaient un petit air attendri et venaient lui gratter la tête, juste derrière les oreilles. Parfois, il avait droit à un bout de gâteau. En général, Rémus le regardait faire l'idiot quelques minutes, puis, avec un sourire amusé, finissait par tirer sur la laisse pour ramener Padfoot près de lui.  
  
Beth se laissa prendre au cinéma de la tête de jeune chiot. Il fixa l'animal pendant encore quelques instants, l'air indécis, puis finit par tendre la main vers la tête du chien. Padfoot s'avança lentement, pour ne pas effrayer à nouveau le garçon, et flaira les doigts fins. L'enfant eut un petit geste de recul quand la truffe froide toucha sa peau, mais il finit par lui sourire, et Padfoot eut enfin droit à quelques caresses sur le haut du crâne.  
  
-Bonjour, le chien... Qu'est ce que tu fais là, mon gros ?  
  
Il faillit grogner en entendant ça (*gros* ? Nan mais qu'est-ce que...) mais se reprit et réussit à garder son calme. Beth continuait à parler au chien.  
  
-Tu es le chien du garde-chasse, c'est ça ? Nicholas m'a dit qu'il avait un chien noir... Je pensais pas que tu étais si gros, quand même... Tu m'as fait peur... Mais t'es gentil, hein ?  
  
Le soleil fit briller les traces humides sur les joues de Beth, et Padfoot donna un grand coup de langue râpeuse sur les restes de larmes. Le garçon eut un geste de recul, mais fit un petit sourire et s'essuya les joues d'un air un peu dégoûté ; avoir de la bave plein le visage ne devait pas vraiment lui faire plaisir. Quelle petite nature, vraiment...  
  
-Laisse, le chien, c'est pas grave... Ca ne va pas fort, en ce moment... C'est tout...  
  
Il marqua un temps de pause, et le sourire disparut de son visage. Son regard tomba à terre ; ses mains restaient enfouies dans l'épaisse fourrure noire. Comme lorsqu'il s'était raccroché à la robe de Sirius, le soir d'Halloween...  
  
-Elle a tout compris, tu sais... Elle a tout compris... Et elle va aller le lui dire... Si Elyz est folle de rage, je... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? Je ne... Je ne peux pas... Je voudrais... Je voudrais qu'il... Qu'il...  
  
Une nouvelle larme était en train de rouler sur sa joue. Padfoot fit un petit mouvement de la tête pour aller doucement caresser le visage du garçon.  
  
-C'est ma faute, tu sais ?... Je voulais rien dire, mais je... Je... J'ai pas fait exprès...  
  
Puis il ne dit plus rien.  
  
Padfoot resta immobile, en essayant de digérer toutes ces informations. Huh.... Alors... S'il avait tout compris... Il y avait Beth qui pleurait parce qu'Elyz savait quelque chose qu'il voulait pas qu... Oh, un papillon... Arrrrrhh, stupide cerveau de chien... !!! Bon, s'il voulait vraiment bien comprendre, mieux valait retrouver un corps humain... Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se transformer sous les yeux de Beth , ce serait un coup à lui traumatiser le petit...  
  
Autant se secouer... Il se leva sur ses quatre pattes et attrapa délicatement entre ses dents le tissu de la robe de Beth. Le première année releva la tête, étonné, un peu effrayé, et regarda le chien aller chercher un bout de bois et s'accroupir au sol. Il lâcha un petit rire étranglé, et se leva pour venir jouer.  
  
Ils jouèrent un moment à «attrape le bâton si tu peux », mais c'était moyennement intéressant. Beth n'était ni assez rapide pour le rattraper, ni assez fort pour pouvoir lui arracher le bâton s'il réussissait à l'intercepter. Pour relancer l'intérêt du jeu, Padfoot faisait exprès de se laisser un peu rattraper, ou faisait mine de laisser le gamin gagner. Mais bon... Ce n'était pas vraiment génial... Et pourtant le gamin avait l'air de s'amuser ; il n'arrêtait pas de rire...   
  
-Beth ! Beeeeeth ! Où tu étais passé ? On t'a cherché partout !  
  
L'enfant et le chien s'immobilisèrent. Deux élèves, deux filles trop petites pour être autre chose que des premières années, s'approchaient d'eux. L'une d'elle agitait un bras pour attirer leur attention. Sirius fit une rapide évaluation de la situation. Beth avait cru qu'il était le chien d'Hagrid, ce qui tombait très bien ; mais si l'une des gamines connaissait Crokdur, la présence d'un gros chien noir non identifié attirerait sans doute l'attention. Donc, autant se tirer tout de suite.  
  
Il démarra au quart de tour, entendit le faible cri de Beth qui tentait de retenir l'animal et disparut dans la forêt. Là au moins, il était sûr que les premières années n'essaieraient pas de le suivre. Et puis ça lui ferait une petite balade agréable, avant de rentrer...  
  
Il se promena à petite vitesse entre les arbres, ses pattes allaient se perdre dans les feuilles un peu mouillées, un peu pourrissantes. Il inspira à fond ; il aimait être là. Il se sentait si bien, caché au milieu de l'ombre des arbres... Il s'amusa à sauter par-dessus de grosses racines, traversa quelques buissons à toute vitesse pour effrayer les fées installées à l'intérieur. Il dut piquer un 100 mètres pour échapper aux représailles des petites créatures teigneuses... Il renifla les différents arbres autour de lui, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt récemment. Un centaure, non, deux, une bande de courrils, ah, et cinq poulpiquets étaient passés récemment. Bref, tout était normal.  
  
Il finit par se lasser, et retourna vers l'orée de la forêt. Avant d'être complètement sorti, il s'arrêta, et, tout en observant Hogwarts, dressé devant lui, repassa en forme humaine. Il cligna un peu des yeux pour se réhabituer à cette nouvelle vision, épousseta sa robe et passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour en retirer quelques feuilles mortes.  
  
Il traversa les pelouses et rentra au château. Booon... Où est-ce que Moony pouvait bien se trouver, maintenant ?  
  
Il décida de tenter sa chance dans la salle commune. Si Rémus avait réussi à se rendormir, il était sans doute venu prendre son petit déjeuner plus tard ; il était peut-être même toujours à table en ce moment.  
  
Mais pas l'ombre d'un garçon aux yeux de miel dans la grande salle. Par contre, Sirius aperçut Peter, à la table des Gryffondors. Il saurait peut- être où était passé Rémus... Sirius se mit à prier pour que Moony soit resté dans le dortoir, parce que si Peter était en train de manger, ça signifiait que Sirius pourrait retrouver Rémus et... reprendre là où il avait du s'arrêter tout à l'heure.  
  
Il se glissa comme un chat jusqu'à une place près de Peter. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc bruyamment, pour le plaisir de voir sursauter l'autre garçon. Il remarqua à peine la jeune fille assise en face de Peter, une petite blonde à l'air effacé. Peter avait du leur en parler avant, mais il n'avait pas du spécialement écouter.  
  
-Dis, Peter, où est Rémus ?  
  
Le Maraudeur cligna des yeux ; il avait l'air d'un hibou mal réveillé.  
  
-Il est resté dormir au dortoir, je crois. Pourquoi ?  
  
Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question de Peter. Il s'était déjà levé pour se précipiter hors de la grande salle, vers la tour des Gryffondors. A lui la grasse matinée câline !... Ahaha ! La matinée commençait enfin à devenir intéressante !  
  
Il bouscula quelques Hufflepuffs qui traînaient dans le couloir, et se rua droit vers...  
  
Vers un obstacle noir apparu de nulle part, qui l'envoya taper droit dans le mur.  
  
Sa tête alla frapper violemment contre la pierre ; il eut l'impression d'entendre ses os craquer. Le goût du sang emplit soudain sa bouche, métallique, chaud. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il réussisse à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.  
  
Neuf Serpentards. Tout autour de lui.  
  
C'était vraiment une matinée pourrie...  
  
Il avait cogné droit dans Wilkes, cette brute épaisse. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé entre le mur et ces vermines arrogantes d'Edouard Cruci, William Sidht et Thomas Hunt. Derrière, serrées autour de Wilkes, les pires d'entre tous les Serpentards, les femmes, les Venimeuses : Bellatrix, Felina, et Belladona. Toutes avec un sourire plus cruel les unes que les autres. Sirius se demanda si, en plus de se limer les ongles pour en faire des griffes, elles taillaient leurs dents en pointe. Ce serait bien leur style, tiens... Quelles tarées...  
  
Et un peu en retrait, bras croisés et l'air satisfaits, ces chers connards, Snape et Régulus. Bien à l'abri. Pour changer...  
  
Avec un cri de rage, il tenta de se jeter en avant pour se jeter sur ces deux enfoirés, mais Sidht et Hunt le repoussèrent violemment contre le mur. Cruci et les trois filles avaient tiré leurs baguettes.  
  
-Alooors, Black, on a un problème ? C'est pas bien d'embêter les autres, tu sais...  
  
Et merde... Snape pouvait pas régler ses comptes lui-même ? Fallait qu'il aille tout raconter à ses petits copains.... ?  
  
Il tendit la main vers sa poche pour attraper sa baguette, mais Wilkes le vit ; il fit craquer son poing d'un air menaçant.  
  
-Tu tiens absolument à ce qu'on te refasse ta belle gueule, hein ?  
  
Sirius serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il jeta des coups d'oeil discrets à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il n'avait pas une chance de s'échapper, mais rien...  
  
Snape fit un pas en avant et se planta devant Sirius.  
  
-Laisse, Wilkes, je m'occupe de ça...  
  
Il y avait encore quelques petits boutons bleus un peu partout sur sa peau, mais l'éruption avait considérablement diminué ; la vipère avait du trouver un contresort ou une potion efficace. Il avait beau critiquer Snape à longueur de temps, il fallait bien reconnaître que parfois, il était doué.  
  
-Alooors... Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, Black ?... Laisse-moi deviner... J'adorerais pouvoir t'arracher les boyaux, mais je crois que t'effacer la bouche sera une punition beaucoup plus amusante...  
  
Régulus sourit de toutes ses dents, tandis que Snape attrapait le menton de Sirius pour le forcer à relever la tête, et faire mine d'examiner sa bouche.  
  
-Je suis sûr que ça t'ira à ravir...  
  
Sirius rassembla tout ce qu'il avait de haine en lui et cracha au visage du Serpentard ; il y avait du sang mélangé à la salive.  
  
-Vire tes mains, sale...  
  
Et puis il y eut une explosion de lumière à un mètre d'eux, et quelqu'un cria. Snape le relâcha et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que... ?  
  
Les Serpentards tournèrent tous la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
Peeves volait comme une tornade dans le couloir, semant la panique parmi les élèves, qui fuyaient en hurlant. Les visages des Serpentards autour de lui se décomposèrent : le poltergeist balançait des bombes d'orties à tour de bras. Des dizaines d'élèves se grattaient déjà les bras et la figure comme des déments.  
  
Sidh fut le premier à craquer, suivi de près par Felina et Régulus ; ils tournèrent les talons et partirent se mettre à l'abri. Les autres se tirèrent les uns après les autres, sans quitter Peeves des yeux.  
  
Sirius se sentit soudain attiré sur le côté, et quelque chose de doux passa sur lui. Un tissu. Un tissu gris et clair, qui se superposa au monde. La cape d'invisibilité de James. Le sang se remit à battre dans ses tempes.... Sauvé ! Il se tourna sous le manteau pour voir qui était venu à son secours.  
  
Rémus.  
  
Sirius retint un cri de joie et lui sauta dessus pour lui rouler l'une des pelles les plus fantastiques depuis le début de leur histoire. Les Serpentards continuaient à s'affoler tout autour d'eux mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Et puis ça leur évitait de devoir trop chuchoter pour qu'on ne les remarque pas. Il se serra contre le garçon avec bonheur.  
  
-Moony, Moonyyyyy, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir... ! Comment tu as su que... ?  
  
Rémus souriait ; Sirius avait envie d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Figure-toi que comme Peter s'est levé plus tôt que prévu, je voulais savoir où tu étais passé...  
  
-Aaaaah... J'adore la télépathie...  
  
-Et en regardant sur la Carte, je me suis aperçu que tu étais en charmante compagnie... Et j'ai eu envie de jouer au chevalier sans peur...  
  
-Sans peur mais avec cape d'invisibilité, hein ?  
  
Moony ferma les yeux avec un air de fausse colère, et contre-attaqua.  
  
-Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a valu ce regain d'intérêt de la part de nos confrères Serpentards ? Est-ce que tu mérites d'être abandonné à leurs petites mains délicates ?  
  
-Hmmm... Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur la cape, on monte ?  
  
Rémus le regarda d'un air suspicieux (pitié, faites qu'il ne me pose pas de questions concernant les restes de boutons bleus sur le visage de Snape...), mais finit par abandonner. Il tenta un mouvement pour avancer, mais s'immobilisa, un sourire de loup aux lèvres.  
  
-Dis, si tu veux qu'on arrive plus rapidement aux dortoirs, il va falloir que tu enlèves tes mains de ma taille...  
  
-Hmhm... Je sais pas...  
  
Il adorait ça : avancer au milieu des élèves avec sa main qui caressait les hanches de Moony, sans que personne n'ait rien à dire.  
  
Ils se déplacèrent un peu plus en silence, dans les couloirs tranquilles. Ils ne se remirent à parler qu'une fois en sûreté, dans leur dortoir.  
  
-Au fait, et Peeves ? Je suppose qu'il n'est pas arrivé là par hasard...  
  
-En fait, je l'ai croisé en descendant à ton secours, et quand il a su que tu avais besoin d'aide, il a voulu venir...  
  
-Il devait avoir envie d'essayer ces espèces de bombes...  
  
Rémus posa la Cape d'Invisibilité sur la malle de James, et hocha négativement la tête.  
  
-Je ne crois pas... Tu es un des rares élèves qu'il apprécie....  
  
Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir.  
  
-Génial... Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire tous les dingues ?...  
  
Rémus haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Fais attention, je pourrais trouver ça vexant...  
  
-Mooonyyyyy.... Je ne parlais pas de toi, voyons...  
  
-Trop tard, je boude...  
  
-Réééémus... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner ?  
  
Rémus s'avança jusqu'au lit, et il le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Et il sourit, un de ces petits sourires qui réussissaient toujours à le faire frissonner.  
  
Quand on frappa à la porte une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient toujours au lit. Il sentit le coeur de Rémus manquer un battement, mais heureusement, la porte était verrouillée. Ils remontèrent quand même un peu les couvertures sur eux. A tout hasard.  
  
Les coups sur la porte reprirent.  
  
-Eh ! Hého ! C'est James ! Bon, vous ouvrez, oui ? Je dois poser mon balai et je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre...  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, mais tendit la main vers sa baguette.  
  
-Alohomora... Pas moyen d'être tranquille, c'est pas croyable....  
  
James passa une tête prudente à travers la porte entrouverte, dut décider que ses deux amis étaient dans une position 'convenable', et donc, qu'il pouvait rentrer dans le dortoir sans risquer une crise cardiaque. James leur jeta un coup d'oeil désapprobateur et tenta d'agir calmement, mais Sirius apercevait parfaitement la petite nuance rosée qui était apparue sur ses joues. Et puis chacun de ses gestes, quand il rangea son balai, trahissait sa nervosité. Sirius décida que c'était très amusant.  
  
James continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Au fait, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, cet après-midi.... Parce que je crois sincèrement que mon hypothèse est bonne, pour le truc qui joue au fantôme...  
  
-Ah oui ? Et ça pourrait être quoi, d'après toi ?  
  
Sirius se releva un peu, en prenant un air intéressé par ce que lui disait James, mais surtout, en prenant soin de découvrir le corps de Rémus au passage. Et il eut la satisfaction de voir les oreilles de James virer au rouge pétant.  
  
-Raaahh, mais rhabillez-vous, enfin, vous jouez les exhibitionnistes ou quoi ?!  
  
Rémus tira le drap sur lui et envoya un regard furieux à Sirius. Oui, bon, ça va... Si on pouvait plus s'amuser...  
  
James fit la grimace et reprit.  
  
-Ca peut être le résultat d'un sort quelconque. Ou alors... J'ai réfléchi, et je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup à un Patronus, mais un d'un niveau très élevé, et qui pourrait beaucoup s'éloigner de la personne qui le crée...  
  
-Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'élèves d'Hogwarts qui soient capables de produire un Patronus, mis à part les sixièmes ou les septièmes années...  
  
-Tant mieux, on va réduire la liste des suspects, comme ça...  
  
James avait changé de pull et se préparait à sortir.  
  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut vraiment que vous alliez étudier deux ou trois bouquins.  
  
Sirius tiqua.  
  
-Eh, pourquoi 'vous' ? Je peux savoir pourquoi toi et Peter n'êtes pas de corvée ?  
  
James sourit et ouvrit la porte.  
  
-J'aimerais bien que Peter profite de son temps avec Grida, pour une fois qu'il se trouve une copine... Et moi... J'ai des trucs à rattraper avec ma Lily.....  
  
Son sourire s'élargit...  
  
-Et vous, vous avez déjà pas mal profité de votre Dimanche, je me trompe ?  
  
Sa tête disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte alors que Sirius se jetait en avant pour l'étrangler. Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée, et il dut se contenter de taper sur le bois. Rémus appuya sa tête sur son coude, et prit un air philosophe.  
  
-Tu sais, je crois qu'il se venge, là... Mais tu l'as bien cherché, hein...  
  
Sirius ne put pas répliquer ; la porte s'était rouverte juste le temps que James leur lance un petit paquet vert.  
  
-Au fait, Paddie, c'est de la part d'Elyz... Et rhabille-toi !!!  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis tourna son attention vers la petite boîte.  
  
-Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?  
  
-Vu ce que tu as fait le week-end dernier, je ne crois pas qu'elle t'envoie des chocolats. Tu devrais te méfier...  
  
Le jeune homme s'était un peu reculé, observant Sirius et sa boîte avec circonspection.  
  
-Et depuis quand une petite boîte devrait-elle me faire peur ?  
  
-Tu pourrais l'ouvrir un peu plus loin, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Quand il ôta le couvercle, il faillit hurler ; mais il réussit à se contenir, malgré le jus vert poisseux dont la boîte l'avait aspergé.  
  
Un mot griffonné à la hâte vînt flotter devant ses yeux.  
  
'Black, j'espère que tu apprécieras le cadeau.... Maintenant tu as des raisons d'être vert de rage, espèce de pauvre type, cr...'  
  
-AAAAAARRRRRRHHHH ! ELYYYYYYYYZ ! JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!  
  
Il attrapa la lettre et la déchira en morceaux minuscules. Rémus éclata de rire.  
  
-Je t'avais prévenu, tu sais... Et maintenant, tu vas avoir besoin d'une bonne douche...  
  
Ca réussit à le calmer à peu près. A peu près seulement, vu que...  
  
-Tu m'aides à prendre ma douche ? Je rêverais d'un petit massage et...  
  
-Siriuuuuus....  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
Voilà !! Dans deux semaines, ce sera Peter qui s'y collera !  
  
Maintenant... Je déprime parce que j'ai foiré mon mid-term de compta, alors soyez charitables avec moi, pitié, une petite review pour me remonter le moral !!... Pitié, pitié, pitié.... 


	5. Décembre

Pairings : JamesxLily, PeterxGrida,... Sirius va devoir se serrer la ceinture, ce coup-ci, c'est Peter qui raconte... Mais comme c'est pas dit que Mr Black réussisse à tenir, je tiens un seau d'eau froide à proximité...  
  
Disclaimer : Peut-être que si Mrs JKRowling décide de les abandonner sur le bord de la route cet été, je pourrais les recueillir... J'ouvrirai le « refuge des joyeux maraudeurs », y'aura une chambre pour Moony et Paddie, une chambre pour Prongs et sa tigresse, et même une place pour Wormtail... (p'tites étoiles et yeux dans le vague en imaginant des scènes dignes de la pub pour Pedigree Pal) Mais bon, soyons honnêtes, pour le moment, ils ne sont pas à moi...  
  
En parlant de JK Rowling, son nouveau tome d'Harry Potter sort en français dans quelques jours !! C'est le moment d'aller camper devant les librairies pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu !! (Micro-pub, mais quand les gens ne l'ont pas lu, on a tout le temps peur de leur spoiler des trucs et...)  
  
Voilà Décembre ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop pourri, même s'il part avec de sérieux désavantages : il a été en partie écrit alors que j'étais malade de chez malade, et mon cerveau a tendance à rater des trucs, quand je suis dans cet état là... Et en plus, c'est Peter qui raconte, et à deux ou trois reprises, je lui aurais tapé dessus si je l'avais eu sous la main...  
  
Comme c'est vu par Peter, ne vous étonnez pas que Sirius soit moins sympa que d'habitude... Mais je pense que c'est normal, parce qu'on a chacun une manière particulièrement de vivre et d'analyser une situation...  
  
Un groooooos Meeeerciiiiii à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé !!  
  
Kikou Jo ! Alors je suis contente de voir que ça y est, y a plus de problèmes avec les reviews anonymes et encore une fois... Mea culpa !!! Désolée, pardon, pardon ! Je partage ton opinion sur les Serpentards, qui ne sont pas spécialement mes persos préférés ! Et mon p'tit Moony est trop capricieux ?... Mhmm... Bon, c'est vrai... Mais comme c'est mon perso préféré, je vais dire qu'il faut bien que Sirius ne puisse pas faire tout ce qu'il veut, parce que sinon, il se mettrait à exagérer et ce serait pas gérable !!  
  
Alana, oups, gomen, pour l'incognito, mais... J'aime bien parler des trucs qui me plaisent, alors quand je connais une célébrité, j'en profite pour lui faire de la pub !! C'est vrai qu'Elyz aurait pu se venger plus tôt, mais ça prend du temps, les plans vengeance, et elle a déjà ses obligations de préfète, ses devoirs et son p'tit frère à surveiller du coin de l'oeil... Et puis comme la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... (Bon, la vraie raison, c'est que je voulais raconter ce dimanche-là pour Novembre, et donc, si elle voulait qu'on la voie se venger, c'était maintenant ou jamais...)  
  
Bisous, Envo85 !! Et merci pour tes compliments (^__^ !!!) et tes « remontages » de moral (moi aussi, j'espère ne pas me tauler en compta la fois prochaine... Snifff... ah, un mid-term, c'est un test à la moitié du semestre, avant les partiels... Et c'est 40% de ma note !! Snnniiiiif.....) !!! J'adore imaginer Rémus en train de promener Padfoot... Je trouve ça mimi tout plein, et ça me fait sourire, en général !! (Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre sur les bords...)  
  
Pour le lien sur Rémus et Sirius, je n'arrive à l'afficher et à garder mon texte intact, alors je te l'enverrais la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?  
  
Marchi Alake ! Alors, cchest mimi, menous ? Bin oui, mais il faut bien que les Maraudeurs profitent de leurs quelques années ici, vu le peu d'années qui leur restent ensemble, en paix ! Alors j'suis généreuse sur la dose de sucre !! (Et même pour Peter, oui !)  
  
Bisous Arwen 101 ! Voilà la suite ! Et on aperçoit Lily !! Eh oui !  
  
Urumi, pour moi, ta review n'était pas 'en retard' !! J'suis contente d'avoir des reviews à n'importe quel moment !! Surtout quand on me fait plein de compliments enthousiastes !! Voui, Moony devrait avoir le droit de signer Superman sur ses papiers officiels !!! Et... Moi aussi, j'adore ce couple !! (Mais vous devez sans doute le savoir...) Moony et Paddie for ever !!  
  
Neko-oh... Bin, j'suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que t'aies plein de temps pour lire, mais d'un autre côté... Comme j'ai été malade la semaine dernière, et que c'est pas très agréable d'avoir la grippe, bin j'te souhaite quand même de te rétablir... ! Tu m'en veux pas trop ??  
  
On garde la meilleure pour la fin... !! Marchi Mpb de m'avoir bêtalecté alors que je suis venue hyper tard pour filer ce chapitre, et merci, merci, merci, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ma bêtalectrice adorée ??!! Et vive les annotations !! ^___^ !! Ouais !!!  
  
Bon, voilà, j'me tais, la place à Décembre...  
  
.  
  
MENOUS Décembre  
  
.  
  
Les bougies allumées un peu partout dans la bibliothèque donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère surréaliste : tout Hogwarts s'était transformé en un gigantesque cadeau de Noël grandeur nature. Les murs étaient tendus de velours rouge ; d'étranges créatures dorées, minuscules, grouillaient sur le tissu, le faisant ondoyer ; Il semblait vivant.  
  
Les différents fantômes avaient aidé à accrocher un peu partout des guirlandes de houx entremêlées de petits sujets de bois. Les figurines auraient pu passer pour des objets de décoration moldue si elles ne gesticulaient pas toutes les trente secondes, pour se chamailler ou brailler sur un élève qui les avait ignorées. Les pires étaient les modèles disposés dans le gui : ils bombardaient de baies rouges tous ceux qui osaient passer sans respecter la coutume du baiser. Peter avait déjà dû se mettre à l'abri cinq fois, pour éviter de prendre un projectile dans les yeux.  
  
Dans la bibliothèque heureusement, les professeurs avaient omis les boules de gui. Par contre, ils avaient placé sur chacune des tables de petits sapins miniaturisés d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, autour desquels s'affairaient des dizaines de fées. Chacune des petites créatures était coiffée d'un bonnet à grelot ou à pompon. Dumbledore avait du leur confier la décoration de la salle, et elles prenaient apparemment leur travail très à coeur. Elles s'installaient entre les branches, prenaient des poses gracieuses, installaient des larves aux couleurs éclatantes sur les arbres...  
  
Peter se demanda si les fées se mettraient à hurler si elles comprenaient que le chien, le cerf, le loup et le rat qui venaient les embêter tous les mois passaient tous les jours à quelques centimètres d'elles, en toute impunité.  
  
Sirius avait dit l'autre jour qu'elles étaient trop stupides pour comprendre. Et James l'avait tranquillisé tout à l'heure en lui rappelant que de toute façon elles ne pourraient pas les reconnaître, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas au complet aujourd'hui, Remus et Sirius étant toujours aux serres. Mais s'ils se trompaient... ?  
  
Peter déglutit et décida de se concentrer sur deux figurines de bois en train de se battre au dessus de sa tête, pour ne plus penser aux fées.  
  
-... veut que ce soit efficace, Padfoot doit danser le tango en tutu.  
  
Le garçon cligna des yeux et détacha immédiatement son attention des figurines de Noël. Oh nooon.... ! Il avait complètement décroché des explications de James ! Et maintenant, il ne saurait jamais pourquoi il fallait que Sirius danse...  
  
Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre...  
  
Sirius devait... danser le... tango ? en tutu ??  
  
Peter se décida à regarder James. Il s'éclaircit la voix et pria pour que James ne s'énerve pas à cause de son manque d'attention.  
  
-Euh... James... Je suis désolé, mais je... Je crois que...  
  
Avec un petit sourire, James appuya sa tête contre sa main.  
  
-Tu n'as pas écouté.  
  
Peter hocha la tête ; il devait avoir l'air pitoyable, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?  
  
-Et... Pourquoi Sirius doit... tu sais... danser... ?  
  
Cette fois-ci, James ne se contenta pas de sourire, mais éclata d'un rire franc.  
  
-Mais noon, voyons, Paddie ne va pas faire le danseur étoile au milieu des couloirs ! C'était juste pour vérifier que tu ne suivais plus du tout... !... Quoique l'idée est à creuser, tiens.... J'suis sûr que les dentelles blanches, ça lui irait à ravir...  
  
Le regard de James se fit rêveur tout à coup. Peter eut envie de sourire ; si James décidait de se chamailler un peu avec Sirius, il viendrait peut- être voir, c'était souvent très drôle...  
  
Finalement, le jeune homme réussit à sortir de ses scénarios d'animation aux dépends de Sirius. Il se redressa et prit un air de conférencier.  
  
-Bien, Monsieur Wormtail, je crois qu'il va me falloir reprendre toutes mes explications depuis le début et...  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé James, je vais écouter, cette fois, je...  
  
James se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules.  
  
-C'est pas grave, Peter, va... Ah, et arrête de te bousiller les doigts, s'il te plaît.  
  
Peter baissa les yeux sur ses mains : il se tordait inconsciemment les doigts depuis cinq minutes. En rougissant, il rentra ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ces tics nerveux...  
  
James avait repris sans tenir compte de l'interruption.  
  
-Bon, on va faire court et précis, je sens que ce sera mieux.... Sirius, toujours aussi borné que d'habitude, maintient que le truc qu'il a vu au début de l'année peut être un fantôme, alors que je suis certain que c'est un effet d'un sort du style Patronus. Histoire qu'on sache d'où vient ce truc, Rémus a dégoté un rituel dans un grimoire de la Réserve...  
  
Peter frissonna à la mention de ce détail. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se servir des vieux livres de cette partie de la bibliothèque. On ne savait jamais exactement comment ils fonctionnaient, et il était dur de deviner s'ils n'allaient pas vous sauter au visage en plein milieu d'une invocation. James et Sirius, par contre, adoraient ces livres : leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation chaque fois qu'ils allaient faire un tour entre les rayonnages interdits, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Peter soupira : même sans la cape, les Maraudeurs se seraient quand même intéressés de près à tous ces livres. La faute de Rémus qui, à cause de sa... maladie... avait un accès presque illimité aux volumes concernant les créatures fantastiques, surtout celles jugées malfaisantes.  
  
-Donc, d'après Rémus, il suffit de tracer correctement des symboles à l'endroit où on l'a aperçu, de placer Sirius au centre des dessins et de lui faire dire une formule. Logiquement, ça devrait faire venir la créature, si Sirius est assez concentré sur l'image de la chose qu'il a aperçue. En fait, c'est ça qui va être le plus difficile... Garder Paddie concentré pendant plus de cinq minutes...  
  
Peter se gratta la tête ; il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où ça les mènerait.  
  
-Et, James, en quoi le faire venir va nous dire ce que c'est ?  
  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Enfin, réfléchis, Peter ! Si c'est un fantôme, son nom apparaîtra sur la Carte, et on en saura assez pour mener de vraies recherches sur ce truc. Si c'est un sort, il n'y aura rien sur la Carte, donc ça prouvera que j'avais raison, et Sirius me devra dix Gallions.  
  
Peter écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Dix Gallions ? Vous avez parié Dix Gallions ?  
  
-Où serait l'intérêt de parier deux Mornilles ?  
  
Peter médita cette réponse pendant quelques secondes, laissant James épiloguer sur ce qu'il allait faire de sa petite fortune. Quelque chose le chiffonnait.  
  
-Mais... Dis... James ? Pourquoi on n'essaie pas tout de suite ?  
  
James prit une grande respiration et continua à expliquer. Peter avait l'impression que James lui parlait comme à un enfant de trois ans.  
  
-Tout simplement parce que les symboles doivent être tracés avec une substance spéciale, dans laquelle il faudra mettre de l'asphodèle pilé. Sirius et Rémus sont descendus aux serres pour voir si il y en avait qu'on pouvait prendre pour nos petites affaires.  
  
-Ils mettent beaucoup de temps, non ?  
  
James eut un sourire sarcastique et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « pas étonnant » ; Peter se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Il ne put pas poser la question cependant, parce qu'un mouvement attira leur attention.  
  
Deux créatures, ressemblant étrangement aux fées emplissant la salle, voletaient dans leur direction. Elles étaient couvertes d'une fine fourrure noire, et leurs petites dents avaient l'air très aiguisées. James plissa les yeux.  
  
-Des Doxys... Qu'est-ce que des cochonneries pareilles foutent dans Hogwarts... ?  
  
Les deux petites choses se posèrent sur la table juste devant James et ils purent les examiner de plus près.  
  
L'une des deux créatures avaient sur la tête ce qui ressemblait à une perruque faite de brins de fils noirs. Les deux Doxys portaient autour du cou de minuscules écriteaux : sur celui du Doxy à la perruque noire, il était écrit « Potter », et sur l'autre « Lupin ».  
  
Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de James ; même Peter commençait à comprendre ce qui allait suivre. Après tout, ce n'était jamais que la vingtième fois depuis le début du mois que les Serpentards faisaient enrager James avec des allusions plus ou moins subtiles qui incluaient toujours Rémus. Peter n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de plaisanteries d'un goût douteux ; elles le mettaient mal à l'aise, un peu comme les blagues de James sur Beth Battory et Sirius. Enfin... Tant que ça restait des blagues...  
  
La plaisanterie avec les Doxys n'avait pas l'air de faire rire James.  
  
Le jeune homme se jeta en avant, apparemment décidé à attraper les deux choses envoyées par les Serpentards et à leur faire regretter d'être nées, mais les deux Doxys furent plus rapides. Ils s'élevèrent en hauteur, hors de portée de James. Avec des petits rires stridents, ils lui tirèrent la langue et se mirent à s'envoyer des baisers passionnés.  
  
Le rouge aux joues, James poussa un cri de rage impuissante et sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Stupefix !  
  
Les Doxys, toujours enlacés étroitement, retombèrent sur la table avec un bruit sec, et James parut se détendre. Pendant quelques secondes seulement. Parce qu'ensuite, une ombre rousse apparut à ses côtés et jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux créatures pétrifiées et aux pancartes. Peter vit James pâlir ; il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place et devoir expliquer à Lily ce qui se passait. La jeune fille avait beau être très belle, elle n'en était pas moins redoutable, tous les Maraudeurs l'avaient appris dès leur première année à l'école.  
  
Heureusement, James avait une chance insensée. Lily se contenta de soupirer et de jeter d'un ton las :  
  
-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tout ça signifie...  
  
Avec un rire nerveux, James attrapa les deux Doxys et les envoya négligemment atterrir en haut d'un rayonnage. Lily se tourna vers les jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient, une blonde avec un écusson de préfet, qui s'appelait Elyz, et la meilleure amie de Lily, Sarah. Elles échangèrent quelques mots, puis les deux filles s'éloignèrent, laissant Lily avec les deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'installa sur le banc, juste à côté de James.  
  
James regarda sa petite amie d'un air surpris.  
  
-Tu fréquentes Elyz Battory ? Depuis quand ?  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Il faut dire que la tête qu'avait fait James en prononçant le nom d'Elyz n'avait pas été très flatteuse. C'était bizarre : c'était Sirius qui avait des problèmes avec Elyz, pas James... Hmmm... Ca devait encore être une histoire de solidarité fraternelle...  
  
-C'est elle qui est venue me parler... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut poser problème... Elle est très agréable et raisonnable, et...  
  
-Je crois que Sirius ne serait pas vraiment d'accord là-dessus...  
  
-Je crois que Black finira ses jours seul et abandonné si il ne fait rien pour arranger son caractère exécrable.  
  
Peter croisa les doigts pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à se disputer, et Dieu entendit ses prières : James prit la main de Lily et commença un petit massage apaisant avec son pouce. La jeune femme se détendit et se mit à sourire.  
  
-Dis... Je suis passée pour te rappeler qu'on partait à Pré-au-lard dans un quart d'heure. Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
James secoua la tête et exhiba fièrement le manteau qu'il avait traîné avec lui toute la journée.  
  
-Je suis prêt à partir quand tu veux !  
  
Elle rit, et Peter détourna les yeux pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.  
  
C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu la journée à Pré-au-lard, pour les élèves d'Hogwarts, à l'exception des premières et deuxièmes années. Tout le monde allait en profiter pour faire ses achats de Noël ; Peter savait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait acheter, et il avait économisé assez d'argent pour pouvoir se payer en plus une bièraubeurre chez Madame Rosmerta. C'était ce qu'il préférait : être tranquillement à l'intérieur, au chaud, pendant qu'il faisait un froid de canard dehors. Il avait hâte de partir pour Pré-au- lard... !  
  
Et il n'était pas le seul, apparemment. Les yeux brillants de Lily ne quittaient pas James un seul instant.  
  
-Il faut vraiment que je te montre une boutique dont m'a parlé Elyz... Elle a ouvert il y a juste quelques mois. Ca s'appelle Dahud, et il paraît qu'ils ont plein de trucs magnifiques... On dit même que...  
  
Il n'entendit pas la suite : Lily se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de James, comme une gamine, et ce qu'elle racontait devait être très drôle parce qu'aussi bien Lily que James avaient l'air prêt à exploser de rire.  
  
Finalement, ils se décolèrent l'un de l'autre, et Lily se leva avec une grâce naturelle.  
  
-Il faut que j'aille me préparer... On se retrouve dans la salle commune, d'accord ?  
  
James mit une main sur son coeur, comme s'il prêtait serment.  
  
-J'y serai, ma déesse ! Et nous volerons ensemble vers le paradis des petites sorcières pas sages...  
  
Peter fronça les sourcils... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait encore dire, ça ? Il avait du rater un truc...  
  
Lily était à peine sortie de la bibliothèque que les deux Maraudeurs manquants revinrent des serres. Rémus s'assit à côté de James, et Sirius se serra pour s'installer près du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.  
  
Peter fit la moue et désigna la place libre à sa droite :  
  
-Sirius, il y a de la place de ce côté de la table, si tu veux... Vous êtes tout serrés, ça ne doit pas être confortable, non ?  
  
Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
  
-Non, c'est bon, ça va aller...  
  
Et Peter aurait pu jurer que James avait recommencé à marmonner et que Rémus avait fait une tête bizarre, mais il ne put pas vérifier, parce que Sirius avait enchaîné sur autre chose.  
  
-Les feuilles d'asphodèle ne seront pas prêtes avant au moins deux semaines.  
  
James fit la grimace.  
  
-Génial... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ?  
  
Rémus sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin plié en quatre, sur lequel il avait recopié le rituel à suivre.  
  
-Il n'y a rien à faire. L'asphodèle doit avoir été cueilli trois heures avant d'être pilé... On ne peut donc pas utiliser d'asphodèle séché. Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que...  
  
Rémus s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase, fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le cri de surprise et le grognement, et se tourna vers Sirius, les joues rouges et l'air un peu fâché. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se recula en essayant de prendre un air innocent.  
  
James décida visiblement d'intervenir pour défendre Sirius, quoi qu'il ait fait. Le Maraudeur se leva du banc et ramassa son manteau et les quelques parchemins qui traînaient sur la table.  
  
-Bon, je sais que vous adorez cette bibliothèque, mais je dois retrouver Lily pour aller à Pré-au-lard, alors on pourrait pas plutôt aller à la salle commune ?  
  
Les quatre Maraudeurs quittèrent donc la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, Rémus, apparemment calmé, se tourna vers ses amis d'un air soucieux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Beth ?  
  
Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ils avaient complètement oublié le petit Beth.  
  
Début Novembre, Sirius avait appris, sous sa forme animagus, que si le gamin déprimait, c'était parce qu'il avait laissé échapper quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas dire. Et apparemment, ça ne ferait pas rire Elyz, sa grande soeur. James avait clamé que Beth avait parlé de son amour inconditionnel pour un gryffondor de septième année qu'Elyz détestait, et Rémus lui-même n'avait pas critiqué cette hypothèse. Seul l'intéressé avait levé les yeux au ciel devant tant d'imbécillité.  
  
Depuis, l'emploi du temps des Maraudeurs avait compté tous les jours environ une heure de ce que James avait baptisé « sauvons le moral de Beth ». Sirius avait refusé catégoriquement de porter un brassard portant le nom de l'opération. Les périodes de 'sauvetage' consistaient en une partie d'échecs, de l'aide des devoirs ou la découverte d'une partie du château que le première année ne connaissait pas encore. Parfois les amies de Beth se joignaient au petit groupe, mais cela n'arrivait que rarement, parce qu'après Sirius se mettait à râler en disant qu'il n'était pas venu à Hogwarts pour apprendre à gérer une colonie de vacances.  
  
Bref, aujourd'hui Dimanche, ils devaient retrouver Beth dans la salle commune. Et comme le fit remarquer Rémus :  
  
-C'est un première année... Il ne pourra pas aller à Pré-au-lard, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sirius grogna.  
  
-On pourrait se servir de la cape d'invisibilité de James pour l'emmener avec nous, mais comme il n'a pas l'air de savoir garder un secret important...  
  
Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, James annonça d'un ton fataliste :  
  
-Il faut que l'un d'entre nous se sacrifie et reste là avec lui.  
  
Un silence de mort accueillit cette déclaration, mais James avait entièrement raison ; ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix... Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber sur des fauteuils inoccupés. Sirius les regarda les uns après les autres avant de demander :  
  
-Bon, qui se dévoue pour rester garder un oeil sur Bettounet ?  
  
-Sirius... Arrête de l'appeler comme ça...  
  
Le jeune homme ignora l'interruption de Rémus.  
  
-JE ne serai pas de corvée, en tout cas... Je m'occupe de lui deux fois plus que vous, alors ça commence à bien faire...  
  
Peter eut envie de rire en voyant l'air réjoui qu'avait pris James.  
  
-C'est la rançon du succès, Paddie ! Il t'adore, donc il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui passes plus de temps avec lui, non ? Tu ne vois pas les étoiles briller dans ses yeux, quand il est avec t...  
  
-Oh, ça va, hein... Il aime bien Rémus aussi ! Moony pourrait très bien l'emmener faire un tour à la bibliothèque, non ?  
  
Rémus haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Je croyais qu'on devait aller acheter nos cadeaux de Noël... On devait y aller ensemble, si je me rappelle bien...  
  
Pour une raison étrange, Sirius tomba silencieux en entendant ça. C'était bizarre : en temps normal, il aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que Rémus accepte de rester à Hogwarts avec Beth.  
  
Par contre, le sourire de James s'était agrandi.  
  
-Oui, allez, Rémus pourrait rester ici... Et puis il adore s'occuper des gamins, hein Rémus ?  
  
Peter frissonna. Sirius s'était crispé et avait l'air très énervé : on voyait poindre ses canines, et il trouva que ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Il tapa timidement sur l'épaule de James.  
  
-Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de laisser Rémus ici, James...  
  
James continuait de sourire, sans paraître le moins du monde dérangé par le regard noir de Sirius. Ni par l'envie de meurtre qui perçait dans la voix du Maraudeur.  
  
-Rémus. Vient. A. Pré-au-lard. Point final.  
  
James haussa les épaules et Rémus soupira, mais personne ne proposa plus que Sirius ou Rémus ne restent au château. Par contre...  
  
-Mais au fait, Potter, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas là, toi ?... Oui, c'est ça, c'est toi qui vas t'occuper de Bettounet... !  
  
Peter sentit venir le rire satisfait et un peu sec, qui suivait les vengeances menées avec succès par Sirius. Mais il ne vint pas, parce que l'attention des Maraudeurs s'était soudain portée sur la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver, avait traversé leur petit cercle d'amis d'un air royal, pour se pencher sur James et l'embrasser.  
  
Lily avait passé un manteau un peu plus chaud, et une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor entourait ses épaules.  
  
-Tu es prêt à partir ?  
  
James prit un faux air désolé. Peter cligna les yeux devant les talents de comédien de son ami... Lui n'aurait jamais pu simuler ainsi cette note de désespoir dans la voix, ce regard mouillé...  
  
-Lily, ma jolie Lily, ma belle, ma magnifique... Je ne peux pas venir. Mr Black a décidé que je devais rester ici.  
  
Les mèches rousses volèrent autour du visage de Lily quand elle se retourna pour foudroyer Sirius des yeux. Oh là... Peter n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lily puisse avoir l'air si redoutable. Sirius non plus, apparemment.  
  
-Black, écoute-moi bien... J'emmène MON PETIT AMI faire un tour. Tu as quelque chose à dire ?  
  
Sirius était un peu ébranlé, mais il essaya de répliquer ; il aurait peut- être pu faire un commentaire cinglant, mais Rémus se précipita pour lui coller une main sur la bouche, histoire de lui éviter de mettre ses jours en danger. Peter avait toujours trouvé Rémus très raisonnable.  
  
Avec un hochement de tête satisfait, Lily prit James par le bras et commença à l'entraîner vers la porte de sortie, mais James stoppa et lui fit signe d'attendre un peu, pendant qu'il revenait vers les autres garçons.  
  
-Dites, mettons-nous d'accord... Je ne peux visiblement pas surveiller Beth, et les deux clebs ne veulent pas participer...  
  
-Eh, oh, ça suffit, Potter, un ton en dessous, tu veux...  
  
-Et donc, il reste...  
  
Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Peter, qui déglutit.  
  
-M... Moi ?  
  
Hochements de têtes simultanés.  
  
-Mais... Mais non, je... Je devais acheter un set pour les enchantements pour Grida... ! Je...  
  
James lui mit une main sur l'épaule d'un air rassurant.  
  
-Pas de problème, j'en achèterai un avec Lily... Tu me rembourseras plus tard !  
  
Alors, tout à coup, tout sembla décidé, James disparut avec Lily, à grands renforts de signes de la main. Et Rémus et Sirius disparurent dans les dortoirs pour aller chercher leurs manteaux. Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard (qu'est-ce qui avait pu leur prendre autant de temps, alors que Sirius avait l'air particulièrement excité et impatient ?) et disparurent de la salle en riant.  
  
Et Peter se retrouva tout seul, assis sur un fauteuil, avec un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Un goût très amer. A l'autre bout de la salle, au pied des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, se tenait Beth. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.  
  
Il avait l'estomac noué, mais il dut se lever, et avancer vers le première année. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cet enfant avait les yeux clairs. Si clairs. Remplis d'espoir. James avait raison, pour les étoiles.  
  
Peter n'osa pas regarder Beth quand il articula :  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais... Il y a un changement de programme... Sirius... Et Rémus et James...  
  
Mais ça ne servait à rien de continuer. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Beth : le gamin avait compris. Les étoiles s'étaient éteintes. Peter se sentit misérable.  
  
-Tu... Tu veux qu'on aille lire à la bibliothèque ? Il y a... Euh... Il y a des livres bien...  
  
Beth hocha la tête et sourit, mais ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'il faisait à Sirius ou à Rémus, Peter le savait bien.  
  
L'enfant se laissa mener dans les couloirs, guider jusqu'à une table. Il prit docilement le livre que lui tendit Peter, et commença à tourner les pages usées par les générations d'élèves qui l'avaient feuilleté avant lui.  
  
Pour ne pas avoir à regarder Beth plus longtemps, Peter attrapa un grimoire sur une des étagères consacrées aux monstres invoqués grâce à la magie, et se plongea dans les récits d'expériences ratées, de résultats inattendus, spectaculaires ou dévastateurs.  
  
La création magique d'êtres le fascinait et le dégoûtait en même temps. On pouvait obtenir des résultats tellement étranges... Les pages des grimoires traitant de ce sujet regorgeaient de choses à l'aspect difforme, qui se traînaient entre les ombres en gémissant. Souvent, cependant, on trouvait des créatures réussies, correspondant parfaitement aux attentes de leur maître : des insectes de feu, des élémentaux, des tas de boue à l'allure plus ou moins humaine... Fredric Jindi était le sorcier le plus cité dans ce domaine. Peter connaissait ses exploits par coeur.  
  
Peter était en train de relire pour la soixantième fois comment Jindi avait créé pour se défendre une armée de lutins, à partir de gouttes de foudre, quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Il releva la tête vers Beth...  
  
Et Beth n'était plus là.  
  
Oh noooooon....  
  
Il se leva précipitamment, abandonna là le livre sur Jindi, et parcourut toute la bibliothèque en jetant des coups d'oeil affolés à droite et à gauche. Les élèves levaient la tête en le voyant arriver, et commençaient à le pointer du doigt en murmurant. Peter déglutit. Son rythme cardiaque avait dû au moins doubler... Il *fallait* qu'il retrouve Beth ! James serait tellement déçu, et Sirius allait se moquer de lui encore une fois....  
  
Il sortit de la bibliothèque et réfléchit aussi vite qu'il pouvait : où un première année comme Beth avait-il pu aller ?  
  
Aux dortoirs !  
  
Plein d'espoir, il courut dans les couloirs, tapant au passage dans quelques élèves qui stationnaient devant le tableau d'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors. Les regards agacés qu'il reçut lui firent un peu ralentir l'allure, mais la disparition de Beth était plus importante ; il se précipita dans la salle commune, mais n'aperçut nulle part la tête blonde du première année. Il monta les escaliers en soufflant un peu ; il courrait rarement aussi longtemps, d'habitude...  
  
Mais il n'y avait personne dans les dortoirs des premières années.  
  
Avec un petit cri paniqué, il fonça à son propre dortoir, et fouilla un moment parmi les papiers qui jonchaient la malle de James : la Carte n'y étais pas. Il devrait se débrouiller avec ses méninges.  
  
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se prit la tête entre les mains... Qu'est- ce que Beth avait bien pu penser ? Où est-ce que...  
  
Il secoua la tête : c'était impossible... Sans la Carte, il ne le retrouverait jamais !! Il devait... Il devait vite aller à Pré-au-lard pour demander à James de lui prêter la Carte ! Il n'était pas obligé d'avouer pourquoi il en avait besoin, après tout !  
  
Peter attrapa son manteau, s'étrangla presque en mettant son écharpe, et sortit de la tour à toute vitesse.  
  
Il ne prit pas le passage secret dissimulé derrière la sorcière borgne. Emprunter le chemin normal serait nettement plus rapide.  
  
Dehors, un vent glacé avait commencé à souffler, décollant du sol les feuilles qui n'étaient pas encore assez décomposées ou trempées. Peter claqua des dents pendant tout le trajet, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches (il avait oublié ses gants...). Quand il finit par arriver à Pré-au- lard, il ne sentait plus ses pieds, et son nez était devenu complètement dur.  
  
Il se retrouva au milieu de la foule joyeuse qui se promenait dans les rues, des paquets aux couleurs vives dans les bras. Ici et là, il apercevait des élèves d'Hogwarts, mais pas de Maraudeurs... Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse se diffusa en lui, et il décida de faire le tour des différentes boutiques du village. James devait forcément se trouver dans l'une d'elles... !  
  
Il commença par les Trois Balais, parce que les Maraudeurs finissaient souvent par y atterrir. L'auberge était pleine de monde, comme d'habitude. Mais à aucune des tables, il n'aperçut les cheveux en bataille de James, la silhouette fière de Sirius ou le manteau gris de Rémus. Sous le coup d'une nouvelle attaque de désespoir, Peter faillit s'asseoir là et noyer ses problèmes dans la bièraubeurre. Mais finalement, il se releva, décidé à continuer.  
  
Il visita ainsi presque toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-lard, Zonko, Honeydukes, Scrivenshaft et même le café de Madame Pudifoot, qu'il évitait consciencieusement d'habitude, à cause de tous les couples qu'on y trouvait, et qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il était allé presque partout ; il n'avait trouvé James nulle part.  
  
Il soupira, et son corps fut agité d'un frisson, à cause d'une nouvelle bourrasque hivernale.  
  
Alors, il leva les yeux sur la rue qui s'étendait devant lui, et aperçut une boutique qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée. Le Hog's Head.  
  
Peter détestait le Hog's Head. Le bar était sale, sombre, pestilentiel. Les clients le terrifiaient, surtout ; il ne les avait jamais bien vu, mais il lui restait ces images de choses noires attablées dans les recoins de la salle, et qui avaient l'air infiniment dangereuses... On racontait des histoires horribles à propos d'élèves qui étaient rentrés dans le bar mais n'en étaient jamais sortis.  
  
Evidemment, Sirius clamait haut et fort que tout ça n'était que des mensonges stupides, tout juste bons à les amuser, lui et James, quand ils s'ennuyaient, et, d'habitude, Peter hochait nerveusement la tête et essayait de croire ce que Sirius disait.  
  
Mais Peter n'était jamais rentré seul dans le Hog's Head.  
  
Et maintenant qu'il devait aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup, toutes les histoires lui revenaient, sans que Sirius ou James soient là pour les chasser.  
  
Il attendit quelques secondes devant le bar, incapable de se décider à rentrer.  
  
Mais il prit une grande respiration, posa une main tremblante sur la porte, et pénétra à l'intérieur.  
  
La fumée âcre se jeta sur lui aussitôt, lui piquant les yeux, le faisant tousser. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés à l'intérieur ; on distinguait mal les gens qui se trouvaient aux différentes tables, et les alcôves étaient plus sombres que la nuit : si James était vraiment dans le Hog's Head, Peter allait devoir inspecter le bar plus en détail.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour demander mentalement aux Dieux s'ils s'acharnaient sur lui ; il ne vit pas la chose qui passait sur le sol, juste devant lui. Son pied atterrit sur quelque chose de vaguement mou et tout à coup, une créature poussa un cri suraigu ; Peter se mit à crier lui aussi.  
  
La chose non identifiée s'enfuit vers les ombres et il fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter, yeux écarquillés et pouls battant à tout rompre. Déséquilibré, il se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.  
  
Le tissu se déchira avec un craquement sourd.  
  
Paniqué, Peter se recula pour voir ce qu'il venait de détruire... Et ses yeux se posèrent sur un des sorciers les plus massifs qu'il ait jamais vu.  
  
Bien sûr l'homme était moins grand qu'Hagrid ; mais il avait une demi tête de plus que Dumbledore. Les yeux de Peter passèrent de la chemise crasseuse et *déchirée*, à la cape faîte de morceaux de peaux de bêtes disposées n'importe comment. La barbe noire, non entretenue, les cheveux qui flottaient librement sur ses épaules... Et puis les sourcils qui se rejoignaient presque au milieu du front, la mâchoire impressionnante, où se montraient des canines jaunissantes... Et au milieu de ce visage sauvage, des yeux noirs vibrants de colère.  
  
Peter voulut s'excuser, réparer la chemise de l'homme, mais le sorcier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et tendit la main vers un repli de son manteau, pour y attraper sa baguette.  
  
Si le fait d'être un Maraudeur avait appris quelque chose à Peter, c'était bien ces petits réflexes d'autodéfense qui peuvent vous sauver la vie. Le premier de ces principes était son préféré : quand il n'y a rien d'autre à faire... mieux vaut fuir.  
  
Sans attendre de voir la baguette du sorcier, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit du bar en courant comme un possédé.  
  
Il fallait qu'il se cache !! Très vite ! Et qu'il retourne à Hogwarts ! Là au moins, il serait en sécurité !  
  
Peter courut à perdre haleine vers Honeydukes, se jeta dans la confiserie. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer ; il bouscula plusieurs élèves, mais il avait trop peur pour s'en préoccuper. Jetant un regard en arrière, il ne vit pas le sorcier à la barbe noire dans la boutique. Pourtant. Il y avait une ombre à la fenêtre du magasin. Et si c'était ce malade ?  
  
Il farfouilla fébrilement dans sa poche et finit par trouver sa baguette. Il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer, ses mains tremblaient, et il sentait une sueur glacée lui rouler le long de l'échine. Il continuait de jeter des regards à la porte, au cas où l'autre arriverait. Est-ce qu'il s'en prendrait à lui en plein milieu d'une boutique pleine à craquer ?  
  
Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à lancer le sort que lui avait appris James, pour détourner l'attention des gens pendant qu'il ouvrait le passage secret vers Hogwarts.. Le monde devînt un peu plus flou, et il put ouvrir la trappe. Il se jeta dans l'ouverture et se dépêcha de refermer. Maintenant, il devait trouver les autres ! Ils étaient sans doute rentrés plus tôt que prévu à l'école, puisqu'il ne les avait pas vus dans Pré-au-lard !  
  
C'est ça, ils devaient être à l'école ! Peter devait y retourner et retrouver James, Rémus et. Siri.us ?  
  
Peter se figea soudain, dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Il venait d'entendre un bruit.  
  
Son pouls se remit à battre follement.  
  
Quelque chose bougeait, là, juste devant lui ! Quelque chose, non, quelqu'un.  
  
Incapable de bouger, il se concentra un peu plus pour essayer de distinguer la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres, contre la paroi. Il voyait une silhouette bizarre. Le c?ur de Peter manqua un battement. Et si le sorcier avait invoqué un élémental. ?  
  
Comme ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il finit par s'apercevoir que c'était en fait deux personnes qui se tenaient là, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il eut l'impression de reconnaître l'une des têtes. Sirius.  
  
Peter retrouva une respiration normale. Il avait trouvé Sirius ! Tout irait bien ; si le type louche s'en prenait à lui, Sirius le défendrait sûrement !  
  
Le seul petit problème, c'était que Sirius avait l'air 'occupé', actuellement, sans doute avec sa petite amie. Peter se sentit rougir. Mince, il ne pouvait quand même pas les interrompre. D'un autre côté, Sirius le tuerait sûrement s'il savait qu'il les avait regardés.  
  
Il prit une petite inspiration pour se donner du courage, et s'éclaircit la voix. La tête de Sirius sembla s'immobiliser dans l'ombre, et la forme à côté de lui tressaillit.  
  
Peter prit son courage à deux mains, et s'avança, baguette en main.  
  
-Sirius ? Sirius, je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, il y a un type complètement cinglé là dehors et.  
  
Il trébucha sur un caillou qu'il n'avait pas vu, et manqua de tomber. Pour éviter de faire un nouveau faux pas, il murmura un des rares sorts qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection :  
  
-Lumos.  
  
A ce moment précis, le monde tel que Peter le connaissait s'écroula.  
  
Sa baguette jetait dans le tunnel un éclat vert. La lumière se réfléchissait sur la peau pâle de Sirius, lui donnant un air malade, lui donnant l'air encore plus redoutable et plus fâché. La lumière verdâtre se réfléchissait aussi sur la personne coincée entre Sirius et le mur.  
  
La lumière faisait deux trous verts dans les yeux épouvantés de Rémus.  
  
Rémus, l'ami, le confident occasionnel, le maraudeur, se tenait dans les bras de son autre meilleur ami. Rémus avait les joues un peu rougies, les épaules dénudées, couvertes de suçons. La robe de sorcier de Sirius gisait par terre.  
  
Rémus et Sirius étaient en train de. Oh Mon Dieu.  
  
Rémus et Sirius. Ses. ses amis.  
  
Deux... garçons.  
  
Peter avait subitement envie de vomir.  
  
Il fut pris d'un vertige. Il voulut courir mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Il resta là à fixer les deux jeunes hommes, yeux grands ouverts, et le choc avait effacé toute pensée de son esprit.  
  
Il vit trop tard le sourire inquiétant de Sirius, la baguette levée.  
  
Peter n'eut même pas le temps de crier.  
  
-Stupéfy !  
  
Ses membres devinrent soudain aussi durs que de la pierre, et il tomba à terre. Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? Ils. Ils étaient amis, pourtant, non ? Sirius ne blesserait pas à mort un ami, n'est-ce pas ?... Non ?...  
  
Bon, en tous les cas, Rémus l'en empêcherait sans doute.  
  
Il leva les yeux pour voir ce que faisaient ses deux 'amis'. Après s'être précipitamment rhabillé, Rémus sembla réaliser pleinement toute l'horreur de la situation. Il se tourna vers Sirius d'un air à la fois furieux et effrayé.  
  
-« Personne ne passera ici aujourd'hui », hein ?... Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance ?  
  
-Eh, oh, ça va, hein. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, non ?  
  
-Mon Dieu. Pourquoi tu l'as stupefixé ?  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules ; la réponse lui semblait apparemment évidente. Rémus soupira et regarda quelques instants Peter, en évitant soigneusement le regard désespéré qu'il lui envoyait. Finalement, il s'appuya contre le mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son visage disparut derrière un rideau de cheveux bruns.  
  
-Sirius. Tu es vraiment inconscient. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?  
  
Mais Sirius avait l'air de savoir exactement quoi faire ; il s'approchait de Peter avec l'expression d'un prédateur. Il s'était remis à sourire, et sa baguette n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi menaçante. Peter jeta ses dernières forces pour essayer de hurler, mais il ne réussit qu'à émettre un son étranglé.  
  
Avant que Rémus se soit aperçu de quoi que ce soit, Sirius lança le sort.  
  
-Obliviate !  
  
Et le monde devînt blanc.  
  
Immaculé.  
  
Quand Peter ouvrit les yeux, il avait mal partout, et des étoiles blanches dansaient un peu partout dans son champ de vision.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui avec surprise. Il se trouvait au milieu du passage secret menant à Pré-au-lard. Il faisait très noir. La seule lumière qu'il voyait venait de la baguette que tenait Rémus, agenouillé à ses côtés, l'air inquiet. Sirius se tenait juste derrière, comme s'il boudait.  
  
Peter tenta de se mettre debout, mais il ne réussit pas tout seul. Il dut s'appuyer sur Rémus.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que.  
  
Il chercha dans sa mémoire, mais ne réussit pas à se souvenir pourquoi il se trouvait là. Heureusement, Rémus lui appuya un peu sur le bras de façon rassurante :  
  
-Tu es. tu es tombé dans les escaliers et. on t'a trouvé par terre. tu as du t'assommer. Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Oui, je crois, je. Je. Non. Non, ça ne va pas.  
  
Il se souvenait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de très important. De terrible.  
  
-Rémus ! Rémus ! Il faut prévenir James !  
  
Le visage de Rémus se crispa un peu :  
  
-Pour. pour lui dire quoi ?  
  
Peter fit de son mieux pour chercher, mais son esprit était comme englué dans une purée grise.  
  
-Je ne. Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu Beth, je crois... et puis... Et puis ensuite...  
  
Rémus eut l'air de se détendre, et, sans aucune raison, Sirius fit un signe de triomphe. Rémus lui renvoya un visage noir, puis retourna son attention sur Peter.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber.  
  
-Non. C'est important.  
  
-Tu ne préfèrerais pas venir boire un verre au pub. ?  
  
Des images dansèrent soudain dans la tête de Peter. Des tables et une pièce enfumée, mal éclairée...  
  
-Le pub !! C'est ça !! Il y a un homme au. au Hog's Head ! Il est. Il est. Il veut... me tuer... Il est...  
  
Rémus se raidit et l'expression inquiète réapparut sur son visage.  
  
-Il est quoi ?  
  
Peter lutta encore un peu avec ses souvenirs, mais c'était peine perdue ; rien ne revenait...  
  
-Je. je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.  
  
Alors, il se passa quelque chose d'inconcevable. Rémus, le jeune homme compréhensif et patient, fronça les sourcils et serra les poings sous le coup de la colère.  
  
-Et bah voilà ! Bravo ! Là, on peut dire que c'est réussi !  
  
-Oui, bon, ça va, hein.  
  
Encore plus incroyable.  
  
Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'abord, Rémus s'énervait, et ensuite... Sirius... Sirius qui était tout le temps agressif avec Peter... Sirius essayait de... de calmer Rémus ? Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange, ici...  
  
Rémus s'était calmé aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé.  
  
-Bon... On va essayer de trouver James, d'accord ?  
  
Il prit Peter par le bras, et le guida, non pas vers le tunnel menant à Hogwarts, mais vers la trappe qui retournait à Pré-au-lard. Le sang de Peter se glaça.  
  
-Ah non ! Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !  
  
Rémus, le Rémus habituel, était revenu.  
  
-Peter, écoute, James ne peut être que là-bas, il est avec Lily...  
  
-Mais... Mais... Et le fou qui.... ?  
  
Rémus sourit et désigna Sirius du menton, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Peter :  
  
-Eh bien, s'il veut vraiment nous faire des problèmes, je le menacerai de lâcher mon gros chien méchant et stupide !  
  
Peter regarda le jeune homme brun se mettre à rire franchement devant la tête scandalisée de Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
Au fond de lui, une voix continuait à souffler que quelque chose ici n'était pas normal. Il ne savait pas quoi.  
  
Mais voir Rémus et Sirius côte à côte le mettait mal à l'aise.  
  
Il voulait retourner à Hogwarts, et oublier que toute cette après-midi avait existé.  
  
TBC...  
  
NOTES :  
  
Dahud signifie « bonne sorcière » dans une langue celte. Dahud est la princesse responsable de l'immersion de la ville d'Is. Métamorphosée en sirène, elle incarne 'l'ancienne société gynécocratique', 'l'image de la femme et de sa souveraineté enfouie dans l'inconscient masculin'. (Merciii Jean Markale et son livre Petit dictionnaire de mythologie celtique !!)  
  
Le Hog's Head, c'est le bar louche où Hagrid s'est procuré Norbert... Je ne retrouvais plus le nom en français, et quand j'ai cherché une traduction sur le net, tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est « La tête du porc »... . ;;; Donc, j'ai préféré garder le nom tel qu'il apparaît dans le tome 5... Je n'ai chez moi que le tome 3 en Français et le tome 5... Va falloir que j'aille piquer les autres tomes chez ma soeur...  
  
Dans la même collection, Stupefy n'est pas utilisé en français, mais c'est le mot qu'on trouve en anglais, et je le trouvais mieux... Merci Mpb de m'avoir signalé ce décalage !!  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour les explications !! Pour Janvier, on reverra Rémus, et on aura *enfin* des réponses pour Beth !! (Enfin j'espère... Il y a des trucs que je voulais mettre en Décembre, et qui finalement ont été éjectés pour Février...)  
  
En attendant, si vous avez encore quelques secondes à m'accorder... REVIEEWWW !! ^__^ !! 


	6. Janvier

Pairings : SiriusxRémus, JamesxLily (pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre... on se rattrapera le mois prochain...), PeterxGrida (qui a dit « on s'en fout, de ce pairing là » ? Eh, mais non !! Si je suis gentille avec Peter, faut que vous le soyez aussi... Y a pas de raison qu'il y ait que moi à faire des efforts...)  
  
Disclaimer : Pour Noël, ma soeur va m'offrir une serviette où sera écrit « Moony Paddie »... Alors... Ils sont toujours pas à moi, mais on s'en rapproche, non ? (Ch'suis impatiente d'avoir mes cadeaux de Noël !! ^____^ !! P'tite Laura, je t'adore !!... Oui, je sais, je suis atteinte, mais je me soigne...)  
  
C'est Rémus qui raconte Janvier !! Normal, parce que sur Remus_Lupin.net, une fille a expliqué que la pleine lune de janvier s'appelait la Lune du Loup... ! Et puis j'aime bien faire des chapitres avec Rémus !... Son ton me correspond plus, du coup, c'est plus facile d'écrire, ça « coule »...  
  
(Finalement, j'ai relu, et je suis plus trop satisfaite de ce chapitre... Désolée...)  
  
Bisous à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! (Et marchiiiii, pasque les reviews, ça motive, et là, j'en avais besoin... J'ai plein de dossiers communs à rendre, et la fic en plus... Dur... J'ai hésité à repousser la mise à jour...)  
  
Jo, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Pour Sirius qui est débile etc... Bin... J'espère que ça ne te gâche pas la lecture du fic, mais... En fait, je colle au canon, là... Il était pas spécialement sympathique, dans ses jeunes années... Ce qui explique en partie pourquoi personne n'a pensé qu'il était innocent du meurtre de Lily et James, non ? Et puis ça me fait rire de dépeindre Sirius comme ça... Je ne veux pas d'un Superman ou d'un James Bond quelconque... J'aime Sirius avec ses défauts, son mauvais caractère, ses côtés 'Serpentard'... Mais j'avoue que ma vision de Sirius 'vieux' est très différente de celle de Sirius 'Maraudeur'... A trente-cinq ans, je le vois... Peut-être pas plus sage, mais... Plus abîmé par la vie, dirons-nous...  
  
Alana, coucou !! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop, mais franchement, là, je ne pourrai pas accélérer le rythme des deux semaines... Ou alors je laisse tomber les cours... Le sortilège d'Oubliette est définitivement pratique : je devrais m'en servir quand je dois de l'argent à quelqu'un, ça me servirait, tiens... Et merci pour tes précisions pour le sortilège de stupéfix... !  
  
Merci Shinia !! Mais noon, pas d'applaudissements, c'est trop !! (salue le public quand même) Mais avant d'applaudir, lit ce chapitre... Mais c'est vrai, Peter a été chiant à manier... Je ne l'aime pas du tout !! J'essaye de lui trouver des excuses et d'être gentille avec lui, mais... Ahlalala...  
  
Kikou Envo85 ! Moi non plus, j'aime pas Peter !! (bis répétita, hein...?) Et voui, voui, il est bô, le dessin de Shinia, hein ? Kyaaaah !! J'suis toute contente avec ce dessin !!  
  
Non, non, Neko-oh, faut pas attendre Janvier, c'est juste mon titre de chapitre ! ^_^ ;;; Et j'ai trouvé l'idée des soirées 'oubliettes' géniales !! Ouais !! Pour mettre de l'ambiance, ce serait vraiment l'idéal !!... Je ne savais pas que les rats domineraient le monde avec un pouce en plus ! (Ca m'a fait plaisir, en fait... Non, non, j'ai pas envie que le monde soit dominé par des milliers de petits Peter, mais mon signe chinois, c'est rat... Alors... Voilà quoi... Et puis Yuki, de Fruits Basket, il est rat aussi, non ?) J'suis contente que tu sois rétablie !!  
  
Note : Ce chapitre n'est pas bêtalecté pour l'instant, pasque j'étais à la bourre et que ma bêtalectrice a des partiels et voilà, quoi... C'est important les études... On croise tous les doigts, Mpb !! Bon courage pour les exams !!!  
  
Et j'en profite pour te faire de gros, gros merciiiis, comme d'hab !! Ton travail de bêtalecture et de suivi est excellent !! Et j'aime pouvoir parler de mes p'tits délires et p'tits problèmes !! Bisous !!!  
  
Et bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
.  
  
MENOUS  
  
Janvier  
  
.  
  
. La lune était pleine et bien haute, fière comme une princesse d'argent.  
  
Moony leva la tête et huma lentement l'air.  
  
Feuilles sèches qui craqueront sous son poids, eau claire qui gèle doucement, odeur à peine entêtante d'un animal mort, dans un fourré...  
  
C'était une nuit magnifique. Le genre de nuit où l'on ne veut pas rester enfermé, où l'on voudrait ne jamais partir pour rêver.  
  
Et le loup n'avait pas envie de revenir vers le château, avec ses compagnons d'errance. Il leva la tête vers les lambeaux de nuage imbibés de lune, qui brillaient au-dessus de lui. Le vent fit murmurer les arbres. Tout resplendissait, dans un bain de lumière blanche...  
  
Il ne rentrerait pas avec les autres ce soir, c'était décidé. Ce ne serait pas dur de les semer, de toute façon.  
  
Derrière le loup, les arbres murmurèrent, et il sentit les odeurs de ses compagnons, toutes proches. Il tourna un peu la tête et jeta un oeil sur le gros chien noir et le cerf, qui venaient d'arriver dans la clairière.  
  
Il n'hésita pas un instant ; une grande inspiration, et son corps bondit. L'air froid sifflait autour de lui, tentait de mordre sa fourrure grise, mais il allait si vite, si vite, que jamais le vent ne pourrait le toucher. Un dixième de seconde, et il avait traversé la clairière. Derrière lui, il entendit l'aboiement surpris du chien, puis le martèlement des sabots sur le sol dur. Il courut plus vite ; il ne sentait presque pas la terre sous ses pattes. Il filait entre les arbres.  
  
Le chien et le cerf le suivaient, il les sentait se rapprocher parfois. Avec un grognement, Moony se demanda quand les deux animaux abandonneraient. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa nuit à essayer de les distancer...  
  
Ils étaient arrivés dans une partie de la forêt un peu plus accidentée. Les arbres avaient plus de mal à pousser entre les petits rochers, sur les buttes plus ou moins hautes. L'odeur de Padfoot, de Wormtail et de Prongs s'éloignait. Moony décida de redoubler d'efforts pour les semer.  
  
Une forme noire, comme un trou d'ombre, attira soudain son attention. L'entrée d'une grotte. Le loup hésita un instant, mais obliqua vers le passage.  
  
L'ouverture n'était pas large ; elle faisait une cassure maigre dans la roche. Il sentit monter en lui une joie sourde. Jamais le gros chien noir ne pourrait passer dans un passage aussi étroit, et quand au cerf... Mais lui, Moony... Malgré sa haute taille et sa force, le loup était suffisamment maigre pour pouvoir se faufiler entre les parois. Bien sûr, la petite créature, le rat, pourrait le suivre, mais qu'avait-il à craindre d'une chose qu'il pouvait couper en deux d'un seul mouvement de la mâchoire ?  
  
Il sentit les autres animaux se rapprocher, et se jeta dans le passage. Il avait juste la place de passer : il se griffait la peau sur les parois du mur.  
  
Heureusement, au bout de quelques mètres, le tunnel s'élargit, jusqu'à mesurer un bon mètre de large. Il continua à avancer. Il y avait une lueur blanche à l'autre bout du tunnel.  
  
Le chemin débouchait sur une petite grotte fraîche.  
  
Le loup stoppa et promena son regard autour de lui. Il y avait une petite ouverture, quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de lui, par laquelle tombait une lumière pâle, crue. Au centre de la grotte, un lac naturel s'était formé ; on y voyait danser la lune. Les parois de la grotte semblaient faîtes d'argent.  
  
L'endroit était magique. Mais le loup avait déjà vu tellement de choses extraordinaires ; il ne fit pas attention.  
  
Moony s'avança vers la berge. Il avait couru longtemps ; un peu d'eau fraîche lui ferait du bien.  
  
Ses pattes s'enfoncèrent un peu dans la fine couche de sable blanc qui bordait l'eau. Il courba l'échine et commença à boire l'eau claire. Et l'eau était bonne dans sa gorge. Elle avait le goût des étoiles pures, là- haut, dans le ciel. Le loup aimait ce parfum.  
  
Il ne sentit pas l'odeur immédiatement.  
  
Le parfum d'un lac gelé, de fleurs séchées abandonnées à l'hiver. Et les ombres de dizaines d'odeurs différentes. Du bois, de la nuit, de mousse, de sang...  
  
Il releva la tête, soudain sur ses gardes.  
  
La louve se tenait sur l'autre rive, la tête bien droite, le port altier.  
  
En la regardant, Moony eut l'impression de fixer sa propre image, inversée, comme sur un négatif. La fourrure de la louve était aussi pure que le poil du loup était tâché de gris.  
  
Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent au-dessus de l'eau ; ils se fixèrent sans bouger, se jaugeant silencieusement. Et un grognement sourd monta de la gorge de Moony pour venir emplir toute la grotte. La louve blanche plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et prit un air soumis ; le grondement mourut. Mais le loup continua de montrer les dents, parce qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans les yeux de la louve quelque chose comme de l'amusement.  
  
Elle baissa la tête et, lentement, calmement, fit un pas en arrière, et un autre, encore, jusqu'à disparaître dans les ténèbres du tunnel, de son côté de la rive. Moony se retrouva seul dans la grotte. L'odeur de glace avait disparu.  
  
Il resta là un moment, à fixer la lune, à la surface de l'eau.  
  
Bien sûr, il pouvait traverser le lac et se lancer à la poursuite de la louve. Il aurait aimé courir avec un membre de sa race, juste ce soir.  
  
Il jeta un nouveau regard au lac. L'eau devait être glacée.  
  
Et puis... la louve faisait déjà partie d'une meute importante, il l'avait lu dans son odeur. Et se battre avec un vieux dominant ou un jeune voulant faire ses preuves ne l'intéressait pas. Lui, il voulait l'adrénaline et le sang d'êtres humains. A défaut, les trésors et les jeux de ses compagnons habituels.  
  
Il poussa un soupir et finit par se relever pour retourner sur ses pas.  
  
La nuit n'était pas si belle, à près tout.  
  
Le gros chien noir, le cerf et le rat étaient toujours à l'entrée du tunnel. Le rongeur laissa échapper un petit cri aigu quand il l'aperçut. Le loup sentit l'énervement et les regards agacés des deux autres, en le voyant ressortir du tunnel comme si de rien n'était. Il montra les dents en signe d'avertissement, oreilles vers l'avant et queue bien dressée. La colère du chien et du cerf retomba brusquement.  
  
Sans les attendre, le loup commença à s'éloigner.  
  
Le reste de la nuit passa comme d'habitude. Ils revinrent vers une partie de la Forêt qui leur était plus familière et se promenèrent entre les arbres, à la recherche d'autres créatures nocturnes. Rien de bien intéressant ce soir, que les créatures habituelles...  
  
Moony décida de tromper son ennui... Sans prévenir, il bondit sur Padfoot, et les deux canidés roulèrent au sol. Le jeu dura plusieurs minutes, frottement de fourrures, mordillements, petits jappements... Ils luttèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où il se rendirent compte qu'on les observait. Le loup s'immobilisa immédiatement, et leva la tête vers des formes floues, à une centaine de mètres. Des centaures. Le gros chien noir devait les avoir vu lui aussi : il lança un petit cri joyeux dans leur direction. Mais les créatures ne durent pas les trouver dignes d'intérêt : elles tournèrent les talons et disparurent dans l'obscurité du bois. Le loup retint un jappement amusé : il était sûr de les avoir vu agiter la tête d'un air désabusé...  
  
Ils jouèrent encore quelques heures, puis restèrent allongés les uns à côté des autres, sur un matelas de fougères sèches. Appuyé contre l'épaisse fourrure noire du chien, Moony aurait pu ronronner de contentement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à un demi-sommeil...  
  
Alors, la douleur le prit.  
  
Il sentit confusément que la Lune partait, loin très loin, si loin qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire exister le monde. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire exister, lui.  
  
Il poussa un hurlement pour appeler la Lune, lui dire qu'il voulait rester encore, qu'il avait besoin de sa lumière argentée... Mais la Lune continua de décliner. De disparaître.  
  
La lune finissait toujours par disparaître. Il espérait, chaque fois, qu'elle allait rester, pour toujours, bien haute et bien claire, mais non... Elle s'en allait. Il grogna de rage et de douleur.  
  
Il se sentait tiré en arrière, vers l'obscurité, là où il ne serait qu'un murmure oublié, un fantôme... Encore un hurlement... Plus grave, plus désespéré... Jamais ! Jamais il n'abandonnerait ce corps ! Il lui appartenait !  
  
Il serra autour de lui ses mains qui n' étaient déjà plus des pattes. Il serra... Ce corps lui appartenait... Il ne l'abandonnerait pas... Serra... Il sentait quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux sous ses doigts... Jamais...  
  
Il rassembla ses forces pour se jeter vers le ciel, pour rejoindre la Lune ; debout sur ses pattes arrières, il cria, et ce n'était plus la voix du loup qu'il entendait... C'était une voix si faible... Rauque... Abîmée...  
  
Ses jambes le trahirent ; il retomba à terre avec un gémissement plaintif.  
  
Tête appuyée sur le sol, corps immobile, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit le gros chien noir s'approcher de lui d'un air hésitant. Il ne bougea pas. Même ses yeux étaient en train de partir. Tout s'assombrissait. Il avait perdu, encore une fois... Il retournait aux ténèbres... Les spasmes qui agitaient son corps par moments finirent par s'apaiser.  
  
Rémus resta inconscient pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.  
  
Mais finalement, il sentit sur sa joue quelque chose de moite et de doux ; il reconnut les coups de langues de Padfoot. Il voulut lui parler, mais sa gorge ne réussit à produire que de vagues syllabes, d'une voix éraillée. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le moindre mouvement ne faisait qu'augmenter le mal de tête qui lui vrillait le crâne.  
  
Il prenait conscience petit à petit, des coupures brûlantes sur sa peau, des feuilles humides sous sa tête, du vent glacé qui faisait frissonner son corps nu. Il était dans la Forêt... Encore une nuit de pleine lune... L'air lui brûlait les poumons quand il respirait. Ses muscles étaient durs comme de la pierre. Son corps était agité de tremblements ; il avait si froid...  
  
Sur un dernier coup de tête affectueux, Padfoot recula. Rémus gémit un peu de se retrouver seul, mais il y eut un bruit comme un froissement de tissu, et soudain deux mains brûlantes se posèrent sur lui, deux mains puissantes, mais douces, douces, les mains de Sirius, il les reconnaissait... Elles le soulevèrent, l'emportèrent... Il fut déposé sur quelque chose de chaud, de doux, et à cause de l'odeur, il savait que les mains de Sirius l'avaient déposé sur le dos de Prongs. Les mains revinrent sur lui, effleurèrent son front, comme faisait sa mère, quand il était enfant, pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Les mains chassèrent des mèches collées par la sueur. Les mains déposèrent sur lui un grand morceau de tissu épais, et il eut un peu moins froid.  
  
Mais... Maintenant... Il fallait...  
  
Il tendit une main à l'aveuglette pour tenter d'atteindre Sirius, et réussit à articuler :  
  
-Pa... Paddie... Rentr...  
  
La voix de Sirius était apaisante ; il murmurait. Rémus aurait aimé le remercier pour ça : les sons trop forts décuplaient son mal de tête.  
  
-Ca va, Rémus... On va te ramener... Très vite... Herballty n'y verra que du feu...  
  
Les mains de Sirius disparurent, et il y eut à nouveau ce bruit de tissu. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Rémus ; sa main tendue toucha quelque chose de moelleux, un pelage, quelque chose de rassurant. Il s'y accrocha mais dut le lâcher quand que le cerf se mit en route.  
  
Le voyage jusqu'au saule cogneur ne dura pas longtemps. Le cerf filait plus vite que le vent, en silence, bondissait majestueusement au-dessus des obstacles. Rémus avait l'impression de glisser sur l'air.  
  
Finalement, le grand animal s'arrêta. Ils devaient être arrivés. Rémus entendit, juste au dessus de lui, le couinement d'un rongeur, et quelque chose de petit passa sur son épaule. Il entendit la petite créature sauter au sol et s'éloigner ; Wormtail devait avoir immobilisé l'arbre, à présent.  
  
Les mains revinrent sur lui, le serrèrent contre le corps de Sirius, le portèrent sur quelques mètres. La chaleur du corps du jeune homme lui faisait du bien. Rémus appuya sa main à l'endroit où le coeur battait, ça devait être l'endroit le plus chaud, le plus vivant ; il aurait aimé venir s'endormir dans la chaleur moite du coeur de Sirius... Qu'il aurait été bien, juste là... Comme un enfant... Un amant... En paix... N'écouter que le battement sourd de ce coeur...  
  
Sirius fit une pause, puis ils descendirent un escalier ; ils devaient être dans le passage menant à la Cabane. La température était plus douce, sous terre. Rémus respira l'odeur du couloir avec bonheur. Ils montèrent un peu, et maintenant, Rémus pouvait entendre les pas de Sirius sur le vieux plancher poussiéreux. Le bois craquait sous leurs poids.  
  
Sirius le déposa sur le grand lit froid. Rémus frissonna, et quelque chose de léger se posa sur son front. Les lèvres de Sirius. Il les reconnaîtrait toujours...  
  
Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, juste pour apercevoir le regard, le visage de Sirius. La faible lumière qui perçait dans la cabane suffit à lui brûler les yeux. Il avait toujours horriblement mal à la tête et sa gorge était sèche, irritée ; mais il avait besoin de parler à son petit ami, même s'il n'y avait qu'un souffle fatigué qui sortait de ses lèvres :  
  
-Merci...  
  
Et Sirius sourit, se pencha encore une fois, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, caresser doucement sa tête. Mais finalement, il se recula, se releva, emporta avec lui la chaleur...  
  
-Je dois y aller... Sinon Peter va nous faire une crise de stress...  
  
Le jeune homme eut un temps d'hésitation, mais reprit la cape qu'il avait passée autour des épaules de Rémus. A la place, il recouvrit son corps frissonnant avec la vieille couverture grise qui se trouvait sur le lit. Sans quitter Rémus des yeux, Sirius alla jusqu'à la porte. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois sur le seuil.  
  
-Je passerai te voir dans la matinée...  
  
Un clin d'oeil.  
  
-Soyez en forme, Mr Moony, je vous réserve une petite surprise !  
  
Et sur un dernier sourire éclatant, la porte se referma. Rémus referma les yeux ; il entendit la serrure gémir quand Sirius la verrouilla de nouveau.  
  
Il avait froid et mal, il était épuisé. Mais une nouvelle nuit de pleine lune était arrivée, et ses amis étaient restés auprès de lui, et tout s'était bien passé... Et il avait un mois de répit....  
  
Il se roula en position foetale, et l'épuisement le submergea. Il dormit longtemps ; il ne rêva que de la Lune, haute, et ronde, et éclatante, hors de portée des branches décharnées des arbres.  
  
Plus tard, il sentit qu'on le sortait du refuge tiède que formait la couverture, et qu'on le transportait hors de la cabane. Il ne sentait pas de main sur son corps, pas de poil court sous ses doigts ; on le faisait flotter en l'air grâce à un sort. Il grogna mais se laissa faire.  
  
Il n'émergea que bien plus tard ; le soleil était levé et éclairait la pièce. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver une vision nette du monde. Blanc. Du blanc partout, sur les murs, sur les bandages, sur la chemise dont on l'avait habillé. Comme d'habitude, il avait été allongé à l'écart, sur un lit bien caché derrière des paravents de tissu.  
  
Le mal de tête s'était un peu calmé, mais tous ses membres l'élançaient ; ça ressemblait à des courbatures... Il se demanda un instant si les lendemains de transformations seraient moins pénibles s'il faisait un peu plus de sport. Mais il n'avait jamais été un bon joueur de Quidditch... et la course à pied ne le tentait pas plus que ça... Tant pis pour les courbatures, donc... Et puis heureusement, il avait toujours les potions de l'infirmerie pour apaiser la douleur...  
  
Avec précaution, il tourna la tête vers la petite table de nuit à sa droite et tendit la main pour attraper le flacon de liquide rouge que Madame Herballty lui laissait toujours. Elle le laissait se servir lui-même du produit, et ne s'occupait pas de lui plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Ce système convenait parfaitement à Rémus.  
  
La potion avait un goût infect, mais il s'était habitué, avec le temps. Et puis... Elle était incroyablement efficace... D'ici quelques heures, il ne sentirait plus ni les maux de tête ni les douleurs dans les muscles. Il ne lui resterait que les blessures en train de cicatriser, et la fatigue que lui avait causée la transformation.  
  
Il inspecta distraitement les bandages qui couvraient ses bras. Et il eut le plaisir de constater qu'aucun n'était bon à changer. Bien sûr, il y avait au moins une bonne dizaine de bandages sur ses bras, et sans doute beaucoup d'autres sur tout son corps ; le loup ne l'avait jamais laissé indemne après une nuit de pleine lune. Mais au moins, les blessures n'étaient pas aussi profondes qu'au début. Et grâce aux différents baumes qu'on appliquait dessus, elles cicatrisaient rapidement, sans presque laisser de marques sur sa peau.  
  
Avec un sourire, il reposa les bras le long de son corps, ferma les yeux, et décida de dormir encore un peu.  
  
Il fut réveillé par un fredonnement qui se rapprochait. Il connaissait cette voix... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : il était une heure de l'après-midi. Sirius devait avoir tout juste fini de manger...  
  
La tête de son petit ami apparut entre deux paravents, et Rémus retint un cri de surprise. Sirius arborait fièrement un chapeau presque identique à celui de Madame Herballty, et sur lequel trônait un Dusty gazouillant :  
  
-C'est l'infirmière Black qui vient s'occuper de son patient préféré !... Et réjouis-toi, je t'amène de la visite !  
  
Il attrapa le petit animal et le lança sur les genoux de Rémus. Dusty atterrit avec un sifflement ravi et fila s'installer sur l'épaule de son maître. Rémus renonça à demander où Sirius avait pris le chapeau (faites que ce ne soit pas sur la tête de cette sorcière...) et sourit alors que le jeune homme se laissait tomber sur le lit d'hôpital.  
  
Sirius avait les traits tirés. En voyant les quelques cernes autour des yeux noirs, la tenue un peu plus négligée que d'habitude, Rémus ne put s'empêcher de ses mordre la lèvre : c'était de sa faute si ces amis n'avaient dormi qu'une ou deux heures cette nuit... Lui, ramené à l'infirmerie et dispensé de cours, avait toute la journée pour se reposer... Mais Sirius, James et Peter n'avaient pas fait de grasse matinée ce matin, n'avaient pas pu dormir, étaient allés en cours...  
  
Une voix chaude et... assez... suggestive le tira de ses pensées.  
  
-C'est l'heure de votre visite annuelle, Monsieur Moony... Il va falloir être coopératif... Je vous promets que ça ne fera pas mal...  
  
Avec un air félin assez réussi, Sirius rampa sur les coudes jusqu'à Rémus, et se hissa pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais Rémus le stoppa :  
  
-Ce sont les docteurs qui s'occupent des visites médicales, « infirmière Black »... Donc... Bien que vous soyez charmante et parfaitement compétente, je crois que...  
  
Sirius ne le laissa pas continuer ; il se mit à jouer avec le lobe de l'oreille de Rémus, qui soupira de plaisir, mais finit par l'écarter.  
  
-L'infirmerie n'est pas l'endroit idéal, Sirius...  
  
-Mais... Ca ne peut que te faire du bien, tu sais... ?  
  
-Tu as l'intention d'effacer *aussi* la mémoire d'Herballty ? Et ce sera le tour de qui, après ? Dumbledore ?  
  
Sirius grimaça et répliqua d'un ton boudeur :  
  
-C'est de toi que je devrais m'occuper... Histoire que tu oublies le petit problème avec Peter...  
  
Mais comme l'argument 'je ne veux pas voir le fiasco d'il y a quinze jours se répéter' était efficace ces derniers temps, il arrêta d'insister... pendant à peu près trente secondes.  
  
-Bon... Pas de visite annuelle... Un bain, peut-être ? Les infirmières s'occupent de la toilette des malades, non ?  
  
Rémus eut un sourire sarcastique.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, un bain... Et si on demandait à Herballty de se joindre à nous, hein ? Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait...  
  
Sirius croisa les bras et toisa son petit ami de haut en bas.  
  
-Je vois... Un patient difficile... Mais j'ai tout prévu...  
  
Avec un petit sourire, il se leva, exhiba sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Une assiette apparut soudain entre les mains du jeune homme. Elle contenait une part de tarte, encore fumante... Une odeur appétissante montait du plat, mais Rémus n'aurait pas su dire avec quoi était faite cette pâtisserie. La couleur bleue de l'ensemble ne l'aidait pas vraiment à deviner, aussi...  
  
Sirius regardait l'assiette avec fierté.  
  
-Je l'ai préparé pendant la pause de midi... Je me suis dit que tu aurais sans doute faim...  
  
Rémus ouvrit des yeux ronds mais ne dit rien ; il avait envie de rire en imaginant Sirius jouant l'elfe de maison pour lui préparer à manger. Mais en même temps, une boule d'émotion lui montait dans la gorge... C'était... bizarrement... émouvant de savoir que Sirius avait consacré son heure de repas à lui cuisiner quelque chose.  
  
Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre ; ça devait être la pleine lune. Il devenait sensible à la moindre petite chose.  
  
Sirius dut se méprendre sur le silence de Rémus, parce qu'il finit par dire :  
  
-Tu sais, c'est parfaitement mangeable...  
  
Il posa l'assiette devant Rémus, la regarda un peu plus attentivement, et rajouta avec une pointe d'humour :  
  
-Je crois.  
  
Rémus sourit.  
  
-Et évidemment, la seule façon de s'en assurer, c'est de goûter, hein ?  
  
Il regarda un moment l'assiette fumante déposée devant lui, l'air implorant de Sirius, et la fourchette que le garçon lui tendait, et finit par craquer. Il leva les yeux au ciel en feignant l'énervement et attrapa la fourchette. Il devait avouer qu'il avait faim. Très faim, même. A près tout, il n'avait pas eu droit à un petit déjeuner... Alors la pâtisserie tombait bien...  
  
Il coupa un morceau de la tarte.  
  
-Et... c'est une tarte à quoi, exactement ?  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
-Elle est remplie d'amour...  
  
-Je suis flatté, mais... Sérieusement, elle est à quoi ?  
  
-J'ai trouvé la recette dans un livre de cuisine moldu. C'est une tarte au chocolat... Puisqu'après des nuits agitées, tu as l'air d'apprécier les douceurs... Si tu en veux d'autres, d'ailleurs...  
  
Sirius roula des hanches d'un air séducteur, mais Rémus l'ignora. Il avait reposé la fourchette qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche. Il était soudain un peu plus inquiet...  
  
-Une tarte au chocolat...? Depuis quand le chocolat est-il bleu ?  
  
Sirius haussa un sourcil et prit un air outragé qui fit sourire Rémus.  
  
-Tu m'accuses d'être mauvais cuisinier ?  
  
-Disons plutôt que j'essaie d'échapper à une mort par empoisonnement... Je n'ai jamais vu de chocolat bleu, même chez les Moldus.  
  
Le sourcil monta un peu plus haut.  
  
-Dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux est le meilleur...  
  
-...ex-aequo avec James et Snape...  
  
-...meilleur élève de Potions de tout Hogwarts ? Si je peux réussir à préparer trois flacons de goutte du mort-vivant, je ne vois pas pourquoi un gâteau moldu me poserait problème.  
  
Rémus retourna à sa contemplation de la part de tarte qui allait peut-être lui coûter la vie, mais finit par se résigner : au moins, il était déjà dans l'infirmerie... S'il y avait des complications avec la tarte, les secours pourraient intervenir très rapidement... Ca lui donnait de meilleures chances de survie, non ?  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'amener le morceau à sa bouche. Une longue chose rose était passée devant son nez, et, en un éclair, s'était enroulée autour du morceau de tarte et l'avait arraché à la fourchette. Avant que l'un ou l'autre des garçons aient pu réagir, Dusty avait englouti le bout de gâteau.  
  
-Dusty...! Recrache ça... !  
  
Qu'il accepte de s'empoisonner pour faire plaisir à Sirius, c'était une chose, mais que son Puffskein décède des suites d'une intoxication alimentaire... C'était hors de question.  
  
Le cuisinier du dimanche pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
-En tout cas, il a l'air d'apprécier, *lui*, au moins...  
  
Le Puffskein, toujours perché sur l'épaule de Rémus, ronronnait comme un bien heureux, et Rémus soupira de soulagement... Il leva la main vers le petit animal pour lui gratter la tête...  
  
Le ronronnement cessa d'un coup.  
  
Le petit animal eut un hoquet. De petites bulles indigo s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Au bout d'une minute, Dusty était entouré de dizaines de bulles, qui montaient lentement vers le plafond.  
  
Rémus jeta un dernier regard à la part de tarte, et la tendit à Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
-Je crois que je n'ai plus faim...  
  
Le jeune homme sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire, mais une bulle vint flotter devant son nez, et il referma la bouche sans rien dire. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Rémus et fixa la part de tarte comme si elle était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde. Le loup soupira.  
  
-C'est pas grave, va... Ca m'a fait plaisir... Et... La prochaine fois, tu essaieras les crêpes, c'est plus facile...  
  
Mais Sirius ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il avait entendu, et resta immobile, épaules tombantes, l'assiette entre les mains. La crise de désespoir dura à peu près une minute. Les yeux noirs s'illuminèrent d'un coup, et Sirius se tourna vers Rémus avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Puisque tu n'as plus rien à manger, tes lèvres sont libres, non ?  
  
Rémus ne le repoussa pas cette fois... A près tout, Sirius lui avait consacré une partie de sa pause déjeuner, ça méritait bien une récompense...  
  
La bouche de Sirius avait goût de pomme rouge.  
  
Ils ne se séparèrent que parce que la montre de Rémus émit un petit chant flûté. En temps normal, Rémus adorait ce bruit. Quand Sirius lui avait offert la montre, il lui avait expliqué que les Kitsune émettaient ce petit son lorsqu'ils se trouvaient avec un partenaire qui les acceptait. C'était un murmure de bonheur. Rémus avait réglé la montre de manière à entendre ce son le plus souvent possible : elle sonnait matin et midi, pour la reprise des cours.  
  
Avec un grognement d'agacement, Sirius se releva ; Rémus était certain que son petit ami aurait pu tuer leurs professeurs s'il les avait eu en face de lui.  
  
Il retira le chapeau d'infirmière, remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux noirs, et désigna Dusty, toujours plein de bulles :  
  
-Je te le laisse ?  
  
Rémus acquiesça.  
  
-Tu n'auras pas le temps de passer le déposer aux dortoirs avant le début du cours. Et puis comme ça, ça me fera de la compagnie...  
  
Sirius le regarda un moment sans rien dire ; la fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage, à cet instant précis.  
  
-Tu crois que tu seras remis pour ce soir ?  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... La potion est en train de faire effet... Ca va vite, je pourrais bientôt rentrer au dortoir...  
  
-Je ne suis pas *vraiment* inquiet ; seulement je préfèrerais que mon petit ami soit avec moi pour voir ma mort dramatique à cause d'un rituel qui a mal tourné...  
  
Rémus lui fit une grimace amusée.  
  
-J'ai tout vérifié vingt fois, Sirius... Tu ne crains rien... Et puis tu étais d'accord, au début... C'était même toi qui étais le plus enthousiaste à propos de tout ça...  
  
Sur le point de partir, Sirius se retourna.  
  
-Ca, c'était avant que Jamie n'emmène Peter avec lui pour aller cueillir l'asphodèle... Il dort debout, il pourrait confondre Rusard avec une Veela ! Déjà qu'en temps normal, Wormtail est capable de foirer la plus petite chose, imagine le désastre que ça va causer s'il est dans cet état là...  
  
Il resta silencieux un moment, les yeux dans le vide.  
  
-Vous allez me manquer, toi et Jamie... Surtout toi, mais ils doivent avoir plein de démons bien foutus en enfer, je suppose que ça comblera le manque...  
  
Rémus rit.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours, Paddie... Tu es déjà en retard, tu sais...  
  
Sur un dernier sourire, Sirius disparut, et Rémus resta seul avec un flacon de potion de soin et un Puffskein crachotant des bulles indigo.  
  
Il ne remarqua que plus tard le petit paquet violet que Sirius avait abandonné sur la table de nuit. La boîte portait une étiquette disant : « au cas où quelque chose ait mal tourné avec la tarte ». C'était l'écriture de Sirius, petite mais nette, un peu penchée, rapide, nerveuse.  
  
Rémus sourit et ouvrit le couvercle. Une dizaine de chocogrenouilles sautèrent hors de la boîte et atterrirent sur son lit. Au fond du paquet, une seconde étiquette ajoutait « Ne les mange pas toutes. Je n'ai pas envie que tu grossisses. Et puis tu pourrais les partager avec ton extraordinaire petit copain, non ? ». Ravi, Rémus ramassa les grenouilles, les remit dans le paquet. Il en choisit une qui avait l'air plus grosse que les autres et entreprit de sucer lentement le morceau de chocolat. Il garderait une chocogrenouille pour Sirius.  
  
Allongé au milieu de l'infirmerie, la boîte sur les genoux, il poussa un petit soupir de bonheur.  
  
Il s'accorda une petite sieste ; malgré la potion, la fatigue de la nuit dernière se faisait sentir. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, et il avait du mal à s'empêcher de bailler.  
  
Dusty retrouva un comportement normal pendant que Rémus dormait. Les Puffskeins avaient, c'était connu, une digestion très rapide.  
  
Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il se sentit assez en forme pour remonter aux dortoirs. Il se leva, attendit un instant que le vertige qui l'avait pris se dissipe. Ses habits étaient pliés, posés sur une chaise ; pouvoir laisser cette chemise d'hôpital et passer un pull bien épais fut un véritable soulagement. Il ajusta un peu les manches de sa robe de sorcier, vérifia qu'elle couvrait bien les bandages qui montaient jusqu'à ses poignets.  
  
Il ne prévint pas l'infirmière qu'il partait ; elle ne s'inquiéterait pas de son absence, de toute façon... Il attrapa la boîte que lui avait laissé Sirius, et fourra Dusty dans une de ses poches. L'infirmerie était déserte ; il n'eut pas besoin d'avoir recours à un sort pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels élèves malades.  
  
Il traversa les couloirs vides sans faire de bruit. Parfois, en passant devant les portes de salles, il entendait le vague murmure d'une voix ; chaque fois, il cherchait dans son esprit de quel professeur il s'agissait, à quels élèves il pouvait être en train de faire cours, quel était le sujet... Il réalisa qu'il aurait voulu être avec eux. En cours. Et même pour de longues heures d'histoire de la magie.  
  
La grosse dame lui sourit gentiment quand il donna le mot de passe. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle savait, pour sa lycanthropie. Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander. Il espérait que cela lui était égal ; à près tout, un portrait ne devait pas s'inquiéter de la présence d'un animal cherchant à dévorer le premier humain qu'il trouverait.  
  
Evidemment, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les dortoirs. Il s'allongea sur son lit, Dusty et la boîte de chocolats à côté de lui, et se mit à fixer le plafond. S'il fermait les yeux, il en était sûr, il aurait envie de pleurer. Alors il prit un livre, le premier qui se présenta, un gros livre rouge qui traînait sur sa table de nuit depuis des jours, se roula en boule et se mit à lire pour occuper les minutes, seul dans le dortoir vide.  
  
Les pages mangèrent les minutes, dévorèrent les heures. Et les larmes et toutes les pensées grises disparurent dans l'histoire du livre, une histoire d'amour maternel, et de justice, et d'utopies, au milieu d'hommes au coeur corrompu. Rémus se perdit dans l'univers de papier.  
  
Il s'y perdit si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée des autres avant qu'une voix ne dise, à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine de son oreille, manquant de lui causer une crise cardiaque :  
  
-Tu sais, Moony, tu ne devrais pas lire autant... C'est mauvais pour... C'est mauvais pour...  
  
James sembla chercher quelque chose à dire et finit par sourire et murmurer :  
  
-C'est mauvais pour Paddie... Il va croire que tu le négliges... Et un Paddie frustré est encore pire qu'un Paddie normal...  
  
Rémus ignora l'air amusé de James et tourna son regard vers Sirius. Le jeune homme avait aperçu la boîte de chocogrenouilles, et demanda d'un implorant :  
  
-Tu m'en as laissé, hein ?  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
-Bon sang, tu n'as aucune dignité, Padfoot ? On dirait un chien en train de quémander un morceau de sucre... Eh, remarque, c'est pas étonnant, hein, Paddie ?  
  
Il prit une voix aiguë et joignit les mains. S'il avait passé une robe rose bien bouffante, Rémus aurait pu le confondre avec sa tante Mary-Ann.  
  
- Il a faim le chien-chien ? Il a été sage, au moins ? Bon chien-chien...  
  
-La ferme... Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de James 'je-bave-sur-les- jupes-de-Lily' Potter.  
  
Rémus sortit la chocogrenouille de la boîte et la tendit à Sirius, qui la prit d'un air rayonnant. Peter choisit ce moment pour leur rappeler son existence :  
  
-Dis... Sirius... On partage ? Tu notes que je n'ai rien dit à propos de chien et de sucres...  
  
Sirius considéra la chose pendant quelques instants, avec une moue indécise. Finalement, il cassa une des pattes de l'animal en chocolat, et la lança à Peter, apparemment dans le seul but de narguer James. Rémus finit par se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de manger la dernière chocogrenouille.  
  
James haussa les épaules et lui tira la langue, et Rémus éclata de rire. Ca lui faisait du bien ; être juste là, avec les autres, regarder James et Sirius se chamailler comme des enfants, lui raconter leur journée, les cours inintéressants et le chemisier juste assez décolleté de Lily... Parler de choses qui n'avaient aucune importance. Il reposa le livre sur la table de nuit ; il le lirait un autre jour.  
  
Pouvoir voir ses amis le rassurait un peu : il se rendait mieux compte de leur état. James avait l'air à peu près en forme, Sirius avait toujours les traits un peu tirés, mais rien de dramatique. Peter était celui qui avait apparemment le plus souffert de la nuit blanche. Rémus l'observa à la dérobée plusieurs fois : les yeux de l'adolescent prenait un aspect un peu vitreux, ses paupières se refermaient lentement, et... il se réveillait en sursaut parce que James ou Sirius avait fait une peu plus de bruit tout à coup.  
  
Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand James se leva pour aller chercher un bol posé dans un coin. Le petit récipient contenait quelque chose qui avait une odeur poivrée, mêlée à une senteur d'asphodèle.  
  
-Bon, eh ben je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
Un sourire sadique passa sur ses lèvres quand il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius, et il se tourna vers Peter :  
  
-Wormtail, si tu veux, tu pourras tracer le pentacle par terre...  
  
Peter cligna des yeux, le temps de bien se réveiller et d'enregistrer l'information, puis hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, et Rémus vit Sirius pâlir. Bon... Eh bien apparemment, James avait trouvé la manière parfaite de se venger de la chocogrenouille non partagée.  
  
La voix de Sirius était moins assurée que d'habitude quand il demanda :  
  
-Moony... Tu nous rejoins rapidement, hein ?  
  
Un ton plus bas, il ajouta :  
  
-Essaye d'arriver à temps pour empêcher ces dingues de m'envoyer dans une autre dimension sans le vouloir, pitié...  
  
-Et pourtant tu avais l'air siii enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer Mister Enfer 1977...  
  
Ils descendirent les escaliers tous ensemble, et se séparèrent en sortant de la salle commune.  
  
Ils avaient convenu de cette organisation la veille. Comme Sirius, James et Peter avaient passé leur nuit aux côtés de Rémus, le loup avait décidé qu'il se chargerait de Beth, le lendemain. L'opération de remontage de moral n'était toujours pas terminée. Rémus commençait à se demander si elle finirait un jour...  
  
D'après la Carte, Beth était dans une salle inoccupée du deuxième étage.  
  
Rémus croisa quelques filles de septième année, dans un escalier ; parmi elles, il aperçut Kallyah et lui fit un petit salut amical. Elle répondit d'un petit sourire triste, mais continua son chemin avec ses amies.  
  
Il frappa tout doucement à la porte, pour ne pas prendre Beth par surprise.  
  
La salle était sombre ; les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient, dehors. Il n'y avait que quelques bougies allumées dans la pièce, sur les bureaux des élèves. Rémus s'avança à l'intérieur.  
  
Il s'était attendu à trouver Beth en train de travailler, penché sur un parchemin ou sur un livre. Mais non. Seul dans la salle de classe, le gamin était assis sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres ; il devait avoir contemplé le coucher de soleil...  
  
Rémus s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'ici, on apercevait Pré-au-lard, les fumées claires qui s'échappaient des cheminées des maisons, là-bas...  
  
Beth le regardait en souriant tranquillement. Les bougies faisaient briller ses cheveux blonds, changeaient la couleur de ses yeux pâles, leur donnant une teinte plus foncée... Rémus avait l'impression de voir un de ces enfants qu'on voyait sur les gravures moldues du début du siècle, un petit ange en costume marin. Il lui rendit son sourire.  
  
-Bonjour...  
  
Beth fit une petite moue d'enfant qui doit corriger un adulte.  
  
-Bonsoir plutôt... Le soleil s'est couché...  
  
-C'est vrai...  
  
Il resta un moment silencieux, regarda le ciel qui abandonnait ses couleurs pastelles et les premières étoiles qui s'allumaient lentement, une à une. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui attendait, visiblement hésitant quant au comportement à adopter, et sourit à nouveau, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.  
  
-Dis-moi... Je sais que nous devions aller travailler ton exposé de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais... Je crois que j'ai plus intéressant à faire...  
  
Le visage de Beth s'éclaira, et il sauta à terre.  
  
Ils sortirent de la salle en parlant de ce que Beth avait fait pendant la journée.  
  
-Et en cours d'Enchantement, on a appris un sort pour ouvrir les portes, et je crois que je suis le troisième à avoir réussi à le refaire !  
  
Beth avait l'air très fier de lui, alors Rémus fit mine d'applaudir pour saluer la performance du garçon ; les joues de Beth prirent une nuance rosée qui fit rire le jeune homme. Il adorait s'occuper de Beth, l'aider pour ses cours ou ses exposés, l'écouter raconter ses progrès... Et plus il s'occupait de lui, plus il réalisait combien il aurait adoré pouvoir avoir des enfants, plus tard... Et quelque chose lui pinçait doucement le coeur.  
  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas ; Beth avait arrêté de parler et le regardait d'un air soucieux.  
  
-Ca ne va pas, Beth ?  
  
Le première année hésita, puis désigna la base du cou de Rémus de la main.  
  
-Tu t'es fait mal ?  
  
Le sang de Rémus était froid, dans ses veines, glacé. Il porta la main à se gorge, effleura le bandage qui dépassait du col de sa robe. Au prix d'un énorme effort sur lui-même, il réussit à prendre un air détaché.  
  
-Non, ce n'est rien... Sirius a proposé que nous allions faire une partie de Quidditch, et je suis tombé... Je crois que jamais je ne comprendrai les mécanismes de fonctionnement des balais...  
  
Il fit un clin d'oeil à Beth ; le gamin n'était apparemment pas non plus très doué pour ce qui était de voler sur un balai.  
  
A force de parler, ils arrivèrent près de l'endroit où les autres Maraudeurs avaient préparé le rituel, et Rémus ralentit l'allure en apercevant Sirius debout au milieu du couloir.  
  
L'odeur d'asphodèle était forte, encore plus forte que tout à l'heure. Un immense symbole circulaire avait été tracé au sol, à l'aide d'un liquide épais, d'un vert très foncé, presque noir. James et Peter se tenaient à quelques mètres, une pile de grimoires à portée de main.  
  
Comme ils s'approchaient, Rémus put apercevoir le regard désespéré que lui lança Sirius, juste avant de fermer les yeux. Il sembla se concentrer pendant une éternité, poings fermés, dos droit, tête un peu relevée en arrière.  
  
Et le pentacle au sol se mit à luire d'une lumière sombre. C'était comme si les symboles avaient été tracés avec le sang du néant.  
  
Rémus s'aperçut qu'il ne respirait plus. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Beth. L'enfant observait la scène d'un air stupéfait, bouche ouverte, yeux immenses. Il attrapa soudain la manche de Rémus, et chuchota, comme s'il avait cru briser la scène en parlant trop fort :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Il voulut lui répondre que personne ici ne savait ce qui allait se passer, mais James commença à psalmodier une formule et les lignes traçant le pentacle devinrent vert émeraude, plus brillantes, plus étranges. Rémus retînt son souffle.  
  
Il aurait pu rester à fixer le visage de Sirius pendant une éternité ; la fine ligne des cils, les mèches noires dansant sur son front, les sourcils un peu froncés, et le plis crispé de la bouche. La lumière sombre qui jouait sur ses traits.  
  
Mais il détacha ses yeux du jeune homme.  
  
Une lueur blanche s'était allumée sur sa droite.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers la lumière à peu près en même temps que James se tut et que Sirius ouvrit les yeux. La lumière venait de Beth.  
  
Le haut de son corps semblait comme enveloppé d'une brume blanche qui étincelait. Au fur et à mesure que des rayons de lumière surgissaient de nulle part, s'ajoutant aux lueurs entourant déjà l'enfant, la lumière prenait une teinte bleutée.  
  
Et puis, petit à petit, une silhouette claire naquit du nuage étincelant, se détacha de Beth pour venir flotter juste devant les Maraudeurs.  
  
Sirius avait raison ; cette créature était magnifique.  
  
Un visage délicat, presque féminin, des cheveux fins et clairs, et un regard d'une bonté sans fin. Ce n'était pas un fantôme, cela... C'était un Ange...  
  
Aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, la créature se volatilisa. Tous les regards retombèrent sur le premier année, silencieux et pâle.  
  
Beth fixait les jeunes hommes avec de la terreur dans les yeux. Rémus aurait voulu essayer de le calmer, mais il n'avait pas fait un pas vers l'enfant que la voix de Sirius résonna dans le couloir.  
  
-Alors c'est toi qui fait ça ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
  
Beth agita la tête d'un air impuissant.  
  
-Non... Non, ce n'est pas moi... Il faut... On doit être tous les deux, sinon...  
  
James passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air stupéfait.  
  
-On ? Qui ça, on ?  
  
L'enfant hésita, sembla sur le point de répondre, mais presque aussitôt un bruit de pas précipité résonna dans le couloir, et une silhouette féminine apparut. Beth pâlit encore une peu plus. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus une goutte de sang dans le visage.  
  
Elyz avait l'air inquiète ; sa voix tremblait.  
  
-Beth ! Beth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as appelé l'Angellos ? Qu'est-ce...  
  
Et soudain elle sembla prendre conscience qu'elle et Beth n'étaient pas seuls dans le couloir.  
  
Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers chacun des Gryffondors. Son regard passa au pentacle qui restait dessiné au sol, puis retomba sur Sirius, et les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à étinceler de haine. Toute trace d'inquiétude avait disparut de sa voix.  
  
-Black... J'aurais dû m'en douter... C'est toujours toi... Tu ne peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde, de temps en temps, au lieu de pourrir la vie des autres ?  
  
-Eh ! Je suis pas le seul ici, que je sache ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui...  
  
Mais elle l'ignora et passa devant les Maraudeurs d'un air méprisant. Beth était tétanisé. Il regardait Elyz approcher avec quelque chose comme de la terreur au fond des yeux. Rémus avait l'impression de se voir lorsque, enfant, il devait affronter ses parents, après avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Les yeux de Beth étaient immenses.  
  
Sans rien dire, Elyz l'attrapa par le poignet et commença à le tirer à l'écart. Beth murmurait d'une voix suppliante :  
  
-Elyz... Elyz, s'il te plaît... Ce n'est pas ma faute... Je ne voulais rien dire, je...  
  
Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Avec un gros soupir, Ely stoppa et essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Et pour bien montrer qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui s'était passé, elle foudroya le groupe de jeunes hommes du regard. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le bras de son frère et voulut s'éloigner, mais Rémus demanda d'un ton calme :  
  
-Elyz... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?  
  
Pendant un moment, elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de rester là, immobile, le dos raide. A côté d'elle, Beth réussissait à peine à réprimer ses tremblements.  
  
Du ton le plus doux qu'il put, Rémus ajouta :  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller demander des explications à Dumbledore, Elyz... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?  
  
La voix d'Elyz était froide, détachée ; elle ne se retourna pas.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que vous alliez le répéter dans tout Hogwarts.  
  
Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, mais restèrent prudemment silencieux, laissant Rémus se charger des questions.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était, Elyz ?  
  
-Notre Angelos.  
  
Rémus retînt une exclamation de surprise. Il connaissait ce mot... Il l'avait lu dans un livre... C'était... C'était un pouvoir qui se transmettait de générations en générations, dans certaines familles de magiciens au sang 'pur', il en était presque sûr.  
  
Elyz avait mis un accent bizarre en répondant, alors Rémus répéta :  
  
-*Notre* angelos ?  
  
Et il y eut une note bizarre, un peu amère, dans la voix froide de la jeune fille.  
  
-Beth et moi partageons un même Angelos. Je ne peux le produire sans lui ; il ne peut le produire sans moi.  
  
La main libre d'Elyz était serrée jusqu'à former un poing.  
  
-Je vous défends de parler de tout ça à quiconque. Si vous dites quoi que ce soit, je peux vous jurer que je vous tuerai...  
  
Elle marqua une pause, sembla lutter pour garder son calme.  
  
-Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres questions sur un sujet qui ne vous regarde pas, je crois que nous allons partir.  
  
Entraînant Beth avec elle, elle s'éloigna à grands pas et disparut au coin du couloir.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps de digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer. James se reprit le premier. Il se tourna vers ses amis, et fixa Sirius d'un air grave.  
  
-Tu me dois dix Gallions, Paddie.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Voilà pour Janvier ! C'est James qui fera février ! Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines : pendant les deux semaines de vacances de Noël, j'aurai difficilement accès à Internet... On verra... Peut-être que j'essaierai de poster un Add-on de Noël, à la place...  
  
Ah, et maintenant, je peux répondre à Jo : Voui, Beth est un prénom bizarre pour un garçon. Normalement, c'est un prénom féminin, mais... Elyz et Beth partageant un pouvoir, ils sont liés, doivent être ensemble pour former un tout : si on accole leurs deux noms, on obtient Elyz-beth ou encore Elysabeth, qui vient de l'hébreu el-ya-beth, littéralement « la maison de dieu ». Cette signification collait parfaitement à ce que je voulais faire !  
  
Et comme « Beth » peut aussi être trouvé dans des prénoms masculins étrangers, comme Béthaire, je n'ai pas hésité, et donc... Voilà Beth !  
  
Mention spéciale (Bravo !) à Mpb qui avait capté le coup d'Elisabeth, et était près de la solution en demandant avec inquiétude si Beth et Elyz étaient la même personne... (Rassurée ? ^__^ ;;... J'aurais pas osé faire d'eux la même personne... D'abord, on aboutissait à un espèce de monstre schizophrène, et puis j'les aime chacun tels qu'ils sont, différents...)  
  
Oh, et tant qu'on y est, dans la collection étymologie, Angelos est un mot grec qui signifie messager. C'est une des racines de Ange, je crois (mais je ne suis pas certaine... Ange vient peut-être du latin, non ?). Plus de renseignements sur l'Angelos dans le prochain chapitre... (Aaaarh, je maîtrise plus du tout l'avancée de ce fic... Il devait y avoir beaucoup plus d'éléments en Janvier... !)  
  
Voilà ! Désolée, je me rends compte que ce chapitre n'est pas excellent, mais j'suis trop crevéeee !!  
  
Review ? (p'tit voix fatiguée) 


	7. Février

**Pairings **: (roulement de tambour).... Eh oui, messieurs-dames, après un petit temps d'absence le voilà qui fait son grand retour sur la scène, on applaudit bien fort  James le Magnifique et sa Tigresse apprivoisée ! Venez aussi encourager nos autres artistes ! Sirius Black dans son show 'Danse avec le loup' ! Mais aussi Peter Pettigrew et Grida la tortue timide !

(Je suis désolée pour Grida... Je trouvais pas d'autre animal... Pardon, pardon...)

**Disclaimer**** : Le plus petit millimètre cube d'Hogwarts appartient à JK Rowling... Mais d'après ce qu'on trouve sur le net, ça ne la dérange pas qu'on fasse mumuse avec son univers, et elle est même contente de trouver des fics sur Harry et sa bande, alors.... Si tout le monde est content...**

**Rating** : A y est !! Mon micro-poil de Yuri ! J'ai finalement réussi à le caser ! Je suis désolée si ça tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, même si de toooooutes petites choses pouvaient vous mettre la puce à l'oreille... Je voulais caser un indice plus évident plus tôt, mais Décembre et Janvier se sont pas passés comme je voulais du tout...  

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews ! Pour Janvier et pour Noël ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !

Merci pour ton merci, Alana ! Et pour tes compliments !! Elyz est caractérielle, voui... Et si elle s'en prend particulièrement à Sirius, elle a une bonne raison... Sinon, c'est vrai, le loup doit être plus humain quand il est avec sa 'meute', mais... Comme à la base, un loup-garou est censé ne faire que chercher à tuer ou blesser des humains, voire la première chose qu'il trouve, j'ai trouvé que là, il était plus calme... Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai pu le faire plus humain... J'ai aussi été un peu gênée pour répondre à cette question : Remus se souvient-il bien de ce que le loup voit, pense ?   

Bonne année Envo85 ! Et plein de bonnes choses ! Et je suis contente que le cadeau de Noël t'aie plu ! Voui, un fantôme, c'est vrai que c'est pratique, drôle et agréable à utiliser... ! Mais bon, en même temps, il lui manque quelques détails sur les sentiments des persos et tout, alors... Je crois que je vais m'en tenir aux Maraudeurs... Les Maraudeurs dans la grotte... ? Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais tu as eu une très bonne idée : ça ferait une scène très belle... Sinon... Je ne sais pas si l'infirmière Black a le droit d'aller faire des visites à domicile... Euh... Va falloir s'arranger avec Mr Moony...

Pour Elyz.... Oui, il y a une espèce de jalousie... Mais elle ne sait pas que Beth apprécie 'beaucoup' Sirius (j'suis pas complètement cruelle avec Beth, non plus...). 

Kikou, Charlita ! J'suis ravie d'avoir fait une BA dès le début de l'année ! ^__^ ! Merci pour tes encouragements et... Puppies for ever !! ^- ^ 

Arwen101.... C'est un chapitre avec James ! Et donc.... Revoici Lily !... Je crois que JKR ne peut pas décrire la transformation de Remus, pas avec le point de vue d'Harry... Ou alors, il faudrait que lui et Remus en discutent, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de parler de sa lycanthropie... Donc, j'en ai profité ! ^-^... Et je voulais montrer que le loup aussi souffre de la transformation, pas seulement Remus...  

Beudbeud, voilà la suite ! J'apprécie toujours les encouragements, ça me motive pour avancer !

Neko-oh... Ouais ! Vive Noyel aussi !! Je continue Menous... Et j'espère que tu aimeras !! Alors comme ça, tu es du signe du serpent ? Oh-oh... Bien joué !! (J'adore Ayame, rien que pour les délires qu'il peut se taper dès qu'il apparaît dans une scène !! Mais Shigure est pas mal aussi, dans son genre... En fait j'suis complètement d'accord, ils sont tous et toutes géniaux, dans Fruits Basket ! Il n'y a que le fan-club de Yuki que j'aime moins...) 

Titou Moony, wow ! Tu as tout lu à la suite ? Waaaah ! ^___^ ! Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène du bal ! Et si tu as aimé Noël, j'espère que Février te plaira autant ! Kallyah n'a pas du passer une excellente soirée, mais elle s'est remise, je peux le garantir... On la croisera encore, si j'arrive à la faire intervenir...  

Merci, June, et rassure-toi ! (chuchote) Remus a *semblé* innocent à Noël, mais c'était à cause de l'ambiance... En fait, il est diabolique, et encore plus obsédé que Sirius... Il cache tout un stock d'accessoires divers et variés dans son placard... ! (Nan, je rigole... Mon pauvre Remus, tiens... ^-^ Mais bon, même si Remus est plus 'modéré' que Sirius... Je crois pas qu'il se plaigne vraiment de son petit copain... Non ?) 

Et enfin, ma pauvre martyrisée par Ffnet... Mpb **Merciiiiiiii** ! Oui ! La présentation marche ! Ca y est ! AHAHA ! Ca va être tout beau ! Vous pouvez l'applaudir, pasqu'il lui en a fallu, de la ténacité pour m'amener à réussir ça ! Et puis c'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai fini par me débarrasser de ma mauvaise habitude d'écrire 'Rémus'... Bin voui, pasque tu avais raison, c'est mieux de coller à Remus... Tant pis pour mon accent !

**MENOUS**

**Février**

-James Potter ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu être aussi stupide ! Aussi inconscient et gamin ! Insensible ! C'est l'une de nos dernières sorties à Pré-au-lard et toi... toi...

Il y eut une pause quand James réussit à trouver le courage de relever les yeux sur Lily, la jeune fille explosa de plus belle.

-AAAArrrhhh ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étrangler !

James grimaça. Lily s'était mise à faire de grands gestes rageurs, et maintenant, tous les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir les regardaient avec curiosité. Le plus discrètement possible, il fusilla du regard deux types de septième année qui les observaient en souriant. Lily cria encore plus fort il fallait qu'il travaille la discrétion, décidément.

Il soupira. La colère de Lily était prévisible. Compréhensible, même.

Il ne fallait pas rêver... Elle n'allait pas l'accueillir avec un grand sourire après avoir appris que James était interdit de sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils se trouvaient punis alors que le plan avait tourné à la catastrophe. 

A l'origine, ils devaient simplement mettre en place une opération de Sabotage Saintvalentesque. C'était presque une tradition, pour les Maraudeurs. 

Pendant sa première année à Hogwarts, James avait trouvé stupides les septièmes années qui se couvaient de l'oeil, battaient des paupières ou se chuchotaient des mots doux. Sirius, lui, avait tendance à détester toute personne un peu plus âgée que lui. Surtout quand elle rêvait devant des coeurs rouges et des petits angelots avec un air gâteux. Les deux amis avaient donc mis en place un plan pour fêter à leur manière la sacro-sainte Saint Valentin. Remus et Peter avaient suivi le mouvement sans protester.

Pour ce premier Sabotage, ils avaient enchanté des Cartes de Saint Valentin de manière à ce qu'elles explosent à la tête de la personne qui les ouvrirait, noyant la victime dans un nuage de pets d'ogre. Pour la deuxième année, ils avaient travaillé sur une nouvelle édition de cartes, qui délivraient un message inverse de celui désiré.

En troisième année, James avait commencé à se demander si le Sabotage Saintvalentesque était vraiment une bonne chose à près tout, les filles n'avaient plus l'air désagréables. Leur murmurer des choses à l'oreille semblait même intéressant. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché d'aider Sirius à glisser des Crocus Croquedoigts parmi les bouquets de fleurs offerts ce jour-là.

Le quatrième Sabotage commença à gêner un peu James : pourquoi devait-il s'en prendre à la Saint Valentin, alors qu'il la fêterait l'après-midi même avec Clémence Bauer, sa première petite copine ? Ca paraissait un peu hypocrite pas du tout Gryffondor. Il avait à peine aidé les autres Maraudeurs à préparer des chocolats fourrés à la potion d'haleine de chien.

En cinquième année, plus de petite amie. Lily, par contre, s'affichait avec un type appelé Neil Sanders, que James avait commencé à détester cordialement. Cette année-là, Prongs s'était impliqué avec passion dans la création d'une potion Tulamour. Il avait personnellement veillé à ce que Neil reçoive deux fois sa part.

Sixième année, le choc. Sirius ne voulait plus fêter leur traditionnel Sabotage. Raison officielle : il s'était lassé de cette gaminerie. James n'avait appris la vraie raison, officieuse, que bien plus tard : Sirius sortait avec Remus depuis deux mois, et n'était pas en état de s'en prendre aux couples enamourés. 

Les Maraudeurs avaient donc redéfini leurs objectifs, histoire de se remotiver. Les opérations de Sabotage ne viseraient que les couples de Serpentard, éventuellement de Ravenclaw les Gryffondors étaient évidemment exclus, de même que les Hufflepuffs, que Remus avait brillamment défendus. La tradition était relancée.

Cette année, leur dernière à Hogwarts, ils avaient mis en place un Sabotage dont on se souviendrait longtemps. Ils s'étaient procuré des angelots à Zonko, et les avaient enchantés de manière à former un escadron de petits Cupidons Colleurs, prêts à bombarder tout couple d'élèves avec de la colle extra-forte. Il suffirait de les lâcher dans la pièce commune des Serpentards, et d'attendre l'Apocalypse. 

Sirius et Remus s'étaient chargés de trouver un accès au conduit de la cheminée de la salle, dans une petite pièce qui n'était utilisée que par les elfes de maison. Le 14 Février, ils s'étaient discrètement glissés dans les couloirs avec leur escadron paré au combat dans un sac. Peter était resté faire le guet dans le couloir, avec la Carte. James et Sirius avaient fait une ouverture dans le mur Remus bloquait la porte pendant qu'ils laissaient tomber les cupidons dans le conduit.

Au début, tout s'était bien passé. Plus les angelots disparaissaient vers la salle commune, plus les hurlements des Serpentards augmentaient. Au bout de cinq minutes, James et Sirius étaient pliés en deux de rire, Remus se permettait presque un sourire, et la salle des Serpentards devait être méconnaissable.

C'est après que tout s'était gâté.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les Serpentards réussirent à trouver un moyen de renvoyer les Cupidons dans la cheminée. 

Le rire des Maraudeurs stoppa tout net. Tout l'escadron déboula dans la petite pièce, bombes de colle au poing.

James et Sirius se retrouvèrent soudés par l'épaule. Rémus, qui s'était précipité vers eux, baguette à la main, finit collé contre le dos de Sirius, après une glissade involontaire.

L'espace d'un moment, James se dit que, vu la position qu'avaient actuellement les deux garçons, la glissade n'était peut-être pas si involontaire que ça. Une sueur glacée coula dans le dos de James il devait absolument se détacher de Sirius... !

Puis ils entendirent des coups paniqués à la porte. Et ils décidèrent de vraiment s'affoler.

Peter tapa une dizaine de secondes à la porte, puis s'éloigna en courant. Ils essayèrent de gagner la sortie, mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas facile. Si Sirius et Remus s'étaient décidés à avancer ensemble, aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient perdu comme temps à trébucher comme ça ! 

Mac Gonagall les coinça alors qu'ils essayaient de passer dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le reste ne fut que cris, hurlements, menaces, punitions et expérimentations diverses pour réussir à retirer les vêtements par lesquels ils étaient accrochés.

Entre autres choses, James, Sirius et Remus avaient été privés de sortie à Pré-au-lard. D'où l'humeur actuelle de Lily, qui semblait prête à commettre un meurtre.

Peut-être même à le larguer. Oh mon dieu. Il était plus que temps de faire quelque chose.

James déglutit et se prépara mentalement à une attaque surprise si Lily prenait mal ce qu'il allait faire. Il se laissa tomber à genou en saisissant la main de la jeune fille. 

Il attendit quelques secondes, histoire de tester sa réaction, mais comme il ne reçut aucun coup dans la mâchoire et que la jeune fille ne disait plus un mot, il se risqua à continuer son plan de dernière minute.

Le plus lentement possible, il leva sur Lily un regard qu'il espérait suppliant et empli de remords. Du bout des doigts, il joua avec la paume de la main de sa petite amie, effleurant les lignes, caressant la peau. Les beaux yeux verts le jaugeaient prudemment, sans le quitter une seule seconde. 

Il ferma les yeux. Doucement, il porta à ses lèvres la main fragile, élégante... Il déposa un baiser au creux de la paume, bien à l'abri dans cette main si douce. Un autre plus haut. Encore, à la naissance du poignet, et il sentit battre les veines quand sa bouche se posa sur la peau. 

Lily trembla un peu, mais elle ne retira pas sa main. 

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixa la jeune fille sans ciller. Il se demanda si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit. Si elle pouvait entendre le _Je t'aime désolé qu'il lui criait. _

Peut-être pas : Lily avait l'air calmée, mais toujours vaguement énervée. Hmmm.... Apparemment, il ne maîtrisait toujours pas la télépathie... Heureusement qu'il lui restait des moyens de communication plus primaires. James se releva lentement, attira Lily contre lui avec précaution. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux, chuchota à son oreille :

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir... Mais je te promets que je me rattraperai... Pardon... Ma jolie Lily...

Cette fois, James avait définitivement gagné : Lily avait soupiré c'était sa manière de signifier qu'elle abandonnait la lutte. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était pardonné : Lily irait à Pré-au-lard seule, mais elle n'en voudrait pas à James !

Bon... Eh ben il s'en était pas si mal tiré que ça, finalement...  

Il accompagna Lily jusqu'aux grilles d'Hogwarts, mais ne put aller plus loin : Rusard surveillait les élèves d'un oeil malfaisant. A peine le concierge eut-il aperçu James qu'un sourire tordu apparut sur son visage. Pas la peine d'essayer de le tromper, apparemment, il avait entendu parler de la punition...

James grimaça, mais fut forcé d'observer la silhouette de Lily s'éloigner sur le chemin. Les cheveux roux resplendissaient dans le soleil le vent froid les faisait danser. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être à côté d'elle en ce moment, passer les doigts entre les mèches fines, ou sur l'écharpe verte autour de sa gorge, juste au-dessus de la peau si sensible...

Mais il était bloqué ici. Il s'efforça d'ignorer la déprime profonde qui commençait à le gagner il répondit au petit signe de main de Lily, la regarda disparaître complètement de sa vue, puis remonta à la tour des Gryffondors en traînant les pieds.

La grosse dame le laissa entrer avec un air compatissant. 

La salle commune n'était pas vide, évidemment Mac Gonagall n'allait certainement pas leur faire le plaisir de s'en aller alors qu'elle avait décidé de monter la garde, pour vérifier que les trois garçons restaient consignés à Hogwarts. Pffff.... A croire qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en ses propres élèves...

D'un autre côté... Si elle n'avait pas gardé la porte, les trois Maraudeurs seraient sans doute déjà rendus à Pré-au-lard. Mais là... Même avec la Cape d'Invisibilité, elle les repèrerait... Il fallait dire que les portes s'ouvraient rarement toutes seules à Hogwarts... 

Mac GonagalL lui jeta un regard neutre, ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son regard sévère en disait long. James soupira et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, où Remus et Sirius l'attendaient.

Il frappa avant d'entrer on ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber, ces derniers temps... 

Mais il s'avéra qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il devenait peut-être parano.... 

Les deux garçons étaient installés tranquillement dans la chambre, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air suspect. Moony griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin, et Sirius était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie mortellement.   

Comme James refermait la porte derrière lui, Sirius se releva.

-Elle est toujours en bas ?

-A ton avis ?

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas, et se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit. Au bout de deux minutes, il se releva de nouveau, d'un air grognon.   

-Il n'empêche que tout est de la faute d'Elyz...

Le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin cessa immédiatement, et Remus se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

-Pardon ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Si elle ne nous interdisait pas d'approcher Beth, on n'aurait pas besoin de se chercher des occupations qui tournent au désastre...

James secoua la tête bon, d'accord, ils ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de Beth depuis le coup de l'Angelos, le mois dernier, et du coup, ils avaient beaucoup plus de temps libre à occuper, mais...

-Sirius... Avec ou sans Elyz, ça se serait terminé de la même façon... Avec des Serpentards englués et quelques ennuis.... C'est la faute de la Saint-Valentin.

Sirius fit une moue dubitative il préférait accuser Elyz plutôt que le calendrier.

James se mit à sourire. Tout cela lui avait rappelé que...

-Eh, Paddie, tu me dois toujours dix Gallions.

Sirius se redressa d'un bond, les yeux brillants.

-Ahaha. L'Angelos n'est *pas* un sort, Mr Potter... ! Si vous n'étiez pas aussi borné, vous accepteriez de le reconnaître.

James éclata de rire : comment pouvait-on être de si mauvaise foi ?  

Sa réaction n'amusa apparemment pas Sirius. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient occupés à se poursuivre dans tout le dortoir, se lançant à la tête tout ce qui pouvait passer à leur portée. James était prêt à jeter sur Sirius une des boîtes de dragées surprises de Peter quand Remus intervint.

-Bon... On va régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute... Asseyez-vous et écoutez ça...

Ils lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Remus, toujours assis sur son lit, tenait un énorme grimoire à couverture de cuir pâle. Ils pouvaient lire le titre d'ici. _Familles Formidables. James et Sirius s'assirent au sol comme deux élèves bien sages attendant le début de la leçon._

En souriant, Remus feuilleta le livre et s'arrêta sur une page au milieu de l'ouvrage. Il se mit à lire à voix haute.

-' Parmi les pouvoirs héréditaires, il existe des facultés plus rares que d'autres : le don de Vision, celui de parler le Fourchelangue et celui de produire un Angelos. S'il est fréquent que les deux premières capacités sautent une ou plusieurs générations, il n'en va pas de même de la troisième : une personne pouvant produire un Angelos transmet automatiquement son don à son unique descendant. La fertilité très faible des individus doués de ce pouvoir explique que la faculté de produire un Angelos ne soit pas très répandue, comme l'ont montré les études menées par Stephen Silverstep en 1763...'

Sirius souffla d'un air ennuyé.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça nous apporte de plus... Ca ne résout pas notre problème, et ça ne fait que rajouter des détails suspects : Elyz et Beth ne sont pas enfants uniques, et pourtant ils peuvent produire un Angelos, non ?...

Remus tourna quelques pages.

-Attends, ça devient plus intéressant ici.

James envoya un coup de coude à Sirius il était sûr de l'avoir entendu marmonner 'pourquoi il a pas commencé par nous lire ça ?'.

-'L'Angelos est très semblable au sort de protection nommé Patronus'...

James poussa un cri de triomphe et Sirius se renfrogna. Mais Remus ne releva pas la tête du livre, et continua à lire d'un air concentré.

-...'cependant, plusieurs détails essentiels permettent de l'en distinguer.'

L'enthousiasme de James retomba d'un coup. Oh la... Les dix gallions commençaient à s'envoler...   

-'Tout d'abord, il ne peut, au contraire du sort de protection, être produit par n'importe quel individu doué de pouvoirs magiques. Il n'est pas possible de le créer grâce à une formule ou un rituel : l'Angelos naît d'un désir de son créateur de le voir apparaître.'

Et voilà.... Il le savait, les Gallions étaient définitivement perdus...

-'Au contraire du Patronus, l'Angelos n'a jamais une apparence animale, mais ressemble plutôt à un être humain. Enfin, l'Angelos se révèle beaucoup plus utile que le Patronus. L'esprit de la personne qui le crée se retrouve projeté dans la créature. Elle voit et entend comme si elle était à la place de l'Angelos, comme si elle était devenue fantôme ou projection astrale.'

Remus marqua une pause et les regarda avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, le problème est réglé, non ? L'Angelos n'est pas un sort et Sirius va pouvoir garder ses Gallions, dont il aura besoin s'il maintient son projet de louer un appartement à Londres à la fin de l'année.

James avait failli protester pour essayer de sauver quelques Gallions, mais ce dernier argument le retînt Remus avait raison : Padfoot aurait besoin de tout l'argent qu'il pourrait trouver pour s'installer. Avec un soupir, il abandonna la lutte.

Sirius avait fait mine de n'avoir pas entendu ce dernier commentaire, mais il s'était levé pour venir rejoindre Remus sur le lit, et James l'avait très bien vu prendre la main du jeune homme pour mêler leurs doigts en signe de remerciements silencieux. Sirius faisait mine de s'intéresser au livre.

-Si avoir un Angelos est si bien que ça, pourquoi le gamin a été traumatisé qu'on l'aie vu en produire un ? Pourquoi Elyz ne veut pas qu'on en parle ?

James haussa les épaules.

-Elle ne veut peut-être pas attirer l'attention...

Remus secoua la tête. Le sourire s'effaçait lentement de son visage.

-Je ne pense pas... D'après l'auteur de ce livre, le pouvoir de produire un Angelos est très recherché, par des sorciers plus ou moins fréquentables. Imagine tout ce qu'il permettrait de faire...

James commençait à comprendre il pouvait penser à des dizaines de manières d'utiliser un Angelos, et la plupart du temps, ça n'aurait pas été pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Espionnage, exploration, transmission de messages... 

Remus referma le grimoire.

-Certains des sorciers qui étaient dotés de ce pouvoir ont été capturés et torturés, parfois tués... Par des groupes qui voulaient utiliser leur Angelos...

-Donc Elyz ne chercherait qu'à... se protéger ?

Remus hocha la tête d'un air grave Sirius avait l'air sérieux, lui aussi, tout à coup.

-Ce serait plausible, Jamie... Après tout, pour elle, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se faire remarquer... Pas avec des Mangemorts qui traînent dans tous les coins et qui peuvent être intéressés par un pouvoir de ce style.

Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent plus rien. James prenait conscience de la bêtise qu'ils avaient faite quelques semaines plus tôt, en faisant sortir l'Angelos de sa cachette. Il avait soudain une idée très précise de ce que la jeune fille avait du penser.

Ils avaient découvert le secret d'Elyz. Ils pouvaient divulguer l'information à n'importe qui. Ils la mettaient en danger. Et ils mettaient en danger Beth.

Sirius soupira et se laissa retomber en arrière, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Il avait retrouvé son air boudeur préféré.

-Il n'empêche que c'est de la faute d'Elyz si on est tous coincés ici...

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais James réussit à le prendre de vitesse. Autant lancer la conversation sur un autre sujet, sinon Padfoot allait rester bloqué là-dessus pendant tout l'après-midi, et ça dégénèrerait...

-Au moins Peter a réussi à échapper à Mac Gonnagal... L'honneur des Maraudeurs est sauf, on a encore un représentant dans la place !

Sirius renifla d'un air sarcastique, mais son commentaire, 'tu parles d'un représentant', fut étouffé par l'oreiller que Remus lui jeta à la tête.

-Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire... 

James alla chercher la Carte, s'assit sur son lit et l'activa. Les plans de Hogwarts commencèrent à s'afficher, lignes vertes filant sur le parchemin, traçant des couloirs, des salles... Remus et Sirius ne s'intéressaient pas plus que ça à la Carte. 

-Vous croyez qu'il pensera à passer à Honeydukes ? J'ai besoin de plumes en sucre....

-Bah, il va oublier... On ira faire un tour à Pré-au-lard avec la cape de James, voilà tout...

James chercha un moment, mais finit par trouver le petit point représentant Peter, au milieu de dizaines d'autres élèves. Il sourit.

-Oh-oh, Moony, je crois que c'est ton jour de chance : il est dans Honeydukes en ce moment !

Remus hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, mais Sirius n'eut pas l'air de se réjouir. Soit il n'accordait pas beaucoup de confiance à la mémoire de Peter, soit il aurait préféré aller faire un tour avec Remus à Pré-au-lard, incognito. Connaissant Padfoot, c'était sans doute la deuxième explication.

James regarda valser les petits points noirs. Au milieu de la foule grouillante, il ne cherchait qu'un seul point, à présent. Celui surmonté du nom _Lily Evans._

Quand il réussit à la repérer, il poussa un cri de victoire. Avoir trouvé Lily, c'était un peu comme être avec elle. Un tout petit peu, mais quand même... S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque l'imaginer au milieu du salon de thé... Elle était sûrement en train de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, ses jolies lèvres bien rouges, et elle avait les yeux à demi fermés, on ne voyait qu'un minuscule éclat vert sous ses longs cils... 

James rouvrit précipitamment les yeux quand il se rendit compte que Sirius et Remus le regardaient d'un drôle d'air. 

- Je... J'ai trouvé Lily...

Sirius se mit à rire, et James se demanda ce qui le retenait de l'étrangler. Probablement Remus, qui, réprimant très mal un sourire, avait demandé ce que Lily faisait de si extraordinaire en ce moment.

-Elle... Elle prend un thé au salon de Mme Pieddodu.

Il se sentait profondément ridicule. D'autant que Sirius s'était redressé, tout sourire.

-Ah oui ? Et avec qui ? Eh, Jamie, tu t'es peut-être fait piquer ta place !

Le coeur de James manqua un battement. Evidemment ! Elle ne prenait pas le thé seule, elle était forcément accompagnée...! Quel crétin ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Priant mentalement pour qu'elle ne soit qu'avec des amies, il baissa les yeux vers la Carte.

Et soupira de soulagement.

-Elle est avec Elyz.

Sirius et Remus parlèrent simultanément.

-Encore elle ? Décidément, on ne parle plus que d'elle... Ca devient lassant...

-Oh...

La voix de Remus avait vibré bizarrement.

James releva la tête.

-Quoi, « oh » ?

Le jeune homme hésita un moment, mais finalement baissa les yeux vers le grimoire toujours posé sur ses genoux. La couverture avait l'air de le passionner.

-Non, rien... Dis, James, tu as fait l'essai sur la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?

James poussa un soupir impatient et ignora la question. Remus était peut-être doué pour changer de sujet de conversation, mais ça ne prenait pas avec lui...  

-Remus... Tu as fait le même 'oh' quand je t'ai dit que j'étais au courant pour Sirius et toi... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Remus resta muet. 

Bon... Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, non ?

James fit un hochement de tête en direction de Padfoot, et eut un rictus réjoui en réponse. 

Avec un hurlement sauvage, Sirius se jeta sur Remus et entreprit de le clouer sur son lit à coups de chatouillis. Le jeune homme tenta de se défendre un moment, criant des menaces que Sirius n'écouta pas, envoyant des coups que Padfoot évita facilement. Remus lutta pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de se rendre.

James et Sirius souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

-Alors ? C'était quoi ce « oh » ?

Encore un peu haletant, Remus tenta de se relever, mais Sirius le maintenait fermement par les poignets, l'empêchant de bouger. Le jeune homme grommela et consentit à expliquer.

-C'est juste que... Enfin... Elyz et Lily sont chez Mme Pieddodu ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

James fronça les sourcils. Avec patience, Rémus continua.

-Pour vous, ce salon de thé, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sirius grogna.

-Un des nombreux endroits où on ne s'affichera jamais tous les deux, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

Le visage de Remus se crispa légèrement. Ouch... Sujet sensible, apparemment... Mais bon... On n'était pas là pour parler de leurs problèmes, non ? 

-Le salon de Pieddodu est le paradis de tous les couples de Hogwarts. Pourquoi ? Tu n'insinues pas que... ? Lily et... Elyz... ?

-C'est une... une possibilité, c'est tout...

James et Sirius regardèrent Rémus avec des yeux ronds, et cette fois, la patience du jeune homme commença à s'effriter. 

-Mais enfin, Sirius, pourquoi crois-tu que je voulais absolument que Kallyah et Elyz soient nos cavalières pour le bal d'Halloween ? 

Comme aucun des deux Maraudeurs ne répondait, Rémus continua, une petite rougeur sur les joues :

-Elyz et Kallyah sortaient ensemble... Et je ne sais pas comment Kallyah a fait pour savoir, pour toi et moi, mais... Quand elle est venue me proposer que nous échangions nos partenaires le temps du bal, j'ai pensé que c'était l'idéal... Aucune des nos deux relations ne risquait d'en souffrir et...

Pris par surprise, Sirius relâcha un peu sa prise sur les poignets de l'autre jeune homme.

-Elyz et Kallyah ? Elles sont... lesbiennes ?

James ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible... C'était... C'était un cauchemar... Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai... Et pourtant.... Lily avait vraiment été furieuse, tout à l'heure... Elle avait eu l'air prête à le quitter... Mais... Pour... Pour une fille ? Pour... Elyz ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver ça assez excitant, mais bizarrement, en ce moment, ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout.

Après un petit temps de silence, Sirius avait recommencé à parler :

-Ca explique tout... Je me demandais pourquoi Elyz restait insensible à mon charme incroyable...

Rémus fit une tête désapprobatrice et décida apparemment se profiter de l'inattention de Sirius. Ses yeux s'allumèrent soudain : il lui envoya un coup de genou et dégagea ses poignets. Pris par surprise, l'autre ne réussit pas à réagir à temps. En une seconde, les rôles étaient inversés c'était Remus qui dominait Padfoot, le clouant au lit. Sirius se débattit comme un beau diable, mais Remus tint bon. Il réussit même à poursuivre ses réflexions à voix haute, comme si de rien n'était :  

-Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que... Je croyais qu'Elyz et Kallyah étaient toujours ensemble, moi...

James se releva d'un bond. Mais oui ! Remus avait raison, Elyz et Kallyah *devaient* être ensemble ! Et Elyz ne pouvait pas draguer quelqu'un d'autre si elle avait Kallyah, n'est-ce pas ?...

...N'est-ce pas ?

Oh nooon.... Elyz pouvait parfaitement essayer de sauter sur quelqu'un d'autre... Et... Et puis Remus avait peut-être tort, Elyz et Kallyah s'étaient peut-être séparées ! Et Lily qui n'était pas au courant et qui avait accepté de prendre un thé, la pauvre innocente... !

Oh mon Dieu. Lily était en danger.

James serra les poings.

Son couple était en danger.

Il était temps de faire quelque chose. 

Il attrapa son manteau et se précipita vers la porte juste avant de partir, il se retourna pour demander à Sirius ou Remus s'ils pouvaient venir lui donner un coup de main. C'était une mission de la plus haute importance, il aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible et...

Sirius avait cessé de se débattre, et lui et Remus se regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Ils avaient apparemment complètement oublié James. 

Le jeune homme retînt un hurlement d'énervement, et se jeta hors de la pièce. Tant pis pour l'aide des deux obsédés ! Il allait se débrouiller tout seul ! Il n'allait quand même pas gaspiller ses précieuses secondes à essayer de les décoller du lit, non ? Lily était peut-être déjà entre les mains d'Elyz...

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, traversa la salle commune en coup de vent, et allait ouvrir le passage dissimulé par le tableau de la grosse dame, quand une voix glaciale le fit se figer sur place.

-Il me semblait vous avoir consigné dans votre dortoir, Monsieur Potter... 

Il avait complètement oublié Mac Gonagall... !

Il se retourna lentement. Le sang battait à ses temps il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer la situation ! 

Hmm... Et même si il avait eut le temps, il n'aurait pas dévoilé sa vie privée à un de ses professeurs... Pas quand il se trouvait dans une position délicate...

Il fit de son mieux pour prendre un air *vraiment* implorant Mac Gonagall se laissait souvent fléchir, mine de rien...

-Madame, je vous en supplie, c'est d'une importance vitale ! Il faut que j'aille à Pré-au-lard tout de suite !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lèvres pincées et chignon bien droit.

-Et pourrais-je savoir ce qui requiert votre présence de façon tellement urgente ?

Aïe.

-Je... S'il vous plaîiiit.... Si je n'y vais pas, je risque de faire une dépression nerveuse et...

Il était temps d'abattre sa carte maîtresse. 

-Et... Je perdrais le goût de jouer au Quidditch et sans son capitaine, vous pouvez être sûre que l'équipe va perdre la Coupe... !

D'une main, la sorcière se massait une tempe, comme si elle avait mal à la tête, mais James l'avait vue sourire. Aha ! Il savait bien que son cinéma marchait tout le temps ! Le coup du Quidditch était imparable ! Pas étonnant, quand on la voyait dans les tribunes, chaque fois que Gryffondor disputait un match...

Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et dit d'un ton las :

-Très bien Monsieur Potter, puisque c'est une question de vie ou de mort de l'équipe, vous pouvez aller à Pré-au-lard...

James exultait intérieurement. Il avait vraiment un don pour la manipuler !... Ca devenait même un peu trop facile, tiens...

Mac Gonagall continua avec un sourire.

-...*mais*...

Oh-oh... 

L'enthousiasme de James retomba d'un coup. Il avait toujours détesté les 'mais'.

-...vous allez me rendre un petit service.

James grimaça, mais il n'était pas vraiment en position pour discuter, et Mac Gonagall le savait.

-Trouvez Melle Neurès, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je devais la retrouver en fin d'après-midi pour parler de son dernier cours, mais je me vois forcée d'annuler. Vous lui transmettrez mes excuses. 

James hocha lentement la tête. Quelle guigne... Il avait quand même autre chose à faire...

-Je veux que vous rentriez aussitôt le message délivré, c'est bien clair, Monsieur Potter ?

Très clair. Il suffirait qu'il trouve Lily d'abord, et qu'il s'occupe de passer le mot à Neurès ensuite... Pas de problème...

Il tourna les talons et se prépara à ouvrir la porte, mais la voix de Mac Gonagall l'arrêta une fois encore. Elle le regardait en souriant, un papier bleu à la main.

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas partir sans laissez-passer ?

Quand il remit le papier à Rusard et que le concierge fit une grimace dégoûtée, James bénit mentalement Mac Gonagall. Il aurait pu la sacrer meilleure professeur d'Hogwarts sur le champ.

Il courut aussi vite que possible à Pré-au-lard. Le long du chemin, il eut tout le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de prendre la Carte. Il serra les dents c'était trop tard pour se préoccuper de ça... Il devrait trouver Lily tout seul... 

Le soleil continuait de briller, mais le chemin était un peu boueux il avait du y avoir une averse quelque temps plus tôt. Ca le ralentissait : il était délicat de courir quand on manquait de glisser tous les deux pas.

Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il se dépêche ! Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer : des images de Lily et d'Elyz dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il avançait. Et si... Et si Elyz n'avait pas besoin de forcer Lily ? Si sa tigresse personnelle décidait d'aller voir ailleurs ? Il faillit marcher dans une flaque qu'il n'avait pas vue.

Si seulement il avait eu son Comète 260 avec lui ! Il aurait filé au village en un éclair !... Mais il avait oublié *aussi* son balai. Il aurait pu se frapper lui-même devant tant de stupidité.

L'idéal aurait été de se changer en cerf, mais il n'allait pas passer inaperçu sous cette forme. Il jura silencieusement à quoi servait d'être un Animagus si il ne pouvait même pas se transformer quand la situation était critique ?

Mais même sans balai et sans cervidé, il réussit à arriver à Pré-au-lard, sans avoir glissé dans la boue une seule fois. La chance revenait, apparemment.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, et fila droit au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Lily ne pouvait pas être partie, Lily était forcément là, parce que si elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour ailleurs, il ne pourrait jamais la retrouver.

Il donna un grand coup dans la porte la moitié des clients lui jeta un regard surpris quand la porte s'écrasa dans le mur. Il les ignora : Lily n'était à aucune des tables. 

Il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il avait perdu Lily.

Il cligna des yeux, en essayant d'assimiler cette notion.

Il. Avait. Perdu. Sa. Lily.

Disparue. Envolée. Partie avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Et il ne lui restait que... Qu'un souvenir de cheveux roux et de lèvres tendres...

Il s'appuya à une chaise. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa vision devenait trouble... Il faisait un malaise ? 

Il se demanda vaguement si on s'occuperait de lui, si on le ramènerait à Hogwarts, à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que Lily viendrait le voir... ? Eh, peut-être qu'elle s'inquiéterait et qu'elle aurait des remords ? Mais oui ! En le voyant si mal en point, elle lui tomberait dans les bras !

Le malaise complètement oublié, James se redressa, les yeux brillants. Tout n'était pas perdu !

Malheureusement pour ses plans de reconquête, un éclair roux attira son attention, dans le fond du salon de thé.

Lily n'était à aucune des tables : elle était au comptoir, en train d'acheter des Macarons Moelleux, la spécialité de Madame Pieddodu.

Bousculant sans ménagement les couples sur son passage, James courut jusqu'à elle, le coeur battant. Rahhhh, c'était pire que poursuivre un Vif d'Or ! Ca bousillait complètement les nerfs, cette chasse à la Lily ! Un coup elle était là, un coup elle n'y était plus...

-Lily ! Eh !

-James ?! Mais... Je croyais que tu...

Il ne la laissa pas terminer. Il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser désespérément.

Bon, déjà, ce n'était pas un mirage, c'était bien Lily, en chair et en os... Maintenant, il fallait régler l'autre problème...

-Lily, ça va ?

Elle cligna des yeux et se mit à le regarder comme si il était subitement devenu dingue.

-Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi veux-tu que...

-Et Elyz, où elle est ?

-Elle est partie il y a un quart d'heure, elle avait un rendez-vous... James Potter... Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer comment vous saviez que j'étais avec Elyz ?

-Et... Vous n'avez pas... Enfin... Elle ne t'a pas fait de proposition louche ?

Cette fois-ci, Lily eut l'air complètement perdue. James sourit : c'était très bon signe, tout ça ! D'abord elle ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il l'avait embrassée, et ensuite, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir... Elle devait être complètement innocente...

-Elle n'a pas essayé de... De te sauter dessus ou quoi que ce soit, hein ?

Là, Lily comprit ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, James... Ne me dis pas que tu es venu à Pré-au-lard uniquement pour me poser ces questions ridicules ?!!

Il déglutit. La situation était apparemment en train d'échapper à son contrôle... C'était mauvais, ça... Très mauvais...

-Je... Bien sûr que non, ma Lily ! Mac Gonagall m'a chargé de transmettre un message à Neurès, et je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire un petit coucou au passage, c'est tout... !

Elle n'eut l'air qu'à moitié convaincue : sur son visage passait tour à tour une sorte de soulagement et une expression qui signifiait 'ne me prend pas pour une imbécile'.

Bon... C'était peut-être le moment de s'éclipser... Maintenant qu'il savait que l'avenir de son couple était sauvé... Enfin... Sauvé pour le moment...

-Ecoute, Lily, je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille donner ce message. Je te verrai ce soir, d'accord ? 

Il se pencha en avant pour lui voler un dernier baiser, puis, après un dernier 'amuse-toi bien !', se fraya un chemin vers la sortie.

Que pouvait-on retenir de cette histoire ?

James fit une pause en arrivant dans la rue, histoire de réfléchir à cette question.

Il avait faillit perdre Lily. En fait, il l'avait même virtuellement perdue, l'espace de quelques secondes. 

Il avait détesté ça.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de la garder près de lui. Pour ne jamais plus avoir à la regarder s'éloigner seule. Ne jamais plus avoir à l'imaginer avec un autre. Ou une autre, pour ce que ça changeait...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par quelque chose qui tirait sur sa manche.

Peter se tenait juste à côté de lui, Grida sur ses talons. Peter avait l'air d'avoir assisté à un miracle, ou d'avoir croisé un Dieu vivant. 

-James ! Comment tu as réussi à venir ? Je croyais que Mac Gonagall montait la garde ? Et Remus et Sirius ? Ils sont où ?

James sourit.

-Hélas ! Seul Potter le Preux a réussi à déjouer les mille dangers qui se dressaient devant lui pour venir rejoindre sa princesse. Black le Bossu et Lupin le Loquace sont toujours prisonniers d'une infâme sorcière !... Je pense que j'irai les délivrer si j'ai deux minutes de libres, en fin de journée...

Peter avait froncé les sourcils aux mentions de 'Black le Bossu' et de 'Lupin le Loquace', mais la conclusion de l'histoire le fit exploser de rire. Sa petite amie se permit un rire timide, mais continua de regarder le sol, évitant soigneusement de regarder James.

-Au fait, Wormtail, c'est important, il faut que je trouve Neurès ! Tu ne l'aurais pas aperçue, par hasard ?

Peter hocha négativement la tête.

Bah, on ne pouvait pas être *tout le temps* chanceux... ! Et James préférait passer une heure à chercher Neurès que consacrer une heure à essayer de réparer sa relation avec Lily.

Il se préparait à aller faire un tour rapide des différentes boutiques de Pré-au-lard, quand Grida tendit le bras vers leur gauche. Elle avait une voix douce, que l'on entendait à peine.

-Moi, je l'ai vue aller par là...

Bon, eh bien à près tout, on pouvait être tout le temps chanceux...

Il envoya à la jeune fille son sourire le plus éclatant pour la remercier de son aide Grida se mit à rougir furieusement, mais ne dit rien.

Mais en voyant la direction qu'elle avait indiqué, le sourire de James disparut. Peter frissonna et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Tu es sûre, Grida ? 

Elle hocha la tête. James se passa une main dans les cheveux, perplexe.

-Je ne vois pas ce que Neurès pourrait bien faire au Hog's Head, mais si ta copine le dit, hein...

Et il avança vers le bar d'un air décidé. Peter et Grida le suivirent, et il pouvait sentir la nervosité de Wormtail sans même le regarder. James sourit déjà, en temps normal, Peter détestait le Hog's Head. Mais ça s'était aggravé ces derniers temps d'après ce que Sirius avait raconté, la seule fois où  s'y était rendu seul, il avait réussi à se faire un ennemi mortel parmi les clients. Comme Sirius avait raconté ça avec une grimace moqueuse, James le soupçonnait d'avoir exagéré les choses....

Il poussa la porte et attendit quelques temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'atmosphère sombre du bar. Cette fois, il commença par examiner les clients au comptoir. Un groupe disparate était accoudé, se passant une bouteille. Une femme aux courts cheveux noirs relevés en pique, un grand homme mal rasé, au visage émacié, deux types d'une vingtaine d'années, dont les longs cheveux blond pâle étaient mêlés de cailloux, de petits os et de bouts de bois... Et un homme massif, épais, avec des cheveux et une barbe noire, et une cape faite de diverses peaux sur ses épaules. Un bâton sculpté était appuyé sur le comptoir, juste à côté de lui. 

Il sentit Peter tressaillir, et lui agripper le bras en tremblant, le forçant à se baisser pour pouvoir lui murmurer : 

-James... C'est lui... ! C'est le type qui veut me tuer ! 

James fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que Sirius n'avait pas exagéré, après tout. Cet homme avait l'air bizarre, assez impressionnant même, avec ses peaux partout.

Peter l'implora à voix basse :

-James, partons... Il est... Il va...

Mais James n'allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner par un type en manteau de fourrure, non ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre dehors. Je trouve Neurès et je reviens.

Peter eut l'air d'hésiter pendant un moment, mais finit par prendre Grida par la main et faire un pas en arrière. Il semblait avoir des remords à abandonner son ami, alors James lui envoya un sourire rassurant Peter et Grida disparurent.

Il retourna à sa contemplation de la salle. Il ne voyait Neurès nulle part. Par contre, à une table, une vieille sorcière rabougrie commençait à lui faire de l'oeil.

Au moment où il allait laisser tomber, une femme apparut dans l'escalier menant au 1er étage. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, était vêtue d'une robe sombre elle avait l'air encore belle, malgré son âge.

La présence de Melle Neurès dans ce bar sombre et enfumé semblait complètement déplacée.

Il haussa les épaules à près tout, elle était libre d'aller où elle voulait non ? Et puis elle était une spécialiste de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Même si pendant ses cours, on ne faisait presque que copier ou l'écouter parler, elle pourrait sans doute se défendre en cas de danger...

Il s'approcha d'elle an prenant son air le plus réjoui.

-Mademoiselle ! Eh ! J'ai un message pour vous !

Elle se figea dès qu'elle le vit et sourit. Mais James savait reconnaître un sourire forcé quand il en voyait un. Eh ben oui, si elle voulait pas que ses élèves sachent qu'elle fréquentait des bars louches, c'était raté ! Heureusement pour elle, James n'était pas du genre à salir une réputation pour le plaisir. 

-Le professeur Mac Gonagall ne pourra pas vous retrouver ce soir, elle a un empêchement... Et... euh... Elle s'excuse !

La sorcière l'observa un moment, comme si elle cherchait à déceler un éventuel mensonge dans ces paroles, mais finit par se détendre et faire un petit sourire. Un vrai, cette fois.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter... Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ?

-Je... Non...

-Bien. Bonne journée, alors...

Bon... Bin le message était clair, au moins. 'Merci beaucoup Potter, mais vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, alors dehors'. Pffff.... Qu'est-ce que les gens devenaient désagréables quand on découvrait leurs petits secrets...

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sortit du bar.

Peter se précipita sur lui dès qu'il le vit, une expression soulagée sur le visage. Grida refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, mais elle avait l'air inquiète.

-Alors ? Tu l'as trouvée ?

James sourit.

-Oyez braves gens, Potter le Preux a accompli sa mission cruciale sans coup férir ! Potter le Preux mérite donc une récompense !

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Tu crois que Lily accepterait d'épouser un Sir Potter ?

**TBC...**

Hmmmm... Je dois avouer qu'écrire en prenant le point de vue de James est assez marrant...  Mais ça tourne un peu trop au délire...

Pendant que j'y suis, et puisque je n'aurai sans doute pas l'occasion de le développer plus tard... Elyz est jalouse du succès qu'a Sirius auprès de beaucoup d'élèves d'Hogwarts. Je pense qu'elle s'en ficherait royalement si Sirius agissait comme James... Mais non, Sirius ignore ou méprise pas mal de ses prétendantes, et ça doit avoir du mal à passer... Du coup elle se focalise et ne voit que ses défauts... Eh oui, elle exagère elle aussi, dans un style un peu différent... 

Pour Mars, on retrouvera Paddie et... Bin... La trousse de premiers soins fera son grand retour... Gomen...

D'ici là... Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Des commentaires, des suggestions...? REVIEEEW !


	8. Mars

**Pairings** : Sirius bave sur Remus, Remus bave sur les plumes en sucre... James se passionne pour Lily, Lily se passionne pour ses cours... Ahlala... Que de triangles amoureux ! 

(......Ah bon ? C'est pas ça des triangles amoureux ? *yeux de petit agneau innocent*)

**Disclaimer** : Bin non, ils sont toujours pas à moi... Ils sont à Mrs Rowling, qui les enferme dans des maisons toutes noires et qui les torture psychologiquement.... Mais tout ça va changer. (lueur enflammée dans les yeux) J'envisage un raid aérien sur Londres, et la prise en otage de la Reine-mère tant qu'on m'aura pas livré Sirius et Remus pieds et poings liés ! Ouais ! Hahahaha ! (brandit sa kalachnikov) ...Y a des volontaires ?  

**Rating** : Toujours PG-13, mais je tenais à préciser que ça y est, on arrive à des chapitres où ça ne va plus rigoler... Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de la WWF, mais nos canidés préférés vont en voire des vertes et des pas mûres... Mais vu la période à laquelle Menous se passe, on ne peut pas faire autrement...

Y a pas non plus besoin de sortir les mouchoirs, c'est juste... Une p'tite déprime...

Pardon, pardon... 

**Note** : Je suis un peu en retard, ce coup-ci... Gomen... Mais y a eu les partiels, et pis des fics et tout mon courrier que j'ai toujours pas fait...  Je relirais ce WE pour essayer de corriger les fautes et ce qui ne me plaît pas, et je verrais si je re-poste le chapitre dans la semaine.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! C'est devenu un de mes petits plaisirs de la vie !!

Et je vous remercie pour vos réactions pour le Yuri ! Il a été bien accepté, et comme pour moi, Elyz et Kallyah sont ensemble, je tenais à le signaler quelque part... !

Alana, spécial dédicace ! Je commence à pouvoir corriger les détails que tu m'avais signalés !! (Eh, tu as sauvé un innocent type de 5ème année !!) Et j'adore ton idée pour Sirius et la mort de son oncle !! Je crois que j'vais l'utiliser, je peux ? ^-^... Sirius va faire le héros... Euh... Pas vraiment... Mais en tout cas, il va devoir assurer, parce que là... (j'me tais, j'vous laisse lire...) 

Kikou Titou Moony ! Voilà la suite ! Et il n'arrive rien de méchant à Elyz ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Envo85, tu as raison, y a quand même peu de Yuri dans les fics... Mais y'en a quand même ! Et des très bons !! (Oserai-je conseiller Dans les bras de la reine, par Shinia Marina... ? C'est un lemon et c'est du Gundam Wing, mais c'est quand même un des rares fics où j'ai apprécié Relena !!) Et voui, bien deviné, Grida trouverait bien James à son goût... Mais elle est un peu trop timide, cette Hufflepuff, et puis... Bin je sais pas si James accepterait d'échanger Lily contre une petite chose blonde rosissante...

Eleawin, j'suis contente que Menous te plaise ! J'aime bien quand les gens me donnent leurs passages préférés ! ^_^ !!

Arwen101, voilà la suite, mais... Va pas y avoir beaucoup de JamesxLily... Ahalala, un chapitre c'est tellement long et en même temps tellement court à écrire... J'peux jamais tout caser, alors que j'y passe une éternité...

Kyah, Pissenlit, ça me touche que Menous soit une des tes fics préférées !! Pour la réponse, bon... Même si tu es pas à 100% convaincue, dès que tu auras relu le tome, j'suis sûre que tu rejoindras le club de Moony et Paddie for ever... ! (...non ?) 

J'ai pensé à un autre argument (foireux..) : on dit que tous les hommes potables sont soit mariés, soit gays... Sirius n'étant pas marié... (^_^ )

Donc, Sirius est gay, je sais, ça va être dur à accepter, mais courage ! Après tout, il y a plein d'autres beaux garçons en mal d'affection dans HP... Tiens, y a Hagrid, par exemple... (Bin quoi ? Il est très gentil Hagrid...) Et pis y'a Peter et Voldie et... (Aïeuh, mais arrêtez de me frapper, ça va, je me tais !!) J'adorerais parler de tous sujets sur HP, faut juste que je trouve le temps... (Pas facile, en ce moment...)

Wow, Saria ! J'étais impressionnée en lisant ta review ! Ca m'a fait très bizarre et... C'est un compliment magnifique que tu m'as fait... (Je veux dire... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un rêve ce que j'écris, alors c'est... Wow...) Je n'ai pas mis deux ans à rajouter un nouveau chapitre (^_^), mais ça m'a quand même pris deux semaines... Bin vouich... Peux pas faire mieux... Désoléeeee.... ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !    

Coucou Arlein ! Si tu aimes le couple SirixRemy, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre... ! Malgré le fait qu'il soit plus noir que les précédents, il est raconté par Sirius, donc... Enjoy !!

Neko-oh, je n'ai pas encore reviewé ta fic, j'suis impardonnable, mais promis je le fais la semaine prochaine ! En tout cas, ça m'a bien plu ! Le problème c'est que j'ai trois mille choses à faire... Je gère pas bien mon temps ! (Je me suis levée à 5h00 ce matin pour terminer ce chapitre, je boucle les réponses pendant une pause du cours d'économie et après je dois prendre le train... bref, c'est la course, là...)

Mais je rectifie... Je ne regrette pas les délires de James, c'est juste qu'il m'a échappé en cours d'écriture et qu'il s'est mis à raconter n'importe quoi...

Urumi, c'est pas graaave, si tu peux pas poster des reviews ! C'est pas une obligation, c'est juste que ça fait plaisir !! ^_^ ! Je comprends parfaitement le manque de temps, surtout en ce moment.... Et donc... Meeeerciiiii pour ta review !!

**MENOUS**

**Mars**

Le loup leur avait encore échappé. Ca devenait de plus en plus fréquent, ces derniers temps. 

A chaque pleine Lune, Moony devenait plus nerveux, indépendant. Comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. A la moindre occasion, il se mettait à courir à une vitesse effrayante, et disparaissait dans les ombres de la Forêt.

La première fois, Padfoot avait lancé un jappement amusé et s'était lancé à la poursuite du loup, le coeur battant d'excitation c'était sans doute un nouveau jeu, ça ne pouvait être qu'un jeu, alors il avait chassé le grand loup gris pendant des kilomètres, jusqu'à le rattraper, silhouette claire au sommet d'un rocher.

Mais Moony avait recommencé, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et ça n'était pas un jeu. 

Et maintenant, tout ce que Padfoot ressentait, lorsqu'il devait poursuivre le loup, c'était un mélange d'énervement et d'appréhension : il savait bien, au fond de lui, ce que pouvait faire un loup-garou en liberté. 

La nuit dernière, Padfoot avait aussi ressentit de l'inquiétude. 

Parce que quand, après avoir cherché Moony en vain pendant trois heures, il avait levé les yeux vers le ciel, il avait vu que la Lune était couchée. Et que l'aube commençait à poindre.

James et Peter avaient repris leur forme humaine, et le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait juré entre ses dents Prongs aussi savait ce qu'ils risquaient si ils ne retrouvaient pas Remus immédiatement. Ils s'étaient rapidement réparti des secteurs de la Forêt, et avaient commencé à chercher chacun de leur côté. S'ils trouvaient Remus, ils devaient envoyer un signal lumineux pour signaler aux autres leur position.

Sirius avait décidé de garder sa forme canine. 

Il se concentra sur son odorat, respira les différentes pistes qui s'offraient à lui il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus clair le chien commençait à voir quelques couleurs, ici et là. Des oiseaux se mettaient à chanter que la Nuit était finie. Padfoot avait envie de s'arrêter et de hurler à la mort.

Mais il continua, pas rapide et sens en alerte.

Il finit par trouver une piste. L'odeur du loup, toute sauvage et avec quelque chose de plus. L'odeur de la nuit et de la chasse. La piste datait de quelques heures, mais Padfoot la suivit en courant, le coeur battant.

Au bout d'un moment, l'odeur changea légèrement. C'était juste avant que l'odeur change, devienne celle du garçon aux cheveux bruns. L'odeur se teinta de sang. Quelque chose qui menaçait de lui faire tourner la tête.

Quand il retrouva Remus, l'odeur de sang était plus forte. Presque insupportable.

Mais il ignora le parfum métallique et soupira de soulagement il avait remis la main sur Remus. Tout irait bien maintenant. 

Sirius se transforma sans un bruit, sortit sa baguette et envoya une étoile violette exploser dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux.  Puis il s'approcha du corps tremblant, recroquevillé contre une souche d'arbre, au milieu de fougères.  

Remus dormait il avait du s'écrouler de fatigue, après la transformation. Le corps blanc était couvert de coupures luisantes, humides, profondes. Il fallait le ramener très vite à la Cabane, pour qu'Herballtea l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Sirius fit encore un pas en avant et il se figea.

Remus avait du sang plein le visage. 

Ca lui faisait un masque qui séchait lentement. 

Les taches sur ses joues devenaient brunes le sang autour de sa bouche était d'un rouge vif. Brillant.

Sirius détestait quand ils retrouvaient Remus dans cet état, au matin. Ce n'était pas la première fois : parfois, le loup avait vraiment faim, ou était énervé, frustré de ne pouvoir avoir aucune proie humaine. Alors il chassait, poursuivait de petites proies, un lapin ou même une souris. Il ne restait pas grand-chose des animaux une fois que le loup avait réussi à les attraper.

Moony avait vraisemblablement eut envie de chasser cette nuit.

Sirius soupira Remus détestait se réveiller dans cet état. Il tira sa baguette il ferait mieux de le nettoyer avant que...

Mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé en sursaut, avait déjà entrouvert ses yeux dorés et le fixait d'un air perdu. Sirius se maudit intérieurement : depuis combien de temps Remus était-il allongé là ?

Remus finit par abandonner la lutte et refermer les yeux, mais il fronçait les sourcils, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Sirius passa ses doigts entre les mèches brunes pour le rassurer. Mais le loup porta une main tremblante jusqu'à sa bouche. Jusqu'au sang qui continuait de sécher.

Remus rouvrit les yeux d'un coup il y avait de la peur dans son regard.

Sirius murmura avec un petit sourire triste :

-C'est rien... Moony a eu envie d'un steak de lapin...

Remus sembla hésiter un peu, mais finalement laissa retomber sa main. Il ne referma pas les yeux.   

Les prunelles dorées restèrent fixées sur Sirius pendant que le jeune homme recourait à un sort pour faire disparaître le sang. Elles restèrent fixées sur le jeune homme alors qu'il passait ses mains sur le corps glacé, rassemblait ses forces pour pouvoir serrer Remus contre lui. Elles ne se fermèrent que lorsque le loup fut bien à l'abri dans la chaleur de Sirius. 

Il résista à l'envie de frictionner Remus il ne pouvait pas, pas avec toutes ces coupures à vif.

Derrière lui, il y eut un bruit sourd, comme le tonnerre, s'il sortait du sol. Et puis le craquement d'une branche d'arbre qui casse. Et Prongs fut aux côtés de Sirius, ses sabots frappant le sol avec inquiétude et impatience. Installé dans ses bois, un rat poussait de petits cris affolés.

Sirius soupira et retourna à la routine habituelle. Déposer Remus sur le dos du cerf, vérifier qu'il était bien calé et qu'il ne tomberait pas. Déposer un manteau sur ses épaules pour le protéger du froid.

Prongs détala si vite que Padfoot eut du mal à rattraper le cerf et pourtant il courait de toute la vitesse de ses longes pattes de chien.

A cette allure, il ne leur fallut pas dix minutes pour arriver au Saule Cogneur. Sirius se retransforma. Prongs jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux à droite et à gauche, Peter couinait de plus en plus fort, et à une fréquence toujours plus aiguë s'ils continuaient comme ça, Sirius allait lui aussi commencer à s'inquiéter. Ou commettre un homicide.

Il se força à conserver une façade calme et presque détachée. Herballtea avait l'habitude de prendre un léger petit déjeuner avant de venir chercher Remus. Avec un peu de chance, ce matin, les elfes de maison auraient un peu de retard... Sirius essaya de se persuader qu'ils avaient encore cinq bonnes minutes devant eux.

Il prit Remus dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible, et disparut dans le passage en ignorant James et Peter, qui s'étaient transformés : James s'était jeté sur la Cape, cachée sous une branche d'arbre, et Peter était entré en mode hystérique, criant à Sirius de se dépêcher. Il fit exprès de ralentir l'allure pour le faire enrager, mais dès que les deux garçons furent hors de vue, il marcha plus vite. Remus gémit contre son torse, et Sirius se força à ralentir.

Il eut une vague angoisse au moment d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre. C'était là que tout se jouait. Soit la chambre était déserte parce qu'Herballtea n'était pas encore passée... Soit elle avait déjà vu que Remus n'était pas dans l'abri et l'attendait de pied ferme... 

Sirius se demanda si les parents de James accepteraient d'héberger 4 grands garçons s'étant fait exclure de leur école. Probablement pas. Enfin... Ils logeraient Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais ils étrangleraient sans doute James. Ahlala... Pauvre James... Mais ce sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, n'est-ce pas ?

Et de toute façon, on n'y pouvait plus rien, maintenant.

Il se concentra sur les mains de Remus contre sa poitrine, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

La pièce était déserte. 

Il ne pouvait pas hurler de joie parce que les sons trop forts collaient un mal de tête monumental à Remus, alors il se contenta de sourire comme un imbécile. C'était mieux que rien.

Avec mille précautions, il coucha Remus dans le grand lit sale (quand Dumbledore allait-il se décider à lui en installer un nouveau ?) et rabattit sur lui la couverture grise (il faudrait la changer aussi, ce ne serait pas du luxe...).

Le jeune homme eut quelques murmures indistincts mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Ses paupières étaient agitées de petits mouvements il rêvait. Sirius sourit c'était bien Moony, ça... Les autres s'inquiétaient, il se passait quelque chose d'assez grave, mine de rien, et lui restait calme. Il dormait. Non, il _rêvait_...

Sirius avait envie d'éclater de rire et de le serrer dans ses bras, mais ça l'aurait réveillé, alors il se contenta de déposer un baiser-sourire sur son front, un petit baiser de rien du tout, mais un gentil baiser sourire quand même.

Il quitta la cabane. Mais il était certain d'avoir vu Remus esquisser un sourire en retour.

A peine arrivé dehors, il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le col. Il eut une petite crise cardiaque avant de se rendre compte que non, ce n'était pas Mac Gonagall, mais James, qui l'avait attrapé pour pouvoir l'attirer sous la Cape d'invisibilité. Bon... Le point positif, c'est que James n'avait plus l'air aussi inquiet que tout à l'heure, et que Peter avait l'air dans un état à peu près normal. Le point négatif...

Ils étaient à l'étroit là-dessous *vraiment* à l'étroit. Le coude de Peter était planté dans l'estomac de Sirius, et James menaçait d'éternuer chaque fois qu'une des mèches de Sirius venait lui effleurer le bout du nez. Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, les Capes d'Invisibilité n'existaient pas en format de groupe. 

C'est James qui craqua le premier. Tant bien que mal, il se tourna vers Peter pour lui demander de se changer en rat. Quelques instants plus tard, James avait un rat sur l'épaule et Sirius pouvait à nouveau respirer.

Ils retournèrent à l'école en silence, n'enlevant la Cape qu'une fois arrivés devant le tableau de la Vieille Dame.

Peter commençait à donner de sérieux signes de fatigue. Il fallut presque le porter dans les escaliers, et il manqua de s'écrouler contre la porte du dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit comme une masse. La crise de panique furieuse avait apparemment drainé ses dernières ressources.

D'habitude, il avait au moins la force d'enfiler un pyjama.

James était assis au bord de son lit, et astiquait ses lunettes avec un sourire.

-C'est pas passé loin, cette fois, hein, Paddie ?

Bizarrement, cette phrase fit monter de l'énervement en Sirius. Il en voulait à James de s'être inquiété, tout à l'heure. Un vrai Maraudeur aurait gardé son calme. Autant que possible. 

Sirius montra les dents. Une des quelques habitudes qu'il avait empruntées à Padfoot.

-Ah ! Tu parles de Gryffondors ! Même des Hufflepuffs auraient été moins stressés que vous ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de Peter, mais toi ? Tu... 

-Je ne peux pas me faire exclure tant que je n'ai pas passé mes ASPIC.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Et c'est juste pour ça ? Ils auraient du te foutre à Ravenclaw... 

James leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, écoute... Si je passe mes Aspics, je peux devenir Auror, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment... C'est le seul intérêt de ces tests stupides... Eh, j'te parie que je deviendrais Auror avant toi, Jamie !

-Dans tes rêves. 

Bon, au moins, la colère de Sirius était en train de retomber. James avait pris un ton de professeur, ce qui lui donnait un air comique. Les démonstrations de Prongs étaient en général très foireuses. 

-Si je suis Auror, j'ai un revenu confortable et une place respectée, pas vrai ?

-Mouais...

-Donc, tu es d'accord, si je passe mes ASPICS, je deviens Auror et Lily voudra bien venir habiter avec moi ?

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?!? Eh, mais tu me piques mon plan, là !

James croisa les bras.

-Tu m'as piqué l'idée de devenir Auror...

C'était un tout petit peu vrai. Quand James avait débarqué dans leur salle commune en hurlant qu'il deviendrait Auror, Sirius s'était laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami, et avait décidé de l'imiter.

Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour lui piquer *ce* plan ça faisait des mois que Sirius y avait pensé... Le métier d'Auror lui permettrait de gagner assez d'argent pour louer un appartement, pour lui et Remus.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore tout expliqué à son petit ami. Remus savait juste que Sirius voulait louer un appartement dans Londres. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait y habiter aussi. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un détail...

James le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-...et puis je te pique pas ton plan. On est dans des situations complètement différentes. Remus *voudra* venir habiter avec toi. Alors que Lily... Il va falloir la convaincre... Et je sens que ça va pas être facile. Si je suis Auror et que je m'assume financièrement, ça va l'impressionner, et...

Les yeux de James prient une expression rêveuse, puis soudain se rallumèrent.

-Il *faut* que je passe mes ASPIC ! Si on se fait exclure maintenant, je vais me jeter du haut d'une tour de Quidditch...

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter d'un air tragique :

-Sans balai.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de laisser tomber. Après tout, ces derniers temps, dans la tête de James Potter, tout tournait autour d'une certaine jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que James demande d'un ton plus sérieux :

-Tu lui en as parlé, à Remus ? Il en pense quoi, de l'idée de l'appartement ?

-Pour l'instant il n'en pense rien, il ne sait pas.

-Tu comptes lui dire bientôt ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-J'attends d'avoir trouvé un truc convenable.

-Quel genre ?

-Un appartement où le propriétaire ne demande pas de caution ni de mois payables à l'avance.

-Ouch. 

-Ouais. Mais comme mon coffre est vide, pour l'instant, j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu sais, on pourrait s'arranger... Tu me rembourserais plus tard et...

-Je sais.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. 

Sirius n'aurait recours à l'aide de James qu'en dernier ressort. Pour l'instant, il continuerait de feuilleter les journaux de petites annonces, magiques et moldus, qu'il se faisait livrer en cachette à l'école.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, réprima un bâillement. Il commençait à être sérieusement fatigué. S'il voulait réussir à rester debout toute la journée, il valait mieux qu'il dorme un peu.

Il se préoccuperait des appartements et des ASPICS un autre jour.

Sur le lit à côté de lui, Peter ronflait comme un bienheureux. 

Sirius se laissa glisser dans le sommeil...

Il aurait bien aimé rêver de son nouvel appartement. Ca lui était arrivé une fois. Au milieu d'un rêve quelconque, il s'était soudain retrouvé au milieu d'un petit appartement clair, qui sentait bon le bois neuf. Il y avait quelques plantes vertes qui se doraient au soleil. Des livres sur la table, piles branlantes posées sur des journaux de mots croisés. Une odeur de café noir et de parchemin, de magie et de cuir de moto.

Et il avait su. En voyant la petite pièce, il avait su que c'était *leur* appartement. L'endroit où lui et Remus vivaient. 

Et tout en sachant confusément que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça l'avait touché. Il était resté immobile au milieu de la pièce, sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme émerge d'une pièce qui devait être la salle de bain.

Le Remus du rêve avait les cheveux un peu plus longs, ses hanches étaient enveloppées dans une serviette infiniment blanche. Il avait l'air serein, réchauffé par la lumière du soleil. On ne voyait pas les mèches argentées dans ses cheveux.

Dans le rêve, Remus s'était approché, et un rire doux éclairait son visage. Il s'était penché vers Sirius leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine effleurées... 

Tout était devenu noir.

Et Sirius s'était retrouvé dans son lit, dans leur dortoir de septième année. Il avait fixé le plafond d'un air incrédule (ça ne _pouvait pas_ n'avoir été qu'un rêve) mais dut finalement admettre que l'appartement n'avait pas existé autre part que dans son imagination. Il s'était consolé en se disant que le corps serré contre lui ce matin-là était bien réel, lui. Il avait réveillé Remus à force de l'embrasser.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne rêva pas de l'appartement. Et il n'y avait pas de corps contre lui. 

Quand il se réveilla, son lit lui sembla glacé. Il dut se rouler en position foetale pour essayer de récupérer un peu de chaleur corporelle.

Il entendait les respirations des deux autres garçons, à côté de lui. Les bruits étouffés qui leur parvenaient de la salle commune.

Il voyait la tache de soleil sur les draps de son lit.

D'ici quelques minutes, il pourrait retrouver Moony.

Moony en chair et en os.

Il était midi.

Il décida qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Il attrapa le premier T-shirt qui se présenta, sourit à son reflet, enfila une vieille paire de baskets et essaya de ne pas trop claquer la porte en sortant. Il était dans une humeur généreuse.

Dans la salle commune, Lily et le reste de filles de septième année étaient assises près de la cheminée, des livres sur les genoux. La tigresse les avait apparemment convaincues que les examens méritaient d'être travaillés. 

Sirius grogna enfin, on n'était qu'en Mars ! Elles n'avaient pas *besoin* d'étudier maintenant ! (A part peut-être Prissy Cunnigham... Son cerveau de tête brûlée faisait des miracles dans leur équipe de Quidditch, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça lui permettait de briller en cours...)

Il sortit de la Salle Commune en essayant de repousser les commentaires acides qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Bon... Il avait dit qu'il était d'humeur généreuse... De bonne humeur... Allez... On sourit... Il allait retrouver Remus bientôt... Ils pourraient faire un sieste tranquille aux dortoirs, et peut-être que Remus se laisserait convaincre d'aller prendre une douche et...

Sirius monta les couloirs en fredonnant une chanson d'un de ses groupes préférés.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il attrapa deux sandwiches au poulet et une orange dans ce qui restait du brunch, et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait amener à Remus. Il lui aurait bien apporté un assortiment de ce qui était proposé sur les tables, mais l'estomac de Moony ne supportait pas grand-chose, juste après une pleine lune. Les choses sucrées passaient mieux.

Alors... Voyons voir... Il lui avait déjà fait le coup des Chocogrenouilles... Des dragées et des Fizzing Whizbees...

Et dernièrement, Remus avait eu envie de... De plumes en sucre ! Eh ! Il savait bien qu'il allait trouver une idée !

Peter n'avait acheté que quelques plumes, qui avaient vite été consommées (Sirius commençait à se demander si Remus n'abusait pas de ces longs machins sucrés... D'un autre côté, la vue de Remus, les yeux ailleurs, en train de sucer une de ces plumes était... revigorante...). Bref, aux dernières nouvelles, le stock de plumes en sucre de Remus était voisin de zéro. Il était temps d'y remédier.

Il avait juste le temps d'aller faire un passage à Honeydukes avant d'aller retrouver Remus.

Mâchonnant ses sandwiches, Sirius monta des escaliers, pour se retrouver devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il ne prit pas la peine de retourner aux dortoirs chercher la Cape ou la Carte. Ca ne valait franchement pas le coup, pour une simple visite à Pré-au-lard.

Il continua de chantonner dans le tunnel, malgré l'humidité, l'odeur de terre et l'obscurité.

Il voyait déjà la tête de Remus lorsqu'il lui donnerait les plumes.

Une racine noueuse courrait le long du tunnel. Il tendit le bras pour pouvoir battre le rythme dessus tout en marchant.

Il aurait bien aimé être chanteur... Les tournées, le spectacle, l'impression de dominer la foule, de contrôler et de charmer un monstre aux mille visages... Ca lui aurait plu... Les séances torrides en douce, dans les coulisses, avec son guitariste, le beau jeune homme brun avec des mèches argentées... Qui sait... S'il se ratait comme Auror, pourquoi pas... Il faudrait qu'il essaie de savoir si Moony savait jouer de la guitare.  

Avant de déboucher dans Honeydukes, il lança un sort pour détourner l'attention d'éventuels témoins ce serait bête que quelqu'un d'autre que les Maraudeurs découvre l'existence de ce passage...

Le magasin était presque désert, à l'exception d'une petite sorcière occupée à choisir des gâteaux polymorphes, dans un coin de la boutique. Les deux employés n'avaient visiblement rien d'autre à faire que discuter. Le grand brun spécialiste en nouveautés bizarres faisait la conversation à la blonde trop maquillée. 

La vendeuse était entièrement vêtue de rose on aurait dit qu'elle voulait se déguiser en sucrerie. Il devrait faire attention à elle. Une fois qu'elle vous mettait la main dessus, elle ne vous lâchait plus. Une fois, elle avait coincé Peter dans la boutique pendant plus d'une heure.

Mais elle ne réussirait pas à attraper Sirius aussi facilement... ! Il allait embarquer les plumes et se tirer vite fait bien fait...

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en retira les quelques pièces qui lui restaient. C'était assez pour acheter huit plumes et un bel emballage. Il garda un Gallion au cas où.

Il se planta devant les étagères, et commença à chercher les Plumes en sucres. Il hésita une seconde : Honeydukes proposait de nouvelles variétés de plumes. Il y avait de longues plumes noires au goût de réglisse, des roses parfumées à l'alcool de fraise, et des bleues et vertes dont le goût était, selon le panneau, non-identifié. 

Il se demanda ce que Remus en penserait. Ce serait beaucoup plus dur de sucer discrètement ces plumes pendant les cours, vu qu'ils n'avaient droit qu'à des plumes standard, blanches. D'un autre côté, un peu de nouveauté, ça ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis...

Il était curieux de voir quel effet aurait l'alcool de fraise sur Moony. Ca promettait d'être intéressant... Jusque là, le loup était resté presque insensible à tout alcool. Mais il n'avait jamais essayé l'alcool de fraise. Ce serait peut-être l'exception qui confirmerait la règle...

Il finit par se décider pour quatre plumes classiques, plus une noire, une bleue et verte... Et deux roses.

Il venait de faire son choix quand la vendeuse trop maquillée lui tomba dessus. Elle zyeuta les plumes avec intérêt (pas que les plumes d'ailleurs, mais Sirius décida d'adopter sa technique habituelle, un classique chez les Blacks : ignorer royalement la mare bavante qui se trouvait devant lui). 

-Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Bon, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça : elle avait une voix agréable. Sucrée et joyeuse.

Il se força à être un peu plus agréable.

-Vous pourriez me faire un emballage ? C'est pour offrir.

Elle l'amena près du comptoir en se dandinant, et attrapa quelques boites de formes diverses. Il choisit la moins chère : le plumier en papier d'amande, et profita de l'argent qu'il économisait sur la boîte pour ajouter quelques Guimauves Gourmandes au cadeau.

Tout en disposant harmonieusement les plumes et les nouvelles sucreries, elle tînt à faire la conversation. Et pourtant, Sirius avait bien veillé à garder un air fermé... C'était à croire qu'elle avait *aussi* du sucre dans le cerveau.

-Alors... C'est pour votre petite fiancée ?

-Pas exactement, non.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et elle mit sa bouche en coeur.

-Nooooon, ne me dites pas qu'un beau garçon comme vous est célibataire ?

-Dites, vous avez fini, avec le paquet ?

Au ton froid de sa réponse, la vendeuse eut l'air surprise, voir un peu choquée. Mais au moins, elle ne l'assomma plus de bavardage ou de sourires charmeurs. 

Elle lui tendit la facture d'un air pincé et empocha l'argent sans dire un mot.

En mettant les pieds dehors, le paquet pour Remus à la main, Sirius emplit ses poumons de l'air de la liberté, et s'éloigna avec un sourire. 

Bon, il avait une overdose de sucre... Et pour calmer ça, une seule solution... Firewhisky ! Et dans l'endroit le moins rose et charmant de tout Pré-au-lard... Le Hog's head !

Il se dirigea vers le bar avec un sourire. Si après ça, il n'était pas guéri, c'était à n'y rien comprendre...

Quand il entra, la majorité des clients lui jetèrent un regard agressif, mais il les ignora. Il emplit ses poumons de l'odeur de renfermé et résista à la tentation de sourire en venant s'installer au comptoir. Il était déjà plus à sa place ici qu'aux côtés du bonbon rose sur pattes... 

Il sortit le Gallion qu'il avait gardé et le lança au barman, qui l'attrapa sans même lever les yeux. Sirius prit dans sa poche le couteau qui ne le quittait jamais, et le transforma en verre (Remus avait donc raison, finalement : les cours de Mac Gonnagal servaient à quelque chose...). Deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouva avec une pleine chope de Firewhisky sous le nez. Et, comme d'habitude, sans avoir eu à répondre à aucune question sur son âge ou sa provenance.

-Eh, gamin ! T'es d'c't'école à côté, dis ?

Bon, presque aucune question.

Le sorcier lui agrippait le bras avec force, serrant autant qu'il s'appuyait sur Sirius. Il parlait fort, et avait l'air d'avoir du mal à prononcer ses mots. Il avait une haleine de cadavre.

Sirius acquiesça lentement, prêt à attraper sa baguette si l'autre devenait menaçant.

Mais le type se retourna vers le barman d'un air satisfait et commença à parler avec l'autre homme sans plus s'occuper de Sirius.

-Tu vois c'que j'te disais ? Ici ça d'vient n'importe quoi...

Il marqua une pause pour mieux s'appuyer sur le comptoir, histoire de ne pas s'écrouler ivre mort au cours de la brillante explication qui allait apparemment suivre.

-D'abord, tu loges ces...Ces trucs qu'c'est des monstres et des dangers et qu'tu d'vrais t'en débarrasser avant qu'y t'collent au cimetière... Et pis maint'nant, tu sers des gamins... Oooh...! Moi, j'dis ça suffit ! On va pas voir défiler tout'c't'école ici, nom de nom ? La poupée, passe encore, mais les gosses... T'es pas une nourrice, quand même ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils et prit l'homme par le bras.

-Il y a d'autres élèves d'Hogwarts qui viennent ?

Ca pouvait être James, bien sûr, mais Sirius n'était pas convaincu. Ca ne pouvait pas être Peter ni Remus, il lui aurait dit. 

Sirius avait à nouveau un mauvais pressentiment qui lui montait dans la gorge.

Le type semblait à présent considérer Sirius comme un allié.

-Eh ouais ! Tu t'rends comptes ? Des gamins partout qu'on sait pas quoi en faire ! Qui faut les coller à l'étage avec ces saletés d'erreurs de la nature...

Il sembla se calmer d'un coup.

-Et merde à la fin... Elle était bin mignonne la ch'tite de d't'à l'heure...

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Il y a une fille d'Hogwarts ici ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Sirius leva les yeux sur le barman pour lui demander confirmation. A près tout, ça n'était peut-être que des délires d'ivrogne... Mais l'homme s'était déjà détourné, et il ne répondit pas quand Sirius l'appela.

Bon, d'accord... Il n'y avait plus qu'une manière de savoir ce qui se passait ici...

Il abandonna son verre sur le comptoir, même si l'autre philosophe l'aurait sûrement bu lorsqu'il reviendrait il déposa le paquet pour Remus au pied de son tabouret, en priant pour que personne n'y touche, et s'éloigna du comptoir. 

Dans le fond du la bar, une tenture dissimulait une escalier qui menait à l'étage, là où des chambres étaient louées aux clients qui en avaient besoin. En faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer les marches, il se glissa à l'étage. 

L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir sombre. Une dizaine de portes grises, toutes fermées. Le parquet était couvert de taches inidentifiables, de vagues traces de vomi, et puis quelque chose de plus sombre, et une odeur qui vous brûlait les narines.

Il s'avança prudemment dans le couloir.

De la deuxième chambre sur sa droite provenaient des bruits de voix.

Une voix d'homme rauque et grave. Une voix de gamine.

Il ne reconnaissait aucune des personnes qui parlait. Mais vu la voix de la fille, elle avait à peine quatorze ans. Elle pouvait parfaitement venir d'Hogwarts... Mais que pouvait faire une gamine dans un endroit pareil ? Alors que ce n'était même pas un week-end de sortie à Pré-au-lard ?

Les voix continuaient de parler.

Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. 

Il porta la main à sa poche, tira sa baguette, et s'approcha de la porte.

Il ne pouvait entendre que des bribes de conversation...

Il ne saisissait que des mots... 

'Sécurité' revint deux fois, et puis 'parents', et 'protection' et...

-Cervier, regarde le beau morceau qu'on a là ! 

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de faire volte face. Un étau de fer lui saisit la nuque, un autre lui broya la main il dut lâcher sa baguette. Un corps brûlant l'écrasa contre le mur. La voix chaude, amusée, lui soufflait dans l'oreille.

-Ca m'a l'air comestible, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, il se démena comme un beau diable pour se libérer. La prise sur son coup se renforça. Il ne réussit qu'à apercevoir celle qui l'avait attaqué.

C'était une grande femme à la peau ébène, aux courts cheveux relevés en pique. Elle portait une tunique sans manche, d'un vague teint crème. Ses yeux brillaient au milieu de la pénombre du couloir, éclairés d'une joie malsaine. Son sourire était blanc. Blanc à mourir.

Il sentait ses ongles longs s'enfoncer dans la chair de son coup. Il essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pieds.

Elle rit.

-Du calme, l'étalon... Alors ? T'écoutais aux portes,  hein ? C'est pas poli tu sais ?

Son corps se pressa un peu plus contre celui de Sirius, et il sentait ses seins écrasés contre son dos, son bassin contre ses fesses. La main qui lui enserrait le poignet vint lui effleurer les côtes.

Il serra les dents, mais elle l'avait senti frissonner.

-Arrête, Skin, ça suffit... Bleiz est sur les nerfs aujourd'hui... S'il te voit en train de jouer avec un gamin, il va te tuer...

Sirius bénit mentalement le type qui venait de dire ça.

La main avait failli descendre plus bas. Mais la voix grave l'avait arrêtée, le corps de la femme avait reculé...

Elle gronda, mais lâcha Sirius.

-Dégage. Je te revois, je te bouffe.

Sirius fit de son mieux pour la toiser de haut, mais les tremblements qui agitaient sa main, alors qu'il se baissait pour récupérer sa baguette le trahirent. Skin eut un petit rire sec, se détourna et disparut dans une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

L'homme resta debout un moment, fixant Sirius d'un air impassible. Il avait un visage creusé, un air malade mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, calme. Quelque chose dans ce regard forçait le respect.

Ravalant sa colère et sa honte de s'être fait prendre comme un enfant, Sirius tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers le plus calmement possible.

Son verre était toujours au comptoir, et il était intact : le sorcier un peu éméché était écroulé sur le comptoir, apparemment incapable de faire autre chose que murmurer des phrases sans queue ni tête, où revenait sans cesse le mot 'monstre'.

Sirius descendit la chope d'un trait. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge, laisser une trace de feu jusqu'à son estomac. Il sentit une larme commencer à couler sur sa joue c'était à cause de la brûlure de l'alcool, oui, pas d'autre chose... L'alcool... Il essuya la larme d'un geste rageur.

Il attrapa son verre vide, lui fit retrouver sa forme normale, saisit son paquet et sortit sans se retourner. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir le barman. Il lui avait semblé voir un sourire cruel sur les lèvres desséchées.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Tout le monde devait être chez soi, en train de manger...

Il n'y avait plus aucun employé dans Honeydukes. Il lança le sort quand même, et disparut dans la trappe sans un bruit. 

En remontant le passage, il essaya de ne penser à rien.

Il s'arrêta un moment près de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il fallait qu'il décide ce qu'il allait faire.

Vu l'heure, Moony devait être toujours à l'infirmerie. 

Il ne croisa personne sur le chemin.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle s'était ouverte quand il était arrivé, laissant le passage à une silhouette pâle.

Remus referma la porte avec précaution, comme un voleur qui quitterait les lieux du crime.

Sirius se faufila derrière lui, sans prévenir mais c'était inutile d'essayer de le prendre par surprise : le loup devait l'avoir senti, il s'était immobilisé soudain. Sans un mot, Sirius le saisit aux épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Il logea sa tête  dans le creux de l'épaule de Remus, respira l'odeur de sa peau. Une odeur douce, et puis le parfum de sa sueur, et du sang.

Il soupira. C'était rassurant.

Des mains vinrent l'entourer, il les sentit se poser sur son dos. Mais au lieu de l'enserrer, de le protéger, elles s'accrochèrent à lui avec hésitation. Et Sirius sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se recula, regarda Remus dans les yeux. Le garçon avait l'air trop pâle. 

D'habitude, il avait l'air fatigué, exténué par la Pleine Lune. Cette fois, les cernes sous les yeux étaient moins visibles, les yeux avaient l'air moins perdus. C'était en général un des contrecoups de la chasse quand le loup pouvait attraper une proie, Remus allait mieux, le lendemain.

Mais le jeune homme avait l'air pâle. Il avait des yeux un peu rouges.

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard un moment, mais finalement, Remus fit non de la tête, désignant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-On ne peut pas rester ici.

Il prit Sirius par la main, doucement, comme s'il avait craint de le briser. Il l'amena dans une aile déserte, un long couloir baigné de soleil, où le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis de siècles. Il lâcha Sirius et s'installa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il s'absorba dans la contemplation des pelouses, dehors.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Sirius vint se serrer contre lui, chercher un peu de chaleur.

Sirius se recula. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer.

-Moony...?

Remus ferma les yeux. Sa voix était étranglée il semblait lutter pour se contrôler.

-Sirius... Elle n'est jamais venue me chercher...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles, Moony ?

-Herballtea... Elle n'est pas venue, ce matin. Je suis resté dans la Cabane jusqu'à midi. Personne n'est venu me chercher. 

Sirius jura entre ses dents. Toute sa rage après l'incident au bar s'était envolée. Il n'y avait plus en lui qu'une immense colère...

Il savait que l'infirmière n'appréciait pas particulièrement Remus, mais il y avait des limites, quand même ! Comment pouvait-elle abandonner un de ses patients comme ça, sans rien faire pour lui ?

Comment avait-elle pu laisser *Remus* ? Sans soin, sans nourriture... ?

Il serra les dents... Quelque chose de noir et de froid montait en lui. Il aurait voulu qu'Herballty se tienne là, devant lui. A sa merci. 

-C'est Mac Gonnagal qui s'est rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas... Elle et Flitwick m'ont amené à l'infirmerie...

Remus avait réussit à maîtriser sa voix. Son ton était neutre, presque indifférent. Mais il gardait les yeux fermés.

-Ils ont eu du mal à trouver les onguents... Herballty a un système de rangement très particulier, apparemment....

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Attends... Tu veux dire qu'elle ne s'est pas montrée du tout ?

Remus se détourna lorsque Sirius se mit à crier de rage.

-Quelle conne... ! Comment Dumbledore peut-il engager des incompétents pare...

Il se tut brusquement Remus venait de demander, d'une voix très calme –trop calme- :

-Et si ça n'était pas le sang d'un lapin ?

Sirius le fixa avec incrédulité. 

Comment... Comment Remus pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?

Les yeux de Remus s'étaient ouverts. Il fixait Sirius sans ciller.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. 

Il se jeta sur Remus, sur ces lèvres qui racontaient n'importe quoi, sur ce garçon qui devait le protéger de la nuit. Il l'embrassa avec toute la rage qu'il put trouver, força son passage, caressa sa langue pour lui transmettre sa souffrance, sa confiance son amour.

Ils se séparèrent un moment, puis quelque chose sembla casser en Remus, et il tendit les bras pour que Sirius puisse venir s'installer contre lui, et il lui murmura mille pardons, mille baisers... 

Sirius était sûr, à un moment, d'avoir senti quelque chose de mouillé rouler au creux de son épaule. 

Finalement, ils remontèrent à la tour des Gryffondors. Ils n'allèrent pas s'installer dans les dortoirs, parce qu'ils auraient pu réveiller les deux autres loirs. 

Il s'installèrent à une table, dans un coin, et écoutèrent les conversations des élèves, autour d'eux. Remus sourit en ouvrant le paquet de plumes en sucre. Mais il n'en prit pas. Il dit qu'il n'avait pas faim.

En fin d'après-midi, James et Peter finirent par descendre du dortoir. Remus et Sirius rirent en observant les tentatives désespérées de Prongs pour essayer de convaincre Lily que, s'il ne l'avait pas rejoint de toute la journée, c'était parce qu'il avait *beaucoup* de sommeil en retard, et pas parce qu'il la trompait avec une grande perche de Ravenclaw.

Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir garder Remus tout contre lui, ne pas le lâcher plus d'une seconde... Mais la salle commune était pleine, et Moony ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger, alors Sirius resta assis bien sagement à table.

Le dîner se passa presque normalement. 

Il n'y eut que James pour lancer un coup d'oeil interrogatif, parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que Remus n'avalait rien, et que ses sourires étaient un peu forcés. Sirius essaya de le rassurer avec un sourire léger, mais il ne réussit pas vraiment.

James continua de leur lancer des regards à la dérobée, sans rien dire.

Les élèves avaient presque fini de manger quand Hagrid fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Il avait un teint cireux sa lèvre inférieure semblait agitée de tics nerveux.

Il s'avança dans la salle sous les regards de toute l'école. Il s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs. Devant Dumbledore.

Il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Le directeur hocha la tête.

Sirius étudia plus attentivement le vieil homme. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi grave. L'étincelle dans ses yeux s'était éteinte.

La salle était plongée dans un silence de mort. 

Dumbledore se leva finalement. Il couvrit la salle du regard.

-Je vais devoir vous demander de tous rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs. 

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets, commencèrent à murmurer, mais Dumbledore les interrompit d'un geste.

-Les Préfets de chaque Maison vont devoir m'accompagner, je le crains...

Les murmures redoublèrent, mais les professeurs se levèrent et bientôt l'évacuation de la salle commença. 

Sirius se retrouva entraîné avec la foule des élèves. Il joua des coudes pour se retourner, apercevoir Moony. Il y eut des cris de protestation à droite et à gauche.

Remus était immobile, debout à sa place. Son visage était mortellement pâle.

Sirius lutta un moment contre le courant qui l'entraînait. Il essaya d'appeler son petit ami, mais Remus ne le regarda pas.

Les lourdes portes se refermèrent juste devant le nez de Sirius.

Et Remus était de l'autre côté. 

Seul.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius. Une main amie. James. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, puis James l'entraîna dans les couloirs, avec le reste des Gryffondors.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils.

Ils attendirent, eux et les autres.

Les Préfets finiraient bien par revenir... Et alors... On saurait ce qui se passait.

L'attente parut interminable. Il y avait une tension incroyable dans la pièce personne n'osait rien dire qu'en chuchotant. Le moindre bruit paraissait décuplé.

Il fallut une bonne heure avant que les Préfets ne reviennent, Lily en tête. Sirius chercha parmi les nouveaux arrivants mais il ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait.

James se précipita vers Lily, fronça les sourcils quand elle se jeta contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle avait pleuré, apparemment. Il y avait des marques sur ses joues.

Lily prit une grande inspiration, une inspiration tremblante et fatiguée, mais se redressa et fit face au reste des élèves.

-Ils ont retrouvé Mrs Herballtea... Hagrid dit qu'elle a été tuée par un animal de la Forêt.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec une lueur paniquée dans les yeux. Quelques premières années criaient. Lily continuait à parler, à expliquer, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Sirius n'écoutait plus.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, à présent : Remus n'était pas là. Remus n'était pas rentré avec les autres préfets.

Il sortit de la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il se changea en chien l'odorat de Padfoot lui permettrait de suivre la trace de Moony... C'était facile... Tellement facile...

Il le retrouva dans le coin le plus sombre d'une vieille salle poussiéreuse, une de ces salles qu'on n'utilisait jamais. Rémus était prostré par terre, bras enserrant son corps comme s'il avait voulu se protéger du noir. Il tremblait.

Quand il s'approcha, le loup ne réagit pas. Les pupilles dorées brillaient dans le noir.

Il tendit la main vers son ami il arrêta son geste quand les yeux du loup se posèrent sur lui. Vide. Désespoir qui dépasse tout, détruit tout. 

-Remus… Tu ne peux pas rester là…

Le regard de Rémus retourna aux ombres grises, et il ne bougea pas. 

-Moony… Ce n'est… Ce n'est peut-être… Peut-être pas… Il y a des dizaines de trucs dans cette forêt qui auraient pu…

Soudain la vie revînt dans le corps du jeune homme. Un éclair de rage et de douleur. Il se releva, une grimace de douleur et de dégoût sur le visage. Sirius resta bien droit mais Dieux, qu'il avait envie de fermer les yeux… Ce n'était plus Remus, en face de lui... 

-Conneries ! C'est moi qui l'ai tuée ! C'est MOI !.... Moi... Ils avaient prévenu Dumbledore, mais il n'a pas écouté... Il n'a pas écouté... Je suis un monstre... Ils avaient raison... Un vrai monstre... ! On aurait du m'enfermer dès le départ ! Ils auraient dû m'achev...

Il n'écouta pas la suite. Ses poings s'étaient fermés, tremblaient de rage. Il ne réfléchit plus. Il voulait juste que Remus arrête. Que Remus ne laisse plus couler les larmes. Que Remus se calme.

Il sentit la lèvre de Remus s'ouvrir sous son poing quand il frappa.

Le jeune homme retomba à terre. Il ne dit plus rien. Il fixait les ténèbres d'un regard vide.

Sirius s'immobilisa. Se força à se calmer. Et puis il s'agenouilla à côté de son petit ami, agrippa le corps inerte, et le serra contre lui. Il le berça doucement. Il se sentait si las, tout à coup… Adulte…

-C'est pas toi, Remus… C'est pas toi… Sshhhh… C'est pas toi… Mon gentil Moony… Mes yeux de miel… Lààà…  C'est pas toi…

Il y eut un tremblement un peu plus fort que les autres, et soudain Remus se mit à pleurer. Pleurer vraiment. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent loin dans le bras de Sirius. Des gémissements sourds lui échappaient à intervalles réguliers. 

Ils quittèrent la pièce une heure plus tard. 

Au bout d'un moment, Remus avait commencé à s'assoupir. Son corps s'était relaxé, comme si son âme était partie ailleurs. 

Loin. 

Alors Sirius s'était relevé, en serrant Remus contre lui. Il l'avait porté dans le couloir désert, priant pour qu'ils ne rencontrent personne en chemin. Au bout du couloir, il avait trouvé James, adossé contre le mur, la carte du Maraudeur à la main Peter se tenait derrière lui, une expression inquiète sur le visage. 

Sirius et James avaient échangé un regard grave, puis Prongs lui avait jeté un morceau de tissu argenté. Sirius s'était enveloppé dans la cape d'invisibilité de son ami, et Remus s'était laissé faire. Ils s'étaient glissés vers les dortoirs, sans un bruit. 

Sirius avait déposé Remus sur son lit, sans un mot, avec juste une caresse sur le front. 

Il le regardait dormir, maintenant. 

Pauvre Remus immobile, dans la lumière douce des chandelles mourantes.

Sirius regarda les éclats argentés au milieu des cheveux bruns, les marques laissées par les larmes, la peau rougie.

Et la plaie qui cicatrisait. Le sang séché, sur ses lèvres.   

TBC...

Note : le personnage de Skin est inspiré de la chanteuse du groupe du même nom, pour l'apparence extérieure. Elle faisait la première partie d'un concert de Placebo et... Wow !! J'ai préféré son groupe à celui de Placebo !! (autant dire que les gens qui étaient fans de Placebo, et avec qui j'y étais allée, ont failli me taper dessus...) Vous auriez vu la chanteuse ! Le contact qu'elle avait avec le public, ses dédicaces de chansons, sa manière d'être sur scène, sa voix... J'étais sous le charme, et en la voyant, je me suis dit « celle-là, je vais la coller dans Menous, y'a pas moyen ! »... ^_^ 

P'tie review ? Même si vous avez pas aimé ? (On essaiera de faire plus joyeux dans le prochain chapitre...)


	9. Avril

**Pairings** : Bin... Comme d'habitude !... Les futurs Mr et Mme Potter... Et les futurs Mr et Mr Lupin... ou peut-être Mr et Mr Black... Hmmm... Bon disons Mr et Mr Lupin-Black et si quelqu'un a un meilleur nom à proposer, on peut envoyer un message au 12, Grimmauld Place... Y en a deux qui seront intéressés...

**Disclaimer** : Dernièrement, en faisant la lessive, je me suis aperçue que sur les caleçons de Sirius, il y a des étiquettes marquées 'propriété de Joan K. Rowling'... Et Paddie jure que Remus a la même inscription tatouée je ne sais trop où... Dommage...  

Ce n'est pas Peter qui fait ce chapitre ! Question de scénario... Il a du échanger sa place avec Remus... Mais pas de panique, vous retrouverez la petite boule de poil en Mai ! Vous avez de la chance, hein ? ^-^ 

MARCHIII A tout le monde pour les reviews !! J'me répette, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!

Arlein, coucou !! Je suis désolée que le dernier ait été triste, mais... J'y peux rien, mon cerveau ne peut pas s'empêcher de coller des petits trucs déprimants de temps à autres... Herballtea était dehors parce que (c'est au choix, mais je préfère la première réponse) : elle avait quelques plantes spéciale à aller récupérer, pour une potion. Ou alors elle est sortie trop tôt récupérer Remus. Ou bien elle voulait admirer la pleine lune en buvant un thé (hypothèse moins plausible, ceci dit). Pour la question de savoir si c'est Remus qui a tué Herballtea... Réponse dans ce chapitre !

Titou Moony, marchi de ta review !! C'est vrai que c'était pas joyeux, mais... Ca s'arrange dans ce chapitre, promis !! ^_^ !!

Arwen101, merci de tes encouragements !! Et plutôt que prendre mon temps, ce coup-ci, j'ai décidé de m'y prendre à l'avance... Ce qui a lamentablement échoué... ^.^ ... Enfin... J'étais en avance jusqu'à ce que je décide de réécrire toute la première partie, qui ne me plaisait que moyennement... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!

Saria3, pardon, pardon pour la fin de chapitre !! Disons que... Je suis sadique ? Naaaan.... En fait, c'est juste que ça me plaisait de terminer comme ça, sur cette image. Ah, et pardon à ton père (j'te fais sécher tes obligations familiales ?? ^_^ !! mdr !!) !! J'espère que tu n'as pas rêvé de trucs trop horribles (ayant l'expérience des cauchemars traumatisants, je ne souhaite ça à personne...). Le tome5 m'a traumatisée aussi, j'ai pleuré pendant toute la fin, alors que j'étais dans le train, pour revenir chez moi... Snifff...

Pissenlit, bienvenue parmi la communauté des fans de MoonyxPaddie !! Voui, sont choupis !! Et en même temps, ça peut être tellement cruel, leurs histoires... (soupire aussi) C'est un couple parfait pour les fanfiqueurs(queuses) !! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouboir écrire plus vite !! ^-^ (Je sais que moi aussi, quand une fic me plaît, je squatte ffnet jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau chapitre me plaît... et le temps paraît long... trèèèès long...) 

Kyaaah, Alana, marchiiii pour ta longue review ! ^_^ !! Et pour toutes tes questions... Y a des éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre !!! ^_^ !! Je ne vais pas demander aux Maraudeurs de se charger du cas Herballtea, j'suis pas douée pour les enquêtes !! ^_^ (Et puis je crois que Sirius s'en fiche... Méchant Paddie !) J'ai adoré l'idée avec Skin !! MDR !! ^-^ ! C'est clair que c'est du direct !! Oh et voui, Beth a du gagner l'admiration de ses p'tits camarades (surtout des filles, en fait) en ayant dans ses connaissances des types de septième année !! Siri et Remy en parleront peut-être à Mac Gonagall, mais je ne pourrait pas faire cette scène... Ce serait plutôt pour une fic se situant sur la période du premier ordre du phoenix... Enfin je crois, non ?... Oh, et pour les noms anglais, c'est soit que je n'aime pas trop la traduction française (comme pour Hogwarts...), soit que je préfère la consonance anglaise (kyaaah !! Moony, c'est tellement plus mignon, et ça correspond tellement mieux à Remus que Lunard !!). Ou alors, c'est juste que... Bin... Quand je veux écrire, j'ai pas de tome français sous la main, alors je ne sais pas comment tel ou tel terme a été traduit... 

Coucou Eleawiiiin !! Eyh ! J'suis contente que ça te plaise !! (... mais doucement avec l'écran, hein ?!! ^_^ !!)  Et donc, la suite arrive !! La voilà qui sort tout droit du four !!

Alake, tu as deviné !! C'est bien elle ! Bravo !!... Bon... J'avoue que j'ai du demander à une copine plus calée que moi en musique pour savoir si elle avait fait partie de Skunk Anansie... Eh ! J'l'avais juste vue au concert, moi !! Et si si, je l'ai préférée à Placebo, parce qu'elle a un charisme, une présence sur scène, un espèce de charme sauvage... (Oui, bon, j'arrête... N'empêche qu'elle est cool ! ^-^ ) Et merci pour tes compliments pour Menous !! 

Hannange, merci pour tes compliments ! J'essaie de faire au mieux pour l'écriture, mais j'avoue qu'à chaque fois, y'a des trucs dont je suis plus trop satisfaite après, et que je vux changer ensuite, mais que je change jamais finalement, pasque j'ai pas le temps... Ahlalala...

Coucou aussi, Mathilde !! Pardon, pardon pour le dernier chapitre ! Celui-ci va être un peu moins sombre, promis ! On va commencer dans la veine du précédent, mais ça va s'arranger !

Bisous, Envo85 ! Bon, eh bin comme tu as pu le constater, je connais GW !!! (Je suis une fan convaincue du 2x1 et du 3x4 !!) Voui, Shinia Marina est une des meilleurs auteurs françaises pour cette série !! Et son site est excellent ! 

Coucou Nolwen !! Et merci pour tes compliments !! Et j'en profite pour t'en faire !! Sleeping Beauty est géniale !! (Mais tous les gens qui postent des commentaires le font en anglais, alors j'ai pas osé... Mais je n'en pense pas moins !! ^_^ ! Vivement la suite !!)

Kikou aussi à Mpb, j'espère que ton ordi a arrêté de bouder et qu'Internet remarche chez toi ? Diis ? (yeux larmoyants de bébés chiots)

MENOUS 

Avril

Les jours qui suivirent la découverte du corps de Mrs Herballtea furent noirs.

Noirs parce que les professeurs avaient disposés dans tout Hogwarts de longs draps sombres qui faisaient comme des vagues de ténèbres sur les murs. Les lys à chaque fenêtre, dans chaque couloir, étaient teints noirs. Purs et périssables.

Noirs parce que Remus ne pouvait pas dormir. Il restait allongé dans le dortoir, faisait semblant de dormir le temps que Sirius se glisse à ses côtés, se presse contre lui grommelle en voyant que Remus ne réagissait pas à ses caresses abandonne et finisse par s'endormir. Et Remus restait seul éveillé dans le dortoir, les yeux grands ouverts. La pièce ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sombre.

Le reste des jours se passait dans le noir aussi. 

Remus se retirait, à l'écart. Il cherchait les salles vides, inutilisées, les cachettes oubliées... Il s'enfermait dans les pièces froides. N'allumait pas les bougies. Et il attendait que les minutes passent et filent.

Dans la solitude.

C'était inscrit dans son sang.

Le loup pouvait arracher la gorge des seuls humains assez stupides pour l'approcher.

Et Remus ne voulait plus voir de sang couler. 

Il resterait seul.

C'était une solution tellement simple.

Tellement dure...

Les jours noirs, les jours de solitude, passèrent.

Un, deux, longs comme des siècles...

Les jours noirs se teintèrent de rouge.

Les jours rouges étaient presque pires.

Remus réussissait à fermer les yeux, à se laisser aller au sommeil. La culpabilité lui déchirait l'esprit, mais il se laissait aspirer par la chaleur du corps de Sirius, bien installé contre le sien.

Des ombres rouges se mettaient à danser au milieu des ténèbres. Elles le suivaient dans ses rêves. Elles glissaient, ondulaient devant lui. Elles courraient. Elles criaient. 

Elles mourraient.

Et le rouge emplissait soudain tout le paysage, baignant d'écarlate chaque centimètre de son esprit. 

Parfois, il y avait des bouts de corps un peu partout, des bouts de voix, des morceaux de vies. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir à qui tout ça appartenait. Une fois, il crut reconnaître au milieu des fragments le visage de Severus, décoré de fines lignes de sang. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Se précipita à la salle de bain pour pouvoir vomir. 

Agenouillé près du lavabo, de la bile sur le menton, il essaya de calmer ses  tremblements. Il se releva, regarda son reflet dans une glace. Ses yeux étaient rougis, teintés d'écarlate.

Il repensa à l'explosion de sang.

Sirius frappait à la porte, lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas le suppliait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. De le laisser entrer.

Un moment, Remus tendit le bras, faillit ouvrir. 

Sirius lui nettoierait le visage, ne poserait pas de question il le serrerait contre lui.

La main de Remus retomba à son côté, sans qu'il ait ouvert.

Il devait rester seul il ne voulait risquer la vie de personne. Surtout pas celle de Sirius... Non... Surtout pas la sienne...

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, Sirius défonça la porte à l'aide d'un sort, cria et s'énerva, et ramena Remus dans son lit. Encore plus tard, quand Peter et James, qui avaient été réveillés en sursaut, se furent rendormis, Sirius revînt se coller à son petit ami. Doucement, gentiment, avec mille précautions.

Si Remus avait été assez fort, assez courageux, il lui aurait dit de s'écarter. De le laisser seul.

Mais il resta là, au creux de la chaleur trop rassurante, celle qui ne pourrait pas durer il ne referma pas les yeux, jusqu'au matin.

Les jours rouges durèrent longtemps, presque deux semaines.

Les autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter vraiment.

Ils lui dirent qu'il n'était pour rien dans la mort d'Herballtea.

Il avait écouté Sirius le lui murmurer, le soir, quand Remus faisait semblant de dormir. Avec une voix un peu rauque mais douce, la voix d'un amant égaré la voix de la nuit.

Il y avait eu James et Peter, évidemment, mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu dire ne pouvait le réconforter sûrement parce que, malgré les sourires et les paroles d'amitié, les mains de Peter tremblaient un peu, quand il devait s'approcher de Remus. Pauvre Peter... Mais il avait raison de se méfier... A près tout, le cours de Défense  contre les Forces du mal le leur avait appris : « loup-garou : XXXXX... Bête meurtrière... recherche les humains de préférence à toute autre proie ».  Il se souvenait avec une précision incroyable du jour où leur professeur avait inscrit ces mots sur le tableau noir.

Ils étaient gravés dans son esprit. Dans son âme. Dans son être.

Ils ne s'effaceraient jamais.

La couleur du sang non plus.

Un après-midi, Dumbledore avait envoyé Melle Neurès le chercher pendant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle l'avait mené dans les couloirs, sans un mot. Remus n'avait pas posé de questions. Melle Neurès était très pâle depuis une semaine. Ses yeux étaient baignés de gris. 

Dumbledore les attendait dans son bureau, assis tranquillement. Quand Remus et Melle Neurès entrèrent, il leur proposa une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. Il souriait. 

Il y avait une jeune femme dans le bureau.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs de soleil, de blés, de lumière chaude. Elle avait un beau visage en coeur, un éclat particulier dans le regard, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. 

Elle devait avoir à peine 25 ans.

Dumbledore se leva, désigna la jeune femme.

-Remus, je te présente Miss...

-Madame...

Elle l'avait interrompu d'un ton sûr, un ton qui voulait dire qu'aucune contestation n'était possible, qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'on l'écoute. 

Il y avait une alliance à son doigt. Dorée, brillante bien visible.

Dumbledore sourit d'un air amusé, et reprit.

-Je te présente Madame Pomfrey. Elle sera la nouvelle infirmière d'Hogwarts. 

Il fallut un bon moment à Remus pour réussir à enregistrer l'information.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça un peu.

-Comme tu la verras souvent, je tenais à te la présenter.

Il la regarda, sans rien dire, regarda son sourire tendre et maternel. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient fraîches, roses, sa peau devait être douce. Elle lui tendait la main.

Pas la moindre trace d'hésitation ou de peur.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore il ne pouvait pas... Elle avait l'air gentille... Elle était à peine plus vieille que lui... Remus ne voulait pas rajouter une autre ombre à celles qui le tourmentaient déjà.

Le directeur secoua la tête et lui sourit gentiment. Ses yeux avaient un éclat particulier, mais ce n'était pas de la joie Remus lisait de la tristesse, de la pitié, dans les yeux bleus.

-Je lui ai expliqué ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Myllicent, Remus...

Elle _savait._

La jeune femme lui tendait toujours la main, mais son sourire avait commencé à disparaître, remplacé par quelque chose comme de l'agacement. Il se sentit comme un gamin. 

La main de Mme Pomfrey était tiède. Douce. Mais ferme. Elle ne tremblait pas. 

-Eh bien... Bonjour, Mr Lupin.

Elle lui serrait la main, et son sourire était revenu, comme un rayon de soleil.

Il dut lutter pour ne pas pleurer.

Plus tard, avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur l'arrêta. Les yeux bleus ne le quittèrent pas un instant, transperçant son âme, et puis finalement, le vieil homme dit d'une voix égale :

-Tu n'as rien à voir dans la mort de Myllicent. Tu n'y es pour rien, Remus...

Le regard de Dumbledore était passé à Melle Neurès.

-Je tiens cette information de sources sûres. Tu n'y es pour rien...

Remus hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Il retourna en classe.

Et finalement, les jours rouges s'effacèrent et devinrent des jours blancs.

Les professeurs avaient toujours des visages graves, mais ils commençaient à faire disparaître les fleurs de lys teintées de noir on avait décroché les longs draps sombres. Dans les couloirs, les conversations avaient repris, comme avant. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Comme si l'on avait tourné la page, pour recommencer à écrire sur une feuille vierge. 

L'esprit de Remus était empli de tout ce blanc. Le blanc le dévorait. Un océan incolore, au parfum sec et profond. Du vide.

Il aurait voulu garder la souffrance, expier la mort d'Herballtea en lui offrant tout ce qui déchirait son âme.

Il méritait cette punition. Il devait rester seul.

Qu'est-ce que cela changeait, qu'il l'ait tuée ou pas ? Si elle était dehors, c'était par sa faute. Elle était sortie le chercher, sans doute, un peu trop tôt... S'il n'avait pas été là... 

Mais petit à petit, la souffrance avait disparu. Les rêves s'étaient apaisés. Les ombres rouges étaient parties. Et Remus ne ressentait plus qu'une tristesse calme. 

Lentement, très lentement, tout commençait à revenir à la normale.

Une partie de Remus _désirait_ que tout recommence comme avant.

A chaque occasion, Remus écoutait discrètement les conversations d'élèves... Il s'imaginait parmi eux, s'imaginait qu'il discutait avec eux, qu'il riait avec eux... Qu'ils formaient un groupe.

Parfois, pendant un cours, il voyait James se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à Peter, d'un air excité. Remus les épiait en silence, tentait désespérément de savoir de quoi ils parlaient... Une nouvelle farce... La jupe de Lily... 

Quand Sirius marchait devant lui, il luttait pour ne pas tendre le bras, attirer le garçon aux cheveux noirs contre lui...

Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne devait pas... Il devait rester... Toujours... seul...

Alors quand Sirius lui avait proposé, pendant le déjeuner, d'aller se promener près du lac, Remus avait refusé. Il avait lancé à Sirius un petit sourire d'excuse, puis était retourné à son assiette. Il avait joué quelques minutes avec la nourriture, avait fini par se lever, pour retourner aux dortoirs. 

Aux dortoirs vides.

On était un Samedi après-midi tout le monde riait et discutait dans la salle commune.

Remus était allongé sur son lit. Il luttait pour rester immobile.

Il était passé prendre du thé à la cuisine. Il avait posé la tasse sur le lit, tout contre sa poitrine. Elle l'avait réchauffé un peu. L'odeur d'herbes sèches et de fleurs mortes lui avait doucement caressé les narines.

Remus soupira la tasse de thé était froide, à présent.

Il aurait pu la réchauffer à l'aide d'un sort mais ça ne servait à rien : il ne la boirait pas, de toute façon. Prudemment, pour ne pas en renverser, il se leva, et alla vider le thé dans la salle de bain.

En revenant à sa chambre, ses yeux tombèrent sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait commencé, pour le cours de Défense contre le Forces du Mal. Il avait encore 4 paragraphes à faire. 

_Des bienfaits des vampires..._

Il ne pouvait pas improviser là-dessus. Il avait déjà rassemblé beaucoup d'informations, sur les vampires, leurs caractéristiques et les manières dont ils agissaient sur leur environnement, mais il n'avait pas assez pour terminer son parchemin. Il devait faire des recherches complémentaires. 

Il soupira mais dut se résoudre à quitter le dortoir. La bibliothèque ne serait pas ouverte en fin de soirée. Il devait y aller maintenant.

 En traversant la salle commune, il garda les yeux fixés au sol. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer comme une ombre. Pour ne pas avoir la tentation de s'arrêter. De se mêler aux autres...

La Grosse Dame eut l'air inquiète, mais elle le laissa passer.

A la bibliothèque, il choisit une petite table libre, cachée derrière le rayonnage sur les révoltes de gobelins. Personne ne venait jamais prendre de livres dans cette section.

Le soleil donnait sur une partie de la petite table, semblait attendre Remus pour pouvoir l'envelopper dans ses rayons. Le jeune homme s'assit sur une chaise encore à l'ombre.

Il disposa devant lui les différents volumes dont il aurait besoin, sortit son parchemin et une plume. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas emporté une de ses plumes habituelles, mais une de celles que Sirius lui avait ramenées. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La plume en sucre était douce dans sa bouche. Elle avait un parfum d'enfance... Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les morceaux de sucre qui se dissolvaient tout contre son palais. Il avait envie de mordiller, de détacher des bouts de plume, de croquer d'un coup, mais il se retenait, parce que c'était tellement meilleur quand on faisait durer le plaisir...

La recherche sur les vampires s'avéra beaucoup plus facile que prévu d'abord parce que le sucre lui avait donné un petit coup de fouet. Ensuite parce que, au bout d'une heure, il était tombé sur tout un paragraphe traitant uniquement de ce sujet, dans un des plus gros volumes de la bibliothèque, l'ancien grimoire qui sentait le temps en décomposition.

Il rassembla ses notes, les relut rapidement avant de se mettre à écrire. Les paragraphes n'eurent aucun mal à apparaître sur le parchemin. En une demi-heure, il avait terminé. Le soleil avait lentement tourné sur la petite table. La lumière réussissait presque à toucher Remus, à présent.

Il relut, corrigea quelques erreurs, mais décida qu'il pouvait se permettre de ranger les documents et de retourner à la solitude du dortoir. 

Les filles le coincèrent alors qu'il replaçait le dernier grimoire sur les étagères.

Lily se planta à côté de lui, un air déterminé sur le visage. Derrière elle, Kallyah et Cyrèn Stepstone, la préfet de Hufflepuff, en septième année les deux jeunes filles affichaient un air grave, inquiet. Elles ne quittaient pas Remus des yeux.

Remus réprima une grimace quand Lily commença à parler, d'un ton plein de reproches. 

-Il y avait une réunion générale hier soir !

Il gémit mentalement il avait totalement oublié la réunion des préfets de septième année... Lily avait du se retrouver seule pour représenter Gryffondor elle n'avait apparemment pas apprécié.

Lily avait froncé les sourcils ses yeux verts étaient plantés sur Remus, le transperçaient de part en part.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, Remus ? Tu ne viens plus aux réunions, James dit que tu leur parles à peine...

Kallyah pencha la tête sur le côté, et dit d'un air triste :

-Tu n'es quasiment plus avec Sirius...

-Ecoutez... Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais... Ca va... Ca va très bien...

Du coin de l'oeil, il chercha un passage qui lui permettrait d'échapper à cette délégation d'apprenties-psychologues. Peine perdue. Elles bloquaient le seul passage qui lui aurait permis de regagner sa table.

Bon... Eh bien il allait devoir rester, apparemment...

Lily ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

-Ecoute Remus... Tout ça a un lien avec la mort de Mrs Herballtea, n'est ce pas ?

Remus se figea. Est-ce que Lily savait que... ?

Non... James ne lui aurait pas dit... James était un ami, il...

Le coeur de Remus s'était mis à battre plus vite.

-Sa mort nous a tous choqués, mais... On n'y peut rien maintenant, Remus... Il faut continuer... On ne peut rien faire d'autre, tu comprends ?...

Il hocha la tête pendant une seconde, il avait arrêté de respirer. 

Lily continua à lui expliquer qu'un deuil devait forcément se terminer, qu'on devait le dépasser, survivre. De temps en temps, Kallyah et Cyrèn faisaient une remarque pour appuyer ce que disait la jeune fille rousse.

Remus soupira intérieurement, et se demanda jusqu'à quand la torture allait durer. 

Il fut sauvé par des bruits spongieux une créature à tête noire se jeta soudain sur Lily, l'entoura des ses bras et la réduisit au silence.

Remus remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait.

Au début, Lily se laissa faire, embrassa James gentiment ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voulut passer ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme qu'elle dut s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle se recula précipitamment.

-Ja... James Potter !! Comment as-tu fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

James cligna des yeux d'un air innocent.

-Quel état ?

Lily désigna tout le bas du corps de James, d'un doigt tremblant de rage. Lily n'avait jamais aimé qu'on la prenne pour une imbécile.

Le bas de la robe de James, son pantalon et probablement ses chaussettes et chaussures, était complètement trempé, décoré de belles taches de vase. Quand le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, il fut accompagné d'un magnifique 'floc'.

James ne pouvait plus nier.

-Oh, ça... ? Eh bien... Disons que nous nous promenions tous au bord du lac, et que j'ai glissé... C'est bête, hein ?

James ne semblait pas prêter attention au fait que Lily se préparait à se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas séché ?! Regarde l'état de MA robe !!

-Oh. 

James dut finir par réaliser qu'il se trouvait en danger de mort, et commença à essayer de se défendre.

-Euh... Je t'aime ?

Suite à quoi Lily se mit à crier sans qu'on puisse la calmer il fallut deux secondes et trente centièmes à Madame Pince pour arriver sur les lieux et se mettre à hurler deux fois plus fort que Lily en glissant dans une des flaques que James avait laissées un peu partout sur le sol.

Ils se firent jeter dehors. Remus eut à peine le temps de récupérer sa plume et son parchemin.

James était toujours occupé à essayer de convaincre Lily de lui pardonner, quand les rires éclatèrent dans le couloir. 

Le petit groupe leva la tête. Sirius et Peter étaient adossés au mur en face d'eux, et se tenaient les côtes. Toute cette situation devenait vraiment, vraiment humiliante.

-Alors Lily ? Tu l'aimes, ton homme ? Jamie plein de boue, c'est très sexy, non ?

Sirius ne put pas faire d'autres commentaires un rayon de lumière violette était parti de la baguette de James et avait frôlé son oreille. Le jeune homme tenta de riposter, mais il était apparemment très dur de lancer un sort et de rire en même temps.

Finalement, quand les garçons eurent réussi à se calmer, Lily annonça un repli général. Kallyah et Cyrèn s'éloignèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs maisons respectives Lily rentra à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un coup d'oeil meurtrier en direction de James suffit à faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle préférait y aller en compagnie de Peter que de la créature du marais. 

Ne restèrent plus dans le couloir que Sirius, Remus, et un James passablement déprimé.

Bon... Eh bien il était temps de dire au revoir...

Remus évita soigneusement de regarder Sirius.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer aux dortoirs. J'ai encore quelque chose à terminer.

Il ne fit qu'un pas avant que la main de Sirius ne se referme sur son poignet, pour l'empêcher de partir. 

Remus fit volte-face Sirius ne riait plus. Plus du tout.

-Oh non, pas cette fois, Remus... Ca fait deux semaines que tu nous évites. Ce coup-ci, tu vas rester...

Ils se regardèrent en silence des mèches de cheveux noires, fines, douces, passaient devant les yeux de Sirius. Remus avait envie de tendre la main, de les caresser, les unes après les autres, en effleurant le beau visage déterminé. Il ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut que Sirius allait l'attirer contre lui, pour que leurs deux corps se moulent l'un contre l'autre. Pendant une seconde, il voulut que Sirius l'attire contre lui.

Mais finalement...

-Bon, Paddie... Tu vas lui dire, oui ou non ? On va pas y passer deux heures, quand même !

James les regardait d'un air moqueur, bras croisés. 

Au prix d'un effort qui parut surhumain, Sirius réussit à l'ignorer. Il se concentra sur Remus ses yeux avaient l'air de briller au milieu du couloir. Ils brûlaient d'un éclat argenté.

-Remus, je... J'ai quelque chose à te donner... C'est...

-Ne t'attends pas à un truc génial, Remus, j'te préviens ! Je lui ai dit et re-dit que son emballage était pourri, mais il a rien voul...

-Potter ! La ferme ! Ou je te refous à la flotte !

-Tu peux rêver, Black ! Tu as eu de la chance, tout à l'heure, mais ça n'arrivera pas deux fois !

D'habitude, Sirius et James auraient passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes à se chamailler.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, Sirius ne chercha pas à insister. Il attrapa la main de Remus et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, loin des commentaires de Prongs.

C'était peut-être ça qui poussa Remus à ne pas réagir. Si Sirius ne se battait pas, c'est que ce devait être important. 

Peut-être. 

Ou alors, c'était ce sentiment d'apaisement qu'il ressentait à être à nouveau avec Sirius, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien ne comptait dans le monde qu'eux deux...

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'escalier circulaire auquel Sirius l'avait mené.

-La volière ? Sirius, qu'est-ce que... ?

Sirius lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Pour ne pas le perdre.

-Chuuut... Moony... Je t'assure que la volière, ce sera parfait... 

Et il avait raison. Remus le sut dès qu'ils eurent mis les pieds dans la petite pièce ronde.

Le soleil coulait par les grandes fenêtres rectangulaires, jouait avec les poussières en suspension, les transformait en de petites gouttes de lumière, de petits brins de magie. Des dizaines d'oiseaux somnolaient sur leurs perchoirs, sous les toits. Les uns à côté des autres, des hiboux et des chouettes de toutes les espèces se reposaient tranquillement. Il y avait l'odeur de la paille, des volatiles, du soleil...

Tout dans cette petite pièce était doux, tiède, intime...

Sirius observa Remus un long, un très long moment, avant de lui tendre un fin paquet bleu.

-Je... Remus, ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense, mais... Ca n'a jamais été le bon moment pour t'en parler...

Le paquet ne pesait presque rien. La chose à l'intérieur devait être légère, fragile.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Sirius.

-Ouvre-le.

Avec précaution, Remus défit le paquet. Il contenait une feuille.

Une feuille...

Remus soupira.

-Sirius... Je pourrais savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

C'était peut-être une nouvelle plaisanterie, quelque chose que le jeune homme avait préparé pendant toute la semaine, et qui était censé remonter le moral de Remus...

Ou peut-être pas.

Sirius le fixait sans rien dire. Il avait ce regard intense, cet éclat couleur gris perle, qui ne s'allumait dans ses yeux que dans les moments importants. Les moments intenses.

Remus baissa le regard vers la feuille. C'était une page extraite d'un journal de petites annonces. 

L'une d'elle était entourée à l'encre rouge.

La main de Remus se mit à trembler. Un peu, juste un peu. Son coeur battait plus fort... 

La voix de Sirius était sérieuse, grave.

-Remus... Viens avec moi à Londres.

Un moment de silence. Les poussières continuaient de glisser sur la lumière dorée.

-S'il te plaît.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent. Le visage de Sirius avait l'air tellement tendu...

Un moment, la vision de Remus se troubla, et le blanc menaça de dévorer son esprit. Peur... Non... Bonheur... Appréhension...

Remus cligna des yeux, essaya de se raccrocher à la réalité il baissa les yeux vers le morceau de papier. 

Londres... Deux pièces... Sous les toits... 

Ce serait agréable, sans doute... Avoir un endroit rien qu'à eux... Lui et Sirius... 

Mais... Il ne devait pas s'attacher, n'est-ce pas ?

...Peut-être...

...Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire une exception... Pour Sirius... 

Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé... Non ?

Sirius pouvait se défendre tout seul...Sirius... Sirius n'avait pas besoin de lui... 

Sirius n'avait pas besoin de rester avec un loup-garou. 

Sirius ne devait pas rester avec un loup-garou.

-Je ne... Je devais...

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

-Tu devais quoi ? 

-J'ai discuté avec ma mère. Après Hogwarts, je retournerai à Coventhill. 

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

Non, il ne lui avait pas dit. Jamais. C'était mieux comme ça. 

En regardant le visage de Sirius se durcir, Remus ressentit un peu de culpabilité.

-Je pourrai avoir mon ancienne chambre... Le temps de trouver un travail... Si j'en trouve un.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter ce dernier commentaire. Il savait que la lueur argentée dans les yeux de Sirius allait s'éteindre, que les prunelles deviendraient noires, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Remus ! Bien sûr que tu vas trouver du travail ! Tu es doué, tu es intelligent...

-Je suis un meurtrier potentiel un soir par mois. Qui pourrait m'embaucher ?

Sirius fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Remus eut envie de sourire. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça... Si seulement il pouvait ignorer tout ce qui n'allait pas et continuer...

-En fait, tu as raison sur un point...

Remus haussa un sourcil. Il s'était attendu à une explosion de colère, pas à ce que Sirius partage subitement son point de vue (ou du moins une partie de son point de vue).

-Si tu vas à Coventhill, tu ne trouveras pas de travail.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Sirius continuait sa démonstration, avec beaucoup moins de calme à présent.

-C'est un trou perdu ! Tu vas pas aller t'enterrer là-bas, avec toutes ces grenouilles de bénitier pendues à leur tricots ! Ils ne reçoivent même pas le Daily Prophet !... Remus... Coventshill... C'est gris, c'est laid, c'est... C'est loin...

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement. Il était entré dans le cône de lumière chaude il baignait dans une atmosphère douce, irréelle. Il avait l'air hors du temps. 

Il resta immobile, sourcils froncés, avec quelque chose d'étrange sur le visage... Comme... De l'inquiétude...

Il avait l'air d'un ange déchu. Perdu.  

-Moony... Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Remus ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration. Fit un pas en avant. 

Il sentait le soleil sur sa peau.

-Je ne te laisserai pas...

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sirius, et leurs joues s'effleurèrent. Les bras de Remus enveloppèrent le corps du jeune homme.

-Jamais... 

Les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent sur son cou. Remus le sentait sourire. Un baiser, puis Paddie se recula, l'air très content de lui.

-Ca veut dire que tu viens à Londres avec moi ?

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Non... Ca veut dire que je vais te kidnapper et te séquestrer dans ma chambre à Coventhill.

-J'imagine d'ici la tête de ta mère...

Sirius sourit et tenta de prendre une voix assez aiguë pour être celle de Mme Lupin.

-« Remychou, tu es sûr que ton ami ne veut pas une chemise ? Il va attraper froid, tu sais... Tu ne devrais pas l'attacher nu sur ton lit... »

Remus tenta de se contrôler le temps de répondre que jamais il n'attacherait Sirius nu dans sa chambre si sa mère le voyait comme ça, elle pourrait faire une crise cardiaque... Non, il se contenterait de lui passer un collier autour du cou et de le faire dormir au pied de son lit... Bon toutou...

Mais il ne réussit pas à articuler la moitié de la première phrase les deux jeunes hommes s'étreignirent, se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire. 

Il ne sut pas ce qui déclencha le reste. Peut-être les mains de Sirius qui couraient le long de ses côtes. Ou peut-être l'euphorie qui avait envahit son esprit, soudain. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça... Rire au point d'oublier tout le reste, de ne plus ressentir qu'une joie éclatante, qui durerait toujours... Un bonheur qui réchauffait et qui faisait frissonner son corps.

Il n'y avait plus que l'atmosphère douce et tendre, ce rayon de soleil qui tombait sur eux, le froissement de plumes... Le monde de Remus se réduisait à ça. 

Entre deux éclats de rire, leurs lèvres se joignaient, jouaient ensemble. Leurs mains luttaient pour pouvoir passer sous cette chemise si agaçante, pour déboutonner ce pantalon serré, trop serré... Beaucoup trop... Ils glissèrent à terre...

Et soudain, Remus revint à la réalité.

-Sirius. 

Le jeune homme releva la tête, les lèvres rougies, les yeux brûlants. Des mèches de cheveux noires tombaient sur son visage. Sa respiration était hachée, entrecoupée. C'était un miracle que Remus ait réussi à capter son attention. Il fallait en profiter pour faire passer un message d'une importance vitale.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais...

Remus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il allait casser l'ambiance, mais...

-Personnellement, je ne peux pas faire ça au milieu de... 

Du regard, il désigna la paille sale et les traces de déjections qui décoraient le plancher. Forcément... Ce n'était pas la volière pour rien... 

Sirius cligna des yeux, sembla hésiter, mais une petite ride de contrariété était apparue sur son front.

-Stupides chouettes... Elles ne peuvent pas aller faire ça ailleurs ?

Il y eut des chuintements et des hululements indignés au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Remus jugea plus prudent de débarrasser le plancher.

-Sirius... Je crois qu'on devrait aller poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs. Retournons aux dortoirs...

Le jeune homme grommela différentes amabilités à l'égard des volatiles en touts genres, mais se releva et commença à se rhabiller.

-Peter a intérêt à ne pas être en train de ronfler sur son lit, sinon je te jure que je le jette par la fenêtre...

Remus essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour réprimander son petit ami... Mais rien ne lui vînt à l'esprit. Sans doute parce que, si Peter était effectivement dans la chambre, Remus serait le premier à le prier aimablement de quitter la pièce. Ou à le jeter par la fenêtre. Eventuellement.

Ils finirent de se rhabiller en silence. De temps à autres, Sirius jetait des regards en coin à Remus, qui répondait d'un sourire. A la fin, Sirius craqua, et s'approcha avant que Remus ait pu finir de boutonner sa chemise. 

Les mains de Sirius chassèrent les siennes, et lentement, très lentement, commencèrent à refermer la chemise de Remus. Sans oublier, au passage, d'effleurer la peau sous le tissu. Juste avant de l'embrasser, Sirius murmura :

-Si tu savais ce que j'ai hâte d'arriver au dortoir... Ca fait... Deux semaines... Tu sais ?...

Remus se figea, l'espace d'un instant.

Deux semaines, oui... 

Une ombre commença à refaire surface dans son esprit, mais il la chassa. La rangea dans un coin sombre. Il aurait voulu rester ici, toujours... Là où rien n'avait d'importance.

Sur leur droite, une vieille chouette hulotte ébouriffa ses plumes d'un air agacé.

Ils se séparèrent.

Remus ramassa la feuille de journal, qu'il avait laissé tombé sans s'en apercevoir, tout à l'heure. Il la plia soigneusement, et la glissa dans sa poche. Il jeta un dernier regard plein de regrets à la pièce baignée de lumière, puis se glissa dans l'escalier permettant de redescendre, Sirius sur ses talons.

L'escalier était éclairé par de petites meurtrières, percées à même le mur. Elles permettaient de voir les alentours d'Hogwarts.

Ce fut un parfait hasard si Remus regarda soudain à travers l'une d'entre elles, pour apercevoir une silhouette blanche, au loin. 

Il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose d'étrange lui nouait l'estomac, soudain.

Sirius buta contre lui et ils manquèrent de tomber tous les deux dans l'escalier. Les réflexes de Remus leur évitèrent une désagréable chute dans les escaliers.

Remus ignora les remarques surprises et un peu agacées de Sirius, et se concentra sur la silhouette. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Sirius... Est-ce qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme fit signe que non. Remus désigna du doigt la personne sur la pelouse. Elle venait de Pré-au-lard.

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent et il s'approcha de la petite fenêtre. Remus s'écarta pour qu'il puisse mieux voir.

Après quelques instants, il s'écarta de la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas un élève. C'est Neurès.

Sirius avait soudain l'air sombre. 

-Je me demande ce qu'elle foutait là-bas...

Remus cligna des yeux. Le ton de Sirius avait été méfiant, agressif.

-Enfin... Elle a du... Je ne sais pas, elle avait sans doute besoin de quelque chose... Un ingrédient quelconque... 

Mais Sirius secoua la tête.

-Non... Il se passe des choses louches au Hogshead, dernièrement. D'après un type, c'est bourré d'élèves d'Hogwarts... 

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Sirius... La moitié des clients du Hogshead sont tellement imbibés de Firewhisky qu'ils peuvent à peine articuler une phrase compréhensible...

-Mais il y avait une gamine là-bas !

-Et elle était d'Hogwarts ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravisa, et lâcha à la place :

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue.

Remus retînt un soupir.

-Alors comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle venait d'Hogwarts ?

Sirius ne répondit rien, mais croisa les bras, et lança à Remus un regard buté.

-Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec Melle Neurès...

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-James l'a vue au Hogshead.

Ils se turent pendant un moment. Finalement, Sirius se redressa ses yeux noirs s'étaient rallumés.

-Allons la trouver. Si on lui demande, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra nous donner d'excellentes explications...

Le sarcasme était clairement perceptible dans ces quelques mots, mais Remus devait avouer que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre Melle Neurès devant son bureau, elle pourrait répondre à leurs questions, expliquer que ce n'était qu'une méprise, qu'elle avait simplement été acheter des racines d'orchidées ou un nouveau châle, ou...

Ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils coururent presque jusqu'au bureau de Neurès. Ils devaient arriver avant elle. Parce que, expliqua Sirius, comme ça, elle ne pourrait pas nier qu'elle était sortie. 

Remus commençait à se demander si tout ça était vraiment une bonne idée.

Il savait parfaitement bien ce qui allait suivre. Sirius était intenable, dans des moments pareils. Il allait sauter à la gorge de Neurès sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Et Remus priait pour que ce ne soit qu'au figuré.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un à la porte du bureau. Des cheveux blonds, une silhouette fine, élancée.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent, interdits.

-... Elyz ?

La jeune fille était adossée à la porte, tête baissée. Quand Remus prononça son nom, elle se redressa en un éclair. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis se reprit, serra les dents et releva fièrement le menton.

Remus soupira intérieurement. Derrière lui, Sirius commençait déjà à s'énerver il pouvait pratiquement sentir l'énervement de son petit ami. Eh bien... Ca n'allait pas être simple...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les yeux bleus passèrent de Sirius à Remus. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique.

-Je vous retourne la question. 

Remus était certain d'avoir entendu Sirius grogner, cette fois.

-On a deux mots à dire à cette vieille chouette. Maintenant que tu sais tout, dégage... !

Le loup se passa une main sur le visage. Pitié... Ne les laissez pas s'entretuer... Pitié, pitié, pitié...

Mais les deux adolescents ignoraient superbement Remus, à présent. Les yeux d'Elyz s'étaient étrécis, et elle faisait face à Sirius, toutes griffes dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, Black ? 

-Ca ne concerne pas les gamines teigneuses...

-Tu ne peux plus t'en prendre aux premières années alors tu as décidé de harceler les professeurs, c'est ça ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Black... ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces crétins de Serpenta...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Sirius, les traits déformés par la colère, avait plongé sa main dans la poche de sa robe et tiré sa baguette. Sa voix était mortellement calme.

-Retire ça. Tout de suite.

Remus serra les dents. Ca allait beaucoup trop loin. Il attrapa le poignet de Sirius et utilisa tout sa force pour lui faire baisser le bras.

-Ca suffit, Sirius.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Mais... Moony... Elle...

Mais Sirius sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la baguette disparut dans sa poche. Remus espérait sans trop y croire que ce changement d'attitude était dû à une éventuelle conscience qui commençait à émerger dans le cerveau de Padfoot. Mais en toute honnêteté, c'était plus probablement la peur de représailles de la part de Remus qui avait poussé Sirius à abandonner la lutte.

Il soupira. C'était quand même mieux que rien...

Bon... Il fallait s'occuper du cas d'Elyz, maintenant... Il prit une voix patiente, un brin paternelle.

-Elyz, nous voulons juste dire quelque chose à Melle Neurès...

Elyz ne le regarda même pas elle était trop occupée à foudroyer Sirius des yeux. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient. Elle avait les dents tellement serrées que Remus se demanda comment elle pouvait encore réussir à parler.

-Je dois lui parler aussi. Donnez-moi le message, je transmettrai.

Les poings de Sirius se crispèrent.

-Je veux la voir en personne !

-Ca suffit, Black ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici !

Sirius laissa échapper un petit cri moqueur, comme un aboiement.

-Et comment tu comptes me faire partir ?

-Je suis préfet, je te rappelle !

-Et alors ? Remus aussi est préfet ! Et tu n'es qu'en cinquième année !

Ils se foudroyaient mutuellement du regard.

Des gosses... Deux gosses butés qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter...

Remus commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius. Nous repasserons. Ce n'est pas si urgent, à près tout.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qu'on avait trahi, sans qu'il s'y attende. Remus détourna les yeux.

Il tourna les talons, essaya de ne pas voir le petit air satisfait d'Elyz, mais ne réussit pas à ignorer la bouderie blessée de Sirius. Pendant da longues minutes, Sirius garda la mâchoire fermée, les yeux rivés au sol. 

Profitant qu'il n'y avait personne dans un couloir, il s'arrêta, saisit la main de Sirius, le coinça entre lui et le mur.

-Sirius... Je le pensais... Vraiment. On retournera voir Melle Neurès. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est... Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Sirius grogna, mais sembla apprécier le corps de Remus contre le sien. Il releva la tête, présenta sa gorge pour que l'autre garçon puisse y déposer des baisers.

Le retour aux dortoirs se fit en quatrième vitesse. Ils faillirent presque bousculer le professeur Flitwick, qui était sorti d'une salle sans prévenir.

En les voyant debout devant son tableau, la vieille dame sourit elle se permit même un clin d'oeil. Remus grommela intérieurement. Ou allait-on si même les fantômes d'Hogwarts se préoccupaient de leur vie privée ?! 

Il espérait que la Grosse Dame serait discrète, au moins...

Plusieurs personnes relevèrent la tête en les voyant entrer dans la salle commune. 

Prongs, surtout, leur adressa un grand sourire, et, dès qu'il crut que Remus ne voyait pas, fit un petit signe interrogatif en direction de Sirius. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut une petite moue, à la fois satisfaite et encore un peu inquiète, et James lui fit le V de la victoire en guise d'encouragements. Puis il retourna à la contemplation des lèvres et du décolleté de Lily. Il était apparemment à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de la jeune fille.

Remus dut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Avant de monter, ils eurent la satisfaction de constater que Peter se tenait aux pieds de James, occupé à faire une partie d'échecs avec un troisième année.

Sirius et Remus se sourirent. Le dortoir était libre. 

A partir du moment où Sirius eut verrouillé la porte, ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots.

Remus fermait les yeux, mais il n'y avait plus de noir, ni de rouge ou de blanc derrière ses paupières. Rien que des tons chauds, jaunes, orangés, l'éclat de flammes et du soleil et du miel et la peau de Sirius, sa gorge offerte, encore, toujours, la confiance, les caresses, douces, humaines, oui... humaines.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête de l'un posée sur le bras de l'autre.

Remus avait l'impression d'entendre le coeur de Sirius battre, fort, si fort il était vivant. 

-Sirius... 

Les yeux noirs s'accrochèrent aux siens.

-Sirius... Tu promets que tu...

Il voulait que Sirius promette de ne pas mourir. Jamais. 

C'était stupide, et enfantin, et bête, et jamais Sirius ne pourrait s'empêcher de mourir, mais...

Il voulait que Sirius ne parte pas ou en tout cas, pas de sa faute à lui.

La question resta là, à flotter dans l'air, et Remus ne la finirait jamais, ne la poserait jamais. Il avait retrouvé de la lumière il ne voulait pas la laisser échapper.

Il bougea sa tête de manière à venir embrasser la peau salée, mordilla un peu, effleura de la langue.

Sirius eut un petit rire, et il ferma les yeux. Il n'y eut rien pendant un instant, puis le jeune homme tendit sa main libre, la fit courir sur la clavicule de Remus, sa mâchoire, les mèches de cheveux qui se perdaient dans son cou.

-Remus... Alors ? Tu viens à Londres, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin Sirius... C'est quelque chose d'important... J'ai besoin de temps pour décider.

-Mais tu viens ?

Parfois, Remus avait envie de l'étrangler.

-Habiter un appartement ensemble, c'est une étape importante... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que...

Sirius fronça les yeux.

-Mais ça ne changera rien ! Ce sera comme rester dans le dortoir, sauf qu'on ne sera plus que deux !

Il marqua une pause et un sourire enivrant apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire si on n'était que deux, Moony !

Remus ferma les yeux. Oui... C'était une idée intéress...

Non ! Non, il ne pouvait pas, il devait... Il devait...

-Sirius, je ne pourrais jamais payer ma part du loyer.

Le jeune homme se releva légèrement, pour se mettre en appui sur un coude.

-Si tu me ressors ces conneries sur les loups-garous, je te frappe.

Mais Remus secoua la tête ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois.

-Sirius, il faut être réaliste, parfois...

-Tu trouveras un travail, Remus !

Sirius sourit.

-Et puis, de toute façon, si je réussis à devenir Auror, j'aurais largement de quoi nous payer un appartement, tu sais...

Remus soupira, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Jamais il n'accepterait que Sirius paye seul les dépenses qu'ils auraient. S'ils devaient habiter ensemble, il voulait qu'ils soient à égalité.

Il voulait être un humain à part entière.

-Sirius, je ne veux pas être entretenu.

Des mèches noires glissèrent sur le côté quand Sirius pencha la tête.

-Tu ne seras pas entretenu, voyons, Moony ! Tu feras la cuisine !

Remus grogna. Ah ! Il voyait parfaitement le tableau, tiens ! Sirius ne voulait pas lui passer un tablier rose, pendant qu'il y était.

-Eeeeh ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Mr Moony ! Il faudra bien que quelqu'un se charge de la cuisine, vu que nos finances ne nous permettront sûrement pas d'avoir un elfe de maison... Et comme je suis nul en cuisine...

Remus fixa Sirius en souriant.

-Si je fais la cuisine, tu fais le ménage...

-Bien sûr... Tu n'as jamais vu mes célèbres sorts de nettoyage en action, ou quoi ?

-...*et* la lessive.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent. Par un coup du sort étrange, Sirius n'avait jamais réussi parfaitement à nettoyer des vêtements. C'était un des rares enchantements qu'il n'avait jamais maîtrisé à la perfection.

Si bien que s'il devait faire la lessive, il devait y aller à la mode Moldue...

-Moony ! C'est de l'exploitation !

Remus rit.

-Non, c'est une répartition équitable des tâches.

Sirius se jeta sur lui pour lui faire regretter sa conception faussée du partage des tâches dans un couple. Ils luttèrent un peu, mais finalement le jeu se transforma en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus sauvage, et bientôt les lèvres de Remus retrouvèrent leur place sur la peau salée.

Juste une caresse, les reins qui s'effleurent, la chaleur, la lumière, et au milieu de tout ça, au milieu de la fièvre qui commence à monter, menace d'emporter Remus, le corps de Sirius qui change de place, vient se poser sur celui du loup.

Le poids du corps chaud, la danse des mains, et les yeux brillants au milieu d'un visage souriant. Des lèvres, qui soudain s'animent pour former trois mots, trois petits mots qui s'envolent vers le ciel.

Je t'aime.

Et Remus ne réussit pas à répondre.

Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par les vagues de lumière.

TBC...

Et Voilà !!

Pour Mai, ce sera *enfin* Peter qui nous reviendra ! 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il a été compliqué à écrire... Eh ! C'est pas évident de résumer l'évolution psychologique d'une personne sur une période de deux semaines !! Je sais que ça paraît sans doute étrange qu'il y ait une si grande évolution entre la mentalité de Remus au début et à la fin du fic, mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux...

Voilà ! En atendant le prochain chapitre, hum... Humhumhum... (louche discrètement vers le bouton Review) Marchi d'avance !


	10. Mai

Avant toute chose.... **goooomen** !! J'avais dit que j'essaierai de mettre les nouveaux chapitres toutes les deux semaines, et là, je suis... euh... un peu beaucoup en retard... Seulement voilà, quand les vacances arrivent, j'essaie de rentrer chez moi, et dans notre campagne toute paumée... On a toujours pas Internet... Bin non... Et du coup... J'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre dans les temps... Voilà...

Pour me faire pardonner, il est légèrement plus long que d'habitude !

Pairings : Le rouge et le noir. Ah, et puis l'argent et le noir aussi. Forcément.

(Oh-oooh.... On fait dans l'allusion subtile, ce mois-ci... Mais... Pas besoin d'en dire plus, non ? J'suis sûre que vous avez deviné, depuis le temps !)

Disclaimer : j'ai trouvé un Paddie qui remue la tête à la Foirefouille. Si, si !! On lui tape un petit coup sur le crâne, et il remue la tête ! Bon, OK, je vous accorde qu'il est un peu plus petit que le vrai Paddie. Et qu'il ne se transforme pas en un type aux cheveux noirs. Et qu'il n'était pas vendu avec un Remus de série, mais... Sniiiifeuh, à la fin !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est toujours JK Rowling qui détient la majorité des persos de cette histoire. Pas moi.

Et voil ! C'est Peter qui fait ce chapitre ! Et j'ai envie de le sacrer Mr Catastrophe 1979. Voui, voui.

Mais bon, il y a eu des passages où je me suis assez amusée, en écrivant ce chapitre, alors je crois que je vais moins râler sur Peter que d'habitude...

Et que tous ceux qui haïssent Peter du plus profond de leur âme se disent qu'il y a quelque chose qui va peut-être les consoler... Ca fait suite à pas mal de reviews sur ce sujet... Je voulais pas le mettre, mais finalement...

MARCHI, marchi, pour toutes vos reveiws !! Eh, je le redis à chaque fois, mais ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que des gens lisent ce fic et s'y intéressent !

Coucou Lou4 et... Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait une sacré surprise ! Eh ! Imagine : je poste le chapitre neuf, et quand, trois minutes après, je vais regarder mes mails, je découvre que... J'ai une nouvelle review ! O.o ! Je dois avouer que j'étais soufflée, l !! (Bon, d'accord, c'était la review pour le chapitre 8, mais quand même... !!) Et j'étais morte de rire aussi, pasque le coup des 60 reviews... ^_^ !! Merci pour tes compliments et promis, je tiens un savon à la disposition de James...

Eh oui, Alana... Difficile de ne rien faire d'un prof de DCFM... Mah c'est JKR qu'a commenc ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec Elyz ? Ahahaaaaaaa... Patience ! La réponse en Juin ! (Forcément, tu me diras, c'est le dernier chapitre...) Je sais que Madame Pomfrey est un peu jeune, mais ça tient en partie au fait que je la vois comme une femme d'une quarantaine d'année au plus, dans HP... Je crois que je suis influencée par les illustrations sur le jeu de cartes à collectionner... ^.^ 

Oh, et merci, merci, merciiiii ! Pourquoi ? Bin tu vas voir !!

Titou Moony, j'ai pris mon temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais... C'est indépendant de ma volont !! Si !! Et voui, moi aussi, j'aime bien quand ça se finit bien... Mais... C'est pas mal, aussi, quand ça se termine mal... Les fins tragiques sont tellement belles... (yeux dans le vague... Faut dire que ça fait plusieurs fics RLxSB que je lis où je finis quasi en pleurs...) 

Courage Mathilde, ça va vraiment être un chapitre avec Peter... Oui, je sais, moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas spécialement mais... Je me suis promis de faire un fic sur les Maraudeurs, et du coup, je ne peux pas négliger Peter, non ? (Qui a dit « Si. » ?) Et puis je le répète (à force de le dire, je finirais peut-être par m'en convaincre...), il faut laisser sa chance à Peter... On peut faire des trucs pas mal avec ce perso, sisi... Mais siiii, je vous dis... (Les chiens et les loups, plus proches ? Hmmm... Ca peut se faire, mais, euh... 'Plus proches' comment ?)

Merci Saria3 !! Bon... Je vais te remonter le moral... C'est le dernier chapitre que Peter raconte pour Menous ! Eh oui !! Et puis il sera pas tout seul ! Je suis contente que tu aimes à la fois les moments plus sombres et ceux plus détendus... Eh, déjà, c'est du très, très optimiste, par rapport à ce que je pourrais écrire ! Si, si, je vous assure ! C'est même du plus qu'optimiste !

Coucou Hanna ! Kyaaah !! Encore une fan du couple SiriusxRemus !! ^__^ !! Pour la fin... Elle n'est pas encore écrite, mais elle est déjà imaginée... Quand à savoir si c'est une fin triste ou joyeuse... Euh... Je crois que je vais rien dire... Hm... Ou alors, j'vais faire une réponse de Normand (sans vouloir vexer les Normands, c'est juste un vieux souvenir d'un tome d'Astérix...) : p'tet bin qu'ce s'ra joyeux, p'tet bin qu'ce s'ra triste...

Arlein, je te comprends parfaitement... Moi aussi, j'aurai voulu pouvoir consoler Remus moi-même... !! (Bin c'est quand même mon perso préféré, alors quand il est triste, ça me rend triste...) Ahlalala, je peux pas répondre aux questions de scénariiooooooo !! Mais promis d'ici quelques semaines, vous en saurez plus sur Neurès, les conditions de la mort d'Herballtea, etc... Concernant la fin... Euh... Pas de truc triste ? Euh... Bin... Je sais pas...

Bisous Envo85 !! Ouah ! Ca m'impressionne d'être lue en détail comme ça ! J'avais pas fait attention au fait que Myllicent soit déjà une fille de Serpentard !! (Pas taper !!) En écrivant, je me suis dit que Dumbledore a tendance à appeler tout le monde par son prénom, et donc qu'il me fallait le prénom d'Herballtea et... Bing, j'ai pensé à Myllicent ! (Je crois que je commence à être vraiment trop influencée par HP, moi...) Pour le coup de James qui discute de la jupe de Lily... En fait, c'est inspiré de faits réels ! Si, si ! Et encore, en très très soft... Alors y a deux solutions : soit tous les mecs que je connais sont des obsédés (hmmm... Pas que les mecs, en réfléchissant bien...), soit ils ne discutent de philosophie que quand je suis pas là... (J'ai des doutes...) Et voui, voui, Remus et Sirius vont habiter ensemble ! (Bin j'allais pas les faire attendre 17-18 ans avant de leur permettre d'habiter dans la même maison...)

Nolwe, merci pour tes compliments !! J'suis contente que ça t'aie plu ! Voui, je sais que Elyz peut-être très énervante (y a qu'à regarder Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?), mais je garde une certaine affection pour elle... Parce que si on ne fait pas mention de son petit différent avec Sirius, elle peut être très agréable ! (Enfin je crois...) Et puis... On dit qu'on a toujours tendance à s'inspirer de gens qu'on connaît pour inventer des personnages fictifs, et... C'est le cas pour Elyz... (En très exagéré. Très trèèèèès exagéré, même, mais quand même...) Donc... Même si elle mérite des baffes, je lui pardonne !! ^-^ 

Coucou Arwen101 ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu lises Menous malgré le fait qu'il y ait du slash dedans, si c'est pas trop ta tasse de th ! Du JamesxLily, il y en a toujours un peu, de temps en temps... Par exemple... Dans ce chapitre-ci, il y en a !! ^-^ !! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Urumi, merci merci pour les compliments !! (Eh ! Ca fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand ça vient de quelqu'un qui a l'air passionnée !! ^_^ !) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre de Mars à ce point ! Et... Mais vouiiiii ils vont habiter ensemble ! (D'ailleurs, je pense que si Moony avait refusé, Sirius l'aurait drogué et emmené de force dans son petit nid d'amour qu'il avait trouvé tout seul comme un grand !!) Pour les chapitres... Hm... Il y a celui-ci, forcément, et puis un chapitre double pour Juin, et... Après un petit chapitre de conclusion, Menous sera fini... Ca me fait bizarre, tiens, de penser que Menous va arriver à sa fin... 

Kikou Macha Valentine ! Marchi aussi pour ta review et... Ouais, elle a raison, Macha, faut pas plôrer Ti' Remy !! (crie dans le couloir) Siriuuuuuuuus ! Où il est encore passé, çui-l ? Ramène tes fesses et console-le !! Bouge-toi !!

Tiakin, tu l'as demandée, voilà la suite ! Voui ! Et courage pour finir tes fics ! (... J'ai commencé un nombre incalculable de fics, sans jamais les finir... Snif... Bah ouais, mais c'est dur, hein ?)

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa, ch'suis d'accord, ils sont adorables !! Kyaaahhh ! C'est de loin mon couple préféré dans HP !! J'suis contente de ne pas faire trop trop d'OOC, et de réussir à toucher les gens !! Merciii !

Bisous Remus-Lunard ! Euh... Une serviette ? (^_^ !!!) (Et alors, là, je vais montrer comme je suis une quiche en espagnol... Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, pasque Senor a peut-être plein de sens, mais... Tatataaa... Euh... Pour moi ce sera Senorita... Enfin... Ca m'aurait bien plu d'être un homme, mais on m'a pas donné le choix, alors... Sniff...) 

Mpb coucou !! Ahahaha ! Elle est revenue ! Ouais ! Kikou Coucou !! (Eh, je m'inquiétais vraiment !!) Merci pour tes corrections, gros bisous et bon courage pour les cours !!

Maintenant... Place à la fic, ne ?

**MENOUS**

**Mai**

Quand Peter était petit, sa mère le lui répétait tout le temps. 'Tu es un bon à rien.' 'Tu ne feras jamais rien de ta vie.'

Quand il avait été admis à Hogwarts, ça avait été une petite revanche sur ces dizaines de phrases, ces centaines de mots, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'entendre.

Mais bien sûr, la revanche ne serait complète que s'il réussissait à obtenir ses ASPICs. 

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison sans ces derniers certificats. C'était impossible. Sa mère le regarderait avec un petit sourire, et elle dirait : 'Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit.' 'Bon à rien.'

Peter ne le supporterait pas. Jamais. Il devait réussir à ces derniers examens.

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait commencé ses révisions. Il avait commandé par hiboux un lot de fiches de révisions, celles écrites à l'encre bleue, qui devenait noire quand vous les connaissiez par coeur. De petites illustrations décoraient parfois les cartes, des dragons ou des gobelins, ou des personnages célèbres. Sur la carte avec les pixies, les mots avaient tendance à toujours se retrouver dans le mots ordre. Peter avait décidé de laisser tomber cette fiche.

Après un mois et demi de révisions, seulement un quart de ses fiches étaient devenu noires. Et ce n'était quasiment que des révisions sur des sujets qu'ils avaient appris en troisième année. Peter commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Mais il avait beau doubler ses efforts, rien ne rentrait. Il lisait, relisait, re-re-lisait... Les phrases perdaient leur sens, et il se retrouvait devant une ribambelle de mots, mis bout à bout, comme les guirlandes multicolores dans les fêtes foraines.

Il réussissait mieux à travailler quand Remus ou James venaient l'aider. Il pouvait poser à peu près toutes les questions qu'il voulait, et en général, il avait une réponse qu'il comprenait.

A la maison, quand il posait une question idiote, ou disait quelque chose de vraiment stupide, son père le récompensait d'une gifle. Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup, quand il était chez lui.

James et Remus, eux, écoutaient parfois, ils s'énervaient un peu, mais ils ne frappaient pas. Sirius se moquait, de temps en temps. ...non. Sirius se moquait tout le temps.

Mais Peter préférait ça à un coup. 

Pendant que Peter se débattait avec ses fiches désespérément bleues, Remus lisait des grimoires, la tête appuyée sur une main, des mèches de cheveux bruns dans les yeux. James et Sirius feuilletaient à peine les quelques notes qu'ils avaient prises en cours. Ils avaient fait un pari : gagnerait celui qui aurait ses ASPICs en s'étant le moins fatigué pour les obtenir. Peter était sûr que si Mac Gonagall avait vent de cette histoire, elle leur arracherait les yeux.

Mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas au courant, et les deux Maraudeurs laissaient allègrement de côté leurs révisions.

James et Sirius étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par deux choses.

D'abord, il y avait le problème du logement pour l'année prochaine. Comme Sirius ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, ni s'imposer chez les Potter une nouvelle fois, il avait décidé de louer un petit appartement pas cher dans Londres. Et il avait décrété qu'il voulait un colocataire. Remus en l'occurrence. Moony avait fini par craquer et accepter cette proposition.

Ce qui était un peu bizarre, c'est que Peter aurait parié que Sirius préfèrerait avoir James comme colocataire...

D'un autre côté, James n'était sans doute pas disponible pour faire le colocataire : depuis quelques semaines, il se battait pour réussir à convaincre Lily de venir habiter avec lui. Jusqu'ici, la jeune fille avait temporisé. Elle avait décidé qu'ils passeraient l'été ensemble, le temps de décider si elle pouvait le supporter 24 heures sur 24. Le temps aussi de trouver un appartement décent, si possible proche du Londres Moldu. 

L'autre sujet qui passionnait les deux Maraudeurs, c'était la surveillance continue du bureau de Melle Neurès.

Un soir, Sirius était arrivé dans la grande salle les yeux brillants, Remus sur ses talons, en annonçant que leur prof de défense contre les forces du mal était très, très louche, et qu'Elyz Battory les avait empêché de lui poser des questions compromettantes. Depuis, les deux garçons passaient deux fois par jour au bureau de Neurès, mais jusque-là, leurs visites n'avaient pas été très fructueuses. Elyz avait apparemment pris la mouche elle montait la garde devant le bureau à toutes les pauses qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Parfois, elle se faisait relayer par d'autres élèves de cinquième année, des amis à elle, venant de toutes les maisons. Melle Neurès avait un fan club très important.

Toutes les tentatives des Maraudeurs pour essayer de corrompre les différents gardiens étaient restées vaines. Sirius avait voulu essayer la manière forte, mais Remus avait grommelé et l'avait ramené de force au dortoir, où Padfoot avait boudé pendant quelques heures.

Bref, ils n'avaient toujours pas pu coincer Neurès. Peter avait proposé d'aller la trouver juste après un de ses cours, mais elle trouvait toujours une manière de s'en sortir, s'excusait poliment parce que son prochain cours allait bientôt commencer ou parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous pressant qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il y avait également eu quelques passages discrets au Hogshead, mais les clients avaient commencé à les repérer, et Sirius lui-même ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner au bar si ils avaient droit à un accueil 'personnalisé'. 

En gros, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Sirius et James étaient en passe de devenir dingues. 

Heureusement pour leur santé mentale, les jours où les élèves passaient leurs BUSEs avaient fini par arriver. Et comme l'avait fait remarquer James d'un air triomphant, l'arrivée des BUSEs ne signifiait qu'une chose :

Les cinquièmes années ne pourraient plus monter la garde devant le bureau de Melle Neurès.

Une expédition s'imposait, et elle allait *forcément* être couronnée de succès. James et Sirius avaient passé la soirée d'hier à en planifier tous les détails. Remus avait passé cette même soirée à essayer de freiner les projets du style 'faisons exploser la porte'. Dans le même temps, Peter avait essayé de trouver un maximum d'excuses pour ne pas venir.

Peter aurait bien voulu continuer à étudier. Juste un peu. Peut-être que s'il travaillait assez d'ici à ce midi, il pourrait réviser dix fiches ?

Assis sur son lit, il contemplait les rectangles de papier bleus. Il commençait un peu à détester cette couleur.

James se laissa tomber à côté de lui, écrasant _Vie et Mort de Sandra la Sordide_.

-Allez, Wormtail, tu vas bien faire une pause, non ? Tu vas pas passer ta journée le nez dans ces fiches, quand même ?

Il attrapa quelques fiches, les examina d'un air réprobateur.

-Tu sais, quand on travaille trop, on perd en efficacité. 

Peter leva les yeux. Il avait déjà entendu dire ce genre de choses, mais...

-C'est... C'est vrai ?

James hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr. Tu te rappelles Cosmea Cors ? 

-La... La fille qui avait deux ans de plus que nous et qui s'était énervée parce que vous l'aviez dépassée en enchantements ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Elle ne sortait pas le nez de ses bouquins... Et elle a fini par descendre un escalier sur les dents, à force de ne faire attention à rien d'autre qu'à ses cours. Travailler tout le temps nuit à la santé. C'est prouvé scientifiquement.

Oh... Peter se rappelait très bien le visage de la jeune fille, au pied des escaliers. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir... Peut-être que James n'avait pas tort...

James se releva d'un bout, lança les fiches sur la table de nuit de Peter, et se retourna d'un air sûr de lui :

-Alors ? Tu viens ?

Peter jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux fiches de révision toute bleues, mais James se tenait déjà à la porte du dortoir, bras croisés, la Carte à la main. Peter lui emboîta le pas sans plus faire d'histoires.

-Sirius et Remus nous attendent quelque part près des cachots des Serpentards.

Pour les retrouver, ils n'eurent qu'à suivre les cris. 

Ils arrivèrent au milieu de l'Apocalypse. Il y avait des explosions violettes dans tous les coins, quelques parchemins déchirés par terre et des sous-vêtements accrochés sur toutes les armures du couloir. Sous-vêtements qui appartenaient sûrement à Regulus Black et sa cousine Bellatrix, allongés au centre de la pièce. Les deux Serpentards se démenaient en hurlant des insultes, ce qui ne les menait à rien ils étaient apparemment sous le coup d'un sort d'entraves.

Oh, et puis il y avait Sirius, évidemment.

Droit et sauvage, baguette à la main. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage. Il bouillonnait de rage. Il criait aussi fort, sinon plus, que son frère et sa cousine.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Peter était très content d'avoir Sirius comme _ami_.

Adossé contre un mur, Remus regardait la scène en essayant de prendre un air résigné, mais un petit sourire apparaissait de temps à autres sur ses lèvres. Il fit un petit signe de tête en direction de James et Peter, mais ne vînt pas à leur rencontre. Baguette à la main, il avait sans doute été chargé de couvrir Sirius, en cas de besoin.

Peter chercha un moment dans son esprit, mais il ne trouva rien qui justifiait la colère de Sirius. 

-Euh... James ? Qu'est-ce que... Enfin... Pourquoi...?

Le jeune homme regardait la scène avec un grand sourire.

-Figure-toi que Paddie a voulu consulter son compte à la banque, histoire de faire le point sur ses finances avant de signer pour l'appartement.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait de moins en moins... Les explications de James étaient... Bizarres...

-Alors ? A ton avis, il avait combien sur son compte ?

Oh nooon... Peter avait horreur de toutes ces histoires de sous... Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le cerveau qu'il fallait pour calculer, retenir ou additionner des piles et des piles de pièces.

Mais James attendait une réponse pour pouvoir continuer son histoire. Alors Peter se risqua à donner une estimation.

-Alors... Je crois que... Euh... Quand il a vendu son balai, il a gagné... Huh... 300 Mornilles ?

-500 Mornilles. Mais comme il a bidouillé sa foutue moto, il a du en dépenser pas mal.

Peter se gratta le crâne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius avait tellement envie de cette moto, et pourquoi il investissait à ce point dans ce truc moldu. Enfin bon... C'était Sirius, à près tout...

-Alors... Euh... Je dirais que sur son compte, il y avait... 400 Mornilles ?

Bellatrix poussa un cri un peu plus perçant que les autres. Sirius venait de changer ses cheveux en vers de terre.

James sourit.

-Il y avait 1 844 670 Gallions. 284 Mornilles. Et 7 noises.

Peter s'étouffa sous le coup de la surprise. 

-Mais... ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il... Il a toujours dit qu'il n'avait plus une noise !

-Oui, il a trouvé ça bizarre aussi. Alors il a demandé aux gobelins de Gringotts et...

Peter retînt son souffle. Comment un tel miracle était-il possible ? Presque 2 millions de Gallions ?! C'était une vraie fortune !

-Apparemment, Sirius a touché un héritage il y a six mois. C'est là que l'argent a été versé sur son compte.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

-Un héritage ? Mais... Mais personne n'est mort, dans sa famille... !

-Son oncle Alphard est décédé un peu avant Noël.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il nous l'a pas dit ?

Cette fois, James cessa de sourire et poussa un gros soupir. Oh... Peter avait encore dû pauser une question stupide...

-Mais parce qu'il ne le *savait pas*, Wormtail ! Il vient de l'apprendre, voyons ! 

Le jeune homme désigna Regulus et Bellatrix du menton. 

-Ces petites vipères ont bien gardé le secret... Je suis sûr que ça les a beaucoup amusés...

Regulus avait à présent un tatouage clignotant sur le front, qui insultait allègrement son propriétaire.

James laissa échapper un petit rire, puis se redressa et cria pour couvrir le vacarme :

-Eh ! Paddie ! Ca suffit peut-être, là, non ? On va finir par être en retard pour notre visite surprise !

Sirius s'immobilisa presque aussitôt, et lança un regard mauvais aux deux Serpentards toujours à terre.

-Un dernier truc à régler, si tu veux bien, Prongs...

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste presque nonchalant, et les armures se mirent en mouvement. James et Peter se poussèrent en vitesse pour les laisser passer. Elles s'éloignèrent d'une démarche incertaine, dans la direction de la grande salle. Elles avaient toujours les sous-vêtements sur la tête, en plus d'écriteaux déclarant : 'propriété de Regulus et Bellatrix Black'.

Sirius eut un sourire sombre, et finit par se décider à rejoindre ses amis, et Remus vînt se placer juste à côté de lui.

-Voilà, maintenant on peut y aller. 

-Et tu comptes parler de cette histoire avec tes parents ?

-En parler, non. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont recevoir un courrier très spécial de ma part... Ils vont adorer...

Personne ne fit plus mention de l'incident. Enfin... Si l'on exceptait les fréquentes remarques de Prongs sur le fait que Sirius, maintenant en fonds, allait pouvoir lui rembourser ses dix Gallions.

Arrivé près du bureau de Melle Neurès, le petit groupe retomba dans le silence.

C'était le moment de se concentrer, à présent. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à l'angle qui précédait le couloir où se trouvait le bureau. James activa la carte, l'étudia un moment, puis sourit.

-Parfait. C'est désert. Ils sont tous en train de bosser sur leurs BUSEs...

Il fourra la Carte entre les mains de Peter et tira sa baguette.

-Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ?

Sirius hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme non feint, Remus acquiesça. Avec un brin de répugnance, mais il acquiesça quand même.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi je me suis laissé convaincre.

-Parce qu'en tant que Parfait Préfet, tu te dois de nous surveiller, Moony...

Remus soupira. Sirius avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

James les ignorait. Il avait l'air d'un capitaine sur le pont d'un navire, qui dirige ses hommes avant la bataille.

-Peter ? Tu pourras faire le guet ?

Sentant sur lui le regard des trois autres, Peter s'empressa de faire un signe de tête affirmatif. Il commençait à sentir monter des bouffées de stress, mais il se força à se calmer. Tout irait bien... Faire le guet n'était jamais excessivement dangereux... 

En tout cas, il préférait sa position à celle des autres Maraudeurs à près tout, le bureau de Melle Neurès contenait peut-être des horreurs... Des choses affreuses... Et les différents monstres dont elle leur parlait pendant ses cours...

Un signe de tête de James, et le signal du départ fut donné. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte, l'entrouvrirent et se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

Le coeur de Peter battait tellement fort qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

L'intérieur de la pièce était très sombre. On entendit Remus murmurer un Lumos, et une lumière pâle éclaira le bureau.

La petite pièce était bien rangée, mais il y régnait une atmosphère étrange, quelque chose de feutré, et en même temps d'étouffant. Pas d'objets décoratifs, à l'exception de grands voiles qui ornaient les murs et les quelques meubles. Il y avait des livres, quelques malles et cartons. Aucune cage. Peter se sentit soulagé.

Il s'adossa à la porte, regarda les ombres qui sortaient de l'ombre et retînt un frisson. C'était le moment de prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Le plan était simple : ils devaient se glisser chez Neurès. Une fois dans la place, ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir lui parler si elle se montrait. James poserait les questions, Sirius se chargerait de bloquer la porte, Remus d'empêcher qu'on puisse entendre d'éventuels appels à l'aide. (James avait dit et répété que ce n'était qu'une vague mesure de sécurité, et que Neurès n'allait sans doute pas hurler à près tout, ce n'était qu'une conversation civile entre un professeur et ses élèves. Remus n'avait pas eut l'air très convaincu.)

Mais en attendant qu'elle arrive, ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur temps.

Pendant que Peter faisait le guet, observant les allées et venues sur la Carte, les autres se chargeraient de fouiller le bureau à la recherche d'indices compromettants.

Ils se déployèrent dans la pièce Remus prit les piles de livres, James les différentes boîtes et cartons. Sirius était agenouillé devant le bureau, et s'occupait de déverrouiller les tiroirs.

Les trois garçons travaillaient en silence.

C'était à peine si l'on entendait le bruit des pages que tournait Remus. Ou les quelques injures que Sirius murmurait, quand les sorts de verrouillage tentaient de lui résister.

Alors quand James sortit quelque chose d'un carton avec un cri mi-dégoûté, mi-amusé, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter. 

-J'ai trouvé un truc... Regardez ça !

Peter leva la tête, et attendit que rien de suspect ne se produise pour approcher.

James brandissait un morceau de fourrure grise. Il le déplia c'était une peau. Une peau un peu sale et abîmée une peau de...

-Un loup...

Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient étrécis. Il passa sa main sur la fourrure, serra les dents.

-Un sacré gros loup.

Il retira sa main et jeta un regard à Remus. Le jeune homme fixait la peau d'un air dégoûté et infiniment triste à la fois. Il se tenait à un bon mètre de distance, et ne semblait pas vouloir approcher.

Après un instant de silence, James reprit la peau, la plia, et la rangea dans le carton qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ça ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, alla rejoindre Remus qui s'était détourné, était retourné à ses livres, sans un mot.

Peter voulut s'approcher de James pour lui demander discrètement ce qui se passait, pourquoi l'atmosphère s'était subitement alourdie, mais il heurta sans le faire exprès une pile de parchemins, sur le bureau. Ils tombèrent par terre avec un bruit sec. 

Peter sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de sa maladresse, décidément... Un à un, il ramassa les rouleaux.

C'étaient en grande majorité des devoirs d'élèves à corriger cependant, au milieu de tous les autres, un parchemin attira son regard. Il était enroulé d'un ruban noir. Peter l'examina un moment, sans savoir quoi en faire. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être un devoir... Il n'était peut-être pas sur la même pile que les autres ? Est-ce qu'il avait une place spéciale ? Peter n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se trouvait le bureau, mais peut-être que...

-Euh... Sirius ? Tu sais où ça va, ça ?

Sirius se détacha lentement de Remus, prit le rouleau des mains de Peter avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça, Wormtail ?

Peter baissa les yeux.

-Je... Je l'ai fait tomber... Ca devait être sur le bureau...

Sirius ne s'énerva pas. Peter remercia les dieux ça devait être son jour de chance. Il y eut un froissement de papier : Sirius venait de dérouler le parchemin. De petites rides de contrariété se formèrent sur son front.

-On dirait une liste. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre un traître mot... Eh ! Prongs ! Viens voir ça !

James se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Sirius. Au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira.

-Elle a du utiliser un sort de codage, pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse le lire.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! 

James ignora la plaisanterie. Il se gratta le crâne d'un air préoccupé.

-A votre avis, c'est une liste de quoi ?

Personne ne répondit. Peter essaya de calmer l'angoisse qui commençait à s'installer en lui et à lui tordre les intestins. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour ce bout de papier ? Peut-être que... Peut-être que ça n'était qu'une liste de courses, à près tout !

Oui, c'était sûrement ça... Rien qu'une bête et innocente liste de c...

Et puis il y eut le feulement.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se retournèrent d'un bloc vers la porte. Entrouverte.

Miss Teigne se tenait à leurs pieds, poils du dos hérissés, crachant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

James se ressaisit le premier, plongea vers la chatte pour tenter de l'intercepter. 

En un dixième de secondes, Miss Teigne disparut à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Et merde ! Comment cette saleté a pu ouvrir la porte ?

Peter déglutit. Il avait oublié de faire le guet.

Il n'avait plus guetté ce qui se passait depuis que James avait découvert la peau de loup.

Oh nooon... 

Il se jeta sur la Carte, le coeur battant. Si Miss Teigne était là, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

-Rusard ! Rusard arrive !

Et James, en capitaine de navire responsable, sonna la retraite générale. Le sauve-qui-peut, chacun pour soi et Merlin pour tous.

Les jeunes hommes se jetèrent hors de la pièce. Dans la mêlée, Peter ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux endroits où il mettait les pieds. Il glissa et tomba sur la pierre froide. Remus l'aida à se relever, le portant presque, le forçant à avancer, à courir. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Juste derrière eux, on entendait le pas claudiquant de Rusard, sa voix éraillée.

-Bande de petits salopiauds ! Je vous ai vus ! Revenez ici !

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'arrêta. 

Devant eux, James leur faisait des grands signes, debout près de la porte d'une salle. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Sirius était face au mur, et murmurait une incantation. Il y eut un flash aveuglant, puis la paroi pivota.

Peter faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement il oubliait toujours qu'il y avait un certain nombre de passages secrets et de cachettes qu'ils étaient seuls à connaître, un peu partout dans Hogwarts. Sirius s'installa le premier dans la petite niche que la paroi dissimulait, attira Remus contre lui, et ils se tassèrent pour faire de la place pour les deux autres.

C'est alors que Peter réalisa.

-Oh mon dieu...

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je... J'ai fait tomber la Carte.

La seule chose qui sauva la vie de Peter, c'était le fait que Sirius, coincé entre Remus et le mur, ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

James faisait de grands efforts pour se contrôler, et réussit à articuler :

-C'est... C'est pas grave... De  toute façon, on n'y peut plus rien, maintenant...

Peter vînt se placer dans l'espace qui restait dans la petite niche. Il ne dit pas un mot, et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que s'il priait assez fort, il aurait la vie sauve...

Le mur se referma, les dissimulant à la vie une demi seconde avant que la porte de la salle ne soit ouverte d'un coup sec.

Il y eut un bruit de pas, un grognement, puis :

-Sortez de votre cachette... Allez... Black... Potter... Je sais que c'est vous... Je vous ai vus... Allez...

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, puis Rusard explosa.

-Sales petites vermines ! Venez ici tout de suite ! 

Une trentaine de secondes de silence, que le concierge mit à profit pour se calmer.

-Allez, mes mignons... Si vous coopérez, je vous rendrai ce bout de papier... Black... Potter ! Vous m'entendez, oui ?

Ce petit manège dura un bon quart d'heure avant que Rusard ne se lasse et sorte de la pièce.

Ils attendirent encore vingt bonnes minutes avant de se décider à sortir.

Et plus personne ne parla. Peter n'osait même plus regarder les autres Maraudeurs en face.

Le repas se passa dans un silence absolu. 

Les élèves des autres tables leur lançaient des regards intrigués ça devait être la deuxième fois, dans l'histoire d'Hogwarts, où les seuls bruits venant de la table des Maraudeurs étaient ceux des couteaux ou des fourchettes.

Dès la fin du repas, Sirius se leva et fila à l'extérieur. Probablement pour pouvoir laisser exploser sa colère à l'air libre, sans que Wormtail ne soit là, ce qui limitait les risques de meurtre. Peter rentra la tête dans les épaules. 

Remus annonça qu'il allait surveiller Sirius et disparut aussi vite que Padfoot.

James et Peter se retrouvèrent seuls à table.

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable. Peter jouait avec des bouts de gelée rose, et James s'appliquait à boire tranquillement son verre. 

Juste au moment où Peter avait décidé qu'il craquait, et qu'il préférait aller s'enterrer dans son dortoir, James reposa son verre sur la table. Il remonta un peu ses lunettes sur son nez, se passa une dizaine de fois la main dans les cheveux, puis finit par annoncer, un sourire forcé collé sur le visage :

-Bon allez, on va pas se fâcher pour ça, hein, Wormtail ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une carte, on pourra toujours en recommencer une autre encore mieux, non ?

Peter sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il aurait voulu remercier James, mais tout ce qui lui vînt aux lèvres, ce fut :

-On n'aura jamais le temps d'en recommencer une autre... On n'a plus qu'un mois...

Vu le regard que lui lança James, il préféra se taire.

Il écrasa les derniers bouts de gelée sur le bord de son assiette.

-Sirius me déteste.

James soupira.

-Mais non, ça va lui passer... Tiens, je te parie que dès cet après-midi, il aura oublié. Tu sais comment il est...

Peter n'était pas convaincu, mais n'osa pas trop s'aventurer sur ce terrain.

Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Lily se montre, un air inquiet sur son joli visage.

-Il parait que vous avez perdu vos langues ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aussitôt James l'attrapa par les hanches, l'attira contre lui, et blottit son visage contre sa poitrine. On avait l'impression de voir un naufragé qui se raccroche avec bonheur à la bouée qu'il vient de trouver.

-C'est rien, ma Lily, juste une petite difficulté momentanée... Rien de très sérieux...

-Oh...

Il y avait une petite note déçue dans la voix de la jeune fille, et James leva la tête vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien... J'avais pensé que puisque tu étais en froid avec les autres, on pourrait...

Les yeux de James s'allumèrent.

-Oui ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave... Je suppose que maintenant tu vas aller passer ton après-midi avec tes amis... Pour... régler la difficulté...

-Non ! Non, non, non ! Je... Je suis sûr que tu avais une très bonne idée ! Je reste avec toi !

-Alors tu veux bien... ?

Hochement de tête enthousiaste.

Lily eut un sourire tordu.

-Bien. Alors tous à la bibliothèque pour un après-midi de révisions !

James resta planté là, frappé par la foudre, mais finit par se secouer et par courir à la suite de Lily. Peter eut un instant d'hésitation, puis se leva et les rejoignit. Puisque James avait dit qu'il n'était pas fâché... Et puis Peter avait vraiment besoin de tout le temps de révision qu'il pourrait trouver.

Ils passèrent à la tour des Gryffondors récupérer cours et fiches, puis descendirent à la bibliothèque pour se mettre au travail.

Le seul problème, c'était que Lily avait déjà bien avancé ses révisions elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin de se concentrer, et profitait de petites occasions pour entamer des conversations avec James, toujours prêt à échapper à ses révisions.

Lily était en train de terminer de relire un grimoire sur les bêtes dangereuses en liberté, quand elle lâcha :

-Au fait... On ne sait toujours pas précisément ce qui a tué Mrs Herballtea...

James se mordit la lèvre, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Hagrid refuse de dire quel animal s'en est pris à elle...

Elle referma le livre et se leva pour aller le remettre sur son étagère.

Peter mâchonna le bout de sa plume d'un air embêté. Lily avait raison. On ne savait pas ce qui avait tué leur ancienne infirmière. Et pendant les longues semaines où il s'était tenu à l'écart, Remus avait dit que...

Il se pencha pour parler discrètement à James.

-James... Tu sais... Peut-être que... C'est Remus...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que... ?

Il se tut, et Peter se rendit compte que Prongs le regardait. Regardait ses mains. Ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec sa fiche de révision. _Du danger que représentent les loups-garous pour notre société._

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent d'un coup et il fixa Peter d'un air incrédule.

-Non mais ça va pas, Wormtail ?

Peter sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se mit à fixer le sol c'était toujours mieux que d'avoir à lire l'éclat dur dans les yeux noirs de James.

Jusque là, il avait toujours gardé cette peur pour lui. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. La perspective d'être tué par un loup-garou le terrifiait, mais il n'avait rien dit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il n'aurait rien du lui dire. Il aurait du tenir sa langue. Maintenant, James le trouvait stupide, méprisable...  

James soupira.

-Enfin... On sait presque rien sur la mort d'Herballtea... Alors on va pas soupçonner Remus uniquement parce qu'il est...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il n'était pas nécessaire de continuer, ils savaient tous les deux qu...

-Remus est quoi ?

Les deux garçons se figèrent.

-Li... Lily... Tu as déjà fini de ranger ton livre ?

Elle l'ignora. Ses yeux verts avaient un éclat très froid. 

James se força à rire. Ca ne sonna pas naturel du tout.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais curieuse...

-Il ne s'agit pas d'être curieuse. Apparemment, vous savez quelque chose sur la mort de Mrs Herballtea, et sur Remus. Donc, je suis concernée, en tant que préfet et en tant qu'amie de Remus.

Avec une petite grimace, James décida apparemment de changer de tactique.

-Tu ne veux pas monter dans mon dortoir ? J'ai des sandwiches de poulet au jus de groseilles... Je suis sûr que tu vas les aimer... 

-Je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe, Potter. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué.

Elle marqua un temps de pause.

-Et je te conseille de ne pas essayer de mentir à la fille qui viendra *peut-être* habiter avec toi.

Elle attendit un instant. James la regardait avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Au bout d'un temps, elle se lassa de l'air catastrophé de James, et se tourna vers Peter. Bras croisé, elle le toisa de haut, avec un air sévère qu'il n'avait vu, jusque-là, que chez Mac Gonagall.

-Alors ? Remus est quoi ?

Et Lily ne quittait pas Peter des yeux. Elle essayait de l'hypnotiser de ses immenses yeux verts.

C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Quand quelqu'un cherchait à découvrir un secret sur leur petit groupe, c'était toujours Peter qui se faisait harceler de questions, d'insinuations et menaces en tout genre. Il essayait quand même de résister. Mais parfois... Parfois... C'était vraiment trop dur et...

Il sentait ses mains qui commençaient à trembler, et espéra que Lily ne les avait pas remarquées.

-Il... Il est... Euh... Il...

Le coeur de Peter battait fort dans sa poitrine, et ça envoyait des vagues de blanc dans son esprit. Pas très pratique pour réfléchir. Ou formuler une réponse compréhensible.

Lily eut un soupir d'impatience.

Et finalement, James vînt au secours de Peter.

L'attention de la jeune fille se focalisa sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'avait entraîné un peu à l'écart.

Peter en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement. 

James avait pris un air de conspirateur, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient. Il avait son meilleur air de Maraudeur. 

Lily avait l'air de se méfier, bizarrement.

Mais James était très, très fort... Peter l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre des milliers de fois. Il allait inventer un de ces mensonges crédibles dont il avait le secret, quelque chose d'assez innocent pour que l'on ne se méfie pas, mais d'assez fantaisiste pour que ça ne soit pas la vérité et...

-En fait, Lily, Remus n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de ça. Ca le met mal à l'aise... Alors si je te le dis, il ne faudra pas le répéter, d'accord ?

Le coeur de Peter manqua un battement. James avait l'air honnête, tout à coup. Nooon... Il n'allait quand même pas... ?

Pour se rassurer, Peter voulut se concentrer sur le sourire tordu et l'étincelle au fond des yeux noirs. 

A sa plus grande horreur, il constata qu'ils avaient disparu du visage de James. Le jeune homme avait l'air mortellement sérieux.

Lily avait croisé les bras elle le jaugea quelques instants.

-Pour qui me prenez-vous, James Potter ? Je ne suis pas la commère de service, figurez-vous.

James eut un sourire satisfait, et attira Lily un peu plus contre lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille de Lily. Murmurèrent quelques mots que Peter ne réussit pas à entendre. La jeune fille tressaillit ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle avait pâli.

Et voilà. James avait révélé le secret de Remus.

Peter regardait la scène avec un étrange sentiment d'irréalité. Son esprit refusait d'enregistrer l'information. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils avaient juré... Ils avaient juré de ne rien dire... Et James se permettait de revenir sur sa parole ? Un sourire et puis tout était oubli ? 

Lui, Peter, n'avait jamais rien dit à quiconque. Il ne voulait pas trahir son serment. Il avait peur de ce qui arriverait si il en parlait à quelqu'un... Que ferait Remus ? Est-ce qu'il deviendrait violent ? Est-ce que... ?

Mais James... James venait de trahir... Il avait dit à Lily que Remus était...

La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de James d'un seul coup. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus q'une fine ligne sèche. Ses yeux étincelaient au milieu de son visage trop pâle.

Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi n'avait pas très bien réagi quand il avait appris que...

-Remus est homosexuel ? Et c'est pour ça que vous le soupçonnez ?!!

Peter cligna une fois des yeux.

Deux fois.

Il devait avoir mal entendu. 

Ce n'était pas possible... 

Mais non. Il avait parfaitement bien entendu. Lily continuait de crier.

Elle n'avait pas pâli à cause de la peur ou du dégoût. Elle était blanche de rage.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez aussi crétins, tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que Remus soit homosexuel ? Quel rapport avec la mo...

La voix  de Lily retomba soudain. Ce qui était très étrange. Lily ne se calmait jamais sans raison. 

Les yeux de Peter passèrent de James, figé, l'air prêt à se jeter par la fenêtre, à Lily, les deux mains sur la bouche, les joues très rouges. Ils fixaient tous les deux quelque chose, dans le dos de Peter.

Alors il se retourna.

Tous les élèves présents dans la bibliothèque les regardaient avec des expressions allant de la surprise à un amusement un peu dégoûté.

James saisit la main de Lily et disparut avec elle hors de la salle. 

Peter resta quelques secondes debout, sans savoir quoi faire. Et puis une sixième année fit mine de s'approcher, apparemment pour lui demander des détails croustillants, et Peter choisit la retraite stratégique. Il courut se réfugier dans les dortoirs avec James et Lily.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et faillit buter dans la jeune fille, en rentrant dans la pièce. 

Lily se tenait bien droite, au centre de la chambre. Elle avait la tête baissée. Ses cheveux roux lui voilaient le visage. En face d'elle, James la tenait par les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ils ne firent pas mine de s'apercevoir que Peter était entré, alors il alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour attendre la suite des évènements.

Il essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Alors... James n'avait pas trahi ? Il n'avait pas révélé que Remus était un loup-garou ? Il avait gardé le secret, comme d'habitude, avec une pirouette, un mensonge et un sourire. 

Mais quand même... Peter déglutit. Cette fois, le mensonge allait un peu loin. Remus ? Homosexuel ? C'était une idée... Ridicule. Non. Dérangeante... Oh et puis ça éveillait quelque chose dans sa tête, mais il ne réussissait pas à savoir quoi. Pas qu'il ait vraiment envie de savoir, d'ailleurs. Il préférait se tenir à l'écart des idées 'anormales'.

Il se demanda quelle tête ferait Remus en apprenant que James avait raconté à Lily qu'il était homosexuel.

Quelle tête il ferait en sachant que Lily l'avait crié au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Peter remercia le ciel que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'aux autres, et pas à lui...

Lily avait relevé la tête, et regardait James d'un air grave.

-Je suis désolée. 

Mais James fit 'non' de la tête, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Peter faillit s'étouffer. Enfin ! Répandre ce genre de rumeurs sur quelqu'un, c'était vraiment... vraiment... révoltant !

-Je ne voulais pas me mettre à crier, mais... Mais c'est votre faute, aussi !

Les prunelles vertes s'étaient rallumées. Lily avait à nouveau l'air de méchante humeur.

-Vous prétendez être ses amis, et vous le soupçonnez parce qu'il est différent de vous ! Comment pouvez-vous...

James sourit de plus belle, et serra la jeune fille contre lui. Son visage disparut un instant dans les cheveux roux, puis il releva la tête. 

-Ma jolie Lily... On ne le soupçonne pas, voyons... C'était ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer à Peter avant que tu nous interrompes pas vrai Wormtail ?

En entendant son nom, Peter se redressa et hocha vigoureusement la tête. En pure perte, parce que Lily n'avait pas quitté James des yeux. Elle faisait sa tête sceptique. C'était un de leurs jeux préférés, apparemment. Peter avait assisté à ce genre de scène des centaines de fois. La bouche de Lily prenait un petit pli embêté, ses yeux demandaient 'Il est vrai, ce mensonge ?'. Puis James souriait, posait ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassait. C'était le moment où Peter détournait les yeux. Après, tout était presque oublié.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Quand Lily se recula, ses lèvres étaient un peu plus rouges elle avait toujours l'air méfiante, mais elle souriait. On voyait briller ses dents blanches.

James et Lily vinrent s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de Peter. Toutes les deux minutes, James essayait de manœuvrer pour essayer de se coller encore plus à Lily, qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer, les yeux perdus dans le vague. 

-Le plus étrange c'est que... Ca ne me surprend même pas.

-Quoi ?

-Que Remus soit homosexuel. 

Peter ouvrit des yeux ronds. James se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lily, qui continuait sans se formaliser.

-Cassy va être déçue. Elle louchait sur Remus depuis pas mal de temps...

-Ca... Cassy Lewis ? La fille avec les longs cheveux blonds ?

Lily hocha la tête. Peter n'en revenait pas. Cassy était magnifique, belle comme une poupée de porcelaine. Quand Remus apprendrait qu'il avait ses chances avec elle, il ne perdrait sans doute pas de temps pour l'inviter... ! Enfin... A condition que Cassy ne croie pas que Remus était homosexuel. Le mensonge de James était quand même embêtant pour Remus...

-Et pourtant on lui avait dit, à Cassy, que Remus n'était pas du genre à sortir avec des filles. Mais elle s'accrochait à son idée. A cause du bal de l'année dernière. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas, mais c'était elle sa cavalière... 

Elle marqua une pause.

-En fait, elle doit être l'une des rares à ne jamais avoir pensé que Remus était peut-être homosexuel...

Peter commençait à avoir la tête qui lui tournait. Cette conversation était vraiment, vraiment, déplacée. Il n'aurait pas du avoir à entendre ça, il... 

Les yeux de James brillaient d'un feu sacr le feu de la farce réussie.

-Et on peut savoir ce qui vous a mis sur la piste ?

-Hmm ? Je ne sais pas... Quelque chose dans sa manière d'être... Il est calme, et différent et... 

-Et tu sais quoi ? Il va habiter avec Sirius après Hogwarts.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que... Lui et Black sont... ?

James haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Oh, moi, je n'ai rien dit, hein...

Mais-mais-mais.... James était devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? En plus de Remus, il... Il allait se mettre Sirius à dos ? Mais...

Peter était sûr qu'il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang dans son visage.

Bon... Cette fois, Peter ne pouvait plus supporter cette histoire. Ca allait beaucoup trop loin pour une simple blague.

Il était temps de faire quelque chose, sinon il allait craquer...

James et Lily le regardèrent avec surprise quand il se leva du lit.

-Je... Euh... Je vais aller réviser... Ailleurs...

Il faillit presque oublier ses fiches de révision avant de sortir de la pièce. Ni James ni Lily ne tentèrent de le retenir.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avec soulagement. 

Bon... Restait un gros problème... Où pouvait-il aller, maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas affronter les questions des autres Gryffondors, dans la salle commune. Donc... Il ne pouvait pas descendre... Seule alternative restante : monter. Le dernier étage de la tour n'était pas occup il serait tranquille. A condition de ne pas entrer dans le grenier poussiéreux : c'était un repère de goules. Et Peter avait toujours eut horreur des goules.

Il s'assit sur une des dernières marches, en veillant à garder un oeil sur la porte du grenier.

Pendant ses premiers mois à Hogwarts, il avait fait des cauchemars presque chaque soir à cause de ces goules. Il rêvait qu'elles ouvraient la porte du grenier, et qu'elles descendaient dans les dortoirs pour dévorer des élèves après leur avoir liquéfié le cerveau. C'étaient des sixième années qui lui avaient raconté ça. Sirius se moquait en disant que les Peter ne craignait rien : les goules ne viendraient sans doute pas aspirer un si petit cerveau.

Au bout de quelques temps, James avait fini par prendre Peter en pitié et par lui expliquer que les goules ne pouvaient de toute façon pas ouvrir les portes. Leurs doigts s'effriteraient sur la poignée.

N'empêche que Peter n'était pas tranquille.

Mais il devait quand même essayer de réviser il commença par la fiche sur Olgour le Bègue et les Royales Réussites des Roublards.  Ses yeux passaient et repassaient sur la fiche, mais les mots ne réussissaient pas à entrer dans son crâne. Il se demandait ce qu'Olgour le Bègue aurait fait s'il avait du combattre une goule.

La fiche suivante décrivait les mœurs des Chimères. Peter soupira. Il avait horreur des chimères. Encore plus que des goules.

Quand il arriva à sa cinquième fiche, la porte du grenier émit un bruit suspect.

Peter leva la tête, tendit l'oreille. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu un petit gémissement aigu, un bruit spongieux...

Il ramassa toutes ses fiches et redescendit les escaliers en courant presque. 

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre. On n'entendait ni James ni Lily ils étaient peut-être partis ailleurs ? Il n'y avait qu'un silence profond. 

Il aurait du se méfier.

Vraiment.

Chez les Maraudeurs, un tel silence était très suspect. Ca laissait présager une sale blague sur le point de se réaliser ou une catastrophe.

Lily n'était plus dans le dortoir. James, par contre, était resté. Il faisait face à Moony et Padfoot. Sirius ne criait pas il avait bien dû se défouler tout à l'heure. Peut-être que James avait raison. Peut-être que Sirius avait déjà oublié la Carte...

Ou peut-être que quelque chose de plus grave qu'une carte perdue monopolisait son attention. 

Remus était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. On avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Peter s'éclaircit la voix.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

James haussa les épaules.

-Apparemment toute l'école est au courant de ce que Lily a laissé échappé *sans faire exprès*...

Peter frissonna pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être à la place de Remus. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir. De la honte. Ou peut-être du désespoir ? 

Sirius se tenait à côté de Remus, sourcils froncés. 

-Tu sais, Potter, après toutes ces années, j'en étais arrivé à penser que ta Lily avait plus de cervelle que toi. Apparemment, je me suis trompé.

-Elle n'a *pas fait exprès* ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je le répète ?

-Et toi ? T'as pas fait exprès de lui dire ça, je suppose ?

-C'était ça ou la lycanthropie ! Qu'est-ce que vous auriez préfér ?

Sirius montra les dents. Oh-oh... Il commençait à s'énerver, là, non ?

-Tu pouvais pas inventer autre chose ?

-Je vais habiter avec elle, Paddie ! Je vais pas lui mentir toute ma vie !

Peter avait envie de se faufiler dans un trou de souris. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre les phrases qui sortaient de la bouche de ses amis.

James et Sirius se défièrent un moment du regard, jusqu'à ce que Remus prenne une grande inspiration et relève la tête. Ses yeux étaient vides.

-C'est un désastre.

Sirius parut se calmer et s'assit à côté du jeune homme, pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Un air coupable, un peu désolé, passa sur le visage de James.

-Remus... Tu sais, c'est pas si grave que ça...

-Tu n'as pas entendu les Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'ils ont déjà commencé à préparer des affiches et des chansons ?

La tête de Remus retomba. James se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Pour l'instant, c'est qu'une rumeur, non ?

-Non. C'est pire qu'une rumeur. 

-Il doit pourtant y avoir un moyen de les faire changer d'avis...

Peter se tripota les doigts un moments avant de se lancer :

-Remus pourrait sortir avec une fille ? Puisque Cassy Lewis était intéressée...

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Cassy? La blonde avec son air de sainte nitouche ?

Il prit un petit air appréciateur.

-Pas mal, Moony... 

Mais Remus ne fit pas un signe montrant qu'il avait entendu. Il passa encore quelques secondes, avant que James ne propose :

-Lily pourrait démentir publiquement... Dire qu'elle avait mal entendu...

-Ca fera suspect...

-C'est la seule option qu'on aie, non ?

Les yeux de Sirius fixèrent un moment le visage vide de Remus.

-Ou alors on pourrait ne rien faire du tout.

Remus releva la tête d'un coup, yeux grand ouverts. La solution ne l'enchantait apparemment pas beaucoup, mais il ne dit rien.

Finalement, James soupira et annonça qu'il allait parler avec Lily. Il fit un signe de tête à Peter pour lui demander de le suivre ce que Wormtail fit avec soulagement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de rester avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. Après tout... Rémus savait-il à cause de qui tout ça s'était déclench ? Peter aurait parié que non... et c'était très bien comme ça.

Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver Lily. Elle était toujours dans la salle commune, au milieu d'une dizaine de filles de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Ravenclaw. Dès qu'elle aperçut James, elle se leva et vînt à la rencontre des garçons.

Ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart, à une table en chêne, dans un coin. Peter avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de dangereux conspirateurs.

James avait mis sa main sur celle de Lily, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Lily, on a réfléchi et je crois que...

Mais au même moment, la main de Lily s'était dégagée pour saisir le poignet de James elle souriait d'un air satisfait.

-Je crois que j'ai rattrapé le coup, Monsieur Potter. Tu pourras dire à Remus que son secret est bien protégé...

-Ah ?

Elle hocha la tête et désigna le groupe de filles qui avait continué de discuter avec passion après le départ de Lily.

-Je me suis débrouillée pour rassembler les pires commères d'Hogwarts, et je leur ai dit que j'avais mal compris, tout à l'heure, et que Remus n'était pas du tout homosexuel...

Un éclat de fierté apparut dans les yeux noirs de James.

-Aha ! Je reconnais bien ma merveilleuse et incroyablement intelligente Lily, l ! 

Il se pencha en avant, sans doute pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais stoppa net quand la jeune fille ajouta :

-Je leur ai dit que c'était Evan Rosier qui avait des tendances bizarres... Qu'il avait presque harcelé Remus...

James et Peter explosèrent de rire Lily résista un moment, mais finit par craquer. Elle avait un joli rire délicat. 

James la serra si fort contre lui que Peter crut qu'il allait l'étouffer. Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. Elle continuait de rire dans ses bras. James avait l'air émerveillé.

-Ma Lily ! Tu as du pur sang de Maraudeur dans les veines et tu nous l'as jamais dit ?

Pendant l'heure suivante, James ne cessa de chanter les louanges de sa petite amie.

Assis à côté d'eux, Peter souriait, mais quelque chose continuait de le chiffonner... Même si ils réussissaient à faire oublier cette histoire à la majorité des élèves, il restait que... Lily continuait de croire que Remus était... Enfin... Anormal...

Il joua quelques minutes avec ses doigts avant de décider que James avait probablement eu raison : mieux valait ça que d'avouer que Remus était un loup-garou. 

Espérons que tout ça allait se régler facilement...

Peter posa la tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

Des journées comme ça n'avaient qu'un nom : des Catastrophes.

TBC...

Et donc, vous vouliez un coming-out, en voilà un !! (Ou presque. Bon... C'est un outing, pas un coming-out, mais...)

Et Alana, encore merci pour ton idée !! Elle était géniale à exploiter ! ^_^ !! 

Voui, voui, c'est Alana qui a eut l'idée pour Sirius qui n'apprend la mort de son oncle que bien plus tard !! Et donc c'est à elle qu'on doit tout ce passage ! Alors ? Merci qui ? Marchiiii Alanaaaaa !

La prochaine fois, on retrouvera James ! C'est lui qui fera la 1ère partie de Juin !

Avant de partir, vous pouvez me laisser une p'tite review ! Pour m'engueuler d'avoir été en retard, me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou pas, ou me dire si Peter vous sort toujours par les yeux (je comprends, rassurez-vous... Et je vous assure que si il fait du mal à Moony dans un tome de HP, j'le tue !!!)... 


	11. Juin 1ere partie

**Pairings** : RJLxSB, JPxLE... Woah... On dirait presque un code secret, là, non ?

**Disclaimer** : Non, non, n'insistez pas, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi... Ils sont à une dame qui habite en Angleterre et qui dit que le second prénom de Remus est John... Sisi... Je vous jure !!! Promis !!

On va faire court... James fait ce chapitre et je... Suis super à la bourre !!!

(Note : Je re-poste ce chapitre avec une présentation un peu mieux, maintenant que j'ai le temps...)

Marchi pour toutes les reviews !!

Charlita, Peter peut te remercier, ça lui fait une personne qui ne le déteste pas vraiment !! Il va être content ! ^-^ !! Et... Voilà le chapitre de Juin (enfin... la première partie...) !

Neko-oh... Ohlala, faut pas plôrer !! Mais merciiii !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je soutiens activement l'idée 'Martyrisons Bellatrix et Peter'  (encore que... J'veux pas taper Peter-bêta, mais Peter le traître ne m'échappera pas !! Ahahaha !!!... -Mouais...Faut encore que je travaille le rire de psychopathe, pas vrai ?). La rupture d'anévrisme, c'est une idée... !! Eh ! JKR aurait pu y penser, pour son tome 3... Pendant la scène dans la Cabane Hurlante, un p'tit bisou voire plus et on était débarrassé de Peter, non ?

Bisous Envoy85 !! Ouais, c'est vrai, les filles sont un peu moins obsédés et surtout plus discrètes... ^-^ ... Voui, je trouve que Lily et Hermione se ressemblent... Eh ! Un fort caractère, un don pour la magie (même si ça n'atteint pas le niveau de Prongs ou de Paddie... !) et des parents Moldus... Forcément... Mais je vois Lily un peu moins branchée bouquin quand même... Menous s'arrêtera après Juin, voui, il y aura un chapitre de 'conclusion' mais ce sera tout !!! C'est vraiment, vraiment du boulot pour quelqu'un qui a toujours trente six mille trucs à faire... Mais c'est pas exclu que je fasse d'autre fics sur les Maraudeurs... Et pour la signification de menous...^_^... la réponse au prochain chapitre... !

Voui, Louloute, Peter est un peu désespérant, mais... Eh ! C'est Peter, après tout, non ? (Réponse foireuse... Bon, disons qu'on est tous plus ou moins à l'aise avec les autres et que lui c'est plutôt moins que plus... Et il a une propension importante à faire des remarques à côté de la plaque...

Ah bah non, Titou Moony, faut pas tuer Peter !!... Faut au moins nous attendre !!! (Je plaisante... Pauvre Peter, il s'en prend plein la tête, là...) FFnet a apparemment des problèmes ces derniers temps, c'est pour ça que l'author alert n'a pas fonctionné, je pense... Moi, de mon côté, je ne recevais pas les reviews... Mais je pense que maintenant c'est réparé...

Tsukiyo coucou !! Ouais, elle est quand même douée, Lily, hein ?! ^__^ !! (Oui, j'aime Lily... Pas autant que Remus et Sirius, mais elle est *bien* !!) Remus et Sirius vont bien aller s'installer ensemble (priez pour la santé mentale de Remus... ! Oui, j'arrête, j'l'aime bien quand même, Sirius...). Menous s'arrêtera bin... Dans deux chapitres (en comptant la conclusion...) !! Mais y aura sans doute d'autres fics sur les Maraudeurs...

Saria3, j'suis contente que tu sois prise par l'histoire !! Ca fait plaisir !! (^____^ !!) Et je continue, je continue !!! (Bon, on est proche de la fin, mais quand même !!)  (Et pardonnons à Lily, une petite gaffe de temps en temps, ça arrive, et puis à la fin, c'est tout de la faute de James et Peter, quand même...)

Merci Arwen101 !! Et revoilà James ! J'espère que ça te fera plaisir !! Bon... Je sais que je force peut-être un peu plus le SiriusxRemus que le JamesxLily, mais... Ce sont quand même les deux couples que je préfère dans HP !!

Coucou Mathilde ! Et... Euh... (petite voix...) Gomen nasa ? Moony et Paddie ne sont pas les narrateurs cette fois ci, mais ils sont là quand même... Et puis comme ça ils feront les deux derniers chapitres !! C'est pas formidable, ça ??

Ouais Arlein !! Sirius et Remus power !!... Mais... Nan, je vais pas faire de lemon dans Menous... Je n'ai jamais écrit de fic avec des lemons et je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir...

Kyaaahh, Alana, marchii tout plein !!! Je ne vais pas vraiment rallonger la fin (Juin est double, mais il devait de toute manière être raconté par deux personnes...) ! Lily va forcément changer d'attitude, mais je ne vais pas vraiment avoir l'occasion de le montrer... Après tout, ça se passe très souvent comme ça, dans la réalité... Essayez de dire, même à un ami, je suis gay/lesbienne, vous allez voir ce qui va se passer... Non ? 

LOU4... Ohoh... Cette histoire de 'James le Dégueulasse' est en train de me rentrer dans la tête, je sens que je vais pas pouvoir m'en débarrasser... ^-^ 

Kikou LolieShing !! Pas de problème, si Peter touche à un cheveu de Remus, je t'en laisserai un bout... Tu veux quelle partie ? Un bras ou la tête ? (Plaisanteries mises à part, merci pour ta review !!)

Bisous Urumi !! L'idée de l'héritage n'est pas de moi !! ^-^ C'est Alana qui me l'a filée !! Et je suis d'accord, elle était excellente !! Pour le début de l'histoire entre Remus et Sirius, j'ai la scène gravée en tête, je vois parfaitement comment ça se passerait, mais... J'l'ai pas encore écrite !! ^-^ !! Mais disons que peut-être... Un jour...

Hannange, coucou ! J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail... Sinon... L'author Alert doit remarcher, maintenant...

Kikou Morganne !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! La narration alternée est sympa, mais ça me complique la vie... Ahlala... 

Mpb bisous !! La mise en page de ce chapitre doit être foireuse, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas le temps de la mettre en format html... Y'a mon train qui part dans une demi-heure... Mais promis, je la referai ce WE !! Et je t'envoie un mail lundi !! Bisou !!

.

.

.

**MENOUS**

Juin

1ère partie

.

.

.

Ca avait pourtant été une journée comme les autres.

Ordinaire. 

Un peu trop, peut-être ?

James n'avait pas eu de mal pour se réveiller. Aux premiers pépiements d'oiseaux, aux premiers bruits venant des autres chambres, il s'était étiré, avait pris le temps de bien rassembler ses pensées, et puis il s'était levé. Le soleil de Juin donnait juste sur son lit. Il se sentait bien.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir sa première satisfaction du matin. Sa main ne tâtonna que dix secondes sur sa table de nuit, avant de trouver ses lunettes. Bon point.

D'autant que pendant une semaine, ses lunettes avaient eu la sale manie de disparaître pendant la nuit, pour toujours se retrouver aux pires endroits.

Rien de magique là-dedans.

C'était juste la manière subtile que Sirius avait trouvée pour exprimer son mécontentement. James soupira. Padfoot avait vraiment un sale caractère ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui pendant aussi longtemps ? Bon, d'accord, Sirius s'était calmé, au bout d'une semaine, mais quand même ! Alors que James avait juste essayé d'aider, à la fin ! Il aurait quand même pas pu dire à Lily que Remus était un loup-garou, non ?

Et puis bon, même si ce n'était pas le genre de trucs que James voulait crier sur les toits, il allait bien finir par mettre Lily au courant, non ? Parce que ça éviterait les situations gênantes, quand Sirius et Remus viendraient passer un week-end dans la maison de campagne de James... Comme ça, Lily n'aurait pas besoin de préparer deux chambres d'amis séparées... Ca ferait moins de travail... 

James se gratta le crâne. Ca ferait moins de travail, mais il faudrait penser à faire insonoriser les chambres d'amis. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'expliquer à son aîné pourquoi Tonton Sirius et Tonton Remus faisaient de drôles de bruits quand ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre... 

Il réprima un sourire. Il imaginait très bien la scène il serait assis par terre, un petit garçon à côté de lui, et ce serait un petit bonhomme avec les magnifiques yeux de sa maman et l'écharpe de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor de son papa.

Le temps de poser ses lunettes sur son nez, et James revînt à la réalité.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore de petit James junior.

Et une petite fille ?... Pourquoi pas... ? C'est bien aussi, une petite fille... Elle serait sans doute plus proche de sa maman, mais... Peut-être que James réussirait à la soustraire à l'influence de Lily et qu'il la transformerait en une petite reine du balai... ! Une petite tornade volante ! 

Cette fois, James sourit plus franchement. Oui... Une fille, ce serait bien aussi...

Il se débarbouilla rapidement, enfila un sweat propre, essaya un peu de se coiffer. Pas que ça serve à grand-chose, mais il continuait quand même d'essayer... On ne savait jamais... Peut-être qu'un jour...

C'est en cherchant une paire de chaussettes potable que James constata que Sirius n'était peut-être pas si calmé que ça. Ou alors c'était un reste de sa semaine 'Faisons morfler Potter'.

Un minuscule cerf courrait sur le tissu, le long de la paire de chaussettes que James venait de retrouver. Au-dessus du petit animal, le mot 'crétin' passait successivement par toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel.

Pffff... Stupide Paddie...

Bon d'accord... Suite à ce passage, Remus avait été un peu nerveux pendant quelques jours. Au point de ne plus vouloir s'asseoir juste à côté de Sirius pendant un bon bout de temps, pour ne pas prêter le flanc aux rumeurs. Mais est-ce que c'était grave à ce point l ? Franchement ? Bon... Sirius avait dû être légèrement abstinent... Mais c'était quand même pas une épreuve insurmontable, non ?

James grommela et balança la paire de chaussettes sur son lit. Au bout de dix minutes, il finit par découvrir une paire propre, cachée sous son lit, et qui avait échappé aux soins d'un Sirius frustré.

Enfin prêt, James se précipita dans les escaliers, et courut presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il était légèrement en retard Lily se levait toujours très tôt.

Il lui fallut à peine un dixième de seconde pour repérer Lily à la table des Gryffondors. Ses yeux étaient toujours attirés par la silhouette rousse. Il devait avoir un sixième sens... Il approcha Lily en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou. Elle leva la tête, et ses yeux verts avaient l'air emplis de rêves. Il y avait de minuscules miettes de croissant sur ses lèvres.

-Bien dormi, pour ton avant-dernière nuit à Hogwarts ?

James se glissa à côté d'elle sur le banc, attrapa un bol et se versa du lait chaud.

-Tu as déjà terminé d'emballer tes affaires ?

-Pas encore... On a trois fois le temps : je ferais ça ce soir, en même temps que Sirius...

Elle attrapa un bout d'orange confite et le mordilla du bout des dents. 

-Moi, j'ai presque terminé ma valise. Ca m'a prit une heure...

-Oui, mais toi tu es préfet, il faut que tu montres l'exemple... 

Lily appuya sa tête sur sa main et promena son regard sur la salle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça soit fini. Ca va tellement me manquer... Pas à toi ?

Entre deux gorgées de lait, il réussit à glisser :

-Bah... On aura des trucs plus intéressants à voir et à faire...

Mais elle ne parut pas convaincue.

-On ne va plus jamais revenir ici...

Il reposa son bol.

-Il ne faut jamais...

-...dire jamais, oui, je sais, Monsieur Potter.

Aha. Très drôle. Il lui avait pas dit si souvent, non ?...

Lily souriait elle le couvait d'un oeil amusé. Il faillit demander ce qui se passait, mais elle tendit la main, et promena ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Avec juste ce qu'il fallait de douceur et de pression. Ooooh.... Cette matinée était peut-être une de ses dernières à Hogwarts, mais elle commençait très bien.

-Tu as une moustache de lait... 

Ah... D'accord.

Dès que Lily retira sa main, il replongea le nez dans son bol. Il aimait assez la manière qu'avait Lily de faire sa toilette... Il aurait peut-être droit à un autre débarbouillage, qui sait ?

Il y eut un bâillement étouffé sur leur gauche, et Peter s'assit en face d'eux. Il avait les yeux un peu rouges, les cheveux encore un peu en bataille, et sa chemise était boutonnée de travers. Mais c'était quand même mieux qu'hier il ne lui restait pas les traces des draps sur les joues.

Peter avait du mal à s'endormir depuis qu'ils avaient passé leurs ASPICs. Il fallait dire que si James, Sirius (et même Remus, si on ignorait l'examen de Potions) s'en étaient tiré avec les honneurs, Peter avait été plutôt... moyen. Et maintenant, l'attente des résultats lui donnait presque des insomnies.

Ahlala... Pauvre Peter... James se sentait un peu navré pour Wormtail, d'autant qu'il avait quand même beaucoup travaillé pour ces examens... Il aurait bien mérité de réussir aussi bien que les autres...

James tendit le pot de marmelade à son ami, avec une tranche de pain, histoire de l'empêcher de beurrer sa serviette. Peter n'était vraiment pas réveillé.

Un café au lait plus tard, Wormtail avait meilleure mine. Il était même assez conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui pour réussir à apercevoir Grida au milieu des élèves d'Hufflepuff. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur la table.

-Je... Euh... Je vais dire bonjour à... Euh...

-Grida ?

Peter cligna des yeux.

-Oui... Oui, c'est ça... Grida...

James sourit.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

Un moment, Peter eut l'air sur le point d'accepter, et James s'imaginait presque en train d'escorter son ami et de lui prêter son bras pendant qu'il parlait à la jeune fille, mais finalement, Wormtail se frotta les yeux du plat de la main et s'éloigna vers la table d'Hufflepuff.

James et Lily se regardèrent une seconde avant de se mettre à rire.

-Pourquoi il ne prend pas une potion de sommeil ? Vous n'en avez pas ?

-Il lui en restait une bouteille, mais Sirius jouait avec le Puffskein de Remus et sans qu'on sache trop comment, la bouteille a atterri par terre et...

Lily ne demanda pas d'autres explications.

Ils restèrent là pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily se redresse, s'étire, et annonce qu'elle devait aller vérifier que les élèves de première année n'avaient pas de problèmes pour faire leurs valises.

Et bien sûr, il n'y avait rien à répliquer à ça, parce que sinon Lily allait s'énerver... Voire pire...

Il la regarda s'éloigner comme on regarde un joli oiseau exotique qui s'envole.

Et elle ne l'avait même pas débarbouillé avant de partir.

Pourtant il s'était bien appliqué, il était sûr d'avoir une belle moustache de lait, en ce moment... Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya la bouche. C'était sacrément moins agréable que les doigts de Lily sur ses lèvres... Mais bon... Faut faire avec ce qu'on a...  

Il avait presque décidé de se secouer et d'aller ramasser ses affaires quand un bras passa juste sous son nez pour attraper une orange.

-Remus !... Vous êtes réveillés, ça y est ?

Le jeune homme sourit et acquiesça. Il avait les cheveux un peu ébouriffés et son T-shirt était un peu froissé. Il avait toujours la peau aussi pâle que d'habitude, mais il y avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Et il avait l'air heureux.

James était assez satisfait. Quand Herballtea avait cassé sa pipe, Remus s'était renfermé sur lui-même, au point que ça devenait inquiétant. Heureusement, tout avait l'air normal, à présent. Moony était redevenu le Maraudeur plus calme et modéré, qui souriait et qui...

Qui faisait une provision d'oranges. Et de tartines. 

-Euh... Remus... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ?

Le jeune homme continua de prendre dans ses bras des échantillons de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, avec une double dose de gaufres recouvertes de sirop de chocolat. Il sifflotait d'un air presque naturel, mais ça ne prendrait pas avec James.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Remus leva à peine la tête.

-Tu peux me passer un bol de café et une tasse de thé à la carotte ?

-OK... Tu n'as pas dû devenir subitement boulimique donc je suppose que c'est pour Sirius, non ?

Les mouvements du jeune homme devinrent tout de suite plus raides. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil autour d'eux, sans doute pour vérifier qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être entendus, et expliqua à mi-voix :

-Peter fait des insomnies.

James faillit se mettre à rire. Eh ben... Pour de l'explication, c'était de l'explication, tiens...

Après quelques secondes de silence, Moony consentit à s'expliquer un peu mieux. Mais son ton de voix baissait au fur et à mesure, et il était clair qu'il prononçait chaque mot à contre coeur. 

-Comme il ne dort pas, on n'a plus de temps à nous le soir...

Oh.

-...et donc on se rattrape le matin. 

James haussa un sourcil.

-Et donc tout ça, c'est...

-On prend un petit déjeuner au lit. C'est une idée de Padfoot.

Les yeux de Remus ne quittaient plus la corbeille de fruits posée sur la table, évitant soigneusement de regarder James. Ca n'était pas spécialement étonnant. Remus n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé parler de sa relation avec Sirius.

James décida d'arrêter de torturer Remus. Il se redressa et reprit un ton de voix normal. 

-C'est une des dernières matinées ici... Faut en profiter !

Remus sembla retrouver un peu d'aplomb. Il acquiesça d'un sourire, attrapa un dernier biscuit et un morceau de fromage, et se dépêcha de s'éloigner.  

Bon... Qu'est-ce que James allait bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?...

Il réfléchit un moment. Puis il trouva.

C'était ses dernières heures à Hogawarts. Et il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Dire au revoir à quelqu'un.

Il remonta les couloirs au pas de course, fit un grand sourire à la Grosse Dame quand elle lui ouvrit le passage menant à la salle commune il s'arrêta devant la porte du dortoir, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Et de frapper à la porte au cas où, mais comme Remus ne devait être revenu que depuis quelques secondes, il ne devrait pas trop déranger. 

La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Comme il valait quand même mieux être prudent, il passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, histoire de vérifier que la voie était libre et...

Bingo ! Remus était simplement assis sur son lit, une tasse à la main. Sirius était allongé de tout son long, chemise grande ouverte il dévorait la pile de toasts posée à côté de lui. 

Bon... C'était un moment stratégique... Il fallait en profiter...

Paddie fit un mouvement pour se relever quand James entra, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que James avait attrapé ses affaires, avait refermé la porte et était en train de descendre les escaliers en courant.

Hahaha !! Il avait évité le piège des deux clebs en chaleur !! Il était vraiment le roi... !!

Bon... Passons aux choses sérieuses, maintenant...

Il ne prit pas le temps de saluer le professeur Mac Gonagall, qui passait dans le couloir, ni Hagrid, qui revenait à peine de l'extérieur. Il ne voulait perdre aucune seconde. Dehors, l'air sentait l'herbe tendre, fraîchement coupée. Le soleil continuait de monter dans le ciel.

Il avait menti à Lily. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui manquerait.

Pendant toutes les années que James avait passé dans cette école, il y avait quelque chose qui avait compté presque autant que toutes les aventures des Maraudeurs ou que la chasse à Lily... Quelque chose d'intense et d'inoubliable. Quelque chose qu'il allait sans doute regretter, une fois sorti d'Hogwarts.

Alors... Il voulait... une dernière fois...

Son regard balaya le terrain de Quidditch désert. Les gradins et les tours étaient vides, aussi impeccables que le premier jour où il les avait vus, un matin de Septembre, aux aurores il s'était glissé hors du dortoir avec Sirius pour pouvoir aller voir le terrain. Il avait tout de suite adoré cet endroit les couleurs des différentes maisons, et le bruit des drapeaux qui claquent dans le vent, l'odeur de bois mouillé près des gradins...

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il enfourcha son balai le vent venait lui ébouriffer les cheveux, l'appeler silencieusement. Il s'éleva dans les airs, lentement d'abord, puis plus rapidement, encore plus... Et finalement...

Il montait en flèche vers le ciel.

Un océan infiniment bleu occupait tout son champ de vision.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que le ciel dans son esprit.

Et c'était ça qui allait lui manquer. 

Ce sentiment que l'on avait, arrêté en plein ciel, à des dizaines de mètres des spectateurs, à des kilomètres de la vie quotidienne. Ce sentiment d'être à part, d'appartenir à une espèce différente, qui planait avec les oiseaux. Qui ne se préoccupait de rien, à part de l'excitation quand on se lançait à la poursuite du Vif d'or du frisson de l'air quand il fallait éviter les Cognards... Et loin, loin en dessous, le murmure d'admiration de la foule, comme une musique, comme le bruit du sang qui tape dans vos tempes...

Il avait aimé tout ça. Les regards qu'on lui lançait, les sourires de ses équipiers...

Il s'arrêta de monter. Il était tellement haut, maintenant.

Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu de nulle part. 

Et même si c'était agréable, il manquait quelque chose... 

Il se sentait seul.

Il était temps de redescendre. Oui... Il était sans doute temps...

Il se laissa glisser lentement, en décrivant des cercles au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Son Comète vibrait doucement entre ses mains. James avait presque l'impression de l'entendre ronronner.

James sourit. Ce balai avait toujours adoré le terrain de Quidditch de l'école. James était sûr que quand son Comète comprendrait qu'ils n'allaient plus aller voler là-bas, il se mettrait à bouder.

'Ou alors, Jamie, ton Comète ne comprendra rien du tout. C'est un _balai_.' avait dit Sirius, un sourcil froncé.

James avait décidé qu'il ignorerait ce genre de commentaires il passa doucement ses doigts sur le bois poli.

-Allez, dis au revoir... 

Le balai eut un petit soubresaut et le sourire de James s'élargit.

Un peu plus tard, quelques joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor le rejoignirent sur le terrain histoire de faire quelques passes. Histoire de dire au revoir à leur Capitaine. Ils passèrent la matinée là, à voler, tourner, planer... Et James se sentait bien. 

Finalement, c'est Sarah Bine qui sonna le signal du départ pour aller déjeuner. Tous les joueurs se laissèrent planer à terre, descendirent de balai, et s'éloignèrent en discutant de ce qu'ils feraient pendant les prochaines vacances.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, James avait envie de tourner la tête, de jeter un dernier regard au terrain. Dans sa main, son Comète était désespérément immobile.

Il soupira. C'était la fin de James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et champion d'Hogwarts. Bah... Les meilleures choses ne durent jamais éternellement, on n'y pouvait rien...

N'empêche qu'il aurait bien aimé garder le trophée qu'il avait reçu cette année, tiens... Pour la postérité... Il aurait pu le montrer à ses enfants...  Il réfléchit trente secondes. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se débrouiller pour aller discrètement le chercher dans la vitrine, pendant la nuit, et le ramener dans ses bagages... ? 

Hmmm... C'était sans doute foireux... Mac Gonagall comprendrait tout de suite qui avait fait le coup... Le nom de James s'étalait sur la moitié de la coupe, gravé bien nettement dans le métal.

Tant pis ! Il se consolerait en racontant à ses enfants toute sa carrière en tant que Plus Grand Capitaine de l'histoire d'Hogwarts. Il enjoliverait un tout petit peu les choses au passage, ça serait un dédommagement comme un autre...

Il remonta aux dortoirs poser ses affaires.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Sirius sortait à peine de la salle de bain. Derrière Paddie, on apercevait Remus, penché au dessus du lavabo, une serviette autour du cou. James faillit s'étrangler.

-Me dis pas que vous n'êtes pas sortis de cette chambre de toute la matinée ?!!

Sirius eut un sourire tordu.

-Dis donc Jamie, je te demande pas ce que TU as fais ce matin, donc...

Raaahhhh, James n'arrivait pas à y croire... ! 

-Et Peter ? Il a bien fallut qu'il revienne, non ? 

Sirius haussa les épaules tout en se recoiffant négligemment.

-On a verrouillé la porte après ton passage express.

-Mais... Remus est préfet ! Pourquoi il n'est pas avec Lily, à surveiller les premières années ?

-On s'est arrangés... Elle gère tout toute seule aujourd'hui, et Remus fera l'encadrement demain.

Bon... D'accord... Plus de questions...

Hum... En fait si... Juste un truc...

-Vous avez prévu de venir manger, ou vous ne quitterez pas ce matelas de la journée... ?

-J'aurai bien aimé rester ici, mais...

A ce moment là, Remus sortit de la salle de bain à son tour.

-...mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Neurès après le repas, donc il va falloir que tu occupes Padfoot pour le reste de l'après-midi...

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de jouer le baby-sitter, dans l'histoire ?

Sirius grimaça.

-Nan... La vraie question, c'est... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas accompagner Moony ?

James alla remettre son balai à côté de son lit.

-Sans doute parce que tu es un gosse intenable...

-Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose, Mr Potter ? Vous parliez sûrement de vos exploits dans les cuisines y a pas une semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouch. Sirius le prenait en traître, là...

-Ce n'était qu'une toute petite dispute de rien du tout... ! Est-ce que c'est *ma* faute si les Dieux ont décidé de rassembler au même endroit le magnifique Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Snape, et un plein saladier de purée de navet ? 

Il marqua une pause.

-Alors ? C'est ma faute ?... Je dis que non... !

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un petit moment (Sirius ne semblait pas prêt à croire que la purée avait spontanément attaqué Snivellus...), mais finirent par s'arrêter quand ils s'aperçurent que Remus était resté silencieux.  

Assis sur son lit, il les regarda un moment d'un air pensif, et finit par lâcher :

-En fait, je crois que je vais demander à Lily de vous surveiller tous les deux. 

Ils descendirent manger en argumentant joyeusement pour prouver à Remus qu'ils étaient parfaitement responsables et matures. Ceci dit, la démonstration coupa court quand James voulut démontrer que les problèmes ne survenaient que si Sirius avait envie de se défouler, de s'amuser ou de rompre la monotonie. A partir de ce point, ils revinrent à leur débat de prédilection. 'Je suis beaucoup plus adulte que toi.' 

Les autres Gryffondors assis près d'eux commençaient à les regarder avec une certaine inquiétude. Seuls Remus et Lily, assise juste à côté de James, faisaient mine de ne rien remarquer. Peter jouait avec sa nourriture d'un air nerveux.

Après vingt minutes de conversation plus ou moins animée, James n'était pas certain d'avoir convaincu Remus que Paddie était le plus gamin d'entre eux deux. 

Par contre, il était certain que Lily avait piqué des bouts de poivrons dans son assiette, en profitant que son petit ami soit dans le feu de la discussion. 

Quand ils arrivèrent au dessert, ils réussirent enfin à changer de sujet de conversation.

-Moooony... Je serai sage... Laisse-moi venir avec toi...

Mais Remus continuait de mordre dans son soufflé au chocolat, sans paraître se laisser attendrir plus que ça des regards implorants de Sirius.

Il fallait dire qu'il était habitué, maintenant. Sirius lui avait fait ce cinéma deux fois par jour, depuis une semaine.

Depuis que Remus était allé trouver Neurès à la fin d'un cours, seul, et avait demandé, en sa qualité de préfet, à lui parler. Et elle avait accepté.

James trouvait ça incroyable. Ils lui avaient déjà essayé une dizaine de fois de la voir après un cours, et elle avait toujours esquivé. Elle avait refusé les questions embarrassantes, les explications à fournir...

Et là... Vlan, elle disait oui.

Ca avait de quoi surprendre. Pas étonnant que Sirius ait envie de rester avec Remus. 

Mais Moony avait promis de ne pas déranger Neurès longtemps, et comme il ne voulait avoir à gérer un Sirius énervé, voire excédé, il avait décidé de venir seul.   

Ce qui, il fallait le reconnaître, était sans doute la solution la plus raisonnable. 

James n'était pas certain que laisser Remus y aller seul soit la meilleure chose à faire, mais bon... Si Remus s'était décidé... Il était assez grand pour décider lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Et donc, quand Remus se leva de table pour aller attendre Neurès devant son bureau, personne ne trouva rien à dire. Sirius boudait, mais lançait à Remus des regards inquiets, quand le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention.

Remus disparut.

Ils n'eurent pas droit à un instant de calme. Sirius se releva d'un coup, et agrippa le bras de James. Ses yeux brillaient, et ça n'était pas bon signe.

-Jamie ! Ta Cape ! Je te l'emprunte !

Padfoot voulut courir vers la sortie, sans doute pour aller chercher la Cape dans les dortoirs, mais James n'avait pas été Attrapeur pendant 7 ans pour rien... Grâce à ses réflexes décidément surhumains, il réussit à lui attraper le bras. 

-T-t-t... Moony a dit que tu restais ici... Il va s'énerver s'il découvre que tu le suis...

Sirius s'immobilisa. Bien sûr que Remus saurait. Après tout, Moony avait cet espèce de sixième sens, qui lui permettait de sentir la présence de quelqu'un...

Padfoot grogna et se rassit il retourna à sa bouderie.

Ils le regardèrent un moment avant de le prendre en pitié. Lily prit un air rassurant.

-Enfin, Black... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il aille la voir ? Elle ne va pas le manger, tu sais ? Elle est très gentille...

Elle sourit à Sirius d'un air maternel, et James se sentit soudain un peu jaloux. Il écarta rapidement ce sentiment... 

Peter fit aussi une tentative pour remonter le moral de Sirius. 

-Et puis... Remus peut se débrouiller tout seul... Non ?

Et tout le monde acquiesça, tout le monde sauf Sirius, qui commença à massacrer le bois de la table avec la pointe de son couteau, en affichant un air très mécontent.

L'ambiance finit par s'améliorer quelques temps plus tard, et Lily réussit même à convaincre Sirius, James et Peter de commencer à faire leurs valises. Ce qui était en soi une très bonne idée. Ca donnait quelque chose à faire à Sirius.

Lily les accompagna jusqu'aux dortoirs, vérifia qu'ils se mettaient bien à ranger (James avait vraiment l'impression d'être un première année) elle partit un quart d'heure plus tard pour régler des formalités dont les préfets devaient s'occuper. Avant de refermer la porte, elle envoya à James un sourire et un clin d'oeil délicieusement vert, et James se sentit mieux.

Il leur fallut un bout de temps pour ramasser tout ce qui traînait par terre dans le dortoir un peu moins pour récupérer ce qui leur appartenait.

Tout en emballant leurs affaires, ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Sirius finit même par s'intéresser à la conversation.

Parce qu'après tout... Même si c'était leur avant-dernière journée à Hogwarts... C'était une journée comme les autres... N'est-ce pas ?

Au milieu de toutes les affaires qu'il avait accumulées au cours de ses années à l'école, il y avait ses posters et le vif d'or dédicacé qu'il chérissait entre tous. Et puis un écusson de Gryffondor un peu usé, qui grognait d'un air menaçant quand un Serpentard approchait. Et son premier O, tout rond et parfait sur sa page de parchemin. Un flacon dont le contenu séchait lentement, une potion pour faire pousser les cheveux, pour laquelle James avait reçut sa première colle. Un vieil exemplaire du Quibbler, qui consacrait un dossier entier aux mystères cachés dans les écoles de magie d'Angleterre. Ce magasine avait été très, très utile. James ne le jetterait sans doute jamais.

Et puis... Il y avait une page arrachée dans un calendrier, le jour où il avait été trouver Lily pour la première fois, pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle avait lui avait vidé son verre d'eau sur la tête. Une photo de Lily, prise un soir de Décembre cette année, sur laquelle elle souriait, en articulant des mots que l'on n'entendait pas et elle avait les lèvres tellement brillantes. James ne jetterait pas non plus la photo.

Tout faire rentrer dans la valise ne fut pas trop difficile. Un sort pour réduire certains trucs, un autre pour plier les habits pour qu'ils occupent moins d'espace, et le tour était jou !

Peter, par contre, avait plus de problèmes.  

Il regardait la pile devant lui d'un air désespéré. Le minuscule Golem se traînait d'un bout à l'autre de son lit, refusait de se tenir tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il avait une petite dizaine de livres et grimoires qu'il avait utilisés pour ses révisions, et qu'il faudrait absolument réduire. Heureusement, certaines affaires ne posaient aucun problème, mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup : par exemple, il y avait cet emballage de Dragées aux Mille Saveurs que les Maraudeurs avaient partagé pendant leur premier voyage à bord du Hogwarts Express. Et puis une Loupe à Fautes, censée signaler les fautes quand on la promenait sur un texte Peter l'avait reçue pour son dernier anniversaire.  

James finit par se décider à aller aider Peter à boucler sa valise. Tout en aidant Wormtail, il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Sirius.

Sa malle était déjà bouclée, prête à être fermée. Dedans, il y avait ses vêtements, une revue de mots-croisés, une autre sur les motos, et un livre de magie avancée que Sirius avait volé chez lui, avant de partir. Il y avait quelques autres bricoles, et puis un petit sac de Noises. Et c'était tout. Sirius n'avait jamais transporté beaucoup de choses avec lui. Quand il s'était retrouvé sur le palier des Potter, après sa fugue, il n'avait qu'un sac à dos à l'épaule un _petit_ sac à dos.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour venir à bout de la valise de Peter (surtout parce que le Golem n'était absolument pas compréhensif, et refusait de tenir en place il fallut le pétrifier).

Une fois qu'ils réussirent à la fermer, ils décidèrent de s'accorder une petite pause. James regarda la chambre sans parvenir à chasser un sentiment d'irréalité.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... C'est... Ca fait tellement vide.

-Le terme correct, c'est 'rangé', Prongs.

Sirius avait raison. La chambre était rangée mais c'était un rangement par le vide. On avait l'impression que leur présence, les sept années que les Maraudeurs avaient passées ici, avaient soudainement été effacées. 

La seule chose qui donnait à penser que ces sept ans n'avaient pas été un rêve, c'était le seul endroit encore en désordre de toute la chambre : le lit de Remus, sur lequel ils avaient déposé toutes les affaires du loup-garou.

Peter regardait les différents tas d'un air inquiet.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait commencer à lui emballer ses affaires ?

Mais Sirius fronça les sourcils, et l'idée de réarranger les affaires personnelles de son précieux Moony fut abandonnée.

Même si, comme Wormtail l'avait fait remarquer :

-Il en met du temps à revenir... Si on s'occupait de ses affaires, ça lui gagnerait du temps...

Le froncement de sourcils de Sirius s'accentua, il baissa les yeux pour regarder sa montre, mais ne dit rien d'autre. Mais James était certain de savoir à quoi Paddie pensait en ce moment. Il aurait pu parier un million de Gallions là-dessus.

Ils restèrent en silence, en faisant semblant de s'occuper. Peter sortit un jeu de cartes et commença une partie avec James. Sirius fixait le plafond, mâchoire serrée le livre de sorts était grand ouvert à côté de lui. Il n'essayait même pas de faire semblant de le lire.

Ca aurait pu en rester là. C'était une journée normale ça aurait du en rester là.

Mais quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, vingt minutes plus tard, et que Sirius leva la tête avec espoir, ce n'est pas Remus qui rentra dans le dortoir.

C'était Lily.

Et immédiatement, James sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne souriait pas il y avait une ombre inquiète dans ses yeux.

Elle les fixa tour à tour, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Remus n'est pas avec vous ?

-Il n'est pas revenu au dortoir...Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui parler ?

Peter avait l'air intrigué, mais pas plus inquiet que ça. Mais Sirius... Ses mains se crispèrent sur la couverture du lit son regard s'était durci. 

Les cartes que James avait en main atterrirent par terre. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ?

Elle hésita l'espace d'un instant, puis expliqua :

-Je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi voir Dumbledore. Il y a... Il y a une dizaine de Gryffondors qui ne sont pas dans leurs dortoirs et...

James essaya de se rassurer mais son sixième sens commençait à s'affoler, et ça n'était pas bon signe.

-Ils peuvent être n'importe où, non ? A la bibliothèque, dehors...

-Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Ca fait deux heures que je les cherche dans toute l'école, sans les trouver. Même leurs amis ne savent pas où ils ont disparu. Et toutes leurs affaires se sont volatilisées.

Ca n'était définitivement pas bon signe.

-Bon... Je vais essayer de trouver les préfets de sixième année...

Elle se détourna pour ressortir.

-Lily ! Lily, attends ! Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

Mais elle secoua la tête et ressortit. On entendit son pas rapide disparaître dans les escaliers.

Derrière James, il y eut un cri de frustration et de colère, le bruit sourd d'un livre qu'on lance contre un mur, et soudain Sirius fut debout, baguette à la main. Son visage était mortellement pâle, ses yeux étaient devenus presque aussi noirs que ses cheveux. 

Il se précipita hors de la chambre, sans attendre James ou Peter. Les deux Maraudeurs durent courir pour le rattraper. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de l'arrêter. On n'arrête pas un Black quand il est dans cet état. Surtout pas Sirius. Ils le suivirent sans rien dire. 

Il n'était pas trop difficile de savoir où Sirius avait décidé d'aller.

Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Peter le fixait avec une inquiétude grandissante, mêlée d'une espèce de crainte admirative.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au bureau de Mademoiselle Neurès, Sirius avait l'air particulièrement prêt à commettre un meurtre. 

James commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du ne serait-ce qu'essayer de freiner Sirius. Il imaginait très bien Sirius débouler dans le bureau, pour interrompre Remus en train de prendre un thé avec leur professeur. C'était le genre de choses qui vaudrait à Sirius une punition à vie. 

Bon... Peut-être pas à vie, mais une sacré punition quand même...

La porte du bureau était grande ouverte. Quelques élèves se pressaient à l'entrée, pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait, mais comme Hagrid était debout juste devant la porte, on ne pouvait pas apercevoir grand-chose. 

Heureusement, les Maraudeurs avaient un atout de choix : un Sirius hors de lui. On leur laissa la meilleure place pour apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, juste derrière l'épaule gauche d'Hagrid. 

James retînt un sifflement de surprise en découvrant la scène.

Le bureau était presque aussi vide que leur dortoir en ce moment. Il ne restait plus qu'une malle ou deux, posées dans un coin. Même bien que la pièce soit incroyablement vide, elle restait trop petite pour laisser assez de place à toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Tout le corps enseignant d'Hogwarts, pas moins. De Circa à Mac Gonagall, en passant par Ugleen. Tous. 

Groupés autour d'un Dumbledore beaucoup trop calme.

Et en face d'eux, droite et raide, Neurès. Il y avait des liens lumineux autour de ses poignets. Ses cheveux gris étaient noués à mi-longueur. Elle avait une expression neutre sur son visage. On voyait à peine les rides au coin de ses yeux, de sa bouche.

A l'exception de Neurès et de Dumbledore, tous les autres professeurs affichaient des inquiets ou scandalisés. Souvent un mélange des deux.

Et soudain James réalisa.

Neurès était là. Mais nulle part, non, nulle part, on ne voyait Remus.

Sirius aussi avait du s'en apercevoir. James eut l'impression que son meilleur ami avait arrêté de respirer, et allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

Mac Gonagall criait presque.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Vous avez trahi cette école, vous avez... !

-Ma loyauté ne peut aller qu'à une seule personne, Minerva. C'est ainsi, et ni vous ni moi n'y pouvons rien. 

Neurès s'interrompit un instant, les yeux dans le vague, et soudain les années semblèrent la rattraper, passer devant ses yeux en un dixième de secondes. Elle eut un sourire vague.

-Nous n'y pouvons rien...

Mac Gonagall fut sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Sylvia, où sont les enfants, maintenant ?

Tout le monde sembla retenir sa respiration, concentrer son regard sur Neurès. Mais elle secoua la tête, avec toujours ce sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Il l'a interdit...

Dumbledore avait l'air sérieux... Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle rieuse dans ses yeux clairs.

-C'est important, Sylvia. Je comprends que vous deviez respecter le Lien, mais ces enfants sont en danger.

Elle cessa de sourire.

-Oh non, Albus. Ils sont parfaitement en sécurité. Après tout, ils ont suivi Bleiz de leur plein gré.

Il y eut des murmures incrédules parmi les professeurs.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai, Sylvia ? Sont-ils tous venus de leur plein gr ? Tous ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se retrancha derrière son masque impassible.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, immobiles. Et finalement, Dumbledore se détourna.

-Minerva, rassemblez tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Nous devons savoir quels élèves manquent à l'appel et prévenir leurs familles. Edward, allez chercher la liste des élèves.

Il s'arrêta près d'Hagrid.

-Il va me falloir quelqu'un de très attentif et de très fort pour garder un oeil sur Sylvia.

Hagrid sourit. Apparemment, le travail lui convenait.

Finalement les élèves furent écartés de la porte pour permettre aux professeurs de sortir. On les dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Le regard de Sirius était fixe. Dangereusement fixe. Il ne lâchait pas sa baguette. 

James commençait à détester cette journée.

-Sirius. Fais pas cette tête là, ça va aller. On va forcément retrouver Remus... Et...

Mais Sirius lui décocha un regard meurtrier, et James n'insista pas. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la Grande Salle était remplie de monde. Les professeurs allaient et venaient avec nervosité, se chuchotaient des informations qui avaient apparemment été classées confidentielles. James ne voyait Melle Neurès nulle part.

On avait fait asseoir les élèves par maisons, comme d'habitude, et les préfets de septième année avaient été chargés de recenser les élèves présents. James regardait Lily, assise au bout de la table, penchée sur la liste des élèves de Gryffondor. Les uns après les autres, elle appelait les noms. Elle cochait ceux qui étaient présents.

Elle était concentrée, tendue. James pouvait presque imaginer le bruit que devait faire son coeur en battant. 

Il était content de la voir là, à cette table, obligée de s'occuper de problèmes trop importants. Il était soulagé.

Sirius ne disait plus un mot. 

Il bouillonnait sur place. Mais il avait déjà essayé de sortir, et Mac Gonagall l'avait arrêté d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contestation.

Et Lily continuait d'appeler...

Charlotte Shalloe

Pas de croix.

Beth Battory

Pas de croix.

Elyz Battory

Pas de croix.

Lucas Haullow

Pas de croix.

Remus Lupin

...Pas de croix.

James n'écoutait plus la liste de noms, maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres tables. 

Chaque fois, c'était les mêmes visages effrayés, la même incompréhension...

La table de Serpentard était la moins remplie. Ils avaient apparemment perdu pas mal de leurs élèves en chemin. James eut beau chercher, il ne vit Bellatrix et Regulus nulle part. Il se demanda si Sirius aussi s'était aperçu de l'absence de son frère et de sa cousine, mais il n'osa pas lui demander. 

Il retourna à son observation de Lily. Il préférait penser à ses beaux cheveux roux plutôt qu'aux tables un peu plus vides que d'habitude.

Il se demanda à quoi pouvait penser Sirius.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une pression sur son bras. Peter se tripotait nerveusement les doigts.

-James... Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais je suppose qu'on va bientôt le savoir... Lily a bientôt terminé la liste, et Hufflepuff aussi.

Sirius releva la tête lentement.

-Je sais ce que _je_ vais faire.

Sa voix était un peu enrouée, très grave. 

Il fallut encore vingt minutes d'attente inquiète avant qu'on leur demande de rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Dumbledore ne donna aucune explication. 

Ils se levèrent dans un désordre complet pour pouvoir sortir de la salle. Les élèves se mélangèrent sans respecter leurs maisons, échangeant des rumeurs, essayant de rejoindre leurs amis. Le temps que les professeurs s'affolent et décident d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle le situation, les Maraudeurs avaient déjà décidé de fausser compagnie au reste de leurs petits camarades.

Ou plutôt, Sirius avait décidé de leur fausser compagnie, et Peter et James l'avaient suivi. Ils firent une réunion de crise dans un couloir désert, plus sombre que les autres.

- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On retrouve Moony.

Il ne se trouva personne pour protester. Ils étaient les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient un groupe qui ne se séparerait jamais ; il n'était même pas imaginable qu'ils puissent abandonner Remus.

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge. 

-Mais euh... On fait comment ?

Sirius ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il les planta là une fois encore, et partit sans rien dire. 

James jura entre ses dents. D'accord, Sirius était perturbé par toute cette histoire... D'accord, il s'inquiétait pour Remus... Mais il y avait des limites, non ? Il pouvait quand même un minimum leur expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire...

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'armure marquant l'entrée de Ravenclaw. 

Sirius se dissimula dans une petite niche creusée dans la pierre, et attendit. On avait l'impression de voir un prédateur en embuscade. 

Avec un soupir d'impatience, James et Peter décidèrent de l'imiter. Ils se calèrent dans un recoin sombre, de l'autre côté du couloir.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ?

James haussa les épaules. 

-Aucune idée, Wormtail. Je crois qu...

Il s'interrompit. Il avait entendu quelque chose...

-James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Sssshhhh !!!

On venait par ici. 

Et vu le bruit que ça faisait, il y avait beaucoup de personnes.

James ne comprit qu'au moment où les élèves de Ravenclaw lui passèrent sous le nez. Tout un troupeau d'élèves, qui rentraient sagement dans leur Salle Commune. Tous les élèves, des premières années paniqués qui cherchaient à tout prix à regagner leur dortoir, jusqu'aux derniers retardataires.

De l'autre côté du couloir, James vit Sirius se tendre, et agripper soudain un des derniers élèves pour l'attirer avec lui dans la niche.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit, mais un cri de protestation. La porte de la Salle Commune de Ravenclaw se referma.

Dès qu'ils furent sûrs que tout danger de voir arriver quelqu'un était écarté, James et Peter se précipitèrent vers Sirius.

Padfoot coinçait une jeune femme contre le mur. Il la tenait par les bras. Ses mains serraient fort, si fort qu'il devait lui faire mal, mais elle ne protestait pas. Il criait presque de rage.

Une peau mate, de jolis cheveux bouclés, remontés en queue de cheval. Kallyah.

-Où elle est ?!! Où est cette tarée de gosse ?!

Mais Kallyah restait calme il y avait une douleur lointaine dans ses yeux.

-Je ne sais pas où est Elyz. Ca fait un mois qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé.

James haussa un sourcil et Sirius se calma soudain.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, et finalement Sirius lâcha Kallyah, mais James continuait de penser que toute cette situation était très stupide. Et très embêtante.

Sirius s'était écarté, poings serrés. Il regardait par la fenêtre et faisait apparemment de son mieux pour essayer de se calmer.

James soupira.

-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est récupérer la Carte. On pourrait essayer d'aller la chercher chez Rusard, non ? Il doit avoir autre chose à penser pour le moment... Il ne se méfiera pas...

Kallyah les regardait sans comprendre. Peter n'avait pas l'air spécialement enchanté par l'idée d'aller rendre visite au concierge de l'école.

Puis Sirius fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose il se pencha par la fenêtre, et soudain son visage fut éclairé d'une lumière blanche. Et pour la première fois depuis ce midi, Sirius sourit un sourire dangereux, aiguisé, mais un sourire tout de même.

-Laisse tomber la Carte, Prongs...

TBC...

Voili !! Cette fois, ça s'est accéléré, non ?

Pour le prochain  chapitre, rendez-vous avec Remus ! Ce sera la fin de l'histoire, et on va *enfin* répondre à cette question... 'Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Menous ?'... Tatataaaaaa....

En attendant, une p'tite review ? Marchiiiii !!! 


	12. Juin 2ème partie

Pairings : en fait si on y réfléchit, c'est les seuls pairings possibles dans HP, à l'époque des Maraudeurs... Bah oui, pasque avec qui on peut croiser un loup si y a pas de louve ? Hmm ? Bah oui, avec un chien tiens, c'est ce qui ressemble le plus ! Et avec qui croiser un mec cool et à la coiffure explosée ? Bin avec une fille cool et au tempérament explosif ! CQFD !! (Très fière d'elle)  
  
Disclaimer : Bin non, ils m'appartiennent pas. Mais vu ce que je fais des persos qui m'appartiennent, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux...  
  
C'est Moony qui raconte !! (J'aime écrire avec Moony... Je ne le répèterai jamais assez...) Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !!  
  
Marchiiii pour les reviews !!  
  
Arlein merci pour tes compliments !! (^_^ !!) Et t'inquiète pas, toutes questions vont trouver leurs réponses dans ce chapitre... Aaaah, il est gentil, Remus, de répondre à tes interrogations, non ? Et voui, moi aussi, j'aime Sirius en colère !! (groar)  
  
De rien pour le mail, hanna ! Et t'inquiète pas, je peux pas tuer Remus... Enfin... Pas encore...  
  
Kyah ! Merci Lulu !! Voui, ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre, et je m'accroche à l'idée que JK Rowling le sait mais ne dit rien d'explicite... !! C'est soit ça, soit les persos ont décidé qu'ils allaient la manœuvrer pendant l'écriture et font passer des messages subliminaux pour essayer de lui dire qu'ils *veulent* être ensemble... Et pour tous tes compliments, un gros merci !! (Moi aussi, ça me plairait de pouvoir écrire d'autres fics... J'ai des idées !! Eh eh !!)  
  
Pissenlit kikou et bon retour sur ffnet !! Voui, moi aussi je suis un peu triste que ce soit fini... Mais je crois que je n'écrirai pas de suite à Menous... D'autres fics indépendantes, oui, mais une suite à Menous... Non... Pasque Menous devait faire leur septième année, mais pas plus... Et voui, tu as bien deviné, Neurès a un rapport avec Tu-sais-qui... Mais un rapport... Indirect, dirons-nous... Elle est liée directement à quelqu'un d'autre, et par un lien plus puissant...  
  
Ouah ! Coucou Shinia Marina !!! (Shinrin toujours aussi ravie d'avoir des reviews de Shinia) C'est pas grave si tu laisses pas de review à chaque fois, moi, même une de temps en temps, ça me va !! Mais... Voui, voui, c'est la fin... Gomen... Et Remus est... Tatataaaa....  
  
LOU4, tes reviews me font marrer à chaque fois alors... J'te dédicace une révérence (fait la révérence) ! Hein ? C'est nul, une révérence ? Maieuh... De gros, gros bisous, et à bientôt !!  
  
Saria3 coucou et merci de ta review ! Je publie la suite tout de suite et... Euh... Je sais pas si ça va vraiment te faire rire, mais enfin, euh... Bon, euh... C'est la fin, quoi...  
  
Alana !!! Tu as parfaitement deviné !! (mais chuuut, c'est un secret, d'accord ?... Enfin... C'est un secret jusuq'à la moitié du chapitre...) Et merci pour tes compliments !! (Se retrouve avec une belle petite rougeur sur les joues mais un grand sourire content)  
  
Arwen, je m'excuse pour le comportement de Lily... Mais c'est que... Elle a eu une journée très chargée, alors elle a pas eu trop le temps de s'occuper de James... Et pis elle souffre d'une auteur qui a décidé que... Bin... Le coup des miettes sur les lèvres c'était une allusion subtile (à la base, je voulais que James les recueille du bout de la langue, mais j'ai pas osé...). Et pis alors là... Bin... On va pas la voir beaucoup... Ce chapitre, c'est du Remus partout, quoi... Paaaardon !!  
  
Titou Moony, faut pas tuer Neurès !! J'en ai besoin pour ce chapitre !! Après... Bin ouais, après, si tu la veux, je te la file, pas de problème ! Et voilà la suite !!  
  
Tsukiyo, tu vas avoir la réponse à tes questions d'ici un petit moment !! ^_^ !! Voui, je crois que je suis un peu cruelle avec les persos, parfois, mais... Eh ! La vie n'est pas *tout le temps* rose, alors y a pas de raison de ne pas faire tourner Paddie en bourrique de temps en temps...  
  
Papyrus, merci pour ta review !! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des compliments, et ça encourage à continuer !! Marchi !!  
  
Urumi, c'est pas grave, review quand tu veux !! Ca me fait plaisir n'importe quel jour !! Et pour les autres fics... Voui, j'espère pouvoir en écrire d'autres... J'ai ma petite idée pour le début de leur histoire... On va voir ce que ça donne... Bisous encore !  
  
Et enfin Mpb, pardon, la présentation est encore toute pourrie, je rattraperai le coup d'ici Lundi !! Promis !! Et je t'envoie le texte par mail !  
  
.  
  
. MENOUS Juin 2ème partie .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ce que Sirius pouvait avoir raison souvent, ces derniers temps...  
  
Vraiment...  
  
Si Remus n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la tête, il aurait presque pu en rire.  
  
Et dire que Sirius le lui avait répété, dire qu'il était passé de l'inquiétude à l'agacement, avait insisté des dizaines de fois pour avoir le droit ne serait-ce que d'attendre Remus à la porte du bureau de Neurès...  
  
Mais non... A chaque demande implorante, à chaque démonstration de colère, Remus avait répondu par un non ferme. Sirius exagérait tout le temps, tout le monde savait ça. Sirius était un amant trop inquiet. Sirius pouvait se transformer en gosse irresponsable, incontrôlable. Sirius...  
  
Sirius avait eu raison.  
  
Et Remus avait refusé d'écouter.  
  
Après tout, qu'a-t-on à craindre d'une femme à l'air doux, aux longs cheveux blancs, et au sourire de grand-mère ? A quelqu'un qui vous a vu toutes les semaines, pendant une année entière, qui vous a lu tou les chapitres de votre manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Quelqu'un avec qui vous avez discuté, quand vous vous croisiez au détour d'un couloir ?  
  
Quelqu'un qui vous tend une tasse de thé, et attend patiemment de savoir quelles questions vous vouliez lui poser.  
  
Rien. On ne devrait rien avoir à craindre de ces personnes là.  
  
Melle Neurès avait un parfum de fleur séchée, un parfum bienveillant, un parfum d'eau, une odeur de femme. Melle Neurès avait un regard clair et calme.  
  
Et Remus ne s'était pas méfié.  
  
Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, de ce que ferait Remus l'année prochaine, où il allait s'installer, si il avait déjà trouvé un emploi, et ses amis, le jeune Potter, et Black ? Elle écoutait ses réponses tout en préparant le thé. Remus était sûr que s'il avait connu sa grand-mère, elle aurait pu ressembler à Melle Neurès. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui ressemble.  
  
Il avait pris la tasse, avait respiré le filet de fumée qui montait vers lui. Le thé avait roulé comme du miel sur son palais. Il avait attendu un peu, bien installé dans son fauteuil, à côté d'elle. Et puis il avait posé ses questions.  
  
Parce qu'il était certain qu'elle lui fournirait des réponses, des explications qu'il pourrait donner à Sirius, à James, pour les apaiser... Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement...  
  
Elle l'avait regardé un instant sans répondre. Elle avait bu une gorgée de thé. Sa main ne tremblait pas.  
  
Elle avait reposé sa tasse. Un petit sourire.  
  
Et à partir de ce moment, tout était devenu tellement... Etrange...  
  
Elle souriait.  
  
-Etes-vous satisfait d'être ici, Mr Lupin ?  
  
Il avait cligné des yeux sans comprendre.  
  
-Ne vous arrive-t-il pas de ne pas vous sentir à votre place ?  
  
Remus avait beau plonger ses yeux dans le regard calme, il n'y trouvait rien. Quelque chose de froid et d'immobile. De la glace. Un sourire figé.  
  
-Je m'inquiète pour vous... Quand on m'a parlé de cet incident avec Mr Snape...  
  
Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.  
  
-C'est regrettable. Ca a du être très pénible, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Les yeux de Remus retombèrent sur sa tasse. Il se força à se concentrer sur la couleur du thé. Pâle, un peu dorée, mais pas assez... Pas assez...  
  
L''incident' avec Snape avait été plus que pénible. Remus avait été trahi et on avait découvert ce qu'il était.  
  
Il reposa sa tasse tiède sur la table.  
  
Il ne voulait plus parler avec Melle Neurès. Il voulait partir.  
  
-N'avez-vous jamais pensé que vous seriez plus heureux en compagnie de vos semblables ?  
  
Il releva lentement la tête. Elle souriait toujours. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.  
  
-La vie ne serait-elle pas plus simple ?  
  
Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais ses jambes étaient comme paralysées. Il dut s'appuyer à la table pour se lever sa peau était parcourue de frissons.  
  
Et la voix de Melle Neurès continuait :  
  
-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Menous, Mr Lupin ?  
  
Il s'était figé.  
  
Menous... Oui, bien sûr... N'importe quelle personne ayant passé des heures à faire des recherches sur les loups-garous connaissait l'existence des Menous. Mais peu de gens en avaient vus.  
  
Il était rare de trouver des sorciers qui acceptaient d'approcher les personnes atteintes de lycanthropie. Encore plus rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient de leur consacrer une partie de leur temps... Alors... La probabilité de trouver quelqu'un qui leur consacre sa vie était proche de zéro.  
  
Pourtant... Il existait tout de même dans le monde une petite dizaine de Menous. Des êtres qui maîtrisaient des techniques de transformation d'un niveau élevé. Qui pouvaient se changer en loups, si on leur donnait une peau de cet animal.  
  
Les Menous étaient des sorciers puissants. Des chefs nés.  
  
Grâce à leur don, ils pouvaient prendre la tête d'une meute de loups, la diriger, la contrôler.  
  
Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle meute.  
  
Les Menous pouvaient diriger les loups-garous.  
  
Et sous leur garde, les loups-garous devenaient moins violents, n'attaquaient pas les humains sans ordre de leur chef...  
  
Le Ministère confiait parfois à un Menou une meute d'une dizaine de loups- garous. Une dizaine de personnes qui n'auraient pas à passer chaque nuit de pleine lune dans un des abris sécurisés, surveillés par le Ministère. Une dizaine de personnes qui, le matin venu, ne se réveillerait pas le corps en sang, couvert de blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés eux-mêmes.  
  
Pouvoir rejoindre la meute d'un Menou était une chance inespérée. Une occasion qui ne se reproduisait pas deux fois dans une vie.  
  
Melle Neurès avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible...  
  
-Savez-vous, Mr Lupin, que mon compagnon est un Menou ? L'un des seuls de Grande-Bretagne...  
  
L'espace d'un instant, la vue de Remus s'était troublée.  
  
Il fixa Melle Neurès sans rien dire. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux. Ses grands yeux clairs et froids.  
  
Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une vision claire. Tout devenait trop flou. Et soudain, au milieu de la brume multicolore, il eut la vision d'une grande louve blanche, un soir de pleine lune.  
  
Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter davantage. Il ne réussit pas à se raccrocher au dos de son fauteuil. Il s'effondra au sol.  
  
Il ne voyait plus rien. Sa gorge commençait à le brûler. Il avait l'impression que l'air refusait d'emplir ses poumons.  
  
Il y eut un bruit de chaise que l'on repousse, et des pas qui frôlèrent délicatement le sol. Et l'odeur, l'odeur douce et fraîche de Melle Neurès. Une main passa sur son front, il sentit des doigts fins jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux.  
  
-Je suis désolée, Remus.  
  
La main caressa sa tête on aurait dit une parodie d'amour maternel.  
  
Il essaya de s'écarter d'elle, il rassembla toutes ses forces, banda ses muscles son corps refusa de bouger.  
  
-Je suis presque certaine que tu ne voudras pas rejoindre notre meute, mais quand il a su qu'il y avait un loup-garou parmi mes élèves, Bleiz a insisté pour pouvoir te rencontrer... J'ai repoussé l'échéance, mais maintenant... Il faut y aller...  
  
La main était passée sur sa nuque, gentille, rassurante.  
  
Il se sentait partir.  
  
-Tu es un magnifique jeune mâle... Je suis sûre que la meute t'accepterait sans qu'il y ait aucun problème...  
  
Elle avait sans doute continué à lui parler, comme une mère qui berce un enfant endormi mais il n'avait pas pu entendre. Le monde était devenu un magma noir, où ne lui parvenait aucun bruit, aucune chaleur, aucune couleur, aucun parfum...  
  
Et Sirius avait eu raison.  
  
Au milieu du néant, Remus avait envie de rire, un petit rire fatigué, en se revoyant repousser Sirius, en revoyant Neurès ouvrir la porte de son bureau avec un sourire...  
  
Il se demanda à quel moment elle avait versé la potion dans sa tasse. Il se demanda quelle potion elle pouvait avoir utiliser ça devait être une potion inodore, incolore... Il ne l'avait pas sentie...  
  
Alors elle n'était seulement douée pour la Défense contre les Forces du mal... ? Elle avait aussi des dons pour les potions ?  
  
C'était un peu injuste...  
  
Dans les ténèbres qui envahissaient l'esprit de Remus, les yeux de Sirius passaient d'un gris de nuage à un noir profond, le noir de la rage, de la souffrance qui explose...  
  
Puis encore... L'éclat argenté d'une tempête, de l'inquiétude... Et l'ombre, l'ombre qui envahit tout... Encore...  
  
Remus s'éveilla une minute, une heure, peut-être un jour plus tard.  
  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était sortit de l'inconscience. Autour de lui, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il était presque certain d'être seul.  
  
Il était allongé sur une roche dure, froide. Il sentait une croûte de sang séché sur son front. Apparemment, le 'voyage' ne s'était pas passé sans anicroches...  
  
Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, il commença à distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Avec précaution, il tourna la tête et promena son regard sur l'espèce de pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
  
C'était une petite excavation, creusée dans la roche de ce qui devait être une caverne. Une caverne perdue dans la Forêt Interdite. Derrière l'odeur de terre humide, Remus était certain de pouvoir sentir le parfum de feuilles vertes et tendres, que dégageait la Forêt à cette époque de l'année.  
  
Il tenta de se relever, mais finit par abandonner l'idée à mi parcours.  
  
Il avait un mal de tête abominable. Il y avait le magma noir qui restait encore accroché à son esprit, et puis la douleur plus profonde, comme un pic enfoncé dans son cerveau, à l'endroit où sa tête avait saigné.  
  
Il resta là, incapable de bouger, appuyé contre la paroi dure.  
  
En face de lui, il y avait comme une déchirure grise sur la paroi noire c'était le seul passage vers l'extérieur. La seule entrée de cette petite pièce la seule sortie.  
  
Remus n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour savoir que jamais il ne pourrait sortir par là. Des traits de fumée blanchâtre, comme des fils de toile d'araignée, marbraient le passage. Ca faisait comme une porte translucide.  
  
Et ça lui brûlerait la peau si jamais il essayait de les traverser sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation.  
  
Il contînt un soupir.  
  
Avec précaution, il tâta ses poches mais comme il pouvait s'en douter, on lui avait pris sa baguette. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.  
  
Il avait un peu froid. L'air tiède de Juin était remplacé par une fraîcheur qui finissait par vous rentrer dans la chair. Chaque fois que Remus tremblait, il avait l'impression que son mal de tête était décuplé.  
  
Il décida d'essayer de se changer les idées. Il referma les yeux la douleur disparut un peu. Il se concentra sur les odeurs qui lui parvenaient. L'odeur de la grotte, et celle de la Forêt, bien sûr, mais aussi toutes les petites odeurs, les petits fragments de choses et d'êtres, tout ce qui pouvait le renseigner plus précisément sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
  
Il y avait l'odeur un peu sèche de l'été qui approchait, mais elle était lointaine, vraiment lointaine. Il y avait le parfum de la mousse, mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il y avait...  
  
Il cligna des yeux, se concentra un peu plus, pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.  
  
Il y avait une vingtaine d'odeurs humaines.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur ces odeurs, mais... Elles lui semblaient vaguement familières.  
  
Et soudain il se souvint de ce que Melle Neurès avait dit.  
  
Un Menou.  
  
Il y avait un Menou... Un Menou et sa meute...  
  
Le pouls de Remus se mit à battre dans ses veines jusqu'à lui faire mal.  
  
Est-ce que... Est-ce que toutes ces personnes pouvaient être des loups- garous ?  
  
Etre... Comme lui ?  
  
'Vos semblables', avait dit Neurès.  
  
Non... Il était impossible qu'une meute puisque compter vingt loups.  
  
Tous ces gens devaient être humains. Une partie d'entre eux devaient être humains.  
  
Le reste...  
  
Remus sentait un bizarre sentiment d'appréhension et de curiosité monter en lui.  
  
Le reste, ça devait être la meute.  
  
Il réfléchit à cette donnée pendant quelques secondes. Une meute.  
  
Quand il avait découvert l'existence des Menous, il avait dix ans. Il était caché au grenier, parce que là, il pouvait lire en paix les livres sur les loups-garous. Les grimoires sur les choses de son espèce. Sa mère aurait refusé qu'il ouvre le plus petit de ces livres elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie sur les scènes de tortures, sur les pamphlets invitant à massacrer ces êtres incontrôlables... Remus lisait quand même, en cachette il apprenait. Souvent, la nuit, il se réveillait en tremblant, après un cauchemar.  
  
Mais parfois, les livres ne racontaient pas de choses horribles sur les gens atteints de lycanthropie. Parfois, ils les plaignaient, ces pauvres victimes malchanceuses. C'est dans un livre de ce genre que Remus avait lu pour la première fois ce mot. Menous.  
  
Assis au milieu des cartons poussiéreux, il avait fermé les yeux, et avait imaginé ce que ça devait être, de vivre dans une meute. Avec des gens qui vous comprendraient. Des gens qui ne détourneraient pas le regard en vous voyant. Des gens qui ne pleureraient pas, au milieu de la nuit, parce que leur enfant est 'anormal'. Des gens qui vous prendraient dans leurs bras pour vous dire qu'ils vous aiment, et qu'ils n'ont pas peur.  
  
Longtemps après, des mois, des années plus tard, chaque fois qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve, chaque fois que la Pleine Lune revenait, il invoquait l'image de cette meute accueillante, qui l'accepterait, le protègerait... Une famille...  
  
Et puis il avait grandi.  
  
Il n'avait plus eu besoin de se créer des rêves pour vaincre les cauchemars. Il avait des amis. Quelque chose de réel et d'éternel, sûrement. Quelque chose qui l'aidait. Qui le rendait plus fort.  
  
Il avait oublié l'image de la meute.  
  
Mais à présent, elle revenait à lui.  
  
Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il essaya d'imaginer à quoi cette meute pouvait ressembler. Il essaya de savoir si cette meute l'accepterait. Il créa des visages, et des voix, et des personnes toutes entières, et les laissa se promener dans son esprit.  
  
C'était doux et étrange ça semblait parfait, magique, et pourtant...  
  
Il était tellement plongé dans sa rêverie qu'il faillit ne pas entendre le petit crépitement du sort que l'on brise un instant.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la grotte.  
  
Il sut tout de suite que l'homme devant lui était un Menou.  
  
Il avait une présence imposante, la présence d'un chef. Ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés, sa barbe n'était pas bien entretenue, et la cape en peau de bête jetée sur ses épaules avait l'air vieille, mais quelque chose soufflait à l'oreille de Remus que l'on devait témoigner du respect à cet homme. Ses yeux vous clouaient sur place, vous évaluaient vous surveillaient.  
  
C'était de lui que Melle Neurès avait parlé.  
  
Bleiz.  
  
Le sort qui entravait la porte crépita à nouveau.  
  
Une femme venait d'écarter les pans de la toile pour pouvoir entrer à la suite du Menou. Elle tînt le passage ouvert le temps que trois hommes puissent la suivre à l'intérieur.  
  
Sans un mot, ils se placèrent au fond de la petite salle, les yeux fixés sur le Menou, attendant apparemment de voir ce que leur chef allait décider.  
  
Remus les observa les uns après les autres. Ils se déplaçaient sans aucune hésitation et pourtant ils n'avaient aucune source de lumière pour s'éclairer. Eux aussi devaient avoir une vue meilleure que celle de la majorité des êtres humains.  
  
Il ne fallait pas beaucoup réfléchir pour comprendre que ces cinq personnes étaient des loups-garous. La meute. Il l'avait sous les yeux.  
  
Il y avait d'abord la femme. Elle était jeune 20-25 ans peut-être.  
  
Même si on ne lui avait dit qu'il y avait une meute de loups-garous à proximité, l'attention de Remus aurait été sans doute attirée par cette jeune femme. Elle dégageait quelque chose de sauvage. De fascinant.  
  
Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs relevés en pics, une peau couleur chocolat elle était vêtue comme une Moldue, avec son jean et son débardeur blanc déchiré par endroits. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange, attentifs, vifs, dangereux. On voyait jouer les muscles de ses bras quand elle faisait craquer les articulations de ses poings.  
  
A côté d'elle, un grand homme maigre était adossé à la paroi. Il avait l'air usé par le temps, malade, mais calme et digne, raisonnable. Remus avait l'impression que ses yeux brillaient au milieu de la pénombre.  
  
Il ne regardait pas ce qui se passait. Et Remus savait, sentait, que c'était parce que sa loyauté envers le Menou dépassait tout ce qui pouvait exister. Il accepterait n'importe quoi. Il le suivrait n'importe où, sans protester, sans même essayer de lutter.  
  
Dans le coin le plus éloigné, un peu en retrait, se tenaient deux êtres à la crinière blonde. Ils se tenaient recroquevillés l'un près de l'autre, comme en symbiose, et se désintéressaient éperdument de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Jumeaux, pensa Remus.  
  
Leurs cheveux étaient décorés de petits cailloux, de bouts de bois et de plumes. Leurs mèches étaient si blondes qu'on aurait pu les croire blanches et pourtant les deux jeunes hommes étaient à peine plus vieux que Remus.  
  
Il y avait sur leurs bras une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune, bien nette et rose sur la peau pâle. Remus se demanda lequel des deux jumeaux avait été contaminé le premier. Lequel avait supplié l'autre de lui transmettre la maladie.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, le Menou grommela quelque chose, fronça les sourcils, et s'avança vers Remus. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.  
  
Remus se redressa et s'efforça de garder un air égal mais il commençait à avoir envie de vomir.  
  
Quelque chose de très étrange se produisait.  
  
Pendant toutes ces années, le Loup l'avait toujours laissé en paix en dehors des périodes de pleine lune. 29 jours par mois, le seul indice qui trahissait la présence du Loup en lui, c'était ses sens un peu plus développés que ceux de la moyenne des humains.  
  
Mais là... Quand cet homme le fixait...  
  
Il sentait monter en lui l'esprit du Loup il le sentait qui était arraché à sa conscience, rappelé à la surface, obligé de voir le monde à travers un corps humain.  
  
Le Loup fixait le Menou en grondant.  
  
L'homme sourit, un sourire de satisfaction cruelle.  
  
Il ne fallut rien d'autre que ce sourire pour apprendre à Remus que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne rejoindrait pas cette meute. Jamais.  
  
Son âme se mit à grogner avec l'esprit du Loup.  
  
Le Menou haussa un sourcil étonné, le sourire disparut un instant de son visage. Il fit un autre pas vers Remus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant lui, au-dessus de lui. Il le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Le Loup gronda plus fort.  
  
L'homme eut un petit rire méprisant. Sa voix était rauque, dure.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un gosse trop orgueilleux. Si tu continues, je vais t'égorger.  
  
Remus serra les dents, essaya de calmer le Loup, l'animal qui lui criait de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de cet homme qui voulait les dominer tous les deux.  
  
-Vous avez besoin de moi, non ?  
  
Bleiz haussa les épaules le sourire était revenu sur son visage.  
  
-Ma meute pourrait avoir besoin d'un jeune mâle. Lord Voldemort pourrait avoir besoin d'une créature comme toi. Mais *je* n'ai pas besoin d'un loup qui refuse de reconnaître mon autorité.  
  
Une pause.  
  
-Donc je peux te tuer.  
  
La jeune femme se redressa, sourcils froncés.  
  
-Tu avais dit que je pourrais le... !  
  
Mais Bleiz lui jeta un regard perçant, et elle se tut à contrecoeur.  
  
-Tu as déjà eu ta part, Skin...  
  
Elle fit une moue dégoutée.  
  
-Cette vieille bonne femme ? Elle était tellement aigre que je l'ai à peine gouttée... !  
  
Le Menou l'ignora.  
  
Remus les fixa sans rien dire.  
  
Une espèce de soulagement mêlé à du dégoût et à de la colère montait en lui.  
  
Herballtea. Ils parlaient d'Herballtea.  
  
Remus... Remus ne l'avait pas tuée...  
  
Sirius avait encore eut raison...  
  
C'était eux... Remus n'avait rien fait... Elle... Elle l'avait tuée...  
  
Déchiré sa chair, lapé son sang...  
  
Et personne ne méritait ça.  
  
Il serra les dents, rassembla ses forces. Il ignora la douleur lancinante dans son crâne.  
  
Ses veines étaient remplies de feu.  
  
Il se releva.  
  
Il se jeta en avant.  
  
Il faillit presque réussir à attaquer le Menou, mais l'homme s'écarta sans aucune difficulté. Un geste de la main, et Remus fut projeté contre le mur.  
  
La douleur éclata dans sa tête, jusqu'à l'aveugler, jusqu'à lui ôter la faculté de penser.  
  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il entendait le bruit de sa respiration, hachée, douloureuse, le bruit de son sang...  
  
Il n'essaya même plus de bouger.  
  
Le Loup s'était tu, à l'intérieur de son esprit.  
  
Il sentait le Menou tout près, toujours au-dessus de lui.  
  
Il se demanda si Bleiz allait le tuer.  
  
Mais il y eut un rire méprisant.  
  
-J'espère que tu as compris la leçon. Je te laisse encore une chance d'arrêter de faire l'idiot.  
  
Puis le crépitement du sort qui entravait la porte, et des pas qui s'éloignaient, qui s'éloignaient jusqu'à disparaître, à l'abandonner au silence. Au silence béni.  
  
La meute était partie.  
  
Remus était seul à nouveau.  
  
Il avait l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'à l'âme. Il avait mal.  
  
Il ne rejoindrait pas cette meute. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il pria pour que ça ne soit jamais sa place.  
  
Ils allaient devoir le tuer. Il eut envie de sourire, mais la douleur était toujours là.  
  
Quelque chose de brûlant coulait sur son front sa blessure s'était rouverte.  
  
C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il comprit toutes les implications de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était bloqué ici. Il devait se soumettre ou être tué.  
  
Il avait 17 ans, et il allait mourir.  
  
Il y eut un moment où son cerveau resta vide, vide de toute pensée, de tout sentiment.  
  
Et puis il sortit de sa transe, et réalisa avec un brin d'amertume que sa mort ne l'attristait pas plus que ça. Après tout, des milliers de personnes sur terre seraient sans doute soulagées de savoir qu'il y avait un loup- garou en moins qui se promenait dans les rues...  
  
Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'y aurait plus aucune douleur, plus aucune transformation, plus...  
  
Il n'y aurait plus personne.  
  
Remus frissonna.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, se laisser attraper, emmener par cette meute...  
  
Jamais...  
  
Il était un Gryffondor, non ? Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas la témérité folle de Sirius ou l'héroïsme insensé de James... Mais il n'était un Gryffondor. Il allait lutter. Jusqu'au bout. Et se raccrocher à ce qui lui restait.  
  
Il ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment seul, pas encore.  
  
Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, des formes sortaient des ombres. Elles prenaient des formes humaines. Il reconnaissait ces silhouettes. Un visage rond, des yeux un peu nerveux, mais des yeux amis. Une chevelure noire emmêlée, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.  
  
Il les sortit de sa mémoire, un par un, tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Il les fit danser autour de lui, se raccrocha à leur présence. Il avait moins mal, à présent.  
  
Il garda son visage préféré en dernier. Il décida de lui consacrer tout son temps, de lui offrir toute son attention, pour pouvoir appeler une image parfaite.  
  
Il dessina mentalement un corps élancé, à peu près de sa taille. Des cheveux qui tombent jusqu'aux épaules, et une beauté tellement masculine, pourtant... La tête inclinée sur le côté, avec cette petite moue séductrice, supérieure, parfois blasée mais toujours élégante. Et puis cet air sûr de lui, irrésistible, agaçant... Les vêtements choisis négligemment, mais qui lui vont à la perfection. Le petit sourire satisfait, un brin machiavélique, sur les lèvres...  
  
Il détailla chaque petite chose, chaque note de couleur, chaque brin de tissu, chaque cheveu. Et le reste.  
  
Cette espèce d'inconscience, d'insouciance pour tout ce qui ne pouvait pas lui procurer un bonheur, un plaisir immédiat... Cet éclat amusé dans ses yeux gris...  
  
L'odeur d'aventures et de frissons et d'amour et de sécurité et de manque...  
  
Remus pouvait presque le voir. Comme s'il était juste en face de lui.  
  
Il n'avait qu'à garder les yeux fermés.  
  
Remus passerait la main dans ses mèches noires. Il caresserait sa nuque, et la petite peau douce, juste derrière ses oreilles. Il moulerait son corps contre le sien.  
  
Il l'embrasserait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne brillent plus qu'argent, que ses lèvres soient rouges et qu'il ait du mal à calmer sa respiration. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'impression que le temps n'existe plus.  
  
Pendant un moment, il se contenterait de le serrer contre lui, de le laisser se raccrocher à lui... Et puis il se pencherait un peu, et il pourrait murmurer son prénom à son oreille. Et Sirius sourirait en entendant la voix de Moony.  
  
Ils resteraient comme ça un moment. Et puis ils parleraient de leur appartement à Londres, et Remus pourrait lui dire qu'il était heureux, anxieux, excité, de pouvoir s'installer avec lui. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise il n'avait jamais pris le temps, jusqu'à présent. Ils parleraient des travaux qu'il allait falloir faire, quelques coups de baguette, presque rien, et puis acheter un lit assez grand, et est-ce qu'ils pourraient enchanter le plafond pour pouvoir voir le ciel, les soirs d'été...  
  
Remus se rendit compte un peu plus tard que deux larmes avaient séché, le long de ses tempes.  
  
Il passa une éternité allongé au sol, à amener à lui l'image de ses amis, quand le désespoir revenait, à chercher ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'en sortir. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'aperçut que la douleur dans son crâne avait presque disparu.  
  
Il resta dans le noir, à contempler le plafond.  
  
Les minutes mettaient des siècles à passer.  
  
Et puis finalement, une lumière apparut au milieu des ténèbres.  
  
Juste une petite luciole lumineuse, derrière la barrière de fumée pâle.  
  
Les pans vaporeux furent écartés, et une petite silhouette se faufila à l'intérieur.  
  
Remus cligna des yeux.  
  
Peut-être... Peut-être que Bleiz l'avait déjà tué... ? Sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?  
  
Peut-être qu'il était mort, et que ça n'avait pas été douloureux, et que maintenant, les Dieux envoyaient un ange récupérer son âme.  
  
Un ange. Un ange qui avait les traits de...  
  
-Beth...  
  
Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent un peu quand Remus souffla son prénom. Ils étaient immenses, ces yeux. Et toujours aussi clairs. Beth fixait Remus d'un air timide, inquiet, apeuré... Il avait l'air trop jeune, abandonné, flottant dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, sans oser approcher.  
  
Ca faisait des mois que Remus ne lui avait pas parlé des mois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, se disaient bonjour d'un signe, sans plus. Mais bizarrement, en le voyant ici, Remus commençait à reprendre espoir, à se sentir mieux.  
  
Remus se redressa, passa en position assise. Il hésita un moment, mais finit par faire signe à Beth d'approcher. Le gamin fit trois pas en avant, mais n'osa pas venir plus près. Mais il avait l'air un peu soulagé de voir que Remus pouvait s'asseoir.  
  
-Beth... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Le jeune garçon tripota sa baguette en se mordant la lèvre. La lumière faisait naître des ombres mouvantes sur son visage.  
  
Sa voix n'était pas assurée, faible, tremblante. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol.  
  
-Je... Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien...  
  
Et Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
-Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais ça pourrait être pire, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Beth ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer.  
  
Remus décida qu'il valait mieux essayer de le rassurer, s'il voulait continuer à lui poser des questions.  
  
-Merci de t'être inquiété.  
  
Beth releva les yeux un instant, une lueur d'espoir et de bonheur dans le regard il retourna à sa contemplation du sol une seconde après, parce que Remus avait demandé :  
  
-Comment as-tu fait pour entrer, Beth ?  
  
Ses cheveux pâles lui cachaient un peu le visage, quand il baissait trop la tête.  
  
-J'ai demandé à Varrou et Darou s'ils pouvaient m'ouvrir. Je leur ai dit que tu étais mon ami, et que j'en avais pas pour longtemps, alors ils ont bien voulu. Ils sont gentils, tu sais, et...  
  
Remus haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Varou et... ?  
  
Beth rougit.  
  
-Des jumeaux...  
  
-Je crois que je les ai déjà vus.  
  
Ils se turent. Remus laissa passer un instant avant de retourner à la charge.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Beth ? Je sens une vingtaine de personnes...  
  
-On attend...  
  
Remus résista à l'envie de crier de frustration si Beth ne répondait que par un ou deux mots à chaque fois, ça risquait de durer longtemps. Le Loup aurait hurlé de frustration. Sirius aurait hurlé de frustration.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
  
Beth continuait de jouer avec sa baguette, d'un air embêté.  
  
-On attend Melle Neurès pour pouvoir prendre le Portoloin.  
  
-Neurès ?  
  
-Oui, parce que c'est la femme du chef de Darou et Varou, alors elle doit revenir...  
  
Mais ça, ça n'aidait pas vraiment Remus : il l'avait plus ou moins deviné. Pourquoi une femme, atteinte de lycanthropie, mettrait-elle en danger sa vie, sa position, son travail, toutes les chances qu'elle a, pour pouvoir kidnapper un de ses élèves ?  
  
Parce que la personne qu'elle aime le lui a demandé. Le Menou et elle devaient partager un lien extrêmement fort. Remus avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse s'attacher à un tel être, mais seul un Lien, un Lien de sang, aurait pu pousser Neurès à trahir Dumbledore, Remus en était certain.  
  
-Beth... Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Darou et son frère ?  
  
Beth pâlit un peu, regarda Remus sans rien dire. Et ça suffit pour apprendre à Remus tout ce qu'il voulait. Beth savait. Il était au courant pour la meute. Alors il devait savoir pour le reste...  
  
-Qui sont toutes les autres personnes avec la... La famille de Darou ?  
  
-Des élèves d'Hogwarts.  
  
Remus mit plusieurs secondes à enregistrer cette information.  
  
-Des... Des élèves ?  
  
Petit hochement de tête prudent.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec des loups-garous... ?  
  
-On va tous aller chez Celui... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le- nom...  
  
Les pensées coulaient comme du métal en fusion, dans l'esprit de Remus.  
  
Voldemort... Il y avait ici des adolescents, des enfants, et ils allaient tous chez Voldemort...  
  
Il eut l'impression d'avoir le vertige, un instant.  
  
Puis la sensation nauséeuse retomba, et il ne resta qu'une seule question :  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Mais Beth secoua la tête d'un air impuissant.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es là, Beth ? Pourquoi tu es avec eux ?  
  
Beth était un enfant, quelqu'un de gentil et de doux il n'aurait pas du être ici, dans des grottes sombres, avec des gens qui pouvaient le tuer sans même y réfléchir. Il n'aurait pas du être seul...  
  
Une inspiration tremblante. Désespérée.  
  
-Je... Je ne voulais pas lui dire, mais... Mais Melle Neurès a compris, pour l'Angelos, et c'est ma faute, et elle, elle...  
  
La baguette du gamin retomba à son côté. Son visage fut mangé d'ombres.  
  
-Elle a voulut parler à Elyz et...  
  
Il tremblait.  
  
-Elyz dit que c'est mieux, qu'on reste avec eux... Mais ils... Eux...  
  
Une larme tomba à terre, lourde, douce, pour mouiller la terre. Et puis une autre, encore, et encore...  
  
Remus serra les dents et se releva. Ce ne fut pas aussi dur que tout à l'heure, mais ses jambes étaient toujours mal assurées. Il faillit retomber au sol.  
  
Mais finalement, il était debout, et il tendit un bras vers Beth, l'attira gentiment contre lui. L'enfant continuait de pleurer.  
  
Un moment, Remus aurait aimé pouvoir être Sirius, parce que Beth aurait sans doute été plus vite rassuré, plus vite consolé, protégé, par la présence de son idole aux cheveux noirs. Mais Sirius n'était pas là.  
  
Remus continua de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, que les sanglots se transforment en petits hoquets étranglés qui finiraient par disparaître.  
  
Ilq auraient pu rester là jusqu'à ce que la meute revienne, jusqu'à ce que la mort ou l'enfer arrive. Mais ils étaient des Gryffondors. Et Remus avait repris espoir.  
  
-Tu n'es pas heureux, ici, c'est ça, Beth ?  
  
-J'ai peur...  
  
Il parlait avec une toute petite voix, une voix étranglée par les larmes.  
  
Remus le prit doucement par les épaules, le força à reculer pour pouvoir le regarder en face.  
  
-Beth, est-ce que tu veux que les loups partent d'ici ?  
  
Beth frotta ses yeux rougis avec le bout de sa manche, et hocha la tête lentement.  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux que personne ne rencontre Voldemort ?  
  
Un frisson, mais un autre hochement de tête, plus déterminé, celui-là.  
  
Remus fit de son mieux pour faire à Beth un sourire rassurant.  
  
-Alors... Il va falloir que tu m'aides. Tu es d'accord ?  
  
L'enfant fronça les sourcils, eut l'air d'attendre que Remus s'explique un peu plus.  
  
-Il faut utiliser l'Angellos pour dire aux autres où nous sommes. Ils viendront nous chercher.  
  
Les yeux de Beth s'agrandirent. Ce n'était plus de la peur, ou de l'inquiétude qui brillait au milieu du bleu pur.  
  
C'était de la terreur.  
  
-Mais... Elyz...  
  
-Beth. C'est important, tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il fallut dix minutes d'encouragements, et de promesses, pour que Beth réussisse à envisager l'idée d'envoyer l'Angellos.  
  
-Elyz le saura. Elle le saura tout de suite, si je l'utilise, elle va être furieuse, elle va me détester...  
  
Remus passa une main sur la tête de Beth, pour le rassurer. Il s'efforçait de garder son calme, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps. Si la meute revenait, si le signal était donné pour activer le Portoloin...  
  
-Beth... Je te promets que je m'occuperai d'Elyz. Je lui parlerai. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra.  
  
En son fort intérieur, Remus se demandait si Elyz lui laisserait le temps de s'expliquer avait de l'écorcher vif. Il avait des doutes. Si il réussissait à convaincre Beth d'utiliser l'Angelos, il était sûr qu'elle le mettrait au même niveau de Sirius. Ca ne le faisait pas rire du tout, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
-Je t'en supplie, Beth... Il faut prévenir les gens à Hogwarts. Ils s'inquiètent, j'en suis certain...  
  
Une petite rougeur colora les joues de Beth, l'espace d'une seconde.  
  
-Tu crois que... Que Sirius s'inquiète ?  
  
-Oui. Je le sais. Je le sens.  
  
Beth eut un minuscule sourire, un sourire fatigué il prit une profonde inspiration, et elle sonna comme un soupir.  
  
-S'il te plaît... Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire ça.  
  
Et finalement, l'enfant hocha la tête.  
  
Il n'y avait plus de trace de peur sur son visage il n'y avait plus trace de rien.  
  
Sans rien dire, il posa sa baguette au sol.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Une larme roulait sur sa joue.  
  
Il joignit les mains au-dessus de son coeur.  
  
La lumière se mit à jaillir sans prévenir, elle se déversait hors du corps de Beth, elle emplissait toute la petite caverne. Elle flotta un instant devant eux, et Remus avait l'impression qu'elle était heureuse. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre rire.  
  
Et puis finalement, la lumière ondula, se concentra, et dessina une silhouette.  
  
L'Angellos se tenait juste devant eux.  
  
Il les regardait avec un air calme, éthéré. Ses cheveux étaient caressés par une brise que Remus ne réussissait pas à sentir. Il fixa Beth pendant un moment, puis une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage à la beauté androgyne.  
  
Il s'éleva lentement, et disparut à travers la paroi.  
  
Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer il se força à garder son calme. Il se tourna vers Beth. L'enfant n'avait pas bougé. Il restait debout juste à côté de Remus, mains crispées sur son coeur, sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Il gardait les yeux fermés.  
  
Et Remus attendit.  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils entendent les premiers cris. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Beth tressaillir, mais comme il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne fit pas un mouvement, Remus devina qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle de l'Angellos.  
  
On entendait la voix d'Elyz, de plus en plus proche. Elle criait, derrière le voile lumineux qui fermait l'entrée de la cellule. On la sentait qui passait par tous les stades de la colère, de l'impuissance et de l'inquiétude.  
  
Beth tomba à genoux. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.  
  
On arracha le sort qui entravait l'ouverture. Il se brisa en un million de fils translucides, fins comme des cheveux de fées. Ils flottèrent doucement dans l'air, et s'évaporèrent en touchant le sol.  
  
Et Elyz se précipita dans la salle. Juste derrière elle, Remus aperçut les ombres pâles des jumeaux. Ils étaient assis à l'entrée de la pièce, probablement pour monter la garde. Ils observaient la scène d'un air vaguement curieux.  
  
Remus dut se jeter en avant pour bloquer Elyz avant qu'elle n'atteigne Beth.  
  
Il la saisit par les poignets, l'obligea à lâcher sa baguette. Elle tenta de se débattre, de frapper, mais elle n'avait pas la force du loup-garou la rage ne faisait pas tout. Il réussit à la mettre au sol sans problème.  
  
Elle criait. Il dut lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour étouffer les sons. Les Jumeaux ne considéraient peut-être pas que ce qui se passait pouvait représenter un danger, mais Bleiz risquait de ne pas être d'accord.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, haletants, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un petit cri étouffé, à côté d'eux.  
  
Beth avait rouvert les yeux. Il regardait Remus et Elyz avec des yeux terrifiés.  
  
Remus lui lança un regard inquiet.  
  
-Tu as pu les prévenir ?  
  
Beth hocha la tête, mais même ça semblait trop pour lui, à présent. Il resta là, tête baissée, épaules tombantes. Remus sentit une espèce de pitié monter en lui. Elyz s'était calmée. Elle ne disait plus rien. Elle n'essayait plus de crier. Il la lâcha, et s'approcha de Beth, passa un bras autour des épaules trop fines.  
  
Elyz dut prendre appui sur le mur pour se relever. Il se demanda s'il lui avait fait mal en la plaquant au sol. Il avait été prudent, pourtant.  
  
Elle les regarda un instant, ramassa sa baguette, éclaira un peu plus la pièce. Ses joues étaient creusées, elle avait des cernes sous les paupières.  
  
Ses yeux avaient l'air incroyablement sombres, soudain. Les yeux d'Elyz avaient toujours été aussi clairs que ceux de son frère. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient l'air noirs ses pupilles étaient dilatées à leur maximum. Remus ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause de l'obscurité, de la colère, ou d'autre chose.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard froid.  
  
-Lâche-le.  
  
Il ne fit pas mine de bouger.  
  
Elle avait presque l'air aussi fatiguée et perdue que Beth.  
  
-Il faut que nous allions dire aux autres ce que vous avez fait. Il faut que nous partions.  
  
Mais cette phrase avait été dit d'un ton las.  
  
Ils s'observèrent longtemps. Beth tremblait.  
  
-Pourquoi... ? Elyz, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
  
Un son comme un rire désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
  
-Enfin... Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Pour Beth ! Je fais ça pour Beth !  
  
Le rire disparut. Elle s'adossa à la paroi pour pouvoir rester debout.  
  
-Tu ne vois pas, Rémus ? Voldemort va gagner... Il va tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas avec lui, et il n'aura aucune pitié... Même Dumbledore ne pourra pas empêcher ça.  
  
Son ton n'était plus fatigué, maintenant il était ferme, déterminé. Froid.  
  
-Mais Voldemort ne tuera pas Beth. Je ne laisserai jamais arriver ça... Et si le prix à payer pour que mon frère survive est un tatouage noir et du sang, alors...  
  
Elle leva le bras, et la lumière claire qu'émettait sa baguette tinta de bleu son bras droit. Le tissu de sa manche avait glissé on voyait un dessin sombre tatoué sur sa peau.  
  
Un serpent.  
  
-J'ai choisi. Et Beth va nous rejoindre, parce qu'il va vivre.  
  
On ne voyait plus du tout le bleu clair de ses yeux. Ses prunelles étaient entièrement creusées de nuit. Mais Rémus ne détourna pas la tête.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, Elyz... Tu ne peux pas entraîner Beth là- dedans.... C'est un enfant...  
  
Elle émit un son comme un petit rire sec, cassé, et rejeta un peu la tête en arrière.  
  
-C'est la guerre, Rémus. Il n'y a pas d'enfant. Il n'y a plus d'enfants nulle part.  
  
-Ils vont le briser, Elyz...  
  
-Il va survivre. C'est ça qui est important.  
  
Un silence. Et puis...  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit, Elyz... Il a le droit de décider lui-même...  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille quittèrent un instant ceux de Remus, partirent se perdre dans les ombres.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas, Remus... Si l'un d'entre nous rejoint ce camp, l'autre n'a pas le choix. Il vient aussi.  
  
Elle se tourna sur le côté, se replia sur elle-même.  
  
-Je le sais depuis que je suis toute petite. Toute seule... Je ne suis rien. Je n'existe pas. Tu aurais du voir la tête de mes parents, quand ils se sont aperçus que je ne pouvais pas produire d'Angellos... J'ai cru qu'ils allaient m'abandonner.  
  
Elle se laissa glisser au sol.  
  
-Et puis finalement, Beth est arrivé. Et nous avons compris... Touts seuls, on ne pouvait rien, mais à deux... A deux...  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers eux les regarda avec son regard noir, son regard trop vide.  
  
-C'est pareil aujourd'hui. Seuls, nous ne les intéressons pas... Ils nous tueront... Alors... Il faut qu'on reste ensemble... Il n'a pas le choix...  
  
Et finalement personne ne dit plus rien, et ils restèrent en silence. Remus continuait de serrer Beth contre lui, et il avait l'impression soudain d'avoir grandi trop vite.  
  
Les jumeaux continuaient d'observer sans rien dire.  
  
Il y eut un instant de calme, quelque chose d'éternel.  
  
Et puis les premiers cris parvinrent jusqu'à eux.  
  
Les jumeaux levèrent la tête, dressèrent l'oreille. Un signe de tête, et ils se relevèrent et disparurent vers ce qui semblait être une grotte un peu plus grande.  
  
On entendit un cri d'exaltation, de triomphe, un cri de folie furieuse, et soudain Remus fut debout, le coeur battant.  
  
Sirius était là.  
  
Sirius était venu.  
  
Elyz courut jusqu'à Beth, le remit sur ses pieds, lui colla sa baguette dans la main et le força à avancer.  
  
Tous les trois, ils se dirigèrent vers la source du vacarme. Elyz gardait son frère bien derrière elle.  
  
Il y eut un long couloir au sol inégal, et plus ils avançaient, plus la lumière de l'extérieur, de la nuit de Juin, leur parvenait. Ils se rapprochaient de la sortie. Remus était tendu, vif. Sirius était venu.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la grotte principale.  
  
Et Remus découvrit un véritable champ de bataille, mal organisé, vivant mortel. Des explosions de couleur illuminaient la salle. Des dizaines de chandelles flottaient en l'air, jetaient une lumière dorée sur la grotte. L'excitation commençait à monter dans les veines de Remus.  
  
Dans toute la salle, il apercevait les silhouettes grises des élèves d'Hogwarts, il mettait des noms sur les visages tendus, il voyait des connaissances, de parfaits inconnus, parfois et puis Bellatrix, et Regulus, et Severus et...  
  
Les visages tournaient trop vite pour qu'on en aperçoive plus qu'un fragment, juste le temps de les identifier, et puis l'attention était attirée par un nouveau mouvement, par un cri, et un élève qui venait d'être touché par un sort, et qui se débattait avec les cordes, la poix ou pire...  
  
Les bruits de la bataille résonnaient dans toute la grotte. C'était un vacarme épouvantable.  
  
Tous les élèves semblaient essayer de se diriger vers un point de la salle, une table blanche d'aspect banal, mais dont la présence paraissait incroyablement décalée au milieu de la grotte. C'était le Portoloin, Remus en était presque certain. Ceux qui l'atteindraient pourraient s'enfuir. Rejoindre Voldemort.  
  
Mais réussir à arriver jusqu'à la table n'était pas chose facile. Des éclairs fusaient dans tous les coins, en provenance d'un pic rocheux, près de l'entrée de la grotte.  
  
Retranchés derrière l'abri naturel que formait le caillou, Sirius et James envoyaient des sorts dans tous les coins, parfois sans même prendre le temps de viser. Quoique les tirs de Sirius semblaient très souvent se diriger vers Bellatrix, Regulus et Snape, bizarrement.  
  
Remus fronça les sourcils. Sirius et James n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux. Et ce n'était pas Peter.  
  
Kallyah se défendait comme une lionne, mais elle n'avait pas la fougue ou la hargne des deux autres. Elle prenait son temps pour choisir ses cibles elle réfléchissait.  
  
C'était aussi bien : la meute était en train de les encercler, au fur et à mesure, et si Skin et les jumeaux n'étaient pas armés d'autre chose que leurs griffes, Bleiz et l'homme à l'air malade, eux, ripostaient à chaque sort lancé dans leur direction.  
  
Remus jeta un regard en coin à Elyz. Ses mains étaient accrochées au corps de son frère, massait doucement ses épaules. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette de Kallyah.  
  
Il y avait une douleur lointaine dans ce regard là.  
  
Et puis, tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta.  
  
Un éclair de lumière partit de la baguette de Bleiz, s'écrasa sur le rocher. Kallyah cria, s'effondra en arrière à côté de lui, Elyz se tendit. Les deux Maraudeurs avaient plongé à temps.  
  
Mais James et Sirius se retrouvaient à présent à découvert. Ils évitèrent une attaque, deux, roulèrent sur le côté à la troisième, et James réussit à lancer un sort qui atteignit Skin au visage.  
  
Mais finalement, l'un après l'autre, ils se firent prendre. Un éclair lumineux, et ils furent soudain empêtrés dans des mètres et des mètres de cordes.  
  
Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle.  
  
Remus résista à l'envie de crier, de courir, en voyant Bleiz s'approcher de Sirius et James. Il était à des mètres de distance, mais il était certain que les yeux du Menou lançaient des éclairs. Il devait être prêt à tuer.  
  
Remus serra les poings.  
  
Il fallait qu'il se rapproche discrètement. Il fallait...  
  
Bleiz décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes de Sirius. Paddie se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais finit par relever la tête d'un air insolent. Remus sourit quand le jeune homme cracha sur la botte du Menou.  
  
La voix de Bleiz roula comme le tonnerre.  
  
-Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?  
  
Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire, Jamie ?  
  
-Nooon... Il n'a pas demandé poliment, pas vrai, Paddie ?  
  
James leva les yeux vers le Menou en s'efforçant de prendre un air très sérieux.  
  
-Vous savez, vous devriez essayer de dire 's'il vous plaît, je cherche à sav...'  
  
Le sourire de Remus s'effaça quand un autre coup envoya James rouler en arrière.  
  
Mais au grand soulagement de Remus, James se redressa presque aussitôt. Si l'on ignorait le filet de sang qui lui coulait le long du menton, il avait l'air parfaitement en forme.  
  
Bleiz, par contre, avait l'air prêt à exploser. Il grognait comme un fauve poussé à bout.  
  
-Où sont les autres ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous nous avez attaqués seuls...  
  
Mais les seules réponses qu'il obtînt furent un sourire très fier de James et un manque total d'intérêt de la part de Sirius.  
  
Manque d'intérêt sûrement dû au fait que ses yeux gris venaient de se poser sur Remus. Il eut un sourire éclatant. A le voir comme ça, on avait l'impression qu'être attaché et à la merci d'un homme trois fois plus fort que lui était une partie de plaisir. Un jeu.  
  
Seulement c'était loin d'être un jeu.  
  
Bleiz suivit le regard de Sirius. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Remus d'abord, puis sur Elyz et Beth, juste derrière lui.  
  
Il poussa un cri de rage.  
  
Après, tout ce passa trop vite.  
  
Remus ne vit pas clairement ce qui arriva.  
  
Plus tard, le soir, avant de s'endormir, il se torturerait avec ces images, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rêver, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser.  
  
Mais il ne saurait pas bien pourquoi le sort ne lui fut pas destiné.  
  
Peut-être... Peut-être que Bleiz avait compris... Qui avait trahi, qui avait indiqué où ils se trouvaient.  
  
Peut-être...  
  
Alors il avait puni.  
  
Un éclair vert.  
  
L'éclat blafard sur le visage de Beth.  
  
Le cri silencieux sur ses lèvres.  
  
Et puis soudain une ombre, quelqu'un qui se jette en avant, et Beth projeté à terre, comme une poupée, un bout de chiffon, jeté là, par hasard, juste un instant...  
  
Le corps d'Elyz.  
  
Ce corps qui tombe, lentement, comme si on avait brisé ses fils.  
  
La surprise et la douleur sur son visage.  
  
Ce corps qui n'en finit pas de tomber.  
  
L'éclat mort, dans les yeux clairs.  
  
Ce fut le point de départ de l'apocalypse.  
  
Soudain, venant de l'entrée de la salle, une dizaine de sorts éclatèrent en même temps.  
  
Et là encore, tout allait trop vite.  
  
Remus resta presque immobile au milieu des élèves qui fuyaient pour attraper le Portoloin, au milieu des cris et des rayons de lumière.  
  
Il était incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait faire que regarder.  
  
De fait, plus tard, il ne lui resta qu'une suite d'images, comme un album de photos que l'on déroule.  
  
Il y avait d'abord tous les professeurs de l'école, entrant pas à pas dans la grotte, en se battant pour chaque centimètre. Mac Gonagall, et Circa, et Flitwick...E t Dumbledore. Tous, baguettes au poing et l'air prêts à tuer pour pouvoir ramener leurs élèves.  
  
Et derrière eux, Lily, armée et concentrée, et Peter, l'air effrayé, les joues rouges, comme s'il avait couru pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et il avait effectivement couru, Remus l'avait appris par la suite. Il avait été chargé de prévenir leurs professeurs.  
  
Il y avait Skin, qui ne s'était pas relevée après avoir été touchée par le sort de James, et les jumeaux, accroupis à côté d'elle.  
  
Et puis Bleiz maintenu par leurs professeurs, l'air sauvage. Sur le moment, Remus avait pensé qu'une fois en prison, le Menou préfèrerait se suicider. C'était sans doute l'homme qui ressemblait les plus à un loup, dans cette meute.  
  
Remus avait découvert en lisant les journaux, que l'homme à ses pieds, celui qui avait l'air malade, s'appelait Cervier. De lui, Remus n'avait gardé presque aucun souvenir.  
  
Il y avait aussi l'image de Sirius et de James, au milieu de tout ce champ de bataille, qui se débarrassaient de leurs liens d'un air nonchalant.  
  
Il y avait le Portoloin qui finit par disparaître, emmenant avec lui une dizaine d'élèves, et l'ultime regard de Bellatrix, triomphant, éclatant.  
  
Il y avait Lily, blottie contre James, qui ne cherchait même pas à cacher ses pleurs de soulagement, et le sourire stupide mais content de son petit ami.  
  
Il y avait l'image du visage de Sirius, quand il put enfin se précipiter vers Remus, et vérifier que son précieux Moony n'avait rien, et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blessure au front ?  
  
Il y avait le regard surpris, ensuite, quand Remus l'avait attiré tout contre lui, sans se soucier de leurs professeurs ou des élèves qui n'étaient pas partis.  
  
Et puis, l'image qui ne disparaîtrait jamais, celle qui était gravée plus profondément que les autres...  
  
La brume lumineuse qui s'échappe du corps froid d'Elyz, qui prend ses traits, et qui s'approche de Beth. Qui caresse ses larmes sans pouvoir les sécher, qui passe ses doigts entre les mèches blondes, mais qui ne peut pas les toucher.  
  
Et ce fantôme lumineux qui s'efface lentement, doucement, comme un songe.  
  
Kallyah en pleurs, agenouillée près du corps qui commence juste à refroidir.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Une dernière petite chose : de l'étymologie !! (Ouais, pasque tous ces noms, je les ais pas inventés au pif... Bon... Ceux de la plupart des élèves et de quelques professeurs, d'accord, je les ai imaginés... Mais sinon... Oh-oh... J'ai fait des recherches !!)  
  
Menous : eh, vous avez du le deviner, maintenant ! C'est un terme de vieux français (on dit aussi Meneux) pour désigner les Meneurs de Loups, des hommes craints, étranges, un peu sorciers, qui parcouraient les campagnes accompagné par des loups.  
  
Bleiz : chez les celtes, c'était un ermite qui vivait en forêt avec un gros loup gris Bleis est également le nom gaulois du loup.  
  
Neurès : ce terme fait référence à un peuple de l'Antiquité, dont on disait qu'ils pouvaient se changer en loups. J'ai aussi trouvé un 'Neure' qui est un loup-garou, fils des Scythes et des Amazones. Ah, et puis j'ai aussi entendu parler d'un Neure, qui pour les Slave se change en loup, mais une fois par an seulement. (Bon, mes sources ont toutes un avis différent sur Neurès, c'est pas ma faute...)  
  
Cervier : dans le Midi, c'est comme ça qu'on appelait un loup très puissant, qui attaquait les cerfs. Dans la fic, Cervier est le loup le plus fort de la meute. C'est l'origine de son air maladif, quand il est sous forme humaine : c'est un de ceux qui subit les transformations les plus violentes, Menou ou pas.  
  
Varrou et Darou : le Varrou, c'est le nom du loup-garou, dans le Cotentin, Darou, c'est celui du loup-garou en Lorraine. Les deux termes étaient très proches, au niveau du sens et de la sonorité, donc ça collait bien aux jumeaux... Et puis... Je trouve ces sons très doux, comme un ronronnement d'animal, alors ça collait à leurs personnages... (En même temps, on les a pas beaucoup vus, mais bon...^_^ )  
  
Voilà !! Cette fois-ci c'est bien la fin du chapitre ! (Sniff...) Et dans deux semaines, ce sera la conclusion de Menous, avec un petit épilogue raconté par Sirius !  
  
D'ici là, gros bisous à tous ! Et si vous avez la moindre question sur l'histoire, des corrections à apporter, des critiques ou du soutien à apporter... Eh, y a qu'une seule chose à faire... Revieeeeeew !! 


	13. Conclusion

**Pairings** : Sirius a signalé ce matin que c'est le dernier chapitre et qu'il a toujours pas eu droit à une scène lemon avec Remus. James a rajouté que c'est le dernier chapitre et que Lily n'a toujours pas dit qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement intelligent et beau, et fort, et...

Depuis, ils se sont enfermés dans leur chambre, et ils préparent une... On dirait une... 0.o Oh mon dieu !!  Une expédition punitive !... Bon sang, j'ai pas été si méchante que ça avec eux, quand même ? 

**Disclaimer** : James a un sens de la propreté douteux. Sirius a un sale caractère. Remus devient très poilu tous les mois et Peter... Bin... C'est Peter, quoi... Bon sang, mais comment est-ce que JK Rowling fait pour se débrouiller avec eux... ? 

Et voilà... C'est le dernier chapitre de Menou...

Ca me fait bizarre. Je me sens... Un peu triste, je crois... (soupire) Mais bon, on y peut rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et... Oups... Je suis en retard... Pardoon !! Mais pour me rattraper, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu...

C'est Sirius qui fait ce dernier chapitre (eh ! il a commencé, il finit, hein !) !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je voulais tou(te)s vous remercier ! Merci pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elles m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont encouragées à continuer !

Et puis... Merci d'être restés jusqu'au bout de l'histoire et... Bonne lecture !

Kikou Hanna ! Voui, il y a eu des passages tristes à la fin, mais... Promis j'ai fait mon maximum pour que ce ne soit pas complètement déprimant... J'aurai pu faire pire... Si, si... En fait, je trouve que j'ai même été assez gentille par rapport à ce que j'écrivais il y a un an et demi... Je m'excuse d'être un peu en retard pour la fin... Je le ferai plus, promis ! (blague vaseuse, tu as le droit de me frapper.)

Marchi Titou Moony !! L'étymologie, j'y tenais pasque bon, d'une part, j'ai pas fait des recherches pour rien, quand même, et pis en plus, le nom peut en apprendre beaucoup sur un personnage, peut-être autant ou plus que ce que l'auteur (ou la fanficqueuse) pourra en montrer ! C'est pour ça que j'y tenais ! Et bisous aussi !

LOU4, kikou ! Et marchi ! Voui, on peut laisser son e-mail, c'est plutôt pratique pour avoir des réponses par mail ! Je suis contente que Menous continue à te plaire ! Bye ! Et de rien, pour la révérence ! ^_^ !

Envo85, encore bravo ! -) !! Tu as bien not ! La louve, c'était Neurès ! (C'était histoire d'introduire un minimum le fait qu'on ait d'autres loups-garous, et de pas balancer l'information sans rien avoir annoncé...) J'ai essayé de réutiliser les mêmes éléments pour décrire la louve et Neurès, à la fin : l'eau, la glace, le froid... Encore une fois, je le dis et je le répète, les reviews, c'est pas obligé... ! Ca fait très plaisir, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave si on ne peut pas reviewer à chaque chapitre... Et donc, t'es pardonnée, pas de problème ! ^_^ ! Et gros bisous !

Arwen101, marci !! J'ai bien aimé la description des Menous dans les différents livres sur les loups, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu réutiliser le perso ! ^__^ ! Et voili, je cite Lily de temps en temps !! (Bin, maintenant qu'elle est *vraiment* avec James, elle va presque faire partie intégrante des Maraudeurs, non ?) J'suis contente que le coup des miettes t'ai plu ! Je crois que ça fera peut-être partie des corrections futures !!

Neho-oh... (rougit, et ne sait plus où se mettre) Merci pour le salut... Mais c'est pas la peine, oh lalaaaa... ^_^ 

Saria3, voui, c'était la fin, mais l'épilogue va éclaircir quelques points... Alors, d'accord, c'était pas *vraiment* la fin... Mais maintenant, juré, c'est fini !! Et si tu as des questions à poser sur le scénario, n'hésite pas !

Alana, kyaaah, merci pour les compliments !! Tu as raison pour la fin (même si mon explication peut passer, ne ?) et pour les sous et... Sniiif, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui font attention au moindre détail !! Promis je corrigerai !! Et viii, j'suis un peu en retard, euh... (petite voix) Gomen ?

lol, wenwen 2ème, j'suis contente que ça te plaise !! ^_^ ! C'est parce que les gens ont l'air d'aimer et d'attendre la suite que j'ai continué à écrire Menou ! Mais là... C'est la fin... Sorry... !

Bisous, Mathilde !! Ahlala, faut pas dire des trucs comme ça, y a plein de reproches à faire sur cette fic ! Et ça me permet de la corriger, et de faire avancer les choses !! (Eh, j'ai besoin de ma géniale bêtalectrice !!) Voilà la fin... Les chiots ont droit à un peu plus qu'un bisou, mais comme je n'ai pas décrit les détails, je crois que Sirius a toujours envie de me frapper... Pour Msn, pas de problème, sauf que je suis pas souvent sur Msn, et que je suis une quiche sur ce logiciel... Alors pour info, mon adresse sur Msn, c'est shinrin_namida@hotmail.com!! (Pour rester original...)

Urumi, non, non, ça me dérange pas du tout... !! Voui, voui, c'est fini, manque plus qu'un épilogue, et voil !! Je suis contente que les sentiments passent aussi bien (^___^ !!) ! Eh, je passe pas mal de temps sur cette fic, alors autant que je réussisse à toucher les gens... !! (Voui, moi aussi, j'aime le prénom de Kallyah, mais... Cette fois, je ne peux pas donner d'étymologie... Il est sorti de nulle part... Peut-être que je l'ai entendu quelque part et que je l'ai retenu inconsciemment...)

Tabasco, merci !! Et pis merci de supporter le couple Remus/Sirius !! Voici la conclusion !! (Eh, elle s'est faite attendre, mais j'y suis arrivée quand même... !!) Et voui, normalement, je pense écrire d'autres fics dans l'univers d'Harry Potter... La vraie question, c'est... Quand ? Enfin, on verra bien... ^_^ !!!

Mpb MERCIIIII !!! Je t'adore !!! ^___^ !!

**MENOUS**

Conclusion

Dès que la situation dans la grotte avait été maîtrisée, le retour à Hogwarts avait été amorcé. Mac Gonnagal et Circa avaient été désignés responsables des élèves les autres professeurs restèrent en arrière, avec la bande de loups-garous. Les Maraudeurs faillirent rester eux aussi, mais un coup d'oeil de Mac Gonagall suffit à leur faire comprendre que s'ils tenaient encore un peu à la vie, il valait mieux qu'ils rentrent dans le rang. Pour une fois. Sirius et James se lancèrent un petit regard déçu, mais ne protestèrent pas.

Le trajet de retour fut assez... bizarre. Tout autour d'eux, des ombres dansaient entre les arbres de la forêt, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas pu attraper le Portoloin et étaient restés sur place marchaient en silence. Certains avaient un air hagard, d'autres semblaient terrifiés. Et puis... Il y avait ceux qui jetaient aux Maraudeurs des regards meurtriers.

Bref, l'ambiance était particulièrement agréable.

Personne ne parlait. Lily semblait un peu calmée elle ne pleurait plus. Sa main droite était crispée autour des doigts de James, si fort qu'elle devait lui briser des os. Sirius jetait des coups d'oeil discrets à son meilleur ami, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir des grimaces de douleur réprimée. 

Au moins, ça détournait son attention du silence étrange dans lequel Remus s'était retranché. Sirius avait été un peu surpris quand son petit ami s'était jeté contre lui. Devant tout le monde. Mais en y réfléchissant bien... Dans la confusion générale, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Sirius avait pu passer ses bras autour de Remus et lui rendre son étreinte soulagée, sans que personne n'y trouve rien à dire.

Mais ensuite... Remus s'était raidi, et avait reculé. Il fixait quelque chose dans le dos de Sirius son regard était devenu plus dur, plus amer. Il n'avait plus rien dit. 

Sirius s'était retourné lentement. Elyz était allongée au sol. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Il promena son regard sur les élèves qui rentraient au château. Ni Kallyah, ni Beth n'étaient parmi le petit groupe.

Il ne vit pas Bellatrix, Snivellus et Regulus non plus. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis, en ce moment.

Ils finirent par arriver à Hogwarts. Rusard attendait aux grilles du château, les yeux brillants, les cheveux en bataille. Sirius retînt un rire sec bonjour l'accueil... 

Mac Gonnagal et Circa ramenèrent tous les élèves à leurs dortoirs respectifs, au fur et à mesure. Les Maraudeurs furent les derniers à être autorisés à partir, après que Mac Gonagall leur ait fait comprendre que la nuit n'était pas terminée, et qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à la disposition de Dumbledore pour expliquer ce qui s'était exactement passé. 

Après ça, ils purent retourner à la tour. Et profiter de l'accueil qu'ils méritaient. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient massés dans la salle commune. Certains dormaient sur les divans, sur les tapis ils se réveillèrent en entendant la porte du tableau claquer.

Et aussitôt, James, Peter, Lily, Remus et Sirius se trouvèrent pressés de questions. Les cris fusaient de toute part, excités, inquiets, curieux, et ils durent jouer des coudes pour réussir à avancer jusqu'aux divans. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils, et James entreprit de raconter leur fantastique expédition. En enjolivant et en riant, avec un petit sourire fier. Les premières années le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, admiratifs, impressionnés. 

En l'entendant plaisanter comme ça, Sirius avait presque l'impression que toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'une blague de plus, un méfait célèbre à ajouter à la longue liste d'exploits commis par les Maraudeurs.

Tout se passait relativement bien, jusqu'à ce que les premières questions sur Elyz et Beth arrivent. Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas rentrés aux dortoirs et est-ce que eux aussi s'étaient battus contre les Mangemorts, comme de vrais Gryffondors... ?

James avait soudain perdu l'usage de la parole. Il avait regardé les élèves autour de lui, sans rien dire. Il avait baissé les yeux. Quand il bougea à nouveau, ce fut pour serrer Lily contre lui.

Remus s'était levé sans un mot, avait ignoré les questions inquiètes des autres Gryffondors, et avait disparu dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

Peter, Sirius et James s'étaient regardés. Peter avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Il ne donna pas signe de pouvoir bouger. James avait fait un petit signe de tête, quasiment imperceptible, et finalement, Sirius s'était levé et était allé rejoindre Remus dans leur dortoir.

Il avait poussé doucement la porte de bois, était rentré sans faire de bruit. 

Remus était debout au milieu de la pièce. Il n'avait pas bougé quand Sirius avait pénétré dans la pièce. Il regardait ses affaires, les seules encore présentes dans la chambre. 

Les malles de Sirius, James et Peter étaient fermées, posées au pied de leurs lits. Comme s'ils étaient déjà partis.

Remus avait l'air seul.

Quand Sirius s'avança pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, Remus se retourna. Attrapa ses poignets. Le fit asseoir devant lui, sur son lit.

Ils étaient restés comme ça une dizaine de minutes. Remus fixait le visage de Sirius avec un air étrange, un peu triste, un peu détaché. Du bout du pouce, il effleurait le contour de ses lèvres, de son nez, de son front... 

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas que Remus soit dans cet état-là. Hors de sa portée. Il avait pris sa main, l'avait guidée jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

-Eh... Moony... On s'en est tiré, non ? Fais pas cette tête-là...

Remus avait cligné des yeux, comme s'il s'éveillait, avait tenté de sourire, puis s'était finalement laissé entraîner sur le lit. Il avait refermé ses bras autour de Sirius, et s'était mis à parler.

Sirius l'avait écouté murmurer qu'il aurait voulu être à Londres en ce moment, dans leur petit appartement miteux. Qu'il était heureux qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais que...

Sirius en eut rapidement assez d'entendre Remus lui dire des choses qu'il savait déjà, alors il l'avait embrassé, encore et encore, et finalement, quand James vint frapper à la porte pour appeler Sirius, les deux garçons étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine, et Sirius avait perdu sa chemise en chemin.

Avec un petit grognement exaspéré, Sirius s'était rhabillé, et avait abandonné Remus dans la chambre. 

James, Sirius et Peter avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore Remus avait été dispensé. Il devrait sans doute venir fournir des explications un peu plus tard.

James fut le seul à parler pendant le trajet Sirius boudait d'avoir été interrompu, et Peter semblait prêt à s'écrouler de fatigue.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte du bureau, donnèrent le mot de passe et prirent l'escalier en spirale qui conduisait chez le directeur.

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans son bureau suite à autre chose qu'une farce qui avait mal tourné. 

Comme Sirius s'y attendait, Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Mac Gonagall les attendait de pied ferme, bras croisés, lèvres pincées. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon, mais ce détail mis à part, elle était toujours aussi impeccable. On n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'une heure plus tôt à peine, elle se battait contre une demi-douzaine de sorciers.

Les trois jeunes hommes durent raconter tous les évènements de la journée, dans les moindres détails. James se chargea, une nouvelle fois, de tout expliquer bizarrement, cette version fut largement moins enjolivée et flatteuse que les précédentes. 

Il commença au moment où Remus était allé dans le bureau de Neurès. Il passa rapidement sur l'après-midi, puis sur le début de soirée. Il passa plus de temps à expliquer comment ils avaient aperçu l'Angellos de Beth par la fenêtre, comment la créature leur avait désigné un endroit bien précis, dans la forêt.

Il fallut aussi expliquer que Peter avait été envoyé trouver un professeur, pendant que James, Sirius et Kallyah s'étaient lancés hors du château, dans la Forêt. Et avaient attaqués les Mangemorts sans trop se poser de questions, parce que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps à réfléchir, et qu'ils ne savaient pas si Peter réussirait à les retrouver à temps. 

De temps en temps, Dumbledore interrompait le récit pour poser une question ou demander des précisions. Mac Gonagall ne disait rien, mais elle croisait les bras et ses doigts se crispaient de plus en plus sur les manches de sa robe. Quand son regard se posa sur les trois jeunes hommes, Peter laissa échapper un petit bruit nerveux. Dans les yeux noirs de leur professeur brillait une lueur dangereuse. Elle avait l'air plus qu'énervée : elle avait l'air prête à exploser. 

Sirius s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était jamais contente... Quand ils lançaient des Opérations Spéciales dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, elle les convoquait dans son bureau pour les fusiller du regard et leur demander pourquoi, 'au nom de Merlin', ils ne se tenaient pas tranquille ?  

Mais quand ils se tenaient tranquilles, et qu'ils essayaient même d'aider certains de leurs petits camarades à s'échapper d'une situation délicate, vous allez voir qu'elle allait encore se mettre à râler...

Ca ne rata pas.

Elle passa un bon quart d'heure à leur expliquer d'une voix sèche qu'ils avaient agi comme des idiots, et qu'ils auraient du attendre leurs professeurs avant de se lancer seuls à l'attaque d'un camp de Mangemorts. Et comment avaient-ils pu entraîner une jeune fille raisonnable là-dedans ?... Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils s'était comportés comme des irresponsables ?

Sirius grommela. C'était parfaitement injuste. C'était Kallyah qui avait voulu venir, ils ne l'avaient absolument pas forcée à les accompagner. Alors s'il y avait bien une irresponsable, c'était elle...

Mais Sirius évita de faire cette réflexion à voix haute, parce que si Kallyah n'était pas venue, les Maraudeurs auraient couru au secours de Remus quand même... Et puis après tout... C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Peter aille prévenir les professeurs... 

Mac Gonagall continua à leur faire la morale jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui fasse signe d'arrêter.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver un calme olympien elle les fixa avec gravité.

-En tant que votre professeur, sachez, messieurs, que je suis furieuse.

Et puis quelque chose passa dans son regard, Sirius n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre clairement ce que c'était. Un éclair de fierté, ou peut-être de tristesse, et puis finalement ce regard grave, à nouveau.

-Mais dans quelques heures, je ne serai plus votre professeur. Je n'aurai donc plus aucune autorité sur vous...

Pas qu'elle en ait jamais eu beaucoup, pensa Sirius.

-Mais je tenais à vous dire que ce que vous avez fait était très stupide. 

Un temps de suspend.

-Mais très courageux.

Un petit sourire pâle passa sur son visage, et Dumbledore la regarda avec des yeux amusés. Du coin de l'oeil, Sirius aperçut James qui affichait un petit air content de lui. Peter avait l'air soulagé, et vaguement plus réveillé que tout à l'heure.

Après ça, Mac Gonagall laissa la parole à Dumbledore.

Le directeur leur expliqua que Neurès étaient liée par un sortilège très puissant à l'homme au manteau en peau de bêtes, celui qui avait semblé dirigé, quand ils étaient dans la grotte. Bien sûr, Dumbledore était au courant de l'existence de ce sortilège, mais il avait pensé que Bleiz, l'homme au manteau, avait une fierté à défendre, et qu'il ne se rangerait jamais au côté de Voldemort. Et donc, il avait engagé Neurès.

Sirius veilla à noter, dans un coin de sa mémoire, que Dumbledore n'était pas l'être infaillible dont parlait les journaux. 

Dumbledore continuait à raconter, d'une voix parfaitement calme et mesurée. Neurès était atteinte du même mal que Remus. Mais elle était protégée de la colère de la bête en elle car elle faisait partie d'une meute. Quand Dumbledore avait choisi de l'engager, il avait aussi décidé d'engager le Menou auquel elle était liée. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour expliquer ce qu'était un Menou.

A la fin de l'explication, les Maraudeurs avaient fini par saisir le principal : non seulement ils s'étaient jetés à l'attaque d'un camp de Mangemorts, mais ils avaient combattu des loups-garous. Peter était devenu très pâle, tout d'un coup.

Le directeur leur laissa quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information, puis finit en expliquant que malheureusement, le Menou s'était vendu à Voldemort, et avait tenté de trouver de nouvelles recrues parmi les élèves d'Hogwarts, par l'intermédiaire de Neurès.

Le Menou serait envoyé au Ministère, où on allait s'occuper de son sort. Dumbledore ne dit rien sur ce qui allait arriver à sa meute. Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir, de toute façon.

Quand il n'y eut plus rien à expliquer, plus rien à ajouter, ils eurent le droit de retourner à leur dortoir. Ils croisèrent Remus, au pied de l'escalier. C'était à son tour de venir s'expliquer devant Dumbledore, apparemment. Sirius aurait voulu rester avec lui. Les yeux dorés avaient l'air fatigués, éteints. Sirius lui envoya un petit sourire d'encouragement Remus fit un petit signe de tête avant de disparaître dans le bureau.

Ils ne le revirent pas avant deux heures. Quand Remus rentra dans le dortoir, il avait l'air pâle, mais en paix. Il regarda Peter, écroulé sur son lit, qui ronflait doucement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à James, à Lily, allongée contre lui il ne parut même pas surpris de la trouver endormie dans leur dortoir. 

Il s'avança vers le lit de Sirius, s'allongea lentement à côté de lui, referma les rideaux du lit. Ils s'étaient fermés au monde, ils partageaient la chaleur de leurs corps et le bruit apaisant de leurs respirations. Et Sirius put enfin réussir à dormir.

Des heures plus tard, au moment du départ, ils prirent leurs malles, fermèrent la porte de la chambre, avec à peine un regard en arrière. Dusty gazouillait doucement, installé dans un petit panier en osier. Lily semblait ne pas vouloir quitter la salle commune. James dut presque la tirer par la main pour la forcer à sortir.

Remus avait été dispensé d'assumer ses fonctions de Préfet. Il faudrait remercier Dumbledore à l'occasion.

Leur dernière année à Hogwarts s'achevait.

Les fiacres s'approchèrent lentement, et Peter les regarda avec terreur. Ils pouvaient voir les Thestrals, maintenant.

Ils montèrent dans les fiacres, s'assirent les uns à côté des autres sur les banquettes. Le château s'éloigna lentement. Sirius se demanda s'ils y remettraient jamais les pieds.

Le Hogwarts Express arriva juste à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment libre, au bout du train. Ils fermèrent la porte pour ne pas être dérangés.

Pendant le voyage de retour, personne ne parla. Pas un mot. Ils restèrent assis ensemble pendant des heures, mais personne n'eut envie de dire quelque chose.

Ils en avaient tous assez.

Ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à expliquer, à écouter, à débattre de ce qui venait de se passer. Maintenant, ils voulaient du calme. 

Peter s'endormit à peine une demi-heure après le départ. Sa tête oscillait d'avant en arrière, avec les mouvements du train.

James s'allongea sur la banquette pour venir poser sa tête sur les genoux de Lily. Elle lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux.

Remus posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, posa sa main sur son genoux, laissa son petit ami passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il regardait défiler le paysage.  

Quand le train finit par arriver à Londres, ils avaient tous cédé au sommeil. Ils furent réveillé par le bruit des valises que l'on décharge, les cris des élèves qui retrouvent leur famille, les au revoirs...

Peter fit de grands signes de la main avant de s'éloigner retrouver sa mère. James et Lily s'embrassèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de consentir à se lâcher pour aller rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Sirius les regarda avec envie lui n'eut même pas l'occasion d'échanger avec Remus un baiser d'au revoir. D'une, ils étaient sur des quais bondés, dans la plus grande ville d'Angleterre et en plus, les parents de Remus étaient à deux mètres, et ils avaient les yeux fixés sur leur fils.

Sirius serra les dents pour ne pas crier de frustration (mais *pourquoi* avait-il dormi dans le train ? Il aurait pourtant pu trouver autre chose à faire, non ?), mais il dut se contenter d'un au revoir d'usage : une accolade amicale, un peu plus longue que la normale, mais pas assez pour paraître suspecte. Juste le temps de respirer le parfum de Moony. 

Remus se recula avec un sourire. Le soleil tombait sur ses cheveux, dans ses yeux il avait un regard doré, magique.

-On se retrouve dans trois jours, Sirius... Essaye de ne pas détruire l'appartement d'ici là...

Sirius prit un air offensé.

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu me dis ça... Je suis un adulte responsable, maintenant... !

Ils se fixèrent une demi seconde avant de se mettre à rire, et Sirius se sentit soulagé en voyant que Remus allait bien. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, ce que Dumbledore avait pu dire, faire, pour que Moony soit capable de rire en ce moment. Puis il écarta cette pensée, parce que ce qui comptait, à ce moment, c'était que Remus soit heureux.

Et puis finalement, Remus finit lui aussi par s'éloigner.

Sirius se retrouva seul au milieu du quai, sa malle à la main.  

Il prit quelques secondes pour se motiver intérieurement, puis finit par décider de se secouer. Il enchanta sa malle pour qu'elle ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'une pomme et quitta le quai, sortit de la gare.

Il se retrouva dans le métro moldu, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se repérer sur le plan, trouver la ligne qu'il devait prendre, la station à laquelle il devait descendre. Vers le Nord. Suivre la ligne jaune, aller jusqu'à Bayswater. 

Il suivit les lignes multicolores sur les murs, se retrouva à attendre sur un quai sale, qui sentait la transpiration. Il n'avait pas pris de billet les tarifs n'étaient pas indiqués assez clairement, toutes les formules proposées avaient l'air trop chères pour un petit trajet. Et puis de toute façon, le guichetier ne devait sans doute pas avoir la monnaie sur un Gallion. Sirius espérait qu'il ne rencontrerait pas de contrôleurs en chemin. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au Ministère pour avoir stupéfixé un moldu. 

Les moldus autour de lui commençaient à le regarder d'un air bizarre. Ce qui avait sans doute à voir avec sa malle. Elle prenait beaucoup trop de place. Une fois dans le wagon de métro, les passagers n'eurent presque plus de place Sirius tenta de s'excuser d'un sourire, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il ne fut pas mécontent de pouvoir s'extirper du wagon, dix minutes plus tard.

Il sortit à l'air libre. Il était midi pass la chaleur de juillet commençait à arriver. Sirius sourit il aimait sentir le soleil sur sa peau, le petit vent qui jouait avec ses mèches noires.

Il remonta des rues entières de maisons toutes semblables, collées les unes aux autres. Leurs façades étaient si blanches qu'elles en faisaient mal aux yeux.

Il finit par trouver l'adresse de l'appartement. Le petit immeuble était légèrement plus miteux que ce à quoi Sirius s'attendait, mais ça n'était pas grave : il venait de trouver leur nouvelle maison.

Il s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée, juste le temps de récupérer la clé chez leur propriétaire, une petite femme enrobée, aux cheveux teints en blond. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, fit un mouvement pour l'inviter à entrer chez elle.

-Vous voulez un th ? Ou une bière, peut-être ?

Il décida d'être poli. Après tout, c'était elle qui fixait le montant du loyer.

-Non, merci... Je crois que je vais aller m'installer...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne deviez pas avoir un colocataire ?

-Il arrivera dans quelques jours...

Elle hocha la tête, puis rentra chez elle quelques instants. Sirius l'écouta farfouiller dans une boîte. Elle revînt avec deux clés à la main.

-Celle-là, elle est pour vous, et celle-ci, c'est pour votre colocataire. Si vous en voulez une pour votre petite amie, ou pour celle de votre copain, je peux aller faire faire des doubles, ça ne prendra qu...

-Non, merci, mais ce ne sera pas la peine...

Elle regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis finit par sourire.

-Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser vous installer. Si vous avez le moindre problème, je serais ici. 

-Je vous remercie, Madame B...

-T-t-t... Pas de Madame... Je m'appelle Ena.

Il hocha la tête, et elle referma sa porte sur un dernier sourire.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se préoccuper du bruit que faisait sa malle en tapant contre les marches. Les voisins seraient au courant qu'il y avait un nouveau locataire, au moins.

L'appartement sentait un peu le renfermé. Il était petit, il n'y avait pas de meubles. C'était un peu sombre, étouffant Sirius tira les rideaux, ouvrit les fenêtres pour faire rentrer l'été.

Il posa sa malle dans un coin, et entama le tour du propriétaire. Ce qui prit moins de deux minutes. Il y avait une petite salle de bain, avec une douche, un lavabo, et des toilettes qui auraient bien besoin d'être changées. Tout était si ramassé que Sirius était certain de pouvoir passer aux toilettes et se laver en même temps. 

Après, il y avait le salon avec un coin cuisine. Il faudrait acheter une table, une étagère pour les livres de Moony, et un sofa assez confortable pour les soirs d'hiver. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée. C'était un peu embêtant, mais Sirius était certain qu'il pouvait réparer ça. Un coup de baguette et le tour serait jou du moins il l'espérait.

La dernière pièce était la plus importante. Il y resta assis un bon quart d'heure.

La chambre. 

Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre, mais ça contribuait à donner à la pièce une atmosphère intime, protégée. Comme si on se trouvait dans une cachette, un recoin oublié. Le fait que l'appartement soit sous les toits renforçait cette impression.

Sirius réfléchit un moment pour décider de la meilleure place pour mettre l'armoire, le lit. La peinture qu'il faudrait mettre aux murs. 

Et puis finalement, il retourna s'asseoir sur sa malle, et regarda l'appartement vide.

Ils auraient pu se payer beaucoup mieux que ça, maintenant qu'ils savaient que le coffre de Sirius était plein. Mais Remus n'avait pas voulu. Et Sirius comprenait pourquoi. Remus ne voulait pas lui devoir quelque chose il voulait rester à égalité avec Sirius. Alors ils avaient gardé cet appartement.

Ce n'était pas si mal. Ils seraient bien, ici. 

L'appartement lui parut un peu trop vide, un peu trop silencieux, soudain. Il aurait voulu que Remus soit déjà là. Ou que James soit venu voir l'appartement. Mais il était seul, en ce moment...

Pour se changer les idées, il décida de ressortir. Il fallait qu'il achète un matelas, s'il ne voulait pas avoir à dormir sur le parquet ce soir.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, il passa l'essentiel de son temps dehors. Il acheta différentes pièces de mobilier pour commencer à installer ses affaires dans l'appartement. Il se promena dans le quartier, repéra les commerces, les petites boutiques que Remus aimerait sans doute. Il testa une dizaine de bars il faudrait qu'il amène Moony à la Fée Verte. La décoration était magnifique, avec des plaques de bois vernies et de petites lampes rouges. Et puis, même si c'était un bar moldu, les boissons valaient le déplacement leur absinthe, surtout...

Deux fois, alors qu'il rentrait à l'appartement, il tomba sur Ena. Chaque fois, elle le bombarda de questions il lui raconta qu'il préparait un concours pour entrer dans la police, et que Remus était étudiant en civilisations anciennes. Elle écouta tout, avec dans les yeux une lueur intéressée, curieuse. Sirius se dit que, même s'il la trouvait sympathique, et même si elle fixait le loyer, il essaierait de l'éviter, à l'avenir.

Il se débrouilla pour rentrer tard de ses explorations. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, de cette manière. Il montait directement, s'installait sur le sofa, et commençait une grille de mots-croisés.  

Deux jours plus tard, une chouette effraie déposa sur son palier une enveloppe noire.

Il savait déjà ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, mais il l'ouvrit quand même.

L'enterrement d'Elyz aurait lieu le lendemain, dans la banlieue Sud de Londres.

Ils étaient parfaitement dans les temps ni trop en retard, ni trop en avance.

Le matin de la cérémonie, il s'habilla tout en noir, mais à la mode moldue. Bien sûr, il y avait des robes de cérémonie qui auraient été beaucoup plus adaptées au deuil, mais un jean et une chemise noirs seraient beaucoup plus pratiques pour se déplacer. 

Avant de pouvoir se rendre à la cérémonie, il devait passer chez Prongs. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait rapidement, alors autant en profiter. Il ferma son appartement à clé, sortit dans la rue, chercha une allée déserte. Il transplana.

James était installé sur les marches du porche de la maison des Potter. Lily était assise à côté de lui. Ils se tenaient pas la main. James était vêtu d'une robe de cérémonie bleu nuit, presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Lily paraissait toute fine, les épaules enveloppées d'un châle de dentelle noire. Ses cheveux roux étaient retenus par un fin ruban. 

Leurs deux silhouettes faisaient une tache sombre sur les murs blancs, sur le vert tendre de l'immense jardin, tout autour de la maison.  

James releva la tête à l'instant même où Sirius arriva. Il leva un sourcil faussement surpris.

-Tu t'es réjoui trop vite, Paddie... C'est pas ici, l'enterrement on est pas encore bons pour le cimetière...

Il souriait, mais c'était un sourire qui sonnait un peu faux, mal à l'aise.

-Crétin.

Les traits de James se détendirent légèrement.

-Tu es venu récupérer ta belle, c'est ça ?

-Ma jolie petite merveille... J'allais quand même pas la laisser entre tes doigts inexpérimentés...

-Quand Remus saura que tu le trompes avec une autre, il va t'arracher les yeux...

-En fait, il est déjà au courant... 

-Et... ?

-Tant que je ne le force pas à venir faire un tour avec nous, il dit qu'il s'en fout...

James secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

-Moony me déçoit un peu, là... Il est censé être le plus raisonnable ici... Il devrait t'empêcher de faire mumuse avec cette furie... Elle va te tuer, un jour, tu sais...

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Bah... On meurt tous un jour.

Cette dernière remarque était sortie plus amère que ce qu'il voulait. Un malaise s'installa entre eux. Pour rompre le silence, James proposa qu'ils aillent avec Sirius pour récupérer sa 'merveille'. Lily acquiesça. Ils allèrent en silence au garage, juste derrière la maison.

La moto était exactement telle qu'il l'avait laissée, quand il avait du l'abandonner dans le garage des Potter, à la fin de l'été dernier.

Ses chromes brillaient d'argent. Elle sentait le cuir noir et les balades sous la lune. L'essence, l'huile et le Firewhisky. Son parfum suffisait à dire à tous qu'elle appartenait à Sirius. Il l'adorait rien que pour ça.

Après, James lui proposa de venir boire un verre à l'intérieur, mais la cérémonie commencerait d'ici une petite demi-heure, alors Sirius n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder. Il mit le contact et décolla.

Le soleil jetait sa lumière blanche sur la terre. Le vent rafraîchissait sa peau, emportait ses pensées au loin. 

Il se concentra sur la conduite, se dirigea à l'instinct. Pendant le trajet, il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au grondement sourd de la moto, aux mouvements nerveux de l'engin, et au vent qui fouettait ses cheveux. 

La demi-heure passa trop vite. 

Il finit par arriver dans la banlieue Sud. Il n'eut pas trop de problèmes pour repérer le grand immeuble à la façade sale, où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Il se gara dans une petite allée déserte. Il n'y avait personne dehors tous les invités étaient sans doute déjà à l'intérieur.

Il poussa une petite porte grise pour rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, trouva la cage d'ascenseur. Il vérifia qu'aucun Moldu n'était dans le coin, puis il sortit sa baguette et tapota le panneau de commande. Un petit bouton rond apparut juste en dessous de celui menant au sous-sol. Il appuya dessus. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent en grinçant.

La salle était fraîche, comme une cave, comme une tombe. Elle devait être creusée profondément dans le sol. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Des chandelles étaient fixées sur chaque colonne de pierre blanche, mais elles étaient à peine suffisantes pour éclairer la pièce.

C'était fait exprès, évidemment.  

Il y avait une trentaine de personnes réunies là, réparties en petits groupes qui parlaient à mi-voix, comme si elles avaient craint de déranger quelqu'un.

Sirius n'eut pas trop de problème à retrouver ses amis. 

Lily et James étaient arrivés, évidemment. A côté d'eux, il y avait Peter, et, un peu en retrait, Remus. Il y avait une malle à ses pieds. Il rentrerait avec Sirius, après la cérémonie.

Sirius salua Peter d'un hochement de tête, puis se tourna vers Remus. Ils échangèrent un regard un peu trop long, un peu inquiet. Mais Remus eut une ombre de sourire, alors Sirius ne dit rien, ne posa aucune question.

Ils attendirent en silence.

Sirius avait déjà vu une dizaine d'enterrements. Un oncle, une grand-tante, de la famille éloignée...

Ces rituels d'adieu se ressemblaient tous. C'était chaque fois la même chose.

Alors aujourd'hui, ça aurait du être différent. C'était quelqu'un de son âge. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Ca ne changea rien.

Ce fut exactement pareil que les dix autres fois.

On sonna une petite cloche d'argent, trois fois, et toutes les personnes présentes furent invitées à entrer dans la chambre mortuaire. Avant d'entrer, on remit à chacun une petite bougie blanche. Le chambranle de la porte avait été couvert de lourds pans de velours gris. Il fallait les soulever pour entrer, pénétrer dans la pièce. Le tissu retombait. On était avalé par l'ombre.

La chambre mortuaire avait été entièrement tendue de noir. Au mur, des flambeaux brûlaient d'un feu bleu pâle. Un feu froid.

Un petit autel de pierre se dressait au centre de la pièce. On y avait déposé le corps d'Elyz. On l'avait drapée dans de la soie claire. Sa peau avait un teint cireux. Blanc, plutôt que gris, à cause de la lumière des torches.

Les muscles de son visage étaient relâchés elle avait l'air calme. C'était dérangeant, de la voir comme ça. Sirius avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une caricature, une poupée sans âme. C'était Elyz, au nom du ciel... ! Elle aurait dû se tenir devant eux, s'énerver, jouer la mère-poule horripilante... Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait l'air de dormir. Les morts semblent toujours piégés dans le sommeil.

Ils se placèrent tout autour de l'autel. On voyait briller une trentaine de petites bougies blanches. 

Les Maraudeurs restèrent groupés, serrés les uns contre les autres. C'était mieux ainsi.

Lily gardait la tête bien droite, elle se forçait à regarder le corps d'Elyz, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa main libre se raccrochait au bras de James, passé autour de sa taille. Remus gardait une expression grave, composée, mais du bout de l'épaule, il s'appuyait contre le corps de Sirius, comme s'il avait besoin d'un soutien pour tenir debout.

Peter regardait le corps avec au fond des yeux de la peur, et une espèce d'incompréhension. Il semblait encore plus petit que d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais vu d'enterrement de sa vie, Sirius l'aurait parié.

On n'entendait que des murmures, les pleurs de la mère d'Elyz, de Kallyah.... Et puis son père s'avança, alluma une unique bougie noire, et un chant grave s'éleva dans la pièce.

La musique venait de nulle part. 

C'était un murmure et un cri tout en même temps. Quelque chose qui résonnait à l'intérieur de l'âme, et dans la pierre, et dans la flamme des bougies, et dans l'air tout autour d'eux. Des mots que l'on ne pouvait plus comprendre, mais que l'on entendait, que l'on sentait en soi.

C'était le chant des Esprits, qui répondaient à l'appel de la bougie noire.

Sirius avait déjà vu ce rituel deux fois.

Les sorciers avaient de nombreuses manières d'honorer leurs morts. Il y avait le simple enterrement, comme le font les Moldus. Il y avait des rituels plus compliqués. Comme l'appel aux Esprits.

Les Esprits sont une force très ancienne et primitive. Quelque chose de puissant mais d'incontrôlable. L'éclair au milieu de l'orage, la tempête et la morsure du feu. Et puis la sève sous l'écorce éternelle, et le murmure de l'eau...

Parfois, on leur confiait les morts. Les Esprits venaient, et emportaient le corps. Parfois c'était la terre qui s'ouvrait pour accueillir le défunt, parfois l'eau qui venait le prendre.

Le chant continuait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond.  

Il y eut un froissement dans l'air, et les bougies tremblèrent toutes en même temps. 

Et puis, sans que Sirius puisse savoir à quel moment ça avait commencé, des flammes se mirent à apparaître sur l'autel où le corps d'Elyz reposait.

Ce n'était que de petits feu follets, au début, mais ils grossirent, s'étendirent, jusqu'à entourer complètement le corps d'Elyz. 

Le feu ne faisait pas de bruit, ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Un feu glacé. Il ne dévorait pas le tissu qui entourait le corps. Il ne s'attaquait pas aux cheveux blonds, à la peau froide, à la chair douce. Il se contentait de s'étendre, lentement, de la recouvrir.

Les flammes devinrent bleues, du même bleu que celui des torches, au mur. Le chant doubla d'intensité. 

C'est à ce moment que Sirius remarqua... Le feu ne dévorait pas le corps il l'assimilait.

Les traits du visage d'Elyz s'effaçaient, les contours de son corps s'estompaient. Elle disparaissait.

Les flammes devenaient bleu nuit, bleu noir. Elyz disparaissait.

Et personne ne faisait un mouvement pour intervenir.

Les Esprits chantaient.

Au bout d'un moment, quand les flammes furent devenues plus sombres que le néant, le chant se mit à décroître. Le feu se concentra au centre de l'autel. Le corps d'Elyz avait disparut.

Les Esprits chantèrent plus aigu, tout à coup.

Et soudain, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Sirius entendit le petit cri terrifié de Peter, juste à côté de lui.

Toutes les bougies avaient été soufflées en même temps. Les blanches et la noire et les flambeaux qui brûlaient bleu. Les Esprits s'étaient tus.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que les flambeaux ne se rallument.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Dans la grande pièce qui servait d'anti-chambre, on avait disposé pendant le rituel de grandes tables, couvertes de nourriture. Pour les invités.

Pendant un petit moment, ils restèrent sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi faire. Leurs regards restaient rivés au sol, en permanence.

Et puis finalement, James lança un sujet de conversation presque ordinaire, et Lily et Peter lui lancèrent un regard plein de reconnaissance. On fit comme si de rien n'était.

Jusqu'à ce que Remus tourne soudain la tête vers la droite, regarde quelque chose, et coupe James en plein milieu d'une phrase, pour demander, de sa voix calme :

-Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver, maintenant ?

Tous les regards se posèrent simultanément sur Beth. Il avait été si discret que Sirius ne l'avait pas remarqué, jusqu'à présent.

Le gamin était assis sur une chaise, tout seul, dans un coin. Il avait la tête penchée on ne voyait pas ses yeux. Ses jambes battaient le vide. Il avait l'air d'un enfant sage. 

Ils l'observèrent un instant, et puis finalement :

-Il devrait être tranquille.

-Il ne peut plus produire d'Angellos si sa soeur n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne devrait pas avoir d'autres problèmes. Il va retourner à Hogwarts, sans doute, et reprendre une existence normale...

-Elyz va lui manquer...

Ils le regardèrent encore un instant, assis en retrait, et puis finalement, Sirius prit Remus par la main, et l'entraîna vers le gamin. 

Beth ne releva pas la tête quand ils approchèrent. Il pleurait.

-Eh... Beth...

L'enfant tressaillit. Une larme lourde et claire tomba sur ses genoux. Sirius avait pitié de lui, en ce moment. Il tendit la main, passa ses doigts entre les mèches blondes. Remus avait posé sa main sur son genou, décrivait de petits cercles, comme pour un massage, comme pour apaiser...

-Ca va aller...

Beth se recroquevilla sur son siège, mais il ne répondit rien.

Ils restèrent avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la collation, quand les premiers invités commencèrent à partir.

Il eut un petit sourire de reconnaissance quand ils partirent, mais il ne dit rien. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

Les invités sortirent les uns après les autres, transplanèrent, disparurent. James et Lily promirent d'envoyer des cartes postales. Peter fit un au-revoir discret, timide il avait toujours l'ai mal à l'aise.

Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent seuls devant l'immeuble gris. Remus portait sa malle ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la moto.

-On ne va quand même pas rentrer avec ça... ?

Sirius sourit il aurait dû s'y attendre...

-Crois-moi, ce sera mieux que de devoir prendre le métro avec tes bagages. Et puis ce sera moins cher.

-Ma malle ne tiendra jamais...

Sirius prit le bagage des mains de Remus, l'approcha de la moto. Un sort, et la malle était fixée au porte-bagage. Un autre sort, et elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Elle tient.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais dut bien reconnaître que tout était parfaitement fixé. Et qu'il n'avait pas le choix...

Il s'installa derrière Sirius, en grommelant. 

C'est à ce moment que Sirius décida qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Remus. Il paraissait affecté par la mort d'Elyz, bien sûr, mais moins que ce à quoi Sirius s'était attendu. Et c'était... Etrange...

Bien sûr, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, d'avoir Remus installé comme ça contre lui, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était agréable, de sentir son corps, ses mains accrochées à sa veste, son sourire contre le cou de Sirius. C'était agréable de savoir que Remus allait bien. 

Mais c'était... Tellement étrange...

Il ne réussit pas à tenir jusqu'à l'appartement. Il craqua à dix minutes de l'arrivée, laissa la moto descendre dans un petit parc privé, et força Remus à l'accompagner au premier café qu'il trouva. Un café moldu, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Ils s'assirent à une table, commandèrent deux bières.

Sirius but la moitié de sa canette avant de la reposer sur la table. Il se pencha un peu en avant. Remus regardait passer la foule, avec un air détaché. Le soleil roulait sur ses cheveux, leur donnaient un éclat doré. Il avait la peau pâle.

-Moony... Est-ce que ça va ?

Remus le regarda pendant un moment, et soudain son regard était très calme. 

Après un temps d'hésitation, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Un petit flacon de verre. Il le tendit à Sirius, pour qu'il puisse l'examiner de plus près.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sirius porta le flacon à hauteur de regard. Il y avait dedans une fumée blanche, comme du brouillard, comme...

-Ca fonctionne comme une Pensine. Mais ça ne peut contenir qu'un seul souvenir. Et ça ne peut le garder que pendant un laps de temps très court. Deux semaines, au maximum.

Remus tendit la main, s'empara du flacon.

-C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné. Juste après qu'Elyz...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. 

Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il voulait dire.

Sirius réfléchit à l'information un moment.

Alors... C'était grâce à ce petit tube de verre que Remus avait été capable de dormir, de sourire... D'être... heureux...

Ce minuscule flacon devait être la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde.

Remus jouait avec la Pensine miniature ; son expression était lointaine. Au bout de cinq minutes, il le reposa sur la table, sans le lâcher pour autant.

-Je crois que je vais l'ouvrir.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Et puis finalement, Sirius posa sa main sur celle de Remus, pour garder un contact avec lui, pour être sûr que ce petit flacon ne serait pas ouvert...

-Pas maintenant. 

 Les yeux de Remus vibraient lisaient en Sirius, jaugeaient, réfléchissaient.

-S'il te plaît, Moony... Pas maintenant...

Lentement, Remus retira sa main, la ramena vers lui le flacon disparut dans une poche de son jean. Il avait fait ce geste avec une expression grave, comme à contrecoeur, parce que ce n'était pas bien, parce que ce n'était pas juste pour Elyz, pour Beth, pour tous ceux qui pleuraient...

Mais il l'avait fait quand même. Le flacon était oublié, pour un temps.

Ils finirent leurs verres en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les trois derniers jours.

Et Sirius aurait voulu mettre la main sur le flacon, et le détruire. Elyz était morte, et il ne fallait pas oublier, bien sûr, mais Remus... Remus avait déjà vu, vécu trop de choses, et il n'aurait pas du avoir à porter ce deuil là.

Tout en rentrant à l'appartement, Sirius se demanda s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de voler la Pensine sans que Remus s'en aperçoive. Probablement pas, mais ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer...

Sirius gara la moto au bas de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait pas de garage, mais un simple sort de Dissimulation suffirait à protéger la beauté d'éventuels rôdeurs. Sirius retînt un sourire de satisfaction. Même s'il n'avait pas mis le sort de dissimulation, celui qui voudrait lui piquer cet engin aurait une petite surprise. Il y avait deux ou trois dispositifs antivol sur lesquels il avait travaillé avec James, l'été dernier...

Remus l'attendait en haut des marches, sa malle à la main. 

-Besoin d'un portier, Moony ?  

-A défaut d'un porteur de bagages... On fait ce qu'on peut...

Il lui tînt la porte ouverte le temps qu'il rentre à l'intérieur. Ils firent à peine deux pas dans le petit couloir d'entrée, que la porte d'Ena s'ouvrit. 

Elle accueillit Remus aussi chaleureusement que Sirius. Elle se présenta rapidement, puis commença à détailler Remus des pieds à la tête. Sirius sentit son petit copain se tendre.

-Alors c'est lui, l'étudiant en civilisations anciennes ?

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil prudent à Sirius, avant de hocher la tête. Ena fit un grand sourire.

-Il est mignon... !

Sirius faillit acquiescer avec un sourire amusé, mais ce qu'Ena ajouta lui enleva toute envie de rire.

-Vous essaierez de ne pas faire trop de bruit le soir, d'accord ? Les voisins de dessous sont tolérants, mais quand même... Des cris de passion torride à trois heures du matin, ça les empêchera de dormir...

-Que... QUOI ?... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que... Ce... Sirius ! 

Remus ressemblait subitement au fils improbable d'une écrevisse et d'un psychopathe prêt à ouvrir la gorge de son petit ami.

Sirius se passa une main sur le visage d'un air désespér arrrh, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regardait pas ?

-Je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit, Moony, je ne...

Le sourire d'Ena s'agrandit encore, et elle fit un clin d'oeil amusé à Remus.

-J'avais des soupçons au début... Deux garçons pour une seule chambre, vous voyez... Et puis votre ami ne voulait pas de clés supplémentaires... Et puis il n'a fait installer qu'un seul matelas et...

Elle semblait partie pour continuer pendant trois heures, alors Sirius attrapa le poignet de Remus dans une main, la malle marron dans l'autre, et il s'engagea dans les escaliers. On entendit le rire chaud d'Ena, et puis le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme, et ils furent seuls dans l'escalier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier de l'appartement. Il y avait à peine la place de poser la malle. 

Remus resta silencieux pendant que Sirius cherchait sa clé, si bien que Padfoot finit par s'inquiéter, et par se retourner pour jeter un coup d'oeil au jeune homme. Remus était accoudé à la rampe il tournait le dos à Sirius, fixait les ombres de l'escalier.

-Moony... ? T'es pas *vraiment* fâché, pas vrai ?

Remus tourna la tête aussitôt. L'expression étonnée sur son visage suffit à rassurer Sirius.

-Non, je ne suis pas fâché, Padfoot. C'est juste que...

Différentes expressions se succédèrent sur son visage, avant qu'il ne finisse par dire :

-D'après ce que j'ai compris... Ena sait que... On ne va pas avoir besoin de se cacher, ou de faire attention et... C'est étrange, c'est tout...

Ils se sourirent, et Remus se détacha de la rambarde pour s'approcher de Sirius. Il l'attrapa par le cou, lui fit pencher la tête, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

-J'aime cet appartement...

-Tu l'as pas encore vu.

-Ca ne fait rien...

Sirius ne fit pas la visite du propriétaire ce soir-là. 

Bon... Bien sûr, Remus vit la chambre et le matelas (que Sirius avait installé face à la petite fenêtre, finalement, parce que c'était le meilleur endroit pour voir le soleil se lever, le matin)... Mais il ne prêta pas spécialement attention au reste de l'appartement. 

Ca aurait pu agacer Sirius, qui avait quand même passé l'essentiel de ses trois derniers jours à aménager les petites pièces. Mais bon... Comme il avait mieux à penser à ce moment-là...

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain en entendant quelque chose taper à la fenêtre du salon. Il était à peine six heures du matin. Sirius se promit que si c'était une mauvaise blague de James, il lui ferait manger ses lunettes.

Comme Remus semblait vouloir prendre son temps pour sortir de leur refuge douillet, Sirius s'extirpa des draps et se traîna jusque dans la petite pièce. 

Une chouette faisait du surplace devant la vitre. Elle tenait entre ses serres un exemplaire du Daily Prophet.

Sirius jura entre ses dents. Remus avait-il vraiment *besoin* de s'abonner à un journal qui avait apparemment interdit les grasses matinées ?

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et la chouette lâcha le journal à ses pieds avant de s'en retourner en hululant d'un air mécontent. Sirius dut lutter pour s'empêcher de lui lancer un sort, histoire d'apprendre au volatile que quand on réveillait les gens aux aurores, il ne fallait pas s'étonner d'avoir à attendre. Beaucoup.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la première page.

Une dizaine de sorciers s'agitaient avec des airs affolés autour d'un corps mort. Le journal titrait : 'Suicide d'un Menou emprisonné au Ministère'.

Sirius déplia le journal, retira la page des mots croisés il jeta le reste des feuilles à la poubelle, et retourna se coucher avec Remus.

Ils réussirent finalement à se rendormir. Ce ne fut pas très difficile. Les mains de Remus sur ses haches, et sa langue sur sa peau faisaient des merveilles, question décontraction.

Plus tard, dans la matinée, Remus eut droit à une visite en bonne et due forme de l'appartement. Plus tard encore, il commença à installer ses affaires. 

Il dut ouvrir la malle, sortir les affaires. C'était étrange. Remus avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois, sortir ses affaires de sa malle, pour les ranger, mais ça avait toujours été pour les installer dans leur dortoir. 

Ils sentaient ça tous les deux. Les mêmes gestes, et en même temps, quelque chose de très différent.

Après avoir sorti quelques affaires, il tira de la malle quelques livres, qu'il considéra d'un air rêveur. Et puis, finalement, il se leva, alla à la fenêtre, ouverte pour laisser rentrer l'air frais.

-J'ai presque l'impression d'être de retour à Hogwarts...

Il laissa passer quelques instants de silence, puis reprit, d'une voix calme, presque triste.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça soit fini...

Sirius se glissa juste derrière lui, enroula ses bras autour de son corps. Il leva la tête et le ciel était bleu.

Un bleu pâle, immaculé.

Vierge.

-Ce n'est pas fini, Moony...

Sans quitter des yeux le ciel si pur, un baiser...

-Ca ne fait que commencer...

...FIN... ?

Je me permets un dernier petit blabla pour faire un petit bilan... 

Ecrire Menous a été une expérience vraiment géniale ! Mais très prenante... J'ai commencé à écrire ce fic sur papier au début du mois de juillet 2003... Et je le finis en avril 2004... Bref, ça m'a bien occupée... Mais j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au bout !! Moi qui d'habitude commence plein de trucs mais qui ne finis rien !! J'suis fière ! ^-^ 

Et ça m'a appris plein de trucs :

-je ne suis pas faite pour écrire des trucs très longs, avec un scénario à bien étaler.

-écrire des scènes d'action, c'est pas mon truc non plus.

-les persos peuvent facilement vous échapper (zyeute James), s'incruster (zyeute Ena), bref, faire ce qu'ils veulent...

-la prochaine fois, il faudra que j'écrive toute la fic avant de commencer à la poster... Le manque de temps est une catastrophe...

Peut-être qu'un jour je mettrai en ligne une version 'rectifiée'... En corrigeant toutes les fautes que l'on m'a indiquées !! (Goooomen, ne ?) Et puis il y a des trucs dans le scénario qui ne correspondent pas à mon idée de départ, donc je voudrais changer des passages... (Style Bleiz, à la fin...)

Voilà... Tout ça pour vous remercier d'avoir lu Menous et de m'avoir encouragée à continuer...

A bientôt pour une prochaine fic !

Et en attendant, maintenant, moi, j'vais pouvoir aller lire un peu... Ahahaha ! ^_^ !! J'ai des reviews à aller poster... ! (Tiens, à ce propos, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à la fiche de présentation d'Alana, il y a un lien vers Rainy  Night, une fic qu'elle traduit avec brio et c'est... C'est boooooo !! J'suis amoureuse de cette fic !!)


End file.
